Sesshomaru's Children
by CatDemonKayo
Summary: Reeka is one of Sesshomaru's twin daughters. Reeka has a bad attitude, and despises her father. War, love, and death. Stay with me. Currently being edited and rewritten...so far, chapters 1-8 have been edited. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

This is the edited chapter, so it's a may be a little different from the original story.

Enjoy.

* * *

A warm summer wind blew through the thick forests of the West, rustling the leaves in a wave that ran across the canopies, resulting in a green rain that twirled to the flat forest floors. The demons and animals of the forests wandered from their dens and homes, enjoying the moderate weather and socializing, watching as their young played among the falling leaves. Above them, the sky was clear, the sun shining down upon them and sending a soft green light over everything, but in the distance, rolling thunder could be heard, a storm slowly approaching.

My nose picked up the humidity of the coming rain in the air, and my mood instantly dampened. If we became caught in the downpour, I would not be pleasant to be around. I hated the rain, and we'd been lucky so far. Only one small shower had caught us in the time we'd been away from the palace. I shifted up my shirt, pulling it tighter around my neck despite the heat, wanting to cover up with the thought of being chilled by the rain.

"Mom, why do we always have to travel," I asked as I crossed my arms before me, sighing. A yawn suddenly took me as I watched my mother's back, her dark hair swaying as she walked. Every time it swung away, her petite body showed, then was hidden again as her thick hair passed her back. Despite her size, I knew too well that my mother would do anything to protect us or defend our father.

Not that he ever needed protection. I almost snorted at the thought.

"It's so boring," I complained after a moment of silence.

"You know we travel to please your father," my mother replied as she spun around to look at me, walking backwards. I wanted to laugh when I saw she had braided more flowers into her waist length hair. She never seemed to grow up.

"Yes, but why doesn't he just leave us at the palace?"

Mom just sighed when she caught the annoyance in my voice then turned to resume walking the correct way. "Why don't you talk to Keema to help pass the time? If you get a good conversation started, we'll be back before you know it," Mom suggested.

"I've tried to talk to her, but she doesn't seem to be in the mood for a conversation." I replied, glancing at my sister. Her light blue hair almost reached her shoulders and swayed with each step she took. At one time, she had preferred it long, just as I did, but when we were younger, our old brother, Sessho, cut it off during a moment of mischief, and she found that she liked it short. Ever since, she'd insisted on cutting it regularly to her shoulders.

I always thought it foolish. It was too short to put into a tail and unusually short for a female demon to sport.

As I stared at my sister, she continued to look out into the woods along the path. What was so interesting? I looked past her into the trees, my eyes scanning for what she could possibly see. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Keema, what are you looking at?" I finally asked. Keema's head turned to look at me, and it was like looking in a mirror. I looked into my same golden eyes and face. We were the same height and had similar looking delicate figures. Her face had softer features than mine, following mother's example, while my features were harder like my father's, though not masculine. Her eyes were sweeter than mine, kinder. Perhaps that was why she was such an interest with the soldiers of the palace.

She smiled warmly at me.

And that was another reason.

"Oh, nothing really." Her sweet, melodic voice replied. "I'm just thinking is all." She took a piece of hair in between her fingers and fiddled with it against her lips as she looked off into the woods again.

I frowned. She still didn't seem to be interested in a conversation. I sighed, turning my face forward again. "Mom?"

"Yes, Reeka?"

"Keema doesn't want to talk." I told her, kicking a rock on the trail so that it hopped and skipped ahead.

Mom sighed again. "Why not challenge your father to a race?" She suggested. "You haven't raced him since you were young."

_Yeah, because I realized it's impossible to win._ I thought to myself. _But what's there to lose?_

"Alright." I said as I jogged up to my father. I took a moment to look over him. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands and one of the most powerful demons in the world. His long silver hair was pulled up into a high ponytail because of the warm weather and his stride was still strong, even after the many miles we had traveled since leaving the palace.

"Father?" I said as I struggled to match his pace, his legs much longer than mine.

No answer. Which to me meant go on.

"Will you race me?" I asked.

I saw his golden eyes move to look at me for a moment then looked away. "No," was his cool response.

"Come on. Just to the end of the forest."

"No."

"Please?" I practically whined.

My father actually turned his head to look down at me. "Reeka, what part of 'no' don't you understand?" He asked, irritated.

"Oh, just the whole 'no' concept." I replied smartly, grinning at my father.

Father growled. "I've noticed."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Mom called. "You know she's not going to leave you alone until you race her." I laughed softly when Father sighed softly under his breath. Mom always used a title when addressing Father. He always corrected her, but it never did any good, she still used a title. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

"So, Father, do you accept my challenge?"

I heard Father growl.

"Fine."

"Great!" I pulled my hair up and secured it high on my head in one motion, just as my teacher had taught me. He said it was a skill I needed in case I was ever caught by surprise because, unlike my father, I had trouble fighting with my hair flying freely around my face. Whatever. Nasuku was an odd man.

"Mom, care to count it off?" I asked as I glanced back at her. Mom smiled and nodded, beginning the count off.

"Ready."

I lowered my arms to my sides, and Father stopped walking.

"Set."

I shifted my weight onto my toes and leaned forward. Father still only stood next to me, his body completely relaxed.

"Go!"

I shot forward as fast as I possibly could, my legs straining against the demand I put on them. My surroundings were nothing but a blur as my demon blood kicked in. I risked a glance behind me. Father was nowhere in sight, but he had never passed me. Where was he?

I looked forward again just in time to see my father land gracefully at the edge of the trail. He turned to me, his golden eyes blank. I skidded to a stop before him, glaring and panting heavily. "I believe I have won." He said in his deep, empty voice, taunting me.

My glare intensified. "Yeah, you did." I said irritated as I walked around him and out of the forest, trying to slow my breathing. I turned back, arms crossed. "I _will_ beat you one day. Oh, and next time, could you actually _run_. Last time I checked, you don't jump during a race." I looked up and met his eyes.

My father and I stared at each other; eyes locked and the tension rising. My hand ached for my sword, but I knew better. I would be on my back before my hand even brushed the beautifully carved hilt.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Father tensed when Mom's panicked voice filled the air. He left our standoff without a second thought, instantly at her side.

I stood in shock for a moment. My hand touched my sword just to stop its pleading then I ran down the path after my father, the whole way watching Mom. She was throwing her arms around and shouting at Father. I could now see the tears in her eyes. What had happened?

When I reached Mom, Father had already run into the forest. He was running so quickly, he was hardly anything but a blur. What could possibly be so important that the G_reat_ _Lord_ Sesshomaru was forced to run? I thought over my father's title in my head with an almost sarcastic ring to it. Great my ass.

I was watching him as I spoke. "Mom, what's going on?"

"It's Keema!" She cried. My eyes were instantly on her. "She's gone! Just gone! I was watching you and your father, and when I turned, she was gone!" Mom took a moment to take a deep breath, calming herself down a bit. "I called for her, but she never responded. That's not like her!"

I nodded. It wasn't like my sister not to respond when being called. She was very well behaved and sweet natured. I understood why Mom was so worried, but Keema could protect herself. So, why was father in such a hurry to find her?

"I'm going to help father look for her." I told Mom. Mom nodded as she chewed on the nail of her left thumb. "Just wait here. We'll find her."

* * *

Feel free to still review. (It's very much appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

This is the edited chapter, so it may be a little different from the original story.

On with the story.

* * *

I jumped from tree to tree, only pausing to shout my sister's name.

Swearing I'd heard my name, I stopped on the next branch and turned. My golden eyes searched the ground below me until I saw my sister. She was standing underneath me, holding something in her arms.

I jumped from the branch and landed in front of her without making a sound. My teacher had taught me well. "What have you been doing?" I demanded in a hushed voice. "Mom is worried sick, and Father isn't at all pleased."

Keema's sad eyes lowered to the bundle in her arms. I looked as well. My eyes widened. "Oh, Keema…"

Wrapped in a blanket from her shoulder bag was a pure-white wolf pup. The blanket was soaked red with blood from the young pup. "Their pack has been following us for a while now." Keema said softly. I looked up to see she was close to tears. "There were only five of them. The father is pure white, the mother is dark, and two of the three pups are dark like their mother, but this one was white." I reached out and ran my claws through the pup's beautiful coat. The pup's body was still warm. She hadn't been dead for long.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Keema lowered her eyes. "I noticed a demon following them, but I didn't think it would attack. I was wrong though." She took an unsteady breath. "I killed the demon but it was too late, she was already gone." As Keema spoke, the other four wolves of the pack emerged. The mother pushed herself against Keema's leg, whimpering, while the father watched me carefully with crystal blue eyes. I bowed my head to him to show that I was no threat. His shoulders relaxed but he still watched me.

"So, what do you plan to do with the dead pup?" I asked as I looked at the two remaining pups. They were not playing like pups normally would. They seemed to understand that their sister was gone. They were smart for their age. Too smart. I looked suspiciously at the father wolf. He met my gaze.

"Well," Keema said as she lowered her eyes, trailing off. I looked at her again and instantly knew what she was thinking.

"You want father to use his Tenseiga."

Keema nodded and clutched the pup closer. "But, I'm not sure if he will." She said sadly. "He'll probably think me foolish for caring about something so small."

A stick broke behind me, startling both Keema and I.

I spun quickly, drawing my sword.

"Put your sword away, Reeka." My father commanded as he approached my sister and I. He had purposely broken that stick. He wanted Keema and I to be aware he was there. But how long had he watched us before then? He was a master at hiding his energy. Even as I watched him approach, I could not sense it. I sheathed my sword but stood my ground.

My father and I locked eyes as he made his way through the trees, not making a sound as he moved, confirming my assumption that he had purposely given away his presence.

My father's eyes narrowed on mine and I knew why. My eyes held a challenge, an unspoken insult. How could he expect anything different? He knew I despised him. Since I was a child, I challenged his authority. I even once went as far as to publicly challenging him in front of his entire army. Which led to a harsh punishment from my father and the general, Nasuku. How could mom love him with his cool exterior and his emotionless eyes? How could anyone be so cold?

"Father." I bowed my head to him stiffly, and he knew the action held no respect, it only mocked him. My father decided to ignore my disrespectful action, his eyes moving to Keema's bundle. With shaking hands, she held it out for him to see.

His golden eyes moved over the pup slowly, taking in its wounds. I could sense his powerful Tenseiga pulsing. Ah, the Tenseiga, my grandfather's legendary sword. Although it did not posses the ability to harm anything in the living world, it could easily kill the demons of hell that came to rip the soul from a body after death. In other words, the Tenseiga could bring the dead back to life as long as these demons from hell were killed before the soul was removed.

My father did not deserve such a sword as the Tenseiga. I still pondered what had gone through my grandfather's head when he had decided to leave it for my father. There had to be a reason. My grandfather had been no fool, no matter what any other lord said. Yes, he had died saving a human woman, but he had always ruled with a heart. Unlike the lord who now possessed his prized sword.

My father motioned for Keema to give him the pup and a growl filled the air. All eyes moved to the male wolf, now in a crouch, his eyes focused on Father. My father's eyes looked over him, bored. "Calm yourself. I am saving your daughter." He told the wolf, but he still did not relax his stance.

Father ignored him and took the pup from Keema, who was smiling now that she knew what Father intended. Father set the pup on the ground in front of him carefully, letting the blanket fall open. The moment his sword left its sheath, a growl of a different sort came from the wolf.

"Step away from her, dog!"

My sister flushed and quickly turned her face away from the now fully transformed and naked wolf demon. I didn't bother. I often found myself in the soldier's quarters with Nasuku when I was bored, playing cards and such things. This was nothing I hadn't seen.

The demon strode quickly over to my father, his mate trotting behind him, her animal mind not sure what was going on. He crossed his arms over his bare chest as he put himself between my father and his daughter. "She is dead, Lord Sesshomaru." He said low in his throat. "You have no right to touch her body."

"It would be wise to step away from me." My father responded, his tone no different. The wolf did not budge. I noticed my father's hand twitch. He wanted to strike the demon.

"Sir!" I shouted, getting the wolf's attention. He turned his head just enough to look at me, but still see my father. "Listen to my father and step back. He his not going to injure your daughter's body."

The demon looked uncertain. He looked once more at my father and then questionably at Keema. Still flushed, she met his eyes then looked away quickly, nodding that it was safe. He stepped away from my father instantly, apparently trusting my sister. I wasn't surprised.

Father wasted no time. He raised Tenseiga, his eyes focusing on the pup's body. They narrowed moments before my father crouched and swung the sword above the pup's body, her white fur ruffling from the movement. My father stood as he sheathed his sword.

"Come, Reeka, Keema, we are leaving."

"Yes, Father." Keema said as she began to follow his retreating back, a skip in her step. She was so happy that Father had saved the pup.

I hesitated, watching the wolf demon. He crouched near his daughter, scooping her into his arms. "She was the only pup who inherited your demon blood, wasn't she?" I asked as I approached him. The female wolf growled softly at me, but he shushed her.

"Yes." He replied, running a hand through his daughter's fur. "The others only inherited a few traits."

"Could she transform into her human form?"

The wolf demon pressed his face into her fur. "Yes. She might as well have been a full-blood demon herself."

The pup suddenly stirred in the demon's arms. A small whine escaped her as her eyes opened, revealing her father's magnificent blue eyes. The wolf looked down in wonder at his daughter, then his eyes hardened, and he glared at me. "What kind of cruel joke is this?" He demanded.

I smiled at him. "This is no joke. Your daughter lives." I responded, almost as unbelieving as he was. "You have just witnessed probably the second act of kindness Lord Sesshomaru has ever shown anyone."

The demon buried his face in his daughter's fur again as the pup cried to him in high pitched whines. The demon's mate stood on her back legs, her paws on his arm as she licked her pup frantically. The other pups barked and pawed their father's legs, wanting to see their sister.

"She will be tired for the next couple of days. Let her rest and do not allow her to change form until she her strength has returned." I said. Not even sure the demon had heard me, I turned and walked in the direction my sister and father had gone.

When I pushed through the last bush to the trail, Mom had my sister in a hug that could kill. My father was watching, his eyes not revealing any emotions the scene brought to his frozen heart, if any. Finally, Mom let her go, and Keema stumbled back coughing. I laughed softly at her misfortune.

Mom tried to scold her, but with tears streaming down her face, the threats meant nothing. Keema tried to look affected by the threats anyway.

Father's voice caught all of our attention. "If we start now, we'll arrive at the castle before dark." With that, he turned from us and continued down the trail. Not given much of a choice, we all followed.

* * *

My sister threw open the palace doors and ran in. "Sessho, we're home!" Keema shouted.

My older brother was there in an instant, a smile on his face. "Mother! Father! Welcome home!" Sessho said as he walked into mother's outstretched arms, picking up her small form and spinning her around. When he set her down, she giggled like a child and went on her toes to kiss his cheek, though he still had to bend over for her to do so.

"We all missed you, Sessho." Mom said as she smiled at my brother, lovingly.

I pushed past my brother. "Not all of us." I muttered as I passed. My brother heard me.

"What was that, Reeka?" He demanded as he grabbed my upper arm, pulling me back to face him, my feet almost leaving the ground.

"You heard me!" I replied as I jerked out of his grip. "And don't touch me." I turned to leave again, not wanting to fight him today.

I tried to behave myself. I tried to walk away, but he couldn't just let me. No, he had to open his mouth again.

"Isn't she just a bitch today?"

I was back in front of him in an instant. "What was that, _Brother_?"

He raised his chin, emphasizing our difference in height then slowly responded, "You heard me."

My temper flared.

Sessho had to jump back to dodge my claws as they came within inches of his face. I bolted forward, drawing my sword. I tried to strike him, but he was faster, already behind me. His dagger slashed the back of my shoulders. I cried out and spun, swinging my sword through the air without form as fury took over my actions.

Sessho ducked just under the sword, his fist meeting my stomach. I stumbled, but stayed up as I watch him retreat to the other end of the hallway, taunting me with that smirk. He lifted his hand, summoning me with his fingers. I rushed forward, and he advanced as well, only a dagger in his hand, further taunting my abilities by implying he could fend off my sword with it.

Just before our weapons met, we were both thrown in opposite directions. My back slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of me. My sword hit the wall with a loud clang and then fell with me as I slumped to the ground coughing. I heard Sessho's coughs echoing mine.

Tenderly, I touched my stinging cheek then glared up at my father who stood in the middle of the hallway, his arms still raised from striking us. He lowered them slowly. "There will be no fighting in my household, do you understand?"

His eyes moved to Sessho, and he replied, "Yes, sir."

I pushed myself to my feet, jamming my sword back into its sheath. I knew my father was looking at me now, expecting an answer, but I would not give him the satisfaction of submission.

I left the hallway without answering him, knowing I would pay for it later.

Hallway after hallway I took, desperate to be back in my room. I passed my teacher's room, and noticed he wasn't there. I cursed to myself. If he was in my room, he was going to bleed. Though, I knew deep down, he would knock me on my ass before I even gave him I sign I was going to charge him.

"Welcome home, Lady Reeka!" I jumped slightly at her sudden voice. Then relaxed when I realized who it was. I turned with a smile to face my personal servant, my cheek burning from my upward turned lips.

"Hello, Yoko. How have you been?" I asked.

"I'm wonderful, my lady." She replied, smiling at me, her long red hair in disarray upon her head.

I laughed softly. "I see young Haku has been playing with your hair again."

Yoko sighed. "That pup just cannot seem to stay out of my hair, quite literally as well. He's almost four now, and still can't behave himself! He's driving his father and I crazy."

Even though she tried to sound upset by Haku's antics, her green eyes danced at the very thought of her young son. Yoko loved children.

"Well, my lady, is there anything I may help you with?"

I shook my head. "Not at the moment, Yoko. I'm just going to retire to my room for a nap, but please, wake me for dinner."

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh, and one more thing, is the general anywhere in the house?"

"No, General Nasuku is with his soldiers at the moment."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Good." Now, I didn't have to worry about him waiting for me in my room. "You are dismissed, Yoko."

The fox bowed and moved past me. I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite direction, the thought of sleep causing me to increase my speed.

Finally, a bed!


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Reeka, dinner's ready."

The whisper made my dream disappear, pulling me back to the real the world. I turned toward the voice, about to respond when something hard slammed into my temple. I sat up with a shout, startling Yoko. She fell back from her couching position onto her butt, her green eyes larger than usual. I instantly knew she hadn't been the one who'd struck me.

My attention quickly left her to glare at my father's personal servant who stood next to my mat, his staff towering over his short, stubby form.

"Jaken, you bastard!" I shouted, rubbing my temple in an attempt to relieve the pain. "If this leaves me with a headache, you are going to pay."

"Yoko has been in here for five minutes trying to wake you." Jaken squawked. "I had to come in to wake you, and with your hard head, I thought perhaps a good whack would be enough."

"Shut up, toad!" I said as I stood, my vision a little fussy. "I was already awake before you hit me!" The world tilted suddenly, and I pressed a palm to my forehead and closed my eyes, hoping to steady the earth with a curse.

"Well, then why didn't you say anything?" Jaken asked, amusement in his voice. He'd enjoyed bopping me in the head. Bastard.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to give in to his taunting. "I was about to, but you hit me before I could."

"I guess you need to learn to talk faster." Was his sly response.

I took a step, a little unsteady. Yoko noticed and took my arm to help me stay on my feet. The world slowly began to stop moving under me. I glared down at the knee high servant. "Damn toad! Get out of my room before I call my father."

The little imp glared at me. "He wouldn't punish me for trying to get you to the dining hall." His statement almost sounded like a question.

"You sure?" I asked. "I do believe my father would punish you severely for striking his daughter and screaming at her. Maybe, I could force some tears. That would get you a good punt from him." I threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, you disgusting toad."

"Bitch."

"Lord's lapdog." I replied, using the servants' name for him. His green face turned a shade of red in anger, and I smirked. Taking it a step further, I leaned over and patted my knees. "Come here, Jaken. Come here, boy. Master needs you to kiss his ass again."

"At least, I'm a full demon, you stupid hanyou." Jaken responded under his breath as he turned to leave. I heard Yoko gasp behind me as I slowly straightened. My eyes were wide in shock, my mouth open slightly. Jaken quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he'd said.

Anger flooded me. How dare he! That word was never to be spoken in the household. To call me a half-blood was the greatest insult one could use. True, I was a hanyou, my mother being human, but I had inherited a large amount of my father's demon blood. I was more demon than human, and as strong as any demon in the land. How dare he insult my blood!

Jaken turned to look at me, unsure of what I was going to do, then took a quick step back when he noticed my eyes flash from gold to red, signally my fight for control. My demon instincts tried to force me to obey, wanting to destroy whatever being had upset me, but I pushed them down. Finally, the red in my vision faded, but my anger remained.

Without a word, I stepped forward and punted Jaken, my foot connecting with his face. He squawked as my foot made contact, but was unconscious immediately afterwards. His body flew through the paper and wood of my door, and slammed into the stone wall across the hall, a loud crack echoing through the hall as his hard head made contact. His staff remained standing up straight for a moment then fell over in front of me, almost humorously. I lowered my foot to the ground slowly and walked from my room.

I heard Yoko run from the room after me, checking to see if Jaken was still alive. If he was dead, I would hear it from father, but I didn't care. Let the damn toad rot.

* * *

I pushed open the large dining room doors to find Mom and Keema chatting happily from the their seats across from each other. Father met my eyes from the head of the table as I entered, his eyes unamused. I bent my head to him instead of bowing respectfully. "I'm sorry, I'm late. I had an servant that needed to be reprimanded."

He knew what I meant. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, Father. Just barely." I replied. He didn't say anything more as I knelt on the cushion seat next to Keema. Glancing around, I realized I wasn't the only one late to dinner. My brother was missing. Perhaps he didn't want to face Father after being smacked like a child. I chuckled softly to myself. That probably really hurt his pride. To be treated like a child when he was an adult. The servants had probably already spread it through the palace.

Serves him right.

The doors opened suddenly and my brother walked in, panting. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to take care of something." I took noticed in his messy state of dress, so did mother.

She stood, concerned. "Did something happen?" She asked quickly. "Is everything alright?"

Sessho smiled warmly at her. "Everything is fine, Mom. Now, sit and eat. There is nothing to worry about." She nodded slowly and sat, her eyes still worried. I saw my father's arm closest to her shift, and she looked at him. A smile slowly formed on her face as she stared at his face, her large brown eyes regaining their happiness.

His face didn't change at all. No emotions filled his eyes as he looked at her. Once again, I found myself wondering how she could love a cold man like my father. The kitchen servants broke me from my thoughts as they came in with the food.

Dinner went on exactly as it did every night. The servants brought out the food, and set it on the table for us then exited, a couple staying behind in case we needed something during the meal. Father didn't touch any food as usual, while Mom, Keema, and Sessho ate their fill. I wasn't hunger, so I more pushed my food around than ate it. My father noticed and gave me a look, excusing me.

I stood to leave. Instantly, the servants were clearing my plate from the table. I sighed. It was unnecessary for them to do everything for me. I could carry my plate from the room to the kitchen. Hell, I could wash my own dishes, but no, every time I tried, they would take my plate and shoo me.

Without a word, I left the dinning room, deciding to take a walk. As I walked, I began to ponder my brother's late arrival. It was unlike him to be late, being as organized and professional as he was. He had to be since he would be lord one day. That is, if my father ever decided to keel over, which I doubted he would do anytime soon.

I turned the corner close to the wall and bumped into someone. They fell back. When I saw her long red hair, I instantly assumed it was Yoko. "I'm sorry, Yoko, I didn't mean to knock you over." I said in an apologetic tone. I pulled her to her feet then noticed it wasn't Yoko.

This fox's hair was much longer, reaching past her waist, while Yoko's only reached her mid-back. And this demon had blue eyes instead of orange. A gorgeous demon. She must be a new servant, probably hired by my brother. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Are you new here? Lost maybe?" She didn't look at me. Only shook her head, her eyes focused on the floor. I frowned. That was odd. Then I saw it.

I roughly grabbed her shoulder, brushing her hair away from her left shoulder. There, where her shoulder curved up into her neck was a blue crescent moon marking, my family's crest. Only blood members of the royal family and their female mates possessed the marking, mine always visible on my forehead like my father's. But there were no foxes in my family, of that I was sure.

"Who are you," I asked in a harsh tone.

She didn't reply. She just continued to stare at the ground.

"Answer me!"

She flinched at my voice and looked up. I reached out to grab her by the arm, but she turned and ran in the other direction.

"What the-Stop!" I yelled as I ran after her.

She ran aimlessly, obviously having no idea where she was going. When she came to a dead end, she turned to face me, her back against the wall. A smirk crept onto my face as I slowed to a walk and began to approach her.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," I said as I drew my sword from its sheath. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"

"M-my name i-is," she started, stuttering. She was scared to death. Taking a deep breath, she quickly sputtered, the words coming out almost as one. "My name is Masera."

"And what are you doing here?" I asked as I stopped in front of her, my sword resting over my shoulder.

"I-I'm Sessho's mate," She replied.

My eyes widened. "No. You lie! You are a liar!" I brought my sword forward and pressed the flat side to her throat, a hand on both sides. "You better be lying for my brother's sake." I muttered under my breath as I pressed on the sword, choking her. "Answer me honestly, what are you doing here?" I growled. "Are you a spy?" Her eyes swelled with tears as she desperately pushed at the sword.

"What the hell are you doing to her!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see my brother panting behind me. His silver hair had come loose from its ponytail and hung around his face, a mess. Obviously, he had run all the way from the dining room here. But how had he known? My eyes widened and my sword slipped from my hands, landing loudly on the floor. Pulling aside the the fox's kimono sleeve, I examined her right shoulder. Just above her collarbone were two red puncture wounds, pink and raised with scar tissue.

No. It couldn't be true.

I pressed my fingers into the mark and forced my energy through the mark, enough to hurt. Masera cried out and I heard Sessho grunt in pain. They were connected. He had sensed her fear through their mark. I let go of the fox, and she slipped to the floor, face in her hands, sniffling.

Sessho shoved past me to kneel in front of Masera. He pulled her hands away from her face. "Masera, it's okay." He whispered. "Shh." He kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest, rocking gently.

"Does father know?" I demanded rather loudly, ignoring the mood of the moment.

Sessho was on his feet in an instant, his hand over my mouth. "Do you always have to be so damn loud? And no, Father doesn't know, and intend to keep it that way until the time is right." He told me, his voice harsh. "And you will not tell anyone about this, do you understand?"

I pried his hand from my mouth and responded, "If Father doesn't approve, he'll kill her to break the bond and find you a better mate, you know that right?"

He sighed, turning to look at Masera with sad golden eyes. "Yes, I understand that."

"Okay, as long as you know that," I said putting my hands in the air and shrugging my shoulders, then I pointed a finger at him. "But if father doesn't approve, don't come to me for help because I'll just save him the trouble and kill her myself." I said in a more serious tone. I sighed, my voice softening slightly. "You never should have done this, Brother."

"I know." He replied. "But I could not wait for Father's approval. I had to make her mine." His eyes met mine, determination in them. He loved this fox.

I took one last glance at her. She had her face buried in her mate's shoulder, shaking. I had terrified her. Good, maybe she would stay in his room from now on.

I turned quickly. "Keep her out of my sight," I warned in a whisper then continued down the hall. I passed the stairs to the second story where my room was. I needed to talk to an old friend before I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the edited chapter, so it may be a little different from the original story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha – _sigh._ Oh well.

On with the story..

* * *

I stormed through the halls of the palace, pushing past servants who questioned about the shouting they had just heard. One boldly grabbed my shoulder, but when I spun on her with a look, she released me instantly, bowing low in apology.

I eventually came to the two large doors at the entrance of the palace. I paused to take a deep breath and calm myself. The person I wished to visit was always glad to talk to me about my problems, but he didn't like my anger, so I relaxed my muscles, flexing my fingers to loosen them.

Finally, I pushed one large door open just enough to fit, letting it close gently behind me. I walked carefully along the wall of the palace, not wanting to draw any attention to myself should there be someone around the corner, specifically, my teacher. He would insist on speaking with me when he sensed my irritation. Even after calming myself, he would know. He always knew.

When I came to the corner of the palace, I pressed my back to the cold stone, leaning forward just enough to see into my mother's garden. No one was there. Well, except for Jengee, but he was always there.

I stepped into the garden, silent, but he knew I was there. He could feel the vibrations through the ground from my light steps. I walked along the garden's stone path set hundreds of years before by an ancestor of my family. The path was never straight for more than a couple of steps before it would curve or branch into other paths. Flowers and bushes of every color and size grew next to the path and out in between the trees and open areas of grass. This was my mother's haven.

I came to the largest tree in the garden, taller than the palace, wide enough to cover the large area from the palace roof to the protective wall surrounding the palace, actually hanging ten feet over the wall. The trunk was so thick, I could lay down straight next to it and it would still be wider than I am long. I pressed a hand to the trunk of the tree.

"Jengee." I called.

The branches of the tree rustled, and I took a step back, my eyes on the trunk as I waited for him to appear.

A large area of the bark on the tree in front of me shifted and began moving a wave pattern. A face began to form. I smiled softly as Jengee showed himself. Finally, a kind, wrinkled face showed itself, smiling in return. The old tree demon seemed glad to see me. "Why, hello, Reeka." He said, his voice deep and sending vibrations through his branches and the ground. When he noticed my sour look, he became concerned. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

I nodded and jumped into the tree demon's branches, moving from branch to branch until I reached a thick, flat branch about halfway up his trunk that I always used. I settled on the branch, leaning my head against his trunk.

Jengee had always been like a father to me. Ever since I discovered him as a young pup, he would allow me into his branches to play or talk. He'd give me advice if I had a problem, or comfort me if I was upset. I felt safe in his branches and leaves that hid me from the world.

He wasn't a new edition to the palace grounds, having been there since the first lord ruled the palace. Many people living in the palace visited him regularly. It was said that my father would find refuge in his branches as a child and even visited him as Lord. Jengee was just so easy to speak to, and one was always sure he would tell no one what was discussed.

I sighed before starting. "Sessho, now has a mate." I started, not sure if should go on. The whole thing seemed foolish now.

Jengee noticed this. "Please, Reeka, speak freely." His face appeared on the trunk before me, smaller now to fit in the space between his branches.

I took a deep breath before finishing. "And Father doesn't know."

"Then how do you know?"

I looked back to the palace, able to just see it through his leaves. "I was returning to my room from the dining hall, and I ran into her in the halls. She ran from me when I asked her who she was, so I chased her." I shifted to put my back against his trunk, my feet crossing at the ankles on the branch. "When I cornered her, she told me she was Sessho's mate. I didn't believe her, naturally, so I scared her a bit."

Jengee made a sound, and I laughed. "Okay, I terrified her, but I didn't know she was telling the truth."

"Reeka," the old tree demon started, about to lecture me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Jengee, but anyway, my brother sensed her fear through their bond and found us. When I demanded to know if Father knew, he told me he did not." I sighed. "Father is not going to be pleased when he hears of this."

One of Jengee's branches brushed my cheek, and I closed my eyes, leaning into the branch. "Reeka, this not something to get yourself upset about. This is your brother's problem."

I opened my eyes suddenly and looked at Jengee. "She's kitsune, Jengee. A fox! Father thinks they are weak with their foxfire. He says that allusions could never stand up against a sword." I leaned against him again, hand over my face. "Father is not going to like my brother mixing blood with a fox demon, and it's only a matter of time before he discovers her on his own. He'll be furious when he discovers my brother has chosen her without his consent and hidden her away in the palace behind his back. I fear for the girl's life!"

"Reeka, your father is not the man you have painted in your mind. He would not harm her." Jengee said, frowning next to me.

I looked at him, then frowned in return. "My father is very interested in keeping our blood strong. He-"

Jengee smiled. "He had you, didn't he?" I stopped speaking and looked away, nodding. "Your father mated a human and produced hanyous, something he swore he would never do." When Jengee called me a half demon, I did not feel angry. He did not judge. "Yes, your father wants strong children and grandchildren, but he will not harm your brother's mate to achieve that. Now, I'm not saying your brother will not feel his wrath whenever he finds the kitsune hidden in his own home, but that will be between him and his son, not the female."Jengee chuckled. "But, your father is no fool, I'm sure he already knows of her."

I frowned. "Perhaps, but with all of the other scents of the servants, I did not even realize the new addition to the mix."

"Your father would."

I nodded, knowing this was probably true. I heard someone moving through the garden below and spotted my teacher at Jengee's trunk, standing with his hands on his hips. I knew he was looking for me, I could tell. "Jengee," the general said, calling his old friend. I shook my head at Jengee, pressing a finger to my lips. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. Jengee moved a branch to cover me as a breeze went through his leaves, disguising the sound.

His face faded, and I heard his voice from the bottom of his trunk seconds later. "Yes, General Nasuku?" Jengee asked.

Nasuku took a step forward, looking up into the branches for me. I pressed myself against Jengee's trunk, completely still. "Have you seen Reeka?" He asked. "I heard she was involved in some kind of commotion that took place in the palace. Another fight with her brother, perhaps, but I heard from several servants that she seemed very irritated and I wanted to talk to her. I was told she left the palace. Have you seen her?"

Jengee's branches shook in a kind of shaking of the head. "No, Nasuku, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her tonight."

Nasuku took a step back, crossing his arms, face turned away. "Well, if you see her, send her my way please."

"If I see her, I will tell her you are looking for her."

Nasuku nodded and told the tree demon goodnight before continuing on in his search.

Jengee's branch moved from me, and I let out the breath I was holding. "Thank you, Jengee." I said, standing on his branch, preparing to jump down. I step from the branch and fell to the ground, landing in a crouch. "I owe you one!" I said as I stood, my voice still quiet, making sure Nasuku didn't hear and come back.

Jengee smiled at me. "He is only concerned for you, Reeka. Besides you've been gone for several weeks. You could have at least said hello and excused yourself."

I nodded to Jengee then yawned, waving my hand in the air. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." I said. "Promise."

Jengee chuckled as I turned away. "Goodnight, Reeka."

"Goodnight, Jengee." I replied. He chuckled at me as I carefully peeked around the corner, making sure my teacher was out of sight. Looking over my shoulder, I gave him a look, and he stopped laughing, but continued to grin at me. He knew how Nasuku and I treated each other and seemed to find it so amusing.

When I was sure that coast was clear, I moved along the palace wall again and entered the same door I'd exited, feeling much better now that I had spoken to someone else about what I'd discovered.

I took a different route than usual, not wanting to pass in front of Nasuku's room, lest he be there. But before I got very far, an arm went around my neck and pulled me back toward the wall. I didn't even have to think. I knew who it was.

"So, you went and told Jengee about what you saw?" Sessho growled, his voice low as he tightened his grip.

I could barely breathe, but I wasn't going to show him that. "Yeah," I replied, relaxing my body as much as I could, "So what?" My arms lowered and brushed his shirt front. That's when I noticed it. He didn't have on his armor. I grinned to myself, and before he could speak again, I rammed my elbow into his stomach, my other hand pushing on my fist, increasing my elbow's speed. His arm instantly let go of my neck. I fell to the floor panting and gripping my throat, coughing, unable to hide it any longer. Sessho held his stomach for a moment, regaining his breath.

"Why you little," Sessho said, his voice pained. I heard his boot scrape the floor as he moved toward me, but I never felt his touch. I looked up quickly to see Father gripping one of Sessho's wrists in a hand over his head. Their eyes were locked, my father's angry, my brother's cold. I instantly stood up, and Keema ran to me. She had fetched Father when she realized a fight was about to start.

"Are you alright, Reeka," Keema asked me, touching my face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Keema, but thanks anyway." I said as she examined at my neck.

Father let go of Sessho's wrist with a jerk, pulling him forward a step. Sessho straightened, his eyes never leaving Father's as he rubbed his wrist. Father glared at him another moment then turned to me. "There will be no more of this fighting, do you understand me?" He asked as he looked at Sessho and I again. His face expressionless.

"Yes, sir," Sessho and I said at the same time. Both of us knew he was very irritated with us, and though sometimes, I pushed him, I could tell now was not one of those times.

Satisfied, Father turned from us, his loose hair flaring out behind him. We heard his study door slam against the frame.

All three of us stood there, staring at where Father had been only moments before. No one knew what to say. Sessho and I had really done it this time. Two fights in one day. We were luckily not to be struck again.

Suddenly, a voice floated from behind us. A very annoying voice. "What are all of you doing standing in the hall, staring at nothing?" Jaken asked, his voice once again revealing he thought we were slow. I turned to glare at him, and he glared back up at me. I chuckled deep in my throat at him as I remembered this afternoon. He became enraged, embarrassed by the bandage that now covered the top of his head.

Keema, realizing the situation, spoke, "We should all get to bed. Reeka and I had a long day, and Sessho, I'm sure taking care of the palace while we were gone was tiring."

"I don't need sleep," Sessho responded putting his hands in the sleeves of his shirt. "Only the weak need to _sleep_."

I looked at him quickly. "Get off your high horse, you ass." I spat. "We all need it."

Sessho looked at me through the corner of his eyes, challenging me. "Whatever you say, Reeka, but I could go days without it and still beat you."

"You wish!" I shouted.

"Please, stop fighting," Keema whispered, stepping toward us, fingers intertwined under her chin. "Or Father will come out again."

Sessho and I ignored her, continuing our bickering, her pleads adding more noise to the hallway.

We became so caught up in arguing, we all forgot about Jaken, and as I stepped away from Sessho, about to land a punch, I stepped on his foot.

The green servant let out a shrill shout and started jumping around on one foot, holding his other, his staff falling to the floor. He began cursing loudly at me, calling me every name that came to mind and as he continued shouting. Soon, Sessho's name found its way between the curses then Keema's.

When Jaken finally stopped his hopping and his shouts turned to mutters, Sessho, Keema, and I stared at him shocked, ours mouths open. I could not believe the things he'd said, apparently, neither could my siblings because they did not move either. Then, as expected, I snapped and so did Keema and Sessho. Without speaking, all three of us circled Jaken and glared down at him, our eyes red.

I landed the first kick.

Several moments later, we all stepped away, panting. Jaken was face down on the hard floor, not moving. We all looked at each other for a moment, none speaking.

Then we all went our separate ways. I went to my room, while Keema and Sessho did the same.

Finally, when I entered my room, I began laughing. I had never before seen my sister attack the little imp and it had been amusing, and the very idea that Sessho and I had ganged up was also humorous. I knew Father had heard the whole ordeal, being only several doors down, but he had not emerged to stop us, so perhaps, he though the imp deserved it.

I shook my head with another laugh and changed into a sleeping robe. I settled on my futon and stared at the ceiling, hands under my head, smiling.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Feel free to still review! =D


	5. Chapter 5

This is the edited chapter, so it may be a little different from the original story.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

And on with the story!

* * *

Someone shook me. "Reeka?" A delicate voice whispered. I recognized the voice. Keema?

"Reeka? Are you awake?"

"Well, I am now," I said sitting up, and yawning. I rubbed an eye. "What's up?" Keema knelt next to my futon, hand on my shoulder. She pulled it back, folding it with the other in her lap.

"Well," Keema shifted, looking down at my lap, not meeting my eyes, "Remember how we beat up Jaken earlier tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I answered, laughing. "That was great!"

Keema didn't seem to agree. She looked up at me then down again. "Well," Keema started. She seemed almost scared to tell me, and I soon found out why. "We killed him."

My eyes widened. This wasn't the first time one of us had killed the imp, and although he was easily revived with the Tenseiga, Father would still be furious. After reviving the imp, Jaken would follow Father around for days, thanking him for his rare kindness and telling him again and again how grateful he was.

I jumped to my feet. "Father is going to kill us when he finds out!" I yelled. I noticed Keema traveling clothes and understood. I began changing clothes as Keema continued.

"After I went to my room, I began to feel bad." Typical Keema. "So, I went back to check on him, and I realized he was dead. Father still hasn't left his study, so I'm not sure if he knows yet."

"I'm sure he does." I said quickly, grabbing my shoulder bag. "Does Sessho know yet?" I asked.

Keema was about to speak when we heard footsteps coming down the hall. We knew to whom they belonged, and the very fact that he was letting us hear him move down the hall was a bad sign. Keema's face turned white, and I was sure mine had, too.

I frantically began looking around my room, trying to figure out what to do. I knew I couldn't go out the door. He was too close. So the only other way out of the room was the window. I grabbed Keema's arm and pulled her to the window. I looked at Keema. Then out the window. She nodded and pushed open the window as I grabbed my sword from the small desk in my room. I heard her feet hit the ground outside as she jumped from the sill. I turned quickly, diving through the window as well when I heard the footsteps stop outside the door to my room. I was running before I hit the ground.

We ran through the palace gates and the guards shouted at us, asking where we were going. We ignored them, but I knew they would tell Nasuku what they'd seen. I cursed to myself and hoped he would not come after me. For several miles, I felt tense, waiting for my teacher to tackle me to the ground from behind. But he never did.

Finally, Keema slowed to a stop and I followed suit. Panting, she settled herself on a rock, her head back.

"Reeka, that was probably the dumbest thing we have ever done. When Father catches us-!" Her voice sounded panicked. "We need to go back!"

She was always the good one.

I scoffed at her, brushing off her frantic words. "I've done worse." I said as I plopped down onto the forest floor, panting as well. I fell onto my back, arms at funny angles above my head. "Father won't come after us. He knows we have to return at some point."

Keema remained silent, still afraid. "What about Sessho?" She asked quickly, remembering. "We left him to face Father alone!"

"He can handle himself." I responded quickly, sitting up. I grinned at her. "So, while we're out, why don't we pay our uncle a quick visit?" I asked, changing the subject. "You can see Sei again!"

Keema's eyes lit up at the mention of InuYasha's young daughter. She loved children.

I smirked at her, laying down again on the forest floor. "Besides, I'm _dying_ to see Taiku again."

"You know InuYasha doesn't like the way you two play sometimes." Keema replied, laughing.

"Feh. InuYasha is over-protective."

Keema looked at me again and smirked, "You gave him a broken arm."

"So?" I asked, looking at my sister, hands under my head. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, okay! So maybe I am too rough sometimes, but he's older. He should be able to protect himself without his dad's help," I said. "Besides, he always starts it."

Keema just shook her head and laughed.

* * *

We did not need to travel too much farther before InuYasha's village came into view. The sun had just begun to rise over the hills, lighting up the large village below us. It was a human village, so InuYasha and his family did not live there. They lived outside of it in a small clearing just inside the surrounding forest. InuYasha protected the village from there without causing any disturbances.

Keema and I avoided the village, knowing our resemblance to our father would be noticed and cause problems, so we moved around the outside of the village until we reached the woods the separated our uncle from the village. We stopped running when we reached the tree line and let our breathing even out before we preceded into the clearing just beyond it.

When we entered the open area of short grass that surrounded the small house, we found Kagome outside with her six-year-old daughter Sei. With only a quarter of demon blood running through her, Sei appeared almost human. She had inherited few traits from InuYasha. Only her golden eyes gave away her demon origins. Her hair was black like her mothers and very long, reaching her waist. As we watched, Sei rolled the ball back to her mother in the short grass, laughing when it hit a small rock and went off course.

Sei was most times gentle like Kagome, but sometimes, she would resemble her father, quick with insults and stubborn. Although, there was a current debate whether or not that trait came purely from InuYasha.

Kagome saw us a moment later and waved. Sei immediately turned and upon seeing us, jumped to her feet and ran towards us yelling, "Reeka! Keema!" Sei ran to Keema and hugged her leg. Being so young, Sei only reached Keema's waist, a humorous sight. Once Sei let go of Keema's leg, Keema knelt and gave Sei a better hug than she had received.

Kagome smiled as she watched. She stood and brushed her hands together, ridding them of the dirt from the ground, her loving eyes watching as her daughter greeted us, the daughters of her mate's brother. I couldn't help but smile in return. InuYasha and my father still did not get along, but that didn't stop the rest of us from enjoying the company of other family members.

Once Keema let go of Sei, she put a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Wow, Sei, you sure have grown! The last time I saw you, you barely reached my knee."

"Yeah, I've grown a lot," Sei replied, her eyes so proud. She smiled at Keema. Several front teeth were missing. Keema and I both laughed softly. That's when I noticed Kagome coming to join the scene. When she reached us, Sei turned and moved to her mother. Kagome picked her up and held her on her hip. I thought to myself that the child was too old to hold in such a way, but did not speak, instead I made a sad face.

I put my hands on my hips and looked at Sei. "What, no hug for me?"

Sei looked at me and jumped right off of Kagome onto me. I caught her against my chest and she started hugging my neck. "I sorry, Reeka," she said as she kept hugging me. I gave Kagome an apologetic look over Sei's shoulder as she stumbled back from her child pushing off of her to become a projectile.

"It's okay, Sei." I said as I tightened my hug, squeezing her tightly. "I knew I'd get a hug sooner or later." I loosened my grip and Sei leaned back to look me in the face. I pinched her nose, making squeak and giggle. We all laughed.

Stepping forward, Kagome extending her arms, "She really loves you two." Kagome said as I handed her Sei. "She asks almost everyday when your going to come visit again."

"I would have never guessed she missed us that much," Keema said as she ruffled Sei's hair.

"Yes, you should come visit more often," Kagome said smiling again. She really was a beautiful human.

"Yeah, I guess we should," I said as I looked around. No sign of Taiku or InuYasha. I smelled the air to find the scents of the missing men. I could only sense a fresh scent from InuYasha, which was coming from the direction of the village. I couldn't help but ask, "Where's Taiku?"

"Baka," someone yelled as I was pinned to the ground. His weight settled on my back. "I was sure you'd at least sense me behind you."

I spat the dirt out of my mouth, and growled, "Get off me, Taiku!"

"Why, so you can break my arm again? I think not," Taiku said as he sat up on my back. I heard Sei start giggling.

Embarrassment took me when Keema and Kagome joined in the laughing. Taiku chuckled deeply, cocky.

"I already said I was sorry for that, so get off'a me!" I yelled pushing off the ground hard. Taiku slid off my back onto the ground. I stood up and straightened my clothes, while Taiku sat on the ground, leaning back on his arms for support. He stared at me, trying to figure out where I'd found the strength to push off the ground so hard. I noticed this and smirked.

He stood up and crossed his arms. "I could'a done that!" he said quickly as he looked away.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes. Then I looked at him. He looked just like his father. White hair and golden eyes, though, he did not possess my uncle's ears. When we were kids, he'd admitted to me that he was glad not to have them.

Taiku threw an arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, ruffling my hair. "So why are you here," Taiku asked as he continued to mess up my hair. I hooked a foot around the back of knees and pulled it forward quickly, causing him to fall to his knees and release me. I pulled him into the same head lock.

"I don't have to have a reason to come here, Taiku." I said. I released him and stood, brushing off my clothes. Keema laughed, and I looked at her. She motioned to my hair, hiding another giggle behind her hand. I quickly ran my hands over my hair, flattening it down.

Taiku suddenly stood beside me, a grin on his face, his hair an absolute mess. Keema began giggling again. "Come on, Reeka, it's better to know what you're in trouble for before Sesshomaru comes to drag you back home."

I sighed, pulling my hair over my shoulder to run my fingers through it. "We killed Jaken earlier tonight."

"Again?" He asked quickly, laughing at me. "I should have known! That's the only reason you ever come to visit."

I blushed. "Shud up!"

Taiku turned to Keema. "For Reeka, it's common for her to kill Jaken, but you? I'm surprised by you, Keema!" He playfully scolded. Keema flushed, and I glared at my cousin.

"You know who else I can kill?" I asked, my voice low. Taiku froze, making a false terrified face. He looked at me and pointed to himself slowly, and I nodded.

"You have ten seconds."

He ran.

* * *

Even though this is an old chapter, please feel free to review!


	6. Chapter 6

This is the edited chapter, so it may be a little different from the original story.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

And on with the story!

* * *

InuYasha caught me before I could get my hands on his son, dragging me back to the clearing while Taiku followed us, taunting me. I knew InuYasha would show up the moment he caught my scent. Ever since breaking Taiku's arm, my uncle has claimed I take after my father. He always seems so on edge now when I visit.

Whenever we reached the clearing again, Keema, Kagome, and Sei were all sitting in the short grass laughing and talking. InuYasha threw me forward, not enough to make me fall, but to make me stumble. Now that he was convinced I was like my father, my uncle had developed a habit of annoying me every chance he had. "What are you here for?" He asked when I spun to glare at him, arms crossed over his chest, interested.

I leaned back on my heels. "We killed Jaken." I replied, crossing my own arms. "Father was not pleased."

InuYasha laughed. "'Bout time someone finally did it!" He said. "I've always hated that toad kissing my brother's ass!"

After learning of our deed, InuYasha allowed us to stay, even inviting us into his home. He really hated Jaken.

As the day passed, Sei became cranky and began to take after her father, snapping at people and glaring back when anyone looked at her. Kagome told us to ignore her and not give her any sort of attention. We did as she said, but that only made Sei angrier.

She began cursing, using words a child her age should never know. I was actually quite surprised by how colorful her vocabulary was. She even used words I avoided. Now, that's bad.

Kagome told InuYasha to settle her down, but when he walked over to her she said, "Get the hell away from me, old man," and slapped his hand away. My mouth dropped. InuYasha got so mad he picked her up and ran into the forest with her tucked under his arm. Kagome was so embarrassed. Taiku just shook his head.

We all stayed at the table inside, trying to keep a conversation going, but the atmosphere was awkward now. Kagome and Taiku were both embarrassed for little Sei's behavior, and Keema and I didn't know what to say to help. An hour passed, and they still hadn't returned.

I began tapping my claws on the table. It was so damn quiet in the house. I hate it when it's quiet. "So," I asked, leaning an arm on the table, "how often does Sei gain such a colorful vocabulary?" Any conversation was better than the silence.

Taiku propped his head up on the table with his hand before answering, "About once every two weeks." Taiku sighed. "But I've never seen her go that far. Normally, Dad just picks her up, and she goes back to her normal, sweet self." Taiku looked at the straw mat used as a door. "Dad must really be scolding her for them to be away for so long."

"I'm sorry," Kagome blurted out, head bowed. "I don't know what gets into her sometimes." Kagome shook her head slowly.

"It's just her blood." Keema said softly, drawing everyone's attention to her. She smiled at Kagome. "Her body can't decide if it wants to take after you or InuYasha. So that causes those mood swings. When she's sweet, her human blood is in control. When she has an attitude, she's taking after InuYasha, and her demon blood is dominant. My siblings and I all went through it. She'll grow out of it."

I looked at my sister and rolled my eyes, putting my elbow on the table and resting my chin in my palm. "Thanks for stating the obvious," I said, sarcastic, eyes directed away from her. I heard her sigh.

Just then, InuYasha walked in and sat down. He crossed his arms and huffed.

Kagome looked at him, frowning. "Where's Sei?"

My uncle motioned to the door with his head. "Still in the forest." He didn't seem too concerned.

"Why is she in the forest?" Kagome asked quickly, her voice beginning to take on a frantic tone.

"She refused to come back." He replied, giving her a look.

"So you just left her there?" Kagome practically shouted as she stood up with her hands on the table.

"She'll be fine. She's old enough to take care of herself." He began picking a piece of lint from his sleeve.

"She's six! That's not old enough InuYasha."

My uncle looked at her sideways, crossing his arms again. "Feh. Well, if you're so worried, why don't you go get her?"

"InuYasha," Kagome said. I knew that tone. I sat up straighter, grinning. I knew what was coming.

"Sit."

InuYasha broke the table in half with the force of the sit-command. I could help but break out laughing. My uncle glared up at me as he waited for the command to wear off, so he could move. I knew was going to get it. I could see it in his eyes. Leaning back and giving him a grin, I waited.

Bring it on, old man!

Kagome stood and was about to go look for Sei when I caught his scent.

"Sessho." Keema and I said at the same time. I smelled the air again. "And he's got Sei with him." I added as Keema and I stood up and went outside to meet our older brother.

He stood in the front yard with Sei running around his legs smiling up at him, a flower in her hair. She giggled as she ran between his legs, spinning on one foot, hair flaring out around her face. My brother watched her closely, not smiling but not showing any signs of disapproval.

That was the first time I noticed how much Sessho looked like Father. He was tall and strong with the same stern face as Father. The only real difference between my brother and father were the missing markings across my brother's cheeks. Our human blood prevented our family's dark stripes from showing. None of my siblings had the stripes anywhere on their bodies.

As I watched, I couldn't help but think of the stories I'd heard about my parents. The servants loved to tell me about my mom when she was a child, trailing behind my father, constantly talking and giggling. They say she would make crowns of flowers for my father, and though he would always refuse them, she would continue to weave them for him. The servants also said that Mom always smelled like flowers and would constantly weave them into her hair to hide her human scent.

I looked upon Sessho and Sei again. Was this what they looked like all those years ago?

I smiled, feeling like I was seeing the past.

Keema's suddenly raised voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Sessho, what happened to your eye?" She ran to him, going up on her toes to grab his face with her hands and examine his face. I had been so caught up in the moment, I hadn't noticed Sessho had a black eye.

"What do you think it's from?" He snapped, jerking his face from Keema's hands. "Father found me and forced me to stay while he revived Jaken. The damn imp grabbed his staff and hit me before I even knew he was alive!" He was furious. "Father sent me to bring you both back." My sister moved forward quickly, once again catching his face to look at his eye.

"Can you see out of it?" She whispered, ignoring him. She moved a finger in front of his face. He complained, telling her he was fine.

I watched the two, finding the scene humorous as my brother continued to try to get away from Keema. Then a thought suddenly formed in my mind. Panic entered me. Sessho's hidden mate, Masera, lived in my brother's rooms. "Where did father find you?" I asked, quickly, taking step forward.

"Luckily, in the hall." My brother replied, gently pushing Keema's hands from his face. He met her eyes, his soft. "I'm alright." He told her, his voice low. She nodded to him, finally accepting his words, and stepped away. As Sei attempted to run around Sessho's legs again, Keema grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, putting her on her shoulder.

"Come, you. Your mother is worried sick." My sister said as she tickled the little girl. She began to giggle and kick as Keema took her back to Kagome, who now stood in the doorway. They both entered the house.

Sessho and I watched them, silently. Once they were inside and out of earshot, I turned to my brother.

"Where is she?" I asked, glancing over his shoulder. She had to be nearby. It would be too dangerous to leave her back at the palace alone.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

I sighed, leaning back. "Look, I promise I won't hurt her." I said. He didn't look convinced in the least. "How about this, if I harm her in any way, you can kill me. Deal?"

"What are you up to?" He asked quickly, his voice low.

I shook my head. "I spoke with Jengee, and I have a new perspective, that's all."

He looked at me for a moment, debating with himself. Finally, he sighed and motioned with his chin to the woods behind him. I nodded to him in thanks and made my way slowly to the woods. While I was walking, I heard Taiku greet Sessho the same way he had greeted me. I just shook my head and laughed, imagining Sessho's expression when he was tackled by a boy half his size. It was such a change of atmosphere when I heard the two bickering about that my mood lightened.

When I entered the woods I couldn't see Masera. I knew she was afraid of me. I sighed and removed my sword. I threw it on the ground in front of me. "I'm not going to harm you. I just want to see you." I called out. No response. Cursing under my breath, I kicked my sword away from myself. This was ridiculous. "If it'll make you feel better, you can hold my sword. Please, come out."

A silence passed without any sign of movement, then the kitsune emerged from behind a tree and walked towards me. She stopped and knelt to pick up my sword. Her hands shook as she unsheathed it. She was so scared.

I pitied her. My father's presence in the palace probably had her on edge every moment, and her fear of my wrath probably did not help her in the slightest. "I'm sorry, I threatened you, Masera." I said softly, my eyes falling to the ground as I brought a hand into the air and fisted it in frustration. This whole situation was confusing. "I had not been in the best of moods when I discovered you." I paused for a moment. "I know it must be hard being Sessho's mate, having to hide all the time and stay in his rooms, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm here if you need me. That's all." I heard my sword hit the ground, and I looked up quickly, startled as Masera hugged me.

"Thank you." She said as she let go, smiling at me. "That means a lot to me." When I did not respond, she frowned. "What is it?"

I continued to stare at her, my mouth hanging open slightly. Her heavy clothes hid it, but when she'd hugged me, I'd felt it, clear as day. I couldn't believe it.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

Even though this is an old chapter, please feel free to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

This is the edited chapter, so it may be a little different from the original story.

On with the story.

* * *

"Sessho!" I shouted, my hands fisted at my sides as I waited for him. He was instantly there. "You stupid, stupid moron!" I added as he ducked into the clearing. I tried to strike him with my claws but he jumped out of range and landed on the right side of me. I turned and tried to strike him again. There was no way he was going to dodge it this time. He drew his sword and stopped my claws with it, catching them curved around the blade. I kept pushing. Sessho pushed back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, his eyes furious.

I leaned in his face. "We might have had a chance with Father!" I pressed forward, but he didn't move. "Maybe if we were lucky, we could have hidden her crest to make it appear that you weren't mated to her yet, and if we were lucky, it might have worked, but now she's pregnant! Father can tell by her scent that you're mated to her." I pushed harder against Sessho's sword suddenly, making him take a step back. I pulled away from him suddenly, glaring as I swung a foot upward to catch his face. "You've killed her."

Sessho eyes were wide as he stumbled forward a step from my sudden retreat then ducked quickly to dodge my foot. His hand wrapped around my ankle above his head, his leg shooting out to knock my other one from beneath me. I hit the ground hard, a grunt leaving my throat before I quickly moved backward, pushing into a crouch. My brother straightened slowly, not yet sheathing his sword, not knowing if he might need it again. He stared at me for a moment and his eyes darkened dangerously. "I do not understand this sudden fury. You did not care before."

I saw Masera touch his shoulder gently from behind, whispering his name softly as she tried to calm him. Her arms moved around his neck as she moved to her toes to press a kiss to the side of his neck. He didn't acknowledge her. The sight infuriated me further. This woman loved my brother so deeply, and he had not had the sense to control himself just for a short time. It was apparent Masera and my brother had been acquainted before the rest of us had gone to patrol the western lands. If he had controlled himself the length of time they had already known each other, how could he not have waited another month to bed her?

Though, I thought bitterly, it must have been mutual to some extent.

"Could you have not waited to mate her?" I responded, my voice low, threatening. "How could you have been so foolish? Was your lust too strong to wait another month?"

"That is hardly your business!" Sessho snapped, taking a step forward, out of Masera's arms. "You've never taken a lover, so do not speak to me about such matters. You know nothing!"

"What's going on?" Someone suddenly called from the direction of InuYasha's home, his voice becoming louder as he approached.

"Stay away!" I shouted, not caring if it made them suspicious. My eyes returned to Sessho's. They were a dark amber, burning into mine. I took a step forward, going to move around him, my eyes not leaving his. When I passed his shoulder, he did not turn to continue our gaze, so I looked to Masera, my eyes sad. "We will discuss this when we return to the palace. For now, just hope and pray Father will be merciful." I said in a soft voice as I closed my eyes. I pitied the poor kitsune.

A hand roughly gripped my upper arm, swinging me backwards. My back slammed into a tree, knocking the wind completely from me. His hand settled over my throat.

"Sessho!" Masera cried, rushing to us. "Please, stop this!" She grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him away, but she could not move him.

My brother leaned into my face, fangs bared in his rage. "Why are you so sure Father's going to kill her?" Sessho growled as his hand tightened around my throat, pressing me harder into a tree. He pulled me upward so our eyes were level, my feet leaving the ground as my back scraped against the tree bark. He placed the end of the sword at my neck, his eyes taking on a red tint as his demon blood fought for control in his fury. "Why are you so sure Father will not accept her?"

My eyes widened. Not even in our most heated fights did his eyes flash with red. I'd pushed him too far. "Because she's a kitsune." I said calmly, trying not to strain my voice under his tight grip. "Father believes kitsunes are weak demons. He will not want the heir to his lands to have a weak mate. Besides," I choked out has his grip tightened, "You did not ask his permission before your mating. You overstepped his authority. He will be furious."

Sessho leaned closer to me. "Things change, Reeka. Father also thought humans were weak once, or have you forgotten." He leaned his face closer to mine, his voice lowering dangerously. "Father once swore he would never take a human mate and produce hanyous, but what are we, Reeka? He swore he would never mate a human because he believed hanyous were weak. The thought of a hanyou heir disgusted Father, but what am I?" Sessho pushed the sword into my neck until it drew blood. I instinctively raised my chin, baring my fangs. "I am one of the most powerful princes of all of the lords." He growled, his eyes narrowing. "Even Father can be wrong." He finished flatly.

Masera appeared at my brother's side then, refusing to be ignored further. She placed a hand on the bend in Sessho's arm, silently asking him to lower his sword, her eyes pleading. He finally looked at her. Their eyes held for several seconds before my brother's shoulders relaxed, and he sighed. The sword moved from my throat, and I landed on my feet as he released me. He sheathed his sword without a word, and I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, finally glad to see it put away.

My brother was very rash when he was angry.

"Thanks," I said to Masera as I rubbed my neck.

Just then Taiku burst into the woods behind me. I turned quickly startled. He spotted the blood on my neck, his eyes narrowing. I tried to cover it up with a hand, but he pried it away to get a better look. His eyes landed on Sessho. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Taiku, why are you getting so worked up?" I asked, shrugging. "It's just a scratch. I get them all the time." I pushed his hands away from my neck gently. Taiku had always been very protective of me. The only one he ever allowed to harm me was himself, and even then, he preferred to be gentler than I was on him.

"What the hell were you guys arguing about that would end in a physical fight?" Taiku shouted, ignoring what I'd said. He glanced around the clearing, looking for something that had sparked our argument. Luckily, Masera had hidden herself from view while Taiku had been distracted with me.

I laughed, stretching my arms behind my head. "Taiku, all of our fights end physically," I replied, my voice amused. Just an act. I was really shaking inside. What if he found Masera?

"That still doesn't answer my question. What were you fighting over?" Taiku said trying to calm himself as he looked at Sessho then me, his eyes hard. The wind shifted suddenly, and Taiku caught Masera's scent. He smirked, finally figuring out what we were hiding. "Come out. I know you're there."

Nothing happened.

My brother sighed softly. "Masera, come out. It's alright. It's only my bothersome cousin," he told her softly. Masera carefully stepped from behind the tree she had pressed herself against. Her eyes were lowered, unsure of what to do.

Taiku approached her quickly, passing between Sessho and I. Neither of us stopped him. We knew he meant no harm. He stood before her, gently pushing her chin up with his knuckle. Her face tilted upward, and he looked down at her for a moment, smiling softly. "Your companion, I'm sure, Sessho." He said, his voice very warm, teasing. "She is very beautiful."

Masera blushed under his gaze and turned her face away, escaping the hold of his knuckle. Taiku chuckled. "A shy one too." Turning his head to look at us over his shoulder, he lowered his hand to his side again, asking, "Is she the cause of your argument?"

My brother and I both knew that Taiku's demon blood was too diluted for him to smell the child growing inside of Masera. I glanced at my brother, wondering if he would tell our cousin the truth. The information would really not do any harm, but Taiku's reaction could be just as explosive as mine had been. He knew our father.

Sessho stared at Taiku for a moment then stepped forward to retrieve his mate who looked very exhausted after all that had happened. He stepped in front of Taiku, turning to pull Masera into his side. She laid a delicate hand on his chest and turned her face into his ribs, breathing in his comforting scent.

My brother and Taiku stared at each other for a moment before Sessho lowered his eyes to Masera. Leaning his mouth down to her ear, he whispered gently to her, then used two fingers to push down on the neck of her kimono, exposing her right collarbone. In the curve, my brother's mark was visible. The sight of two shiny-pink puncture wounds caught my cousin off guard, and he took a quick breath as he looked at them. "You've marked her," he whispered as Sessho moved his fingers over the mark. We felt the energy he pressed into it as Masera relaxed against him, calmed by his energy's command.

With a quick bend of the knee, Sessho scooped Masera into his arms, resting her against his chest to free one arm. He pressed his fingers over the mark again to relax her further. Eventually, their bond would strengthen until he no longer needed to physically touch Masera to transfer energy and emotion, but it was too early in their mating for anything but fear and pain to travel freely over their bond.

When Masera drifted into a deep sleep in Sessho's arms, he finally spoke. "Father does not know." He stated flatly. At our cousin's frown, he continued, "I mean to tell him soon, but I fear his reaction. If he tries to harm her, I will do anything to stop him."

Taiku crossed his arms, looking at my brother carefully. "You'd lock swords with your own father for her?" He asked slowly, eyeing the sword at my brother's waist, no doubt imagining how such an encounter with my father would end.

"Yes," came Sessho's instant response. Both Taiku and I looked at him quickly, startled by his response. "I would have my own father throw me out to keep her safe."

"You'd give up your right as heir?" Taiku breathed, shocked by my brother's words. Sessho wanted nothing more than to one day rule the West. "You'd give it all for this demoness?"

"Yes."

Taiku turned to look at me quickly, eyes meeting mine. He silently asked me what I thought. I did not know how to reply, looking from him to my brother. Never had Sessho acted so sure of himself or so mature. We bickered constantly, and I realized standing there that I did not really know my brother. Where had this man come from?

I took several steps forward, Taiku stepping carefully out of my way, until I stood before my towering brother. Our eyes met over Masera's limp form held so delicately in my brother's arms, like something made of precious glass. For a moment, we said nothing as I truly saw my brother for the first time, eyes moving over his face carefully. For the first time, I noticed how his face had thinned and his shoulders had widened. His jaw was sharp and his eyes were determined and sure, unlike the wild and fiery eyes he'd possessed when we were children. His hold on Masera was gentle, so unlike the way in which he normally treated me.

My eyes met his again. "You love her." I stated simply, voice low so close to the sleeping Masera.

Holding my gaze, my brother nodded. "More than anything."

He was foolish for mating Masera before asking Father's permission, but looking at my brother now, I did not blame him for it. Sometimes demons could not help themselves. My brother loved this women, and he made sure to make her his before anyone could tell him otherwise.

"What do you plan to do when we return to the palace?" I asked, taking a step back and crossing my arms. I felt uncomfortable now. Instead of anger towards my brother, I felt worry. What would Father truly do?

Despite the danger, my brother's voice was sure. "I plan to formally introduce her as my mate as soon as possible. Perhaps the very day we return."

"Father will know she's pregnant instantly." I whispered. "What about that?"

Sessho smiled at me, almost amused. "Reeka, she bears my mark. He shouldn't be all that surprised by the pregnancy. A mark is given during—"

I waved my arms in front of me to stop him, embarrassed. I knew how a mark was given. My brother stopped speaking to grin at me, and Taiku chuckled behind me. I'm sure he could see my ears turn red. Despite my aggressive exterior, there were certain things I still could not handle without embarrassment. My brother had always had a female companion at his side while we were growing up, and my sister tended to be the same way with men, though she was more reserved in her relationships than my brother. I, on the other hand, avoided such things. I never felt comfortable with men who had feelings for me. I always felt exposed and frantic alone with them, always afraid of what they may say or do next.

Few soldiers approached me as they did my sister, and if one did take an interest, most times, he would stop coming around shortly after. The reason for this, I'd yet to figure out, but most times, I didn't give it thought, grateful for their disinterest. The only demons who really approached me were from outside of the palace, and I always turned them away. Most times, I had never met the demon. How could they know me enough to proclaim an interest? It was all politics.

But my brother had finally found his mate, free of politics, and he loved her enough to throw everything away. I wished that I would one day find such a man.

Turning my face away from my brother, shy after my thoughts, I said slowly, "Whenever you decide to introduce her, let me know. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Sessho's face lit up in a way I'd never witnessed, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline and the corners of his mouth lifting to expose his teeth. "Thank you, Reeka. I'll do anything to repay you!"

I turned on my heel, waving away his comment with the back of my hand. "Can I have that in writing?" I muttered as I walked past Taiku. He smiled warmly at me as Sessho chuckled. By the look on his face, I could tell he was proud of the way I'd handled the situation. With a nod, I brushed past and exited the tree line.

I felt more frustrated than I ever had before as I approached my sister, noticing the question in her eyes. With a quick shake of the head, she knew that I did not wish to speak of it. I leaned forward to rest my forehead on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around my back as I let out a heavy sigh. One moment, I was against my brother, the next, I'd teamed up with him to face my father. I had a feeling things were about to take a turn for the worse.

Not long after I had left, Sessho and Taiku emerged, Masera no where in sight. I supposed Sessho didn't want to have to explain it again to Keema and the rest of the family standing about. While Taiku spoke with his mother and father to distract them, Sessho moved to us.

"We should return to the palace."

I jerked away from Keema to face him, suddenly overcome with fear. "Now?" I demanded. "Father will still be furious about Jaken. If we return now-!"

Sessho frowned at me, quickly cutting in, "Aren't you the one who has always claimed that the longer you hide from Father, the worse the punishment?"

With a scowl, I dug my toe into the dirt and bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. I hated it when he remembered my sayings. Most times, he could use them against me in the one moment I did not want to hear them. Just like now.

"It's been less than a full day, Sessho." Keema muttered, her eyes pleading as she looked up at our brother. "Even if he does become more frustrated the longer we're away, he may not have even recovered from his initial fury. I think we should stay away for another day at least."

"But I was sent to retrieve the two of you." Sessho replied, looking at us both. "If I do not bring you back in a reasonable amount of time, Father will punish me again." He shifted on his feet, becoming annoyed. "You both left me to face him alone. The least you could do is come back with me."

Keema's shoulders rolled forward in guilt, and I knew we were lost. She'd go back with him now that he'd mentioned that, and if I didn't, I would be in more trouble than the two of them. I sighed and crossed my arms, still scowling. "Fine," I muttered, my voice bitter, "We'll go back with you."

My brother did not try to hide the smirk of victory that came over his face as he looked down at me. Even though we'd come to a truce of sorts in the woods, I could tell we would still tease each other and fight for years to come.

Old habits die hard.

* * *

Feel free to still review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

This is the edited chapter, so it may be a little different from the original story.

On with the story.

* * *

Soon after our decision to leave with Sessho, the three of us said goodbye. InuYasha seemed slightly relieved at the announcement while the rest of group was disappointed. Sei attached herself to each of our legs in turn and then, with tears in her eyes, went to Kagome to be held. Taiku hugged my sister and I then shook Sessho's hand, wishing him luck.

My sister looked at me, silently asking me again what was going on. I shook my head just enough for her to notice before stepping forward to awkwardly hug Kagome as she held Sei against her chest. When Keema did the same, Sei grabbed the front her shirt and held on until she promised to come and visit. Of course my sister agreed, and with one final goodbye to the group, my siblings and I set off for the road.

Not before, of course, retrieving a still drowsy Masera from her spot in the woods.

My sister was much more accepting than I, and instantly, Masera and Keema became friends, chatting away as we traveled at a leisurely pace. Even though we had agreed to return home, no one was in much of a rush to actually get there.

As we walked, Sessho and I talked to each other, keeping the conversation calm and testing each other until we found some common ground to work with. Masera and Keema chatted away behind us, talking about everything under the sun. Sessho and I about jumped out of skins though when Keema finally realized that Masera was pregnant. She let out an excited yell, but to Sessho and me, so deep in serious conversation, the sudden disturbance had us both grabbing for the swords at our hips.

After that, Sessho was fairly silent, still trying to calm himself down. I knew that with his mate pregnant, his senses were already on constant alert, but after being startled so badly, he was even more anxious. At the slightest sense of danger, Sessho's shoulders would tense and he would glance around, hand on his hilt. In the end, the stress was too much, and he decided to walk beside Masera while she chatted with Keema, so I was left at the front of the group by myself. I didn't mind it much. It left me to set the pace, which significantly decreased without the notice of my distracted brother.

Finally, the western palace came into view over the hill, and we all paused for a moment to look at its tall form against the afternoon sun. Our father waited there for us.

I glanced to Masera and noticed the Sessho also looked at her carefully. What would Father do?

Turning his face to look at me, Sessho muttered softly, "We'll probably be home in an hour."

"Yippie." I said sarcastically as I looked forward again and began to move down the hill. The thick forest that surrounded the palace lay before me, the trail cutting straight through it to the main gate. After several yards, the land flattened out, and I could see the distant gate at the end of the trail. Two guards stood before it as always. At the sight of us, I was sure they had called for Nasuku.

My jaw clenched. I'd done so well to avoid him, but now, there was no escape. He would be waiting for me just within the gates when we arrived. I didn't doubt that for a moment.

About an hour later, as my brother predicted, we reached the palace gates and the guards watched as we passed them to enter, looking weary. I didn't take that as a good sign, especially when their eyes lingered on me, pity in their eyes.

Their general's drills and training techniques were known for their brutality. Of course they pitied the man's personal student.

_I'm going to die_.

The moment we stepped through the gate, Mom threw herself at us, kissing and hugging each of us. We all took her affections without complaint, even my proud brother. We all loved our mom, and it was not so unusual for those in the palace to witness their lady affectionately greeting her children.

When Mom came to Masera though, the three of us tensed, unsure of what she'd do. Mom was only human and could not smell my brother on the woman, but the guards and everyone else around us instantly knew and began whispering. Our mom stared at her for a moment, not missing the whispers around her. She was not a stupid woman, and I could tell by the way her face changed that she knew who this girl was. Perhaps not to the extent that the rest in the courtyard did, but she knew this woman was special to her son.

Carefully, she examined Masera, taking in her stance and face, then, approving, gave her one of her warm smiles and pulled her into a tight hug as well. "Any companion of my children is a companion of mine. You are welcome here." She said as she drew back, pretending to be the innocent and oblivious human that most in the palace thought she was. For a moment, I thought that I was wrong in my earlier suspicion of Mom, but when she glanced at Sessho, the three of us confirmed that she knew.

I smiled softly when I realized what my mom had done. She'd accepted Masera. With the look I found on Sessho's face, I knew he was pleased as well.

After looking back to Mom, my smile began to fade as I realized that our father was not present. I reached out my energy, searching the palace for him, but he was not home. I frowned. Something had happened. My father was not scheduled to leave the palace again for at least several weeks.

"Mom, where's Father?" I asked softly, afraid of my mom's reaction to the question. Of course no harm would come to my powerful father anytime soon, but when something went wrong and he had to leave to settle it, my mom would always worry. In the worst cases, her happy mask would break and she would show her sorrow to those around her.

She loved Father so much.

Whenever Mom remained calm, I felt oddly relieved. "Lord Karashima's son, Yugi, disappeared." She replied slowly, as though it was strange. I rolled my eyes at the name. Lord Karashima was the lord of the North, and he only ever caused trouble. He always wanted more from the other lords, and many whispered that he needed to be thrown from power, but none dared try, not when it was rumored that he was involved in the drug trade in the North. If these rumors were true, anyone who killed Lord Karashima would not live long after his death.

"And that has to do with father how?" Sessho asked as he placed his arm loosely around Masera's waist as she began to shift uncomfortably under the gazes of those in the courtyard who examined her. He didn't look at her as he did it, knowing by their bond that she was nervous. She pressed her front against his side, hand on his chest as she continued to look around her, reassured now.

Mom smiled at the sight, then explained, "Yugi went missing several days ago, and Lord Karashima claims that Yugi's scent was found on Sesshomaru-sama's land."—again she refused to say our father's name without title making me smile—"Lord Karashima has accused Sesshomaru-sama of kidnapping his son. He claims that Sesshomaru-sama killed him as revenge." My smile died.

"Revenge for _what_?" Sessho and I both shouted at once.

"What reason would Father have to kill some stupid Northern prince?" I spat, almost shaking with anger. We avoided the North as much as we could. Nothing had happened between the lands as far as war, but the tension when Lord Karashima was staying in the palace was undeniable. We didn't like him, and he didn't like us. My siblings and I suspected it was because of Mom, and we made sure to keep an eye on her while Karashima was staying in the castle. As for this son, Yugi, I'd never seen or met him.

Probably just some spoiled brat.

"So, Father went to straighten it all out?" Keema asked, breaking my thoughts.

Mom nodded. "He shouldn't be gone long."

I stretched my arms over my head, grinning. "That's fine with me! He can take his dear, old time coming back." I exclaimed, "Guess I'm going to live longer than I thought!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Pup." A deep voice said from behind me. My heart sank when I heard the humor in it.

I spun around quickly, coming come face-to-face with the general of father's army and my combat teacher. "Nasuku!" I stuttered, scrambling backwards when I saw the dark smirk on his lips.

_Damn it, I am going to die!_

The dog demon was at least a head taller than I was with sharp, tan features and dark hair secured casually at the nape of his neck by a black tie. His unusual blue eyes danced as he looked at me, daring me to try and run. But I was pinned by them. Most dog demons had either eyes a shade of brown, like my siblings and I with our golden shade, or green, but Nasuku was the only dog demon I had ever met to possess such blue eyes. They were endless in their depth and so dark, they would turn black when he was angered. At the moment though, they were warm, amused by my stare and a deep, brilliant blue.

His hand moved to his sword, pushing down on it as he took in my startled expression with amusement. He did not wear his uniform, but instead a single shirt of dark blue modestly closed to his collarbones and black pants with a black sash. He wore soft boots and no gauntlets or armor.

I swore to make him regret that.

"What's that supposed to mean, Nasuku?" I asked as I took a quick step back, my hand on my sword hilt threateningly. I knew my father had given him commands on how to conduct my punishment, and Nasuku was very loyal to my father, which during war was essential, but when it came to me, I wish he'd let some things go.

"Lord Sesshomaru commanded," Nasuku started as he leaned towards me, grinning as he let tension build, "that I train you until you can no longer stand."

My eyes widened at the simple punishment, then I smiled mischievously. "That's it? I just train 'til I drop, and I'm done? I'm a bit disappointed, Father."

"Do you think your father would let you off that easily, Pup?" Nasuku asked with a short laugh. "He said to train you every day until he returns. Each day, I'll take you with me and you'll train until you're too exhausted to continue, and then, the next day,"—voice rose as though he was excited—"we'll do it all again! The next day will be the same and the next after that, and this is how it will be everyday until he returns, at which time, he'll carry out the remainder of your punishment."

I wanted to smack the stupid grin off of his face.

I wanted to do it so badly, but with his soldiers standing around, I knew he would not treat me kindly if I did so. In private, he would probably find some almost playful way to get back at me, but before his soldiers, he wouldn't hesitate to harshly reprimand me.

With a growl, I suppressed the urge and glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me! All this because helped kill Jaken?"

Nasuku opened his mouth to respond, but a familiar voice filled the air instead. "You should have seen the little toad," the voice laughed. "He followed Lord Sesshomaru around the palace until he left for the North, kissing his boots and thanking him for his kindness. We all expected to see him come crashing through a window at any second, our lord's boot permanently printed on his rear." I turned to look at the soldier with a kind smile.

Speaking out again, Mushi?

The demon had dirty blond hair in a high tail, a kind face, and cheerful dark green eyes. The demon's name was Mushi, and he was a cat demon who had been a part of the army for as long as I could remember. As always, he had a smile on his lips. The man never stopped smiling, even when things got rough.

Although I knew that Mushi had come to join the army under bad circumstances, Nasuku would never tell me exactly what had happened the night Mushi had appeared at the palace gates to beg for a spot in the army. He also refused to tell anyone where Mushi had come from, so as far as any of us knew, Mushi had just appeared one day and had been there ever since.

I heard Nasuku sigh beside me. "Mushi…" He muttered, alerting the soldier that he'd spoken out again.

Looking suddenly startled, Mushi bowed stiffly at the waist, "Sorry, sir!"

I glanced at Nasuku out the corner of my eye as he ran a hand down his face and sighed again. We all loved Mushi dearly, but he was always getting into trouble. All of us in the courtyard chuckled at Nasuku's frustration, and he sent me a playful glare from under his hand. He'd get me for laughing later.

"I'll let it go for now, Mushi," Nasuku said as he lowered his hand and straightened, "but next time…" He trailed off.

We all knew Nasuku had said this exact thing the last time Mushi had spoken out. And again the time before that. Nasuku would never punish one of his soldiers for speaking out when it truly did no harm. Most soldiers respected Nasuku so much that even with the knowledge of his hollow threats, they still made sure not to speak out. Although he often joked with his soldiers and befriended them, at the end of the day, he was still their superior and demanded their respect.

I felt him look at me and cursed under my breath, knowing what was coming. "Well, come now, Pup, let's get started!"

"Stop calling me that!" I growled as he grabbed me by the arm and led me away through the palace gates to the open field we normally used. I hated the nickname. I was hardly a pup anymore but Nasuku refused to drop it. The chuckles that followed us only fueled my anger, specifically, my brother's.

Once out of sight, I jerked from Nasuku's grip, stumbling backwards ungracefully as I drew my sword. "Why am I always stuck with you?" I demanded, readying myself to attack him. I realized then that I needed the release. Perhaps the physical activity would drain my anger.

Turning to look at me, Nasuku smirked, taking several steps back and widening his own stance. "You know you love me, Pup." He called, smiling to himself. "You'd miss me if I left."

I snorted, admitting silently to myself that I would, but I would never tell him that. During the last war, he'd been away for months on end, and I'd often found myself sitting on the top of the palace waiting for some word of him. If he knew of that, he'd never mentioned it.

"What about my sister? What's her punishment?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my feet and stretch a little.

"Keema? Your mother is taking care of that." Nasuku replied.

"Are you kidding me?" I cried, "She got off so easy! What's Mom going to do to her? Make he practice her flute a little longer? Or perhaps making her do another embroidery?"

Nasuku raised an eyebrow at me. "If that's what you would prefer, I could turn you over to her as well." I glared at him. He knew I hated those things. He chuckled at my expression. "That's what I thought." He called, standing up. With a tilt of his head and a smirk, he bid me forward.

"Now, come and get me, Pup."

* * *

Feel free to still review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm running out of things to say here.

Ok peoples while you're reading I would like you to think about all the characters. Then at the end of the story tell me which one you like best. The character who is most liked will show up more often. Oh and don't bother voting for Sesshomaru. He'll show up soon enough. Now for the legendary phrase:

And on with the story.

* * *

Once we got to the training field Nasuku let go of my arm and walked to the other side. "Now let's begin."

I drew my sword and got in a battle stance that Nasuku had taught me. I wait for him to draw his and get into his stance but he didn't.

"Aren't you going to draw your sword?" I asked.

"What for? I don't need it to defeat you pup." He replied.

"Oh yah!" I yelled running at him. I tried to slash him with my sword but he easily dodged it by jumping in the air and landing behind me.

"Heh I think yah missed pup." Nasuku said. He almost sounded entertained by my attempt. I spun around and tried to hit him again. He was gone. Next thing I knew I was being pinned to the ground. Nasuku grabbed my arms and held them behind my back making me drop my sword. I was defeated.

"I'm disappointed pup. Normally you would have lasted longer," Nasuku sighed, shaking his head. He sat on my back keeping me pinned to the ground. "What happened to everything I taught you? Did you get hit on the head to hard and forget? Or were you not listening to me all this time? Or…"

"I get the point!" I yelled frustrated. "Now get off me!"

"Actually I think this spot is quite comfortable. Maybe I'll stay awhile." He replied pulling a book out of his pocket. He flipped through the pages and began to read, "To learn the art of fighting one must first learn to listen and respect their teacher." I hate it when he pins me to the ground. I hate it when he sits on me. And most of all I HATE THAT DAMN BOOK! He always reads from it. When I do something wrong he always pulls out that book and uses it to scold me. I've attempted to steal that book many times, but he always catches me before I can destroy it.

"Just get the hell off me." I said coldly.

Nasuku hit me in the head with his book and said, "That's no way to talk to you teacher. Now apologize to me pup."

"Bite me." I said plainly. He hit me with the book again only this time harder. I kept my mouth shut. I would defeat my father in combat before I apologized to him.

"Apologize or you'll be sorry." Nasuku almost sung.

"Like I said before bite me." This time he didn't hit me with book. Instead he stood up. Then he pulled me up with my hands still behind my back. He led me back into the palace grounds and into the garden. He pulled over to the old tree demon, Jengee. Nasuku forced me to sit with my back to the old tree's bark. He kneeled in front of me pushing my shoulders to Jengee's trunk to keep me from getting up.

"Jengee," Nasuku called. When the tree demon's face became visible Nasuku went on. "Could you do me a favor?" He asked smiling.

"Anything my friend." Jengee replied.

"Good, then could you lower one of your branches for me?" He asked flashing me a smile. "I need it for something."

"Sure Nasuku." Jengee replied. He lowered one of his thick branches till it was about five feet off the ground.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously as Nasuku gripped both my wrists in one hand and pulled out a short rope from his pocket.

"You'll see." He said as he pulled me to my feet. He put the rope between his fangs and lifted my hands to Jengee's branch. He separated my hands them made them meet on the top of the branch. He held my wrists in his hand again and pulled the rope from between his teeth.

"No." I said when I figured out what he was doing. He used to do this to me when I really was a pup. I tried to pull my hands out of his grasp but he had to good a grip.

"Yes, pup." Nasuku said as he tightly tied my wrists together with the rope. He stepped back and looked at Jengee. "Host her up." The branch lifted taking me with it. When the branch stopped I was about twenty feet in the air hanging by my wrists.

"I would think that after all these years you would of come up with a better thing to do to me. I'm not a pup anymore. I'm not afraid of heights. So hah!" I said looking down on Nasuku.

"I just wanted to see how long it would take before you begged me to cut you loose." He said smiling at me.

"Why would I beg you to cut me loose?"

"Well after a while your shoulders are going to get tired from supporting your weight. I bet it'll hurt. So call for me when you've had enough." Nasuku said as he turned and walked away waving to me with the back of his hand.

"You're dead when I get down from here." I yelled after him.

He turned around and said, "I'll be waiting." And with that he went back to the training field. To retrieve my sword I thought. I sighed and closed my eyes. I reopened them when I heard someone start laughing I looked down to see Sessho laughing his head off.

"What the hell's so funny!" I yelled at him.

Sessho just shook his head and walked away. I glared at his back the whole time.

"You've gotten heavier Reeka," Jengee said.

"Well I'm 15 and the last time Nasuku tied me here I was 10!" I told him.

"True, true." He said.

"I'm not to heavy am I," I asked.

"No, no. It's fine." Jengee said. I nodded.

I was in that tree for hours. I dosed off because of boredom and when I awoke it was nighttime. The moon was high in the sky indicating it was around midnight. I sighed. Just as Nasuku had said my arms were growing tired. There was no way I was going to call out for Nasuku. That when I saw him, Mushi. He was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed.

He must have guard duty tonight. I thought. I looked around to make sure no one was nearby. All clear. Then I listened and found Jengee was lightly snoring. He was asleep. I smiled. "Psst Mushi." I said just above a whisper. He didn't even flinch. "Psst, Mushi." I said again only I bit louder this time. He still didn't move. That's when I came to the conclusion he was asleep.

I pushed the back off my boot off my right heel with my left foot. Then I flung it at Mushi. It hit him in the head and knocked him over. He jumped up and looked around. When he spotted my boot. He picked it up and looked at it. I kept quite to see how long it would take him to figure out it was my boot. Mushi sat down again and examined the boot.

This had gone on way to long. "Psssst Mushi." He looked around again. When he finally spotted me he stood up and walked till he was almost underneath me but still in my vision.

"You scared me. I thought that general Nasuku or Lord Sesshomaru had caught me sleeping." He said looking up at me.

"No it was me. Now could you cut me down?" I asked.

"Sure, but why are you up there in the first place?"

"Nasuku tied me up here when I didn't apologize to him."

"What did he want you to apologize for?"

"I still not sure. Now could you cut me down?"

"Oh yah." Mushi said pulling out some boomerang thing he used as a weapon. It was made out of metal and the inside was sharpened so it would cut through almost anything. He threw it and it went around me once then cut the rope. I land on my feet.

"Thanks." I said as Mushi caught his boomerang and put it back into its sheathe-like thing on his back. Then he handed me my boot. I took it and put it back on my foot. "Kami, my arms hurt." I said rubbing my shoulders.

Mushi just shook his head and started to return to his post. "Oh and next time you want my help. Don't hit me in the head that hard." He said as he spun around and smiled at me.

"Whatever," I said as I stretched. I went back into the palace and went into my bedroom. I laid down on my futon fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"I see you got down from Jengee's branch. I underestimated you pup."

I opened my eyes the second I heard someone speak. When I saw two dark blue eyes staring at me I freaked out and sat up quietly.

Bam! 

My head hit some one else's. I put my head back on the pillow cursing, with my hand on my forehead where a bump would soon be.

"Damn. That hurt pup."

"Oh be quite Nasuku. I've seen you with holes in your stomach before. I don't think a little bump on the head is enough to whine over." I said glancing at him. His forehead was bright red. I really clonked him.

"True. So who helped you?" He asked leaning his head over mine again.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked.

He reached in his pocket again and pulled out the book and rope. First he flipped through the book and read, "Stuttering gives the impression of weakness."

"Will you forget that damn book?"

He ignored me and put the book back in his pocket. Then held out the rope. "It was cut. So who helped you?" He asked.

"I cut it with my claws." I replied.

Nasuku pulled out the book again. Flipped through it and read my most hated line out of the whole book, "Lying is wrong." Without even closing the book he held up the rope. "Who helped you? Was it Sessho or maybe Keema? Or wait! Was it Mushi?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I grabbed the book out of his hands and flipped through it, and read, "One should not tell what should be kept secret even when threatened with death." I smiled, closing the book. When I gave him back the book he hit me with it. "What the hell!"

He opened up the book to the first page and held it open for me to read. It said in bold letters, One should not touch what is not theirs.

"Damn book! Go to hell!" I yelled.

Nasuku put the book in his pocket again. Then started knocking on my head with his knuckles. "It's an inanimate object it can't go to hell, pup." He smiled and stood up. "Meet me in the training field in one hour." With that he left.

I put my hand over my eyes and sighed. "This is going to be a long day," I whispered to myself.

* * *

So who's your favorite character? Tell me, and whichever character you people like the best will show up more often. Thanks for reading. Oh and the book is considered a character!

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No, no, no!

Nasuku's book

What is it?

Nasuku's book is always in his pocket for quick access. He uses it to scold Reeka when she does something wrong. Nasuku believes its better to read from it then to punish Reeka, with the exception of a quick whack on the head with it. And if Nasuku is forced to punish Reeka he normally just embarrasses her in some way.

What's it look like?

Its cover is made out of black leather with gold letters that say Property of General Nasuku. It's about 6 inch. X 4 inch.

Reeka comments:

I hate that book! It's so damn annoying! I would do anything to get rid of it. I tried to burn it one time but by the time I get to the fireplace Nasuku was leaning against it staring at me. It's like he knows what I'm thinking! I swear one day that book is going to "mysteriously" disappear, and in it's place it going to be some ashes and a note that says, Guess what I just found out. Books can go to hell, Nasuku. Oh Nasuku would be soooo mad. Hee hee.

* * *

Clang

Clang

Clang

"Hold still!"

"Now that was an absurd command, pup."

"Absurd? Since when did you use such words?" I asked dodging another attack.

Clang

Nasuku leaned in my face. "I always use that word. I guess you haven't be paying attention again." Nasuku sighed. "What am I going to do with you, pup?"

"How about you stop talking and fight!" I yelled as I pushed my sword against his causing him to lean back a little. Then he pushed back which made me take a couple of steps back.

"But, pup, I am fighting." He said giving me that hee-hee smile. I tried to strike him with my claws but he jumped into the air and landed a little ways away. "Missed."

I ran at him with my sword ready to strike. He just stepped aside and I ran past him. I had to admit I was beginning tire. I turned around to face Nasuku. He put his sword back into its sheathe and approached me. I held up my sword in a defensive manner. Waiting to see what he would do.

Nasuku stopped right in front of me. I wanted to strike him but my arms wouldn't move. Nasuku reached out with one finger and pushed on my forehead. I dropped my sword and fell to the ground. Nasuku laughed. I growled.

"How did you know I was tired?" I asked still laying in the grass on my back.

Nasuku sat down next to me. "Your knees were shaking." He replied.

I propped myself up on my elbows. "They were?"

"Yes. It looked as though you were pushing yourself so hard you might die pup." Nasuku smiled and looked out across the field. "It was quite funny."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Your perfect speech act. You sound like Kirkra." I replied. Kirkra was my grammar teacher. She was a really high class cat demon. Always wearing high quality kimonos. She always used words like Spectacular or grandest. I would always wonder why she didn't just say great or something simple like that. I didn't like her or her teaching so I literally scared her right out of the palace. I was about twelve when I did that and I haven't seen her since. I smirked at the memory.

Nasuku let out a little laugh. "You scared her so badly she yelled I quit at Lord Sesshomaru and took off running. I was surprised when your father just let her leave."

"Boy, am I glad he did." I said. I scrunched my nose. "She always wore some kind of perfume. It was way to strong. I'm surprised she wore it. If I had to wear that I would faint."

Nasuku smiled at me for a couple of seconds. Then his face changed into a stern and strong expression. I supposed it was his war face or something like that. Nasuku stood up suddenly and looked at the sky.

"Nasuku?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on. I heard a bird call and looked up as well. That's when I saw it. An owl? Yes there was no mistaking it. There was a white owl flying right above Nasuku and I.

Why would an owl be out at this time of day? I wondered. It was three hours past midday. Night wouldn't come for about another four or five hours. The owl swooped over Nasuku's head and landed on the ground about ten feet away. There was a bright light and were the owl had just landed stood a white haired demon. He looked at me. Then Nasuku.

"Still messing with females I see." The new comer sighed. "Geez why don't you just take a mate. It's much better the bedding this one here." He pointed at me. Then he put his thumb on his chin. "Well I guess she is kinda cute. Can I have her after you?"

I blushed. It really must have looked that way to anybody who just happens to pass by. But even if it did no one has the right to speak about me in such a way. I stood up ignoring my legs that begged me to sit back down. I was about to talk but Nasuku did first.

"She's the lords daughter. I am only her teacher."

"Feh, what ever." Replied the new comer.

"So why have you come here Nata?" Nasuku asked. I could tell he was getting frustrated. A very rare thing for Nasuku. Nasuku must really not like this person.

"Oh yes." Nata said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "From Lord Sesshomaru." He said in the most disgraceful voice I've ever heard. Nata tossed it to Nasuku. "He said it was urgent."

I tensed my claws and started to approach Nata. He had no right to speak about my father in that way. Grant it I don't really like my father, but he still had no right. Nasuku noticed my advancement and stepped in front of me. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a don't-you-dare look. I was a little surprised to see Nasuku give me such a look, but I obeyed. I shorted my claws and let my body relax.

I whispered to Nasuku, "I won't hurt him." And walked around Nasuku. I looked strait at Nata and sternly said, "I suggest you leave now. Like my father I dislike Northerners."

"Reeka." Nasuku said surprised by my words.

"How did you know I was a northerner?" Nata asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Now leave."

Nata narrowed his yellow eyes at me and started to approach. "Why you little…"

"Little what?" I asked challenging him to finish his sentence.

Nata stopped advancing when he was about two feet from me.

"That's quite enough." Nasuku said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Nata.

"Nasuku?" I said as he pushed me behind him.

"Leave. Now!" He sternly said to Nata.

"This isn't over. We will meet again and next time you will pay for this." With that Nata transformed back into an owl and flew away.

I walked around Nasuku and looked at him. "Why didn't you let me kick his birdie ass?"

"Because of this." Nasuku pushed on my forehead and as before I fell over.

"Dammit." I said as I let myself lay in the grass. Nasuku sat next to me again and opened the letter. I looked at his face. His expression kept changing. It went from amused to smirky to annoyed and angry.

"What's it say?" I asked.

Nasuku folded the letter and put it in his pocket. "Your father said he would be home soon and that…" Nasuku stopped to smirk. "the north has declared war."

"What? Over this stupid prince? And why the hell are you happy about a war?" I asked.

"It's been way to quite lately. I've been dieing to go to war." Nasuku replied as he laid down next to me.

"And why were you mad?" I asked remembering his annoyed and angry looks he had when he finished the letter.

His face turned angry again. "I can't tell you yet." Nasuku replied.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Your father will explain when he gets back." Nasuku stood up and stretched. "Well I guess I'd better go tell the guys." Nasuku started to walk away but then turned around. "Reeka, I must warn you. When your father gets here and tells you the news you mustn't get mad." With that he walked away.

"Whatever the hell that means it can't be good." I said as I shut my eyes. The last thing I remember is smelling the approaching rain before I accidentally fell asleep.

* * *

Short chap. I know. Sorry. Well anyway. Yes the West is going to war with the North.

Reeka doesn't seem very affected by the war but like does she know this is just the clear sky before the terrible storm.

Well till next time (which will be soon) see yah.

P.S. review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: me no own.

I guys rock! So much support!

Results for favorite character:

Sessho-1

Mushi-1

Book-1

IT'S A TIE!

So far no one has won, so keep voting.

Now on with the story.

* * *

_Flash_

_Boom_

"What?" I said as I opened my eyes. I looked around and instantly became confused. I was in my room when I knew I had fallen a sleep in the training field. Another thing that confused me was Nasuku was sitting in the corner near my futon. His sword was in his lap leaning on his shoulder and his head was bowed.

I got off my futon and walked over to him. I squatted in front of him. His breathing was even and light. Indicating he was a sleep. He looked so peaceful. I smiled, but the smile didn't last long.

Nasuku's hand swiftly grabbed my neck. Choking me. I grabbed his wrist.

"Na…su...ku." His eyes snapped open. Then he quickly let go of my throat. I rubbed my neck. "Sheesh. Why are you so jumpy?" I'd snuck up on Nasuku many times while he was asleep, but never had he choked me.

"Sorry bout that pup." He said smiling. Then his face turned serious. "But you really shouldn't sneak up on me."

"Sneak up on you? You're in my room!" I yelled. Then my mood softened. "You were the one who brought me back inside weren't you?"

He nodded. Then laughed. "The smell of rain was thick in the air and yet you still fell asleep."

"I was tired." I replied.

"You're not kidding." Nasuku said.

"So why are you in my room anyway?" I asked. "Was it the Nata guy?" Nasuku looked away. "It was, wasn't it? You were afraid he would come back, and hurt me." He nodded. "Sheesh! Have so faith in me! I can protect myself!" I yelled.

Nasuku looked at me, his face serious. "Do you think you really could have fought him off, pup? He's a very powerful demon."

"And so am I. I could have fought him off." I said holding up a fist. Nasuku just shook his head. His face clearly showed his amusement. "So you knew him Nasuku?"

Nasuku face lost all amusement. "He's a trader. He _mysteriously_ disappeared in the middle of a war. Then in the next battle I spotted him on the opposite side. He was killing whoever came after him even his friends. I was disgusted." Nasuku replied. I could tell he didn't like Nata.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" I asked. "Isn't it law that traders are to be killed?"

"Believe me I wanted to, but every time I came into striking range he would move away. I cornered him once and he changed into an owl. So I finally let it go. Sooner or later he's sure to get killed in battle." Nasuku smiled. "Problem solved."

"Yeah I guess." If I were Nasuku, I would have killed that son of a…

"Your father's here." Nasuku stated before I could finish my thought. "He's probably soaked and pissed, so if I were you I'd stay away from him."

"I'm not that stupid! What makes you think I even want to see my father? He could pretend I don't exist for all I care!"

Nasuku stood up. "One should not raise their voice to a teacher." He said.

I instantly recognized that as a line from that damn book. I stood up. "Will you just shut up?"

"Don't tell me to shu…"

"General Nasuku, Lady Reeka?" A gentle voice asked from the other side of the door.

I walked over and opened the door. Yoko stood there smiling at me. I smiled back. "Yes?"

Yoko said the words I'd hoped to never hear. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see General Nasuku and yourself in his study."

My jaw tightened. I nodded to Yoko. She bowed lightly and walked away.

"Well we better get to Sesshomaru's study before he gets mad." Nasuku said as he walked past me into the hall.

"Damn it! The last person I want to see is him!" I said as I ran to catch up with Nasuku. I matched his pace. "So what do you think he wants to talk to us about?"

Nasuku didn't answer. I looked at him, and was instantly confused. He had a very serious look on his face. He knew what was going on. I jumped in front of him. Making him stop.

"What's going on?" I asked. Nasuku just shook his head and tried to walk by me. I put out my arms. "You know what's going on. Tell me." I demanded. Nasuku tried to push past again, but I wouldn't let him. He had had enough of this. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. I struggled to free my arms but failed.

When I finally stopped fighting him, Nasuku said, "You are about to find out what is being hidden, but I warn you now. You won't like it, and nothing you do is going stop it. So stop demanding what's going on!" I was a bit startled by Nasuku's tone but nodded anyway.

Nasuku released my arms and pushed past me. Just by the way he pushed past me I could tell he was pissed at something, and when Nasuku was mad, people got hurt. I made a mental note to stay clear of Nasuku for a while after this meeting with my father. Then ran to catch up.

Nasuku was about to knock on the door to father's study when a familiar cold voice said, "Enter." Nasuku walked in without hesitation pulling me along with him.

I spotted father first. He was staring out the window. I noticed for the first time the rain had stopped, but it was still dark. Father, to my surprise, wasn't wet like Nasuku said he would be. Then I noticed mom kneeling on a pillow next to father's feet. She was smiling, probably happy because father had returned.

Sometime I wonder how such a kind, caring person could end up with such a cold-hearted demon. But right now wasn't the time to think about it.

"What do you want?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Father and I had come to a silent agreement. If you don't mess with me, I won't mess with you. And at this very moment father was disobeying it.

"The North has declared war." Father replied without turning from the window.

Mom gasped a what? Obviously mom didn't know.

I crossed my arms. "I know that, but why the hell do I care?"

"Reeka." Nasuku warned. I ignored him.

"What does it have to do with me?"

Father turned to face me. "You are going to war."

"What!" Mom and I said at the same time. So that's what Nasuku was hiding from me.

"Feh, that's what you think. I'm not going to get involved in no damn war." I stated. Me of all should of known not to say no to the Lord of the Western Lands. In an instant father had me by the arm and lifted me off the ground. (He was taller then me and easily did so.) His grip was so tight I was afraid he would break my arm. Not to mention the pain in my shoulder from the sudden jerk.

I winced at the pain. Then looked at him. Father's eyes narrowed at me. "You **will** go to war." Then he looked at Nasuku. "She's to dress as a boy and hide her identity." This just didn't sound like my father.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please you're hurting her." Mom said from her spot on the floor. Father glared at me once more before dropping me to the ground causing me to land on my hurt shoulder. I yelled out in pain.

Then father tossed a two glass bottles at Nasuku. He caught them, and bowed to father. Then put the bottles in his pocket.

"Come Rin." Father said before exiting. Mom quickly stood up and ran after her master.

The second father and mom left Nasuku kneeled next to me. "Can you move it?" Nasuku asked. He didn't have to identify what he was talking about. I knew he was talking about my arm. I tried and nearly cried out in pain again.

Nasuku sighed. "I told you not to get mad." He said as he put his arm under me and leaned me against him, so he could get a better look at my arm. "Disconnected." He stated. "This is going to hurt." Before I could even respond he gripped my arm just under my shoulder, lifted up, and pushed in. I unconsciously buried my face in his chest. It really did hurt.

"There. You should be able to move it now." Nasuku said. I stood up and stretched it.

"Thanks."

"You should really listen to me, pup. I know what I'm talking about." Nasuku said as he stood up as well.

Then I remembered the bottles. "What were those bottles my father gave you?" I asked.

"One's to cover up your royal markings and the other's to mask your scent." Nasuku replied.

I looked at Nasuku. "You might as well get rid of them. I'm not going to war." I stated.

"What? You have to. Your father ordered it." Nasuku replied.

"Well that's to bad." I said about to leave but Nasuku grabbed me by the arm.

"You'll only make things worse Reeka." Nasuku said. I pulled out of his grasp.

"So be it." I turned to walk back to my room.

"Think about what's right Reeka. Base your decision on that." Nasuku said. "And when you've decided come tell me in my room." With that Nasuku stormed past me towards his room.

I stared in the direction Nasuku had gone for a while before turning walking back to my room. I had some thinking to do.

* * *

What's Reeka gonna do? Find out next time.

Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it again! (Just check the other chapters.)

Ok lets get strait to the point. Half way through the story the point of view temporarily changes.

Now on with the story.

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned. My mind just wouldn't shut up! Part of me said I should obey my father and go to war. Then another part of me said to forget my father and not go to war. I just couldn't make a decision. Soon I gave up on sleeping.

I sat in my windowsill looking out the window into the night. The moon was full and beautiful. The stars twinkled around the moon. Then a movement in the garden caught my eye. From my second story window I could see the whole garden and the front gate. I looked down to see Mushi.

He must have guard duty again. I thought.

Mushi had his sword out and was swinging it around as if he were fighting off an enemy. He jumped and swung. Then ran in a circle around his imaginary opponent. He jumped and sliced down burying his sword in the ground. He pulled it out and did a back flip. When he landed he slipped on the dew wet grass and did a face plant. Mushi was such a klutz.

I let out a little laugh, but it was soon silenced when Mushi stood up with his back to me. I noticed Mushi's shirt had fallen down his shoulders revealing the battle scars on his back. I had never seen so many. There must have been twenty long scars. They all intertwined and rapped around his back.

I turned my head. I couldn't stand to see such horrible scars on a demon like Mushi. Mushi just didn't deserve them. Just by looking at the scars I could tell Mushi had been hurt many times.

I looked back at Mushi. He was facing my direction now. He spotted me in the window, and waved his arms franticly. I waved back.

Mushi's so childish. I thought.

Mushi stopped waving and smiled. He walked over to his sword and sheathed it. Then pulled his shirt back over his shoulders. He waved at me one more time before returning to his post. I just shook my head and smiled. Mushi was always so happy and energetic. It was almost scary. He had been through so much and still knew how to smile. I could never do that.

I closed my eyes and tried to decide what I was going to do. I came to a decision and opened my eyes. I sighed. Then stood up and walked out of my room.

I quietly made my way down the halls and stairs until I came to my father's study. There were no lights lit in the study, but I knew father would sometimes read in the dark. I couldn't tell by scent. Heck his scent covered the whole castle. I had to take a chance. I slowly opened the door, and looked inside.

Empty. I smiled and walked in. I easily spotted what I was looking for. A piece of parchment, quill, and ink. I sat at the low desk and dipped the quill in the ink. I thought for a second then began to write a letter.

It read…

_Dear Nasuku,_

_I've come to a decision. I'm not going to war. I couldn't chance you stopping me from leaving so I couldn't tell you personally._ _I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll return once the war is over and it's safe to return. Please don't come after me. Once again, I'm sorry._

_Your student and friend,_

_ Reeka_

I read over the letter and shook my head. I could never write a good letter, but it would have to do. I folded the letter in thirds, and placed it in my pocket. I put the quill away and left the study. I walked back to my room and removed my shoulder bag from its hook on the wall. I opened it and placed inside some money, a sharpener for my sword, and a brush. I hung the bag on my shoulder and once again left my room. I walked until I came to Nasuku's door. I listened for any indication that he was awake. When I found none I slid the letter under his door and left.

I walked out of the castle and noticed the sun was beginning to come out. I walked faster. If my plan was to work I needed to hurry, and get off of the palace grounds before Nasuku found the letter.

"Hey Reeka! Where yah going?" I heard a familiar voice yelled behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see Mushi running towards me. I sighed.

"Just what I need a delay, " I mumbled to myself.

Nasuku opened the door to his room angrily. He had just been talking to Sesshomaru hoping he might be able to talk the demon lord out of sending Reeka to war. He had failed miserably. He closed the door behind him and walked deeper into the room.

Crunch.

"What the…" Nasuku took a step back and looked at where his foot had just been. He spotted the letter and picked it up. He could instantly tell it was from Reeka. Her scent was all over it. He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Nasuku,_

_I've come to a decision. I'm not going to war. I couldn't chance you stopping me from leaving so I couldn't tell you personally._ _I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll return once the war is over and it's safe to return. Please don't come after me. Once again, I'm sorry._

_Your student and friend,_

_ Reeka_

"What?" Nasuku read the letter again and again not believing what he was reading. He crunched the letter in his hand. Then dropped it and ran out of the room. "I have to find her." Nasuku said as he ran around a corner almost knocking over Yoko in the process. He didn't even stop to apologize he just kept running.

"What's the matter General Nasuku?" Yoko yelled after him. Nasuku didn't answer. He couldn't tell how long ago Reeka had left. For all he knew she could be miles away by now. Nasuku growled at the thought.

Nasuku had been mad before he read the letter. Now this frustration just added onto the mad meter. He turned another corner and burst out the front door. He instantly spotted Reeka talking to Mushi. He walked down the front steps. His hands fisted at his sides.

"Mushi, I'm sorry I don't have time to chat. I have to go." I said when Mushi finally stopped in front of me.

"Why? Where are you going?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." I snapped. "Now I have to go." I turned from Mushi and began to walk towards the front gate leading out of the palace grounds.

"G-General Nasuku?" I heard Mushi say behind me. My heart stopped. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a very angry Nasuku coming down the front steps. His hands were fisted at his sides. Just by looking at him you could tell he was pissed.

I couldn't let Nasuku stop me. I was about to take off running when Nasuku shouted, "Mushi, restrain Reeka!"

Mushi grabbed my arm before I could start running. I struggled against his grip. Then he grabbed my other arm and pinned them to my back. Nasuku was getting closer and closer. If my plan was to work I needed to free myself of Mushi's grasp.

I didn't want to hurt Mushi. So almost every idea was eliminated. I picked an option and carried it out. I dropped to one knee causing Mushi to stumble. Then I twisted and kicked the back of his legs. Mushi tried to keep his balance causing his grip to loosen. I pulled my arms out of his grasp, put my shoulder bag back on my shoulder, and took off running.

I could hear Nasuku running after me. I looked over my shoulder. He was only about ten feet behind me. I tried to run faster, but when I ran faster Nasuku did too. I was almost at the gate when I felt Nasuku grab my shoulder. He pinned my arms to my back in the same way Mushi had causing me to drop my shoulder bag.

I struggled trying to free myself. "Let me go!" I commanded.

"Stay still!" He shouted back. I kept struggling. Nasuku spun me around and pinned me to a nearby tree, so I faced him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I saw Mushi standing a safe distance behind Nasuku. He had a stupid, confused look on his face.

"Go away Mushi!" I shouted at him. Nasuku glanced over his shoulder and nodded. Mushi didn't hesitate. He nodded and ran off.

Nasuku looked back at me, and all hell broke lose. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I would leave, but that plan's ruined!" I yelled back.

"You can't just keep running off like this, Reeka! One who runs from their fears is a coward! Nothing but a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" I shouted.

"Then what are you Reeka? You're not brave I can tell you that." Nasuku said his voice growing a little softer. He loosened his grip and looked me strait in the eye.

I looked away. He was right. I am a coward. I looked at Nasuku again. "I'll go." Nasuku's face softened.

"Great! We'll leave tomorrow." He said smiling. I was amazed at how fast his attitude changed. "But first we need to make you look like a man. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the palace. I didn't give much thought to the hand-grabbing thing. I just guessed it was so I wouldn't run off again.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

What's Nasuku got in mind? Find out next time.

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: if I didn't own it last time what makes you think I own it now?

This chapter is going to be total chaos for Reeka and fun for Nasuku.

In other words Nasuku is going to torture Reeka.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Previously 

_I looked away. He was right. I am a coward. I looked at Nasuku again. "I'll go." Nasuku's face softened. _

_"Great! We'll leave tomorrow." He said smiling. I was amazed at how fast his attitude changed. "But first we need to make you look like a man. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the palace. I didn't give much thought to the hand-grabbing thing. I just guessed it was so I wouldn't run off again. _

_I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Long wouldn't even begin to explain it. _

Nasuku pulled me into the palace and down many halls till we came to his room. The door was wide open, so he just pulled me inside. He let go of my hand and turned to close the door. While he was doing that I had a chance to glance around the room. I had never been in Nasuku's room before.

The room was cold and depressing. The walls were painted a deep blue, close in resemblance to Nasuku's eyes, and upon them were many weapons: swords, daggers, and about any other weapon you can think of. The floor was a dark wood, and the large window was covered with black curtains. In one corner was a desk. It was covered which papers, books, and little knickknacks, like shiny rocks, shells, and junk of that such. In the other corner was Nasuku's bed. It to had black sheets and looked like it was cut into the floor. Then on one side of the bed was a dresser, which was the same color as the floor, with a mirror on it leaning against the wall. Then next to the window was a changing screen, or soji. (I think. Don't know.)

Nasuku walked up behind me. "Like it?" He asked.

"It's more depressing than my father's room." I answered, and my father's room was painted black, but at least he opened a window. "What are you some evil dude in disguise?" I turned to look at him.

He just shrugged. "I like it this way."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

"So let's get started." Nasuku stated out of the blue, rubbing his hands together.

"Started with w-what?" I asked.

Nasuku gave me the look that said "where-have-you-been?" Then he shook his head and walked over to the dresser. He opened a drawer and took out some clothes. Then he walked over and handed them to me.

"Put your sword and any other weapons you may have there," Nasuku pointed to his desk, "and then go change behind there." He pointed to the changing screen. Now I knew what he was talking about. Man, am I slow. He was talking about dressing me up as a guy. I looked at the clothes in my arms. That's when I recognized the garments. They were Sessho's old clothes.

They were white (my color) with stars outlined in black. A simple yet beautiful design. That's when it hit me.

"Don't you think my mom or a female servant should be helping me with this?" I asked. Nasuku just gave me a confused look.

"Why would you let them do it?" He asked.

"Why should I let you?" I answered his question with one of my own.

Nasuku didn't even hesitate to answer my question. "One because we have to keep this a secret. Remember? And if you asked a servant it's bound to get out. Then your mom…I don't think she wants you to dress as a boy. Therefore, wouldn't help you." He paused. "Two, I am a guy and know how to dress, so I'd be a much bigger help. Heck what help would a female be anyway? They have no idea how to dress…"

"Ok I get it." I said cutting him off. I knew if I didn't he would go on and on about it. It was just something he did sometimes. I walked over to the desk and removed my sword and a secret dagger, which now wasn't a secret any more. I set them on the desk and walked behind the changing screen.

I was about to take off my shirt when I noticed the screen was slightly transparent. Not enough to see the person on the other side, but enough to see their outline. At first it bothered me, but I just shook my head. I didn't matter. Nasuku didn't care. With that conclusion I began to change again. Once I was done, I walked out from behind the screen.

I was a bit surprised at how well Sessho's old clothes fit. They were perfect!

Nasuku looked me over before stating, "Good, but not convincing. We need to do something about your chest."

"Nasuku!" I yelled turning dark red and covering my chest with my arms. Nasuku had said that last sentence as if it were a normal thing to say to me.

"What?" Nasuku asked. He turned and walked to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a fairly large cloth. Then he turned around and said, "Oh!" At first I thought he had figured out why I had been embarrassed. "Don't worry they're the perfect size." He said smiling.

I turned a deeper shade of red this time from fury. I bowed my head in defeat and began mumbling to myself. "He's such an idiot. Totally clueless. I'm ashamed to call him my teacher. That bumbling idiot. Next stupid comment and he's as good as dead."

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself. People might begin to wonder." Nasuku said as he approached me.

"That's it!" I yelled. I tried to strike Nasuku, but he grabbed my wrist before I could hit him.

"Kami, what got you so worked up?" He asked. I growled in response. "Stop growling Reeka and go tie this around your chest." Nasuku said releasing my wrist and handing me the cloth. I took it and walked behind the screen again. I pulled off my shirt again and tied the cloth around my chest. I had to pull it tight for it to show any difference.

"Ow." I whispered to myself. The cloth was a little to tight for comfort. Even though I said it for only me to hear Nasuku did as well.

"You're gonna have to get used to it, pup." He said. "You're going to have to dress up as a boy nonstop while we're at war."

I sighed and pulled on my shirt again. "It's not that bad." I said coming out from behind the screen. Nasuku looked over me again.

"Much better!" He said. "But just one more thing." He walked over to his desk and picked up a wooden box. He turned to me. "Come here pup." I nodded and walked over. He opened the box and pulled out a needle that was about an inch long.

W-what are you going to do?" I asked a little afraid to hear his answer.

"The last thing I want is for you to be recognized, so…" Nasuku motioned to the needle. "I'm going to pierce your ears."

"W-what? Pierce my ears? Are you insane?" I yelled. "There's no way in hell I'm…" Nasuku covered my mouth with his hand.

"Would you be quiet? There's no reason to yell." He said quite firmly. "Now it'll only hurt for a second, so why not? I will help fool everyone."

I sighed. Nasuku removed his hand. "Fine." I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Good." Nasuku said. "Now if you think about something else it won't hurt. You won't even know I did anything." Nasuku walked behind me.

"Feh, like I believe that. You're going to push a needle through my ear. I think I'm going to fell it no matter what I think about. I mean come on. How stupid do you think I am? I'm not the kind of person to fall for something like that. So go ahead and do it." I said.

"Done." Nasuku announced.

"What?" I shouted. "How did you do it that fast? I didn't feel a thing!"

"That's because I did it when you were babbling about it. So your mind was on something else and like I said it didn't hurt." Nasuku said walking into my view again. "Now for the earrings." Nasuku stated as he put the needle back into the box and began to go through it the box. He smiled and pulled out two black stoned studs and three small hoops.

Nasuku closed the box and placed the three hoops on the top. Then he turned to me again. He unclipped one black stone earring and inserted it into the new hole in my right ear. Then he clipped it shut and did the same to the other ear. Nasuku picked up the hoops and unclipped one. He put it through a hole on the very tip of my right ear. Then the next and the next, each a little lower than the other.

"There." Nasuku said when he clipped the last hoop shut. "You look just like a guy. There, go take a look." He pointed to the mirror. I walked over to it and looked. I nearly fell over when I saw the reflection.

"I look like Sessho!" I shouted.

"And that's a bad thing?" Nasuku asked walking up behind me.

"In a way. Yes." Then it hit me. "Wait!" I ran behind the changing screen and picked up my clothes. I brought them out and looked in the pocket of my pants. "Yes!" I said as I pulled out a hair tie. I put my clothes on the dresser and tied my hair back. "Much better." I said looking in the mirror again. Now I really looked like a guy.

"Now all we have to do is mask your scent and cover up your royal markings." Nasuku pulled out the two bottles my father had given him. One had clear liquid and the other had tan kind of paste. First he opened the tan one. Nasuku put his fingers over the opening and turned it over. Then set the bottle on the dresser. He used his free hand to turn me towards him. Then he rubbed the contents from the bottle onto my face.

After about a minute he stopped. "There."

"I could have done that on my own you know." I said. Nasuku just shrugged.

"Here. You can do it." Nasuku gave me the other bottle. I pulled off the cap and froze. I had no idea how to use it.

"Um…Nasuku?" He just smirked and took the bottle. He stuck his finger in the bottle and touched my nose with it. This weird feeling pasted over my body and then I noticed that my scent was totally different. "Wow!"

"Now you have a new identity. Scent, appearance, everything." Nasuku said.

I looked in the mirror again. "I'm not sure anyone will fall for it."

"Sure they will." Nasuku replied.

I turned to him. "Prove it."

"Fine." He replied. "Come on." Nasuku left the room in a jog. I ran after him. After a while we came to the front door. Nasuku opened it and we went outside. He began to run again. I ran as well.

"Nasuku where are we…" I started but he cut me off.

"Call me _General_ Nasuku." He said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Just do it." He replied. "Hey Mushi!"

Mushi walked out from behind a tree further up ahead. "Yes General Nasuku!" He called back.

Nasuku stopped in front of Mushi, and I stopped behind him. "Mushi, I'd like you to meet someone." Nasuku step to the side slightly, so Mushi could get a better look at me. "This is Rook. (Reeka: Rook? He could do better than that!) He's a new addition to the army."

"Nice to meet you Rook." Mushi said holding out a hand.

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." I said. This felt so weird. I was being introduced to someone I already knew.

Mushi studied me closer. "Wait a sec you look familiar. Have we met before?" I shook my head. "Oh. Well sorry." Mushi looked around. Then he looked at Nasuku. "Where's Reeka?"

I looked at Nasuku. His face was frozen. He hadn't thought of that yet. What was he going to say? He couldn't tell the truth and he hadn't thought of a cover up good enough to convince people. Nasuku was stuck.

* * *

Ok. Wow. Long chapter. Tired. Good night. 

Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and a million times NO!

Oh fun, fun, fun! Sesshy's going to be in most of the new next few chapters, and Reeka is really going to…wait! I can't tell you. It'll ruin the chapters. Hee hee. I love annoying you people.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Nasuku stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Then he smiled. He had an idea. "As punishment I sent her away." Nasuku stated in an as-matter-of-fact tone. He crossed his arms and nodded.

Mushi scratched his head in confusion. Then stated the problem with Nasuku's lie, "But Reeka was trying to run away in the first place, so as punishment you gave her what she wanted?" Nasuku froze again. I bowed my head. Nasuku was an idiot. When it came to war and fighting he was a genius, but when it came to lies he was an idiot.

Now I on the other hand am great liar. "What General Nasuku was trying to say is he sent Reeka to patrol Lord Sesshomaru's land, and when she gets back she's going to have to give a full report on it to keep her from running off." I looked at Nasuku. "Right General Nasuku?"

"Right!" Nasuku said.

Mushi kept giving us a weird look. Then he smiled. "Reeka is going to be so mad when she gets back. She hates patrolling Lord Sesshomaru's land."

"That's why I sent her." Nasuku said. I forced a smile. They thought it was funny when I was mad. Oh they'll pay. They'll pay.

"Well if that's all General Nasuku." Mushi said.

"Oh, yes that's all. Return to what you were doing." Nasuku replied. Mushi nodded and walked over to the tree he had been behind. He jumped and landed on a branch. Mushi sat down and closed his. He had gone to sleep in a tree. Mushi was just asking to get hurt.

I turned to Nasuku. "I bet you one gold coin he will fall out of that tree in less an hour." I said.

"I bet he'll fall out in less than a half an hour." Nasuku replied.

"Five minutes!" A guard yelled walking over to us. He had long burnt orange hair pulled back in a lose ponytail and light blue eyes. He had a couple of weird black markings on his face. From his appearance he must have been a tiger demon.

"You're on!" Nasuku and I yelled at the guard.

About two minutes later a thud was heard all over the palace grounds. Mushi pulled his face out of the ground, and spat out the dirt. When he spotted us Mushi jumped up off the ground and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously. Nasuku, the guard, and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I knew it." The guard said between laughs. When I had finally stopped laughing enough to move, I pulled out a small money pouch from my pocket and tossed a gold coin at the guard. He caught it and stuck it in his pocket. Nasuku threw him one too. He took and put in his pocket as well.

"W-what? You bet on when I would fall out of that tree?" Mushi asked. He sounded a bit hurt.

"We're sorry Mushi, but we just couldn't help it. You're so predictable when it comes to that kind of thing." The guard said.

"Yeah Mushi. Besides you really shouldn't fall asleep in trees." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Guess you're right." Mushi said. "Well I guess I'll just go do something else." He walked into the gardens and out of sight.

Nasuku sighed. "He may not be very smart, but he's got a huge heart." He said.

"Yep." I agreed.

The guard nodded. "Sometimes I wonder why he joined the army. I mean he can fight, but I'm not sure he really likes it."

"He joined the army hoping he would find somewhere he belonged." I said. Nasuku and the guard looked at me. "He was an outcast of his clan for some odd reason and for years was hated by all. He belonged nowhere. Every where he went they would treat him like dirt." I turned to the garden. "But here he has friends and people who care about him. He no longer has to worry about being cast out."

"You seem to know a lot about Mushi." The guard said turning to me. "And I just happened to over hear you're a new addition to the army, so how did you know about Mushi's past?" The guard asked.

"General Nasuku told me about him." I replied. It was the truth. Nasuku had told me about Mushi's past.

"Ah." The guard said. "Well I'm Shinsai." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Rook." I said. I'm gonna kill Nasuku for giving me this name. I thought.

"So where yah from?" Shinsai asked me.

"Uh uh…" I stuttered.

"He doesn't like to talk about his past." Nasuku said. "It's very painful for him to speak about." He looked at me.

I nodded. "Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Shinsai apologized.

"No it's fine. Don't apologize. You didn't know." I said.

Shinsai smiled. "Hey why don't you come with me? I have to patrol the halls around the meeting room. You could help me."

"Why don't you just take your partner, Saka?" Nasuku asked.

"Oh. He knocked himself out again." Shinsai replied.

"Again?" I asked.

"How'd he manage that?" Nasuku asked.

"He did a Mushi, and ran into a tree." Shinsai told Nasuku.

"What a fine army you got here General Nasuku." I said. "I've never seen anything like it." I started laughing as Nasuku started rubbing his temples.

"He's all yours." Nasuku said as he turned and walked away. He waved at me with the back of his hand.

"Trader!" I yelled after at him.

"You heard General Nasuku. Come on." Shinsai said as he put his arm around my shoulders and led me towards the meeting room.

"So why are we guarding the meeting room?" I asked.

"Oh Lord Sessho asked me to. He said he would need it. I wonder why." Shinsai replied.

"Hmm…so do I, Shinsai. So do I." I said.

Just then Father brushed past me. He gave me a side-glance and walked on.

"You already seem to be on Lord Sesshomaru's bad side. He never glances at any of the guards." Shinsai stated. "What'd you do?"

I sped up. "The question isn't what I did. It's what I'm going to do." I said. I knew what was going on. Sessho was going to introduce Masera to father. I had a promise to keep and I was going to do anything to keep it.

"Hey Rook slow down." Shinsai shouted behind me.

Stopped and turned to him. "Sorry."

"Geez. Now I know why General Nasuku was trying to get rid of you." Shinsai said.

"Oh yeah. You're real nice." I said sarcastically. He just walked past me and up the steps to the hall surrounding the meeting room.

"Come on." He said as he entered. I ran up the steps after him. "This job is quite simple. All we have to do is walk around in the halls around the meeting room, and kill anyone who shouldn't be here."

"I may be new at being a soldier, but I wasn't born yesterday." I said.

Shinsai just shrugged. "Just making sure." Then a couple of voices caught my attention.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" A small female voice asked.

"Don't worry he'll like you. Just stay calm. I'll protect you." A deeper voice replied. The voices were coming from around a turn in the hall a little ways from me. I recognized them instantly. Sessho and Masera. So I was right. Sessho was going to introduce Masera to father.

"Rook. Rook! Are you listening?" Shinsai said. I was so caught up in the voices I had forgotten about him.

"What?" I asked.

"You go that way." He pointed to the left. The direction the voices were coming from. "And I'll go this way." He pointed to the right. I nodded. Then turned around and began walking to the left. I stopped before going around the corner and glanced over my shoulder. Shinsai was out of sight. I smiled and walked around the corner.

Thud 

The second I walked around the corner Sessho grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall.

"What is your business here?" Sessho asked.

"I was just trying to keep a promise." I replied.

"Reeka?" Sessho asked. I nodded and he released my neck. "Why are you dressed as a guard?"

"That's confidential." I told him. "But either way I'm going to help out."

I glanced at Masera for the first time. She was wearing a bright yellow kimono with leaves going down the right side and around the sleeves. The obi was a dark green and was tied on the side instead of in the middle. Her orange hair was in a simple bun on the top of her. I couldn't tell if she had any makeup on.

"You look beautiful, Masera." I told her with a smile. Masera blushed. Then I turned to Sessho. "Sessho. I warn you now. I saw father a little while ago. He's not in a very happy. So don't say or do anything stupid." I said in a serious tone. "I'll be watching from a safe distance and if you need me I'll come." I smiled. "Good luck." And with that I turned and walked away.

I walked until I came to a certain painting on the wall. It was a beautiful painting of the night sky. The stars were shining brightly and the crescent moon matched the family crest perfectly.

I looked around. No one. I smiled and reached for the painting. I removed it from the wall revealing two tiny holes. I had placed those holes there years ago when I was bored. I had a feeling they would come in handy.

I leaned over and looked in the holes. Success. They worked. I could see into the meeting room. I smiled. Now I could keep my promise. Sessho was going to keep Masera as his mate no matter what.

I looked around the meeting room. I had never seen the inside before. It was huge. There was one long table against the wall across from me. It had probably been moved to be out of the way of father and Sessho. Some how someone had known what was going to happen, but who? My train of thought was broken when mom spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama. What do you believe Sessho has to tell us?" Mom asked. She was sitting on a cushion in the middle of the room. I couldn't find father anywhere in the room. I searched frantically, but still couldn't find him.

"It better be something important." Father replied. My eyes widened he was leaning on the wall I was looking in from. He was right next to me. "This Sesshomaru doesn't wish to waste anymore time." I held my breath. If I was caught I was as good as dead.

"Well your wait is over father." Sessho said as he threw open the large oak doors. Father stood up strait and moved slightly. Making me unable to see into the room.

"Damn." I whispered and took off down the hall. I stopped at the corner and put my back to the wall. I peek around the corner. That's where I spotted Masera. She was waiting patiently outside the meeting rooms doors. I was about to go around the corner when about five guards came running up the steps and into the meeting room. I stayed where I was. The last thing I wanted was to be seen spying on the Great Lord. A rule when broken may be punished with death.

Once the guards were out of sight I emerged. Masera instantly spotted me. "Ree…" Before she could even finish my name I had my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh." I told her. "And it's Rook. Call me Rook." She nodded and I removed my hand.

"Why did you come back here?" She asked.

"Well I had a good set of eye holes but Lord Sesshomaru moved, and now I can't see anything." I replied crossing my arms.

"So what are you going to do now?" Masera asked me.

"Watch." I walked over to the door hinge (yes this time it is a real door.) and pulled a gold coin out of my pocket. I kneeled and stuck the coin in between the door and the wall.

"What good will that do?" Masera asked. I stood up.

"Now the door won't close all the way, so I can see into the meeting room by leaning against this wall." I replied putting my hand on the wall next to the door.

"Oh I get it now." She said.

"Masera." Sessho voice called from inside the meeting room. I pulled Masera to the side and pulled out my dagger.

"Here." I said as I gave it to her. "You may need it." I told her. She nodded and took it from me. She stuck it in her kimono and walked into the meeting room. Right on queue the doors slammed shut. Almost. My coin trick worked. I leaned against the wall and looked inside.

What I saw shocked me.

* * *

Hee hee I evil. :P

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And good night

Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: … 

I'm back. And I'm ready to type. So ready, set, go!

And on with the story.

"Masera." Sessho voice called from inside the meeting room. I pulled Masera to the side and pulled out my dagger.

"Here." I said as I gave it to her. "You may need it." I told her. She nodded and took it from me. She stuck it in her kimono and walked into the meeting room. Right on queue the doors slammed shut. Almost. My coin trick worked. I leaned against the wall and looked inside.

What I saw shocked me.

There in the room the guards, I had seen run in, were standing behind Sessho. They looked as if they would attack him if given the queue to. Masera walked across the room and toward father. She stopped and bowed deeply to him. Father's eyes narrowed as he frowned at the kitsune.

"Leave Rin." Father told mom. She obediently stood up and bowed to her lord. Then began walking in my direction; towards the door. I started to panic then remembered I was in disguise, so instead of running. I just stood up straighter and raised my chin. She wouldn't suspect a thing. Sure enough mom just walked by. Once she was out of sight I let out my breath in relief. Then I turned my attention back to the meeting room.

Not much had changed except the fact that Masera was bowing deeper. She was now on the floor. Her forehead now resting on the hard wood. Father walked around her a few times. Then stopped. I sighed thinking he had accepted her. But soon found it wasn't the time for celebration.

"Restrain him." Father said. My eyes widen as the guards quickly grabbed Sessho. They pinned his hands to his back. And kicked the back of his legs. He fell to his knees.

"Run Masera!" Sessho yelled. Masera, now aware of what was going on, lifted her head off the floor and looked up at father. He now towered over her sword in hand. He lifted it.

I couldn't wait any longer. I burst through the door. Pulling out my sword as I ran.

Father's sword began to descend.

I jumped in front of Masera.

**Clang!**

"Rook!"

I locked sword for the first time in life with my father. I was scared to death but kept my face as calm as my father's.

"Stand down." Father told me as he pushed down. I struggled to stay standing.

"No." I told him. There were gasps heard throughout the room. "I will not stand down, and watch as you kill a girl who done nothing wrong."

"You dare disobey this Sesshomaru?" Father asked.

I looked him strait in the eye, and said, "Yes." I pushed hard against his sword forcing it to rise a couple of inches. "Can't you see? Sessho loves this woman. I don't care if you are the lord of this land. I see no reason for you to kill this kitsune. In killing her you would be killing your own son."

"How so?" Father asked as he pushed down on my sword again.

"If this kitsune dies Sessho will follow suit by either dying of a broken heart or by killing himself." I replied. I knew that my words were true even though Sessho had never said them. Just by looking in Sessho's eyes you could see the love he carried for Masera. He would never leave her side even in death. "So do you truly wish to lose the heir to your lands because the mate he choose was a kitsune? Now to me that is foolish."

Father narrowed his eyes at me and pushed down even harder. My knees started to bend. I wouldn't hold up much longer. I glanced over my shoulder. Masera was still lying on the floor.

"What are you doing you idiot? Run!" I shouted at her. She nodded and stood up. She made a break for the door. I saw Sessho in the corner of my eye struggling against the guards, but wasn't succeeding. I was about to turn my attention back to father back was suddenly flying across the room.

I hit the wall and slid down it, landing on the table. My sword landed next to me with a clanging noise. I trying to get up but instantly fell back down. My right arm had been crushed when I had hit the wall. I could no longer fight.

I watched as father, with his great speed, ran in front of Masera. She slid to a stop in front of him.

"Hey!"

"He's getting away!"

"Catch him!"

The sound of the guards' yells made me look at where Sessho was being restrained. Only I didn't see Sessho. He had gotten away. I watched as he also clashed blades with father.

**Whack! Thud! **

Sessho was also thrown through the air and hit a wall on the other side of the room.

Now there was no one in father's way. Father raised his sword above Masera's head. I closed my eyes.

**Clang!**

I opened my eyes and gasped. Masera has used the dagger I had given her to block the attack. She jumped off the ground and landed a few feet away. She held the dagger up in a defensive matter.She was an expert! Her form was perfect. Her stance and everything were perfect.

Father approached Masera. She held her dagger up higher and glared at him. If he wanted a fight, she would give it to him. Father stopped about five feet in front of her and looked her over again. He looked at her stance and the expression. Then he looked at Sessho and to our surprise sheathed his sword.

"I approve." He said. Masera dropped the dagger and fell to her knees. Tears were forming in her eyes. I would have jumped for joy but at that moment couldn't. So I just smiled. Sessho on the other hand jumped up and practically howled. He ran over to Masera and picked her up off the ground. He hugged her and spun in circles, literally.

"She's stronger than most kitsunes and even tried to challenge me. She is a suitable bearer for a future heir to my land." And with that father left the meeting room.

"We did it!" Sessho said as he kept spinning Masera. She was still crying. He stopped spinning her and captured her lips in a kiss. She rapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok. I can tell you're happy but don't you think you should save that for a more private environment?" I asked. Sessho ignored me for a couple more seconds before breaking the kiss.

"Why don't you just shut up, Rook?" He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and smiled. My happiness was cut short when Nasuku came running into the room. He was panting heavily.

He looked at the guards in the corner. "Leave." He commanded. There was clearly anger in his voice. The guards didn't hesitate, and quickly left. Once they were gone, Nasuku tried to shut the doors. When he noticed my coin, he removed it and shut the doors. Then he turned around and yelled, "What the hell happened in here? I could hear yelling and sword fighting all the way in my room! I came running here and your father told me a soldier had disobeyed him!" He turned to me. "That was you wasn't it?"

"Guilty as charged." I replied.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Rook?"

"Something nice I hope." I said, joking. Bad choice. Nasuku closed his eyes. He right eye twitched a couple of times in annoyance and anger.

"Nasuku please." Sessho said letting go of Masera. "She was only keeping her promise to me."

"Ah so you know who she really is?" Nasuku asked.

"Well yeah. She's wearing my old clothes, and how many dog demons have light blue hair?" Sessho replied.

"So what promise was she keeping?" Nasuku asked as he approached my form still on the table.

Sessho was about to answer when Masera cut in. "She promised to keep me with Sessho. No matter what."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Nasuku asked as he stopped next to the table.

"Her name is Masera. She's my mate. I was introducing her to father today. But as Reeka had said he didn't accept her because she was a kitsune." Sessho looked at Masera. "Reeka had promised that she wouldn't let father separate us no matter what. She was willing to give her life to keep us together."

Nasuku turned to look at Sessho. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Reeka here?" He asked. "Because the Reeka I know would never do such a thing."

I kicked Nasuku in the back. He spun around and glared at me. I glared back. "Don't kick me. Got it?" Nasuku said harshly. "Why are you laying on the table anyway? Come on, get up." He reached out and grabbed my left arm. As he pulled me off the table I cried out in pain. Instantly he laid me back on the table. Nasuku's eyes widened. "Are you hurt?" He asked in a concerned voice as he leaned over the table to get a better look at me.

"My right arm was crushed when I was thrown against this wall." I replied motioning to the wall the table was against. "But it's ok. It doesn't hurt that bad." Nasuku poked my right arm. "OWWW!"

"Oh really?" He asked. He moved my right arm onto my stomach, ignoring my complaints, and picked me up bridal style.

"No really it's nothing." I said.

"Look," he said as he turned so I could look at the table. There was a pool of blood on the table where I had been laying. "It's not 'nothing' it's 'something ,'" He said as he turned and walked out of the meeting room. But he stopped at the door and turned to face Sessho. "Oh and congratulations." He said with a smile then left.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get that arm bandaged up," he replied as he walked up the steps to the main house. At first I accepted it. Then it something clicked in my mind.

"By who?" I asked. Slightly fearing Nasuku's answer.

Just as I had feared he answered, "Me."

Tired. Me need to go bed. Night.

Review please.

P.S. Any mistakes I will fix in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: nope!

I'm not quite sure where this chapter is going, so bear with me.

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get that arm bandaged up,"Nasuku replied as he walked up the steps to the main house. At first I accepted it. Then it something clicked in my mind.

"By who?" I asked. Slightly fearing Nasuku's answer.

Just as I had feared he answered, "Me."

"What? Are you insane?" I shouted.

Nasuku didn't respond but instead just kept walking. To where, I had no idea. I soon found he was taking me back to his room.

I struggled in Nasuku's grasp. "Let me go. I can take care of myself." I said. Nasuku's grip tightened.

"There's no way in hell you'll be able to dress your own wound. Especially if it's on your arm." Nasuku told me. He looked down at me. "I guess I forgot to teach you to ask for help when you need it." He sighed. "I guess I'll start now." He looked away from me and at where he was going. "When you see there is no way to help yourself you ask for help. When…"

I interrupted him. "Yeah right like I'd ever do that." I said. He glared at me. If he hadn't been holding me he probably would have whacked me over the head.

"Don't interrupt me." Nasuku said as he kept glaring at me. "Now back to what I was saying. When…"

Nasuku was once again interrupted, but this time it wasn't me who interrupted him. "General Nasuku what happened?" Yoko asked as he walked up behind Nasuku and I.

Nasuku stopped and closed his eyes. His right eye twitched in annoyance. No one would allow him a moment of peace. "This soldier almost got himself killed by Lord Sesshomaru and I was about to tend his wounds." Nasuku informed Yoko.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Yoko asked.

Nasuku turned and gave her a warm smile. "Yes. Could you bring a bowl of water and a cloth to my room?" Yoko nodded. Then Nasuku leaned over and whispered. "Make that cold water," in her ear. Yoko nodded and left to do what she was asked of.

"What did you tell her?" I asked. Nasuku just smirked, and began walking again. He entered his room and set me on the floor. I watched as he turned and walked over to the door. He leaned against the doorframe and waited. For Yoko I guessed.

Nasuku only had to waited for about a minute. Yoko was quick when she was asked to do something and seemed to enjoy it. Yoko gave Nasuku the bowl and cloth then bowed lightly before she turned and walked away.

Nasuku closed the door and approached me. He set the bowl of water next to me and then squatted in front of me. He grabbed the folds of my shirt and began to open it. I squeaked, grabbed his hands, and pushed him. He lost his balance and fell over.

Nasuku jumped up quickly. "What was that for?" He asked. "I couldn't see anything if I tried."

'Oh yeah that's right. My chest is covered.' I thought. I gave him a 'woops' look. He shut his eyes and sighed.

"Fine if it'll make you feel better I'll do it from the back." Nasuku said as he walked behind me. I heard him kneel behind me. To tell you the truth I would have liked it better if he was in front of me where I could see him. It's not that I didn't truth my teacher, but he was known to be a pervert at times.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Nasuku pushing my shirt off my right shoulder. He was careful not to let it touch the hurt part of my arm. I blushed. I don't know why but I blushed. Now I was grateful he had decided to wrap my arm from the back.

Once Nasuku had my arm out of the sleeve he grabbed the cloth from the bowl. He wrung it out then proceeded to wipe away the blood. I jumped when the cloth touched my arm. It was freezing.

"You made Yoko get cold water on purpose." I stated. He didn't respond but I didn't have to see him to know he was smiling. "I bet you want to know what happened."

"Yes. I would love to know how you managed to get your arm crushed." He replied. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not but I told him anyway. I told him about the argument Sessho and I had in InuYasha's forest. I told him about how I gave Masera my dagger and mentioned I needed to get it back. I told him about my fight with my father, and lastly I told him about how my father had thrown me against the wall and crushed my arm.

Nasuku dipped the cloth in the now reddish water and wrung it out again. "It seems Lord Sesshomaru knew it was you." He said as he rubbed away the remaining blood. "He would have killed any other guard to disobey him. Then probably yelled at me." Nasuku said then lightly tapped my wound with the cloth.

"I guess you're right." I replied, ignoring the pain Nasuku's action brought. "I'm just glad he didn't give me more than a broken arm."

Nasuku laughed. "He probably would have if you weren't going to war." He told me.

"Oh you're real nice." I said. He laughed again. Then something hit me. "Wait how am I going to be of any help with this broken arm?" I asked. "It's my right arm after all I won't be able to pick up a sword for about a month."

"I already have that figured out." Nasuku said as he put the cloth in the bowl and stood up. He went over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a bottle of a clear liquid and some bandages.

Nasuku walked back over to me. He took the cork out of the bottle and gave it to me. I looked at the bottle. Then I gave him a confused look. "Drink it." He said. "It will make you heal faster."

I nodded and took a sip. I coughed instantly. It tasted awful. I was bitter and sweet at the same time and felt as if your tongue were being electrocuted. "Yes I know. It tastes terrible but you're going to have to deal with it. For the medicine to work you have to drink the whole thing." Nasuku said as he kneed next to me and began bandaging my arm.

I took a deep breath and drank as much as I could in one gulp. I gagged and drank some more. The stuff was terrible. When I finally got the stuff down I felt like I was going to throw up. Nasuku finished rapping my arm and ruffled my hair. "Good job. Most people refuse to drink that stuff." He said as he took the bottle from my hand.

"I swear if that stuff was the slightest bit worse I wouldn't have gotten it down." I stated. Nasuku placed the bottle on his desk while I pulled my sleeve back up my arm. I made sure it was on my shoulder properly, and looked up to see Nasuku pull a strong piece of cloth from another drawer. He turned around and I noticed it was a sling.

"What don't you have in that desk?" I asked. Nasuku glanced over his shoulder at the desk. Then he looked at me and shrugged. I shook my head as Nasuku kneeled in front of me. He took the ends of the sling and tried to tie them together. He was failing miserably. He couldn't see what he was doing because my head was in the way.

But being the mindless Nasuku he was. He leaned forward and put his chin on my shoulder, so he could see what he was doing. I blushed again. Then scolded myself for doing so. Nasuku was my teacher and friend nothing more. I felt the blush leave my face right when Nasuku finished tying the sling.

He carefully placed my arm in it. "There." He said as he stood up. He held out a hand and helped me up as well. "Now try to stay out of trouble. At least until your arm heals." Nasuku told me.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I said as I walked out of his room. I needed to get my dagger back from Masera. I walked down the halls until I came to Sessho's room. I knocked lightly on the door. I waited for about a minute then knocked a little louder. Sessho opened the door and gave me a confused look.

"What do you want?" He asked. Masera walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"I came to get my dagger back from Masera." I told him. Sessho turned to Masera. She nodded and ran somewhere into the room. When she came out she had my dagger in her hands. She gave it to me.

"Thank you for letting me use it." Masera said.

I smiled. "No problem." I told her.

"I'm sorry." Masera stated out of the blue.

"For what?" Sessho and I asked at the same time.

"If it we're for me your arm wouldn't be broken." Masera said her eyes starting to shine with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Wow, wow, wow. Don't cry it's fine." I told her. "I've had worse injuries." I really had. I had a hole through the stomach once.

Sessho wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's ok Masera. Don't blame yourself it's fine. She'll live."

"Yeah you really shouldn't worry about me. I had to put up with this idiot's torture all my life." I said as I motioned to Sessho. He whacked me over the head with his other arm. I rubbed my head. "Point proven." I added. Masera let out a little laugh. "Well thanks for giving me back my dagger. Now I gotta go and get ready to go to war. See yah."

I felt someone grab my left arm and spin me around. I came face to face with Sessho. "What do you mean 'war'?" He asked.

'Shit! I spilled.'

* * *

What will Reeka tell her brother? What will his reaction be? And what will Nasuku's reaction be to Sessho knowing?

_Yawn_

Don't ask me. I have no idea. Until next time. Bye.

Review please.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Maybe, maybe not.

Hi I'm back. Sorry it's been longer than it normal is, but so things came up. First of all one of my friends was being stupid and managed to blow up a gas can. We (my friends and I) asked him how the hell he blew up a gas can but…he couldn't remember because he lost his memory! I'm me for god's sake the guy is 27! Shouldn't he be mature enough to check and see if there's gas in the can before doing…whatever he was doing! He's lucky he wasn't killed! (Yah, yah laugh all you want Kiako.) Anyway, that was about six days ago. He starting to remember some things, but he's given two of his (and my) friends black eyes. (And that includes my boyfriend and one of the nicest guys to ever live! Yah hahaha, Kiako) It's terrible. Well enough of my rambling. Now for the legendary line…

And on with the story!

* * *

Sessho wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's ok Masera. Don't blame yourself it's fine. She'll live."

"Yeah you really shouldn't worry about me. I had to put up with this idiot's torture all my life." I said as I motioned to Sessho. He whacked me over the head with his other arm. I rubbed my head. "Point proven." I added. Masera let out a little laugh. "Well thanks for giving me back my dagger. Now I gotta go and get ready to go to war. See yah."

I felt someone grab my left arm and spin me around. I came face to face with Sessho. "What do you mean 'war'?" He asked.

'Shit! I spilled.'

* * *

My mind was spinning what was I supposed to do now?

_Lie! Lie for all you're worth! Which isn't much._

A voice was screaming in my head. 'Who are you?'

_That's not important right now! Just do what you do best and lie!_

'Ok, if you say so.' I thought for a quick moment. "Did I say war? I meant to say 'pack for my patrols.' It's my punishment for the incident in the meeting room. Given to me by Nasuku. So see yah." I said.

_That was pretty good._

'Thanks.' I said back to the voice in my head.

"Don't lie, Rook." Sessho said as his eyes narrowed and studied me.

_What? He didn't bye it! Try again! Try again!_

'Will you just shut up?' "What do you mean lie? Why would I lie to you?" I said in the most innocent tone I could muster.

"Why would you tell me a lie?" Sessho said in a voice that yelled his disbelief. "I'm sure you lie to me at least once a day! Now tell me the truth! What's going on?"

_I'm sorry to say but you're screwed, Reeka._

I opened my mouth to tell Sessho when a familiar voice cut in. "Ah I see you've found Rook." I let out my breath.

'Saved by the idiot.' I thought as Nasuku walked up behind me. "Oh hello General Nasuku. I was just…"

"Getting into trouble like I told you not to." He interrupted. "That's just like you Rook."

"Ok enough of this beating around the bush, Nasuku!" Sessho yelled as he let go of my arm and grabbed Nasuku by the collar. "I know this is my sister, and I know that you and her are keeping a secret from me. I demand to know this instant!" He yelled as he pinned Nasuku to the wall. Nasuku just put on a stern, cold expression.

Nasuku's face didn't change even after Sessho narrowed his eyes at him. He just stared at Sessho with a cold expression. "Is that an order, my lord?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Sessho pulled Nasuku off the wall and hit him against it causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Sessho glared at him. "Now a suggest you don't mock me." He said in a voice as cold as father's. "Now I want to know exactly what you've gotten my sister into. Refuse to tell me and you will pay." Sessho leaned closer to Nasuku. "Now tell me!"

Nasuku just kept his cold face in place. "Sessho let him go!" I yelled. "We had a command and we must follow it. He has no control over it." Sessho gave me a confused look and Nasuku glared at me; why I have no idea.

"The only person who is higher in command is father. Is he the idiot who came up with this?" Sessho demanded as he looked at me.

"Yes, I'm the idiot who came up with it." A cold voice said from behind me. The sound of his voice sent a chill down my spine. I stood completely still. Sessho jumped away from Nasuku. Nasuku just took a step forward from the wall and turned to face his lord.

"F-father." Sessho said a bit surprised. Then he took a deep breath and put on a calm face. "I didn't see you walk up. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you left my General alone." Father replied.

"Yes sir." Sessho replied. "But first I need to know something. Why is Reeka going to war with Nasuku?"

"That is none of your concern." Father replied. At the moment I decided it would be the safest time to move out of the way. I quick walked over to Nasuku's side.

"But father…" Sessho started.

"Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself." Father said sternly.

Seeing he wouldn't get any information out of father. Sessho bowed and said, "I would never dream of it father." Sarcasm was easily heard in Sessho's voice.

Father either decided to ignore the comment or didn't notice the sarcasm in Sessho's voice. (Which I highly doubt.) " I do not wish to see you and my general in the same room until the war is over. Is that understood?"

"Yes father." Sessho said angrily.

"Yes my Lord." Nasuku said as he bowed to father.

Father looked at Nasuku then his cold amber eyes landed on me. I stared back at him. For a quick second I thought I saw regret in his eyes, but before I could study him more closely he spun on his heels and walked away.

I growled. Was that really regret I saw? No it couldn't have been! Father doesn't show emotion. But it sure did look like it. Ahhhh, hell to it! But I can't just forget about it. Why did my life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I just be a normal demon born far away from war and this royal life? Away from this damned place.

"Rook!" Nasuku said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry." I replied when I was pulled from my thoughts. "I must have spaced out for a second there."

Nasuku sighed and put his arm around my shoulders (being careful of my right arm), and began to lead me away. "Come on before you get into more trouble."

"But…" I glanced over my shoulder at Sessho. He looked annoyed and angry. I looked at Masera and she locked eyes with me. She nodded when she saw my concern, and walked up behind Sessho. When he didn't acknowledge her she hugged him from the back to get his attention.

Sessho was at first surprised to feel someone hugging him. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Masera.

I smiled at the couple until Nasuku made me turn a corner putting them out of sight. "They're cute aren't they?" I asked looking at Nasuku.

Nasuku nodded. "They seem so happy."

"Well see yah." I said as I ducked under Nasuku's arm and tried to walk away. Keyword: tried. Nasuku grabbed my arm. (Left)

"Oh no you don't." He said. "I'm not going to let you go and get in more trouble. You're are going to stay with me until I find someone else to watch you."

"I not a child! I can look after myself." I told him. He raised an eyebrow then gave me a look that said you're-kidding-right? Nasuku opened his mouth to speak when…

"Take that you Northern army! And that!"

Clang!

There was a sound that sounded like a sword whacking a tree. "And that!"

Thud!

"Uh oh. Come out you damn sword!"

Shing!

"Wow, wow, wow, wow!"

Splash!

"Ah come on. Mushi!"

"Sorry!"

Nasuku and I both ran to the window at the end of the hall overlooking the garden. (We were on the second story.) The scene we saw made us sweat drop.

Mushi was sitting in the small pond in the garden rubbing the back of his head while three soaked guards glared at him. His sword had been launched and was stuck in the ground about twenty feet away.

I guessed Mushi had been fooling around and had gotten his sword stuck in a tree. Then he tried to pull it out and when it didn't come out he put one foot on the bark and pushed with his foot while he pulled. Well when the sword came loose he lost his balance and fell in the pond soaking the guards near it. Why his sword was twenty feet away was still a mystery.

Nasuku grew angry. He opened the window and yelled, "Mushi I'm sick of your stupid, childish behavior! I swear one more thing! Just…one…more…thing!" Nasuku glared at Mushi from the window. Mushi stared wide-eyed at Nasuku. He wasn't expecting to hear Nasuku yelling at him. It had startled him. "Don't give me that look!"

I grabbed Nasuku the best I could with one arm and pushed him away from the window. "Sorry about that Mushi!" I shouted. "General Nasuku's been having a bad day!"

"BAD DAY! Bad day doesn't even begin to cover it!" Nasuku yelled from behind me.

That did it. I spun around and yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT UP! INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'VE BEEN HAVING AS SUCKISH A DAY AS YOU! SO SHUT UP!" I shouted in Nasuku face. Nasuku stared at me with his mouth open a little speechless. "Thank you." I said. Then I looked at the window again. "I think he's gonna shut up now!" Mushi pointed to behind me. I was about to spin around when Nasuku grabbed me by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Since when have you been allowed to yell in my face?" Nasuku asked me harshly.

"Ow." Was all I could say as I was dragged down the stairs. Nasuku walked quickly causing me to have to run sideways to keep up. "Could you ow slow ow down? OW!" Nasuku stopped in front of the library and threw open the door. He pulled me inside and made me sit in front of the low desk. He walked over to the books lining the walls and grabbed three. Then he grabbed some pieces of parchment, a quill, and an ink tablet. He dropped them in front of me.

"Copy and memorize the first two pages of each book." He said. "And don't think I won't test you." With that he walked out of the library, closing the door with more force than necessary. From outside he shouted. "I want it done by tomorrow. I'll bring you a candle when it gets too dark. Have fun."

When I his footsteps finally faded away I read the titles of the books. They were all combat books. I sighed and hit my head against the table over and over again. "Why me?"

_Well you did yell in his face. Sesshomaru doesn't even do that._

I tried to ignore the voice. "Well I better get started." I said as I took my head off the desk. "I wonder why he said he would bring me a candle. I'll be done before nightfall." I said to myself. Then it hit me.

I'm right handed. My right arm is broken! "Damn, damn, damn, damn." I said as I hit my head on the table again.

_How about you stop complaining and get started? If you hurry you may be done by midnight._

I sighed, opened the first book, and began to read.

* * *

That was a pretty long chapter. I hope you liked it. I shall update soon. I hope. As long as no one plows up another gas can. Expect another chapter in a week or sooner.

Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Oh well.

I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Oh and I'm happy to announce my friend has almost recovered from the gas-can-explosion incident. Well with nothing else to say…

On with the story!

* * *

Nasuku walked down the halls with a lit candle in hand. 'Shit I can't believe I forgot she was in there. It's nearly eight! There's no way she can see what she's doing.'(A/N: Remember she's a hanyou.) Nasuku thought as he stopped in front of the library. He sighed and knocked lightly on the door.

No response.

He knocked again.

He was once again answered with silence. At first he became worried then he laughed. 'She's just mad at me for making her study.' Nasuku concluded. "Ok pup I'm coming in." Nasuku cautiously opened the door ready to dodge anything she might throw at him. To his surprise nothing went flying past his head. 'Maybe she'll use a surprise attack!' Nasuku looked back and forth, then up and down.

That's when he spotted the heap laying on the low desk. He instantly knew it was Reeka when he spotted her blue/silver hair. "Reeka are you ok?" He asked as he walked over to the desk. Yet again she didn't respond. He put the candle on the desk and kneeled next to her. "Hey pup, you alive in there?" He said as he poked her side.

Reeka stirred and mumbled, "To block an attack a person must first figure out what kind of attack their opponent is going to use by finding signs. To find the signs of an attack…" She trailed off. Nasuku muffled a laugh with his hand.

"Heh heh. She fell asleep." He whispered to himself then sighed. "Well at least she studied." Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey pup how far did you get in your lessons?"

"I just finished the second book." Reeka replied still asleep. Nasuku laughed again, and brushed some loose hairs out of her face. He jumped when she subconsciously snuggled into his hand.

'She's asleep. She's asleep. She's asleep.' He repeated in his head. 'She didn't mean anything by it.' He told himself to keep from doing something he may regret. 'She doesn't even know she's doing it.' He sighed. "Why does this always happen to me?" He asked out loud. 'Well I can't just leave her here.' He thought as he stared at her.

'Hm…I could wake her up, but then I would risk getting hit with something. I could leave her here, but that would look weird to anyone who doesn't know who she really is. I could carry her back to her room?' Nasuku smiled. 'That'll work.' He blew out the candle and carefully placed Reeka's right arm on her chest. Then he picked her up bridal style being careful not to wake her. 'Damn she's light.' He thought as he carried her out of the library. He just about squeaked when she snuggled into his chest.

Nasuku sped up his pace. 'She's asleep. She's asleep. She's asleep. She's asleep.' He repeated. Finally he reached Reeka's room. He carefully landed her down on her futon. Then he removed her sword from her side and set it beside the futon. He stared at her sleeping form and sighed. "She's so destructive when she's awake." He whispered as he took out her ponytail. "But when she's asleep she looks so helpless."

Nasuku ruffed Reeka's hair. "Sleep well pup." He said as he stood up and went to the door. He glanced over his shoulder. Reeka yawned and turned over. Nasuku smiled and left.

* * *

I awoke to yelling outside, but instead of getting up I just kept my eyes closed and listened.

"Come on move it!"

'That's Nasuku's voice.' I thought

"General Nasuku, where should I have the others put the bed rolls?"

'Hey that's sounds like Shinsai.'

"In the cart over there." Nasuku replied.

'Oh yah we're leaving today. I should get ready. I don't want to make the wait.' I thought. 'Like they would.' A voice in the back of my head said. I sighed and opened my eyes. I sat up when I noticed I was in my room. 'But I don't remember coming back here. I thought I fell asleep in the library studying those books Nasuku gave me.'

I thought on the subject for a while until someone knocked on the door.

"Hey pup! Yah decent?" Nasuku asked from outside the door.

"Like it would matter to you." I answered. "But yes."

The door opened a second later. Nasuku walked in and shut it behind him. He smiled. "So are you ready to leave?" He asked as he sat and leaned against the wall across from the door.

I yawned. "I just need to grab a couple of things." I stood up and stretched as best I could with my one arm. "How long until we leave?" I asked as I found my shoulder bag.

"Soon." Nasuku replied, "Probably within the hour."

"Damn it!" I said as I struggled to put some paper in the bag. "How did my father survive with one arm for some long? I can't stand it!" Nasuku got up and took the bag from my hands.

"He didn't like it either. Remember he found that dark priestess and ordered her to use that spell to make his arm grow back?" Nasuku asked as he held open my bag.

I nodded and threw some things into the bag. "Didn't he kill her afterwards?"

Nasuku gave me a weird look and smiled. "He wouldn't be our oh-so-powerful-Lord if he didn't. You know how your father is." He said. "Once you're of no use to him you're as good as dead."

"Then why hasn't he killed me yet?" I asked as I pulled the string on the bag making it close. "I'm worth nothing to him. I'm just trouble. That's why he's sending me away." I said as I bowed my head. I would never let anyone except Nasuku see me sad. Even though I didn't show it I did care for my cold-hearted father.

"Pup, it's not like that. Your father isn't sending you away because you're trouble." Nasuku said as he made me look at him by pushing up on my chin with his fingers.

"Then why is he sending me to war?" I asked.

Nasuku thought for a second then said. "I don't know but I promise you it's not because you're trouble to him. Maybe he doesn't show it but he has a heart. You're his daughter. There's no way he hates you enough to send you away because he wanted to. There's a reason."

I pulled my chin from his grasp. "Whatever." I said as I took the bag from him and put it over my shoulder. Then I looked around the room for my sword. I instantly spotted it next to my futon. I walked over to it, but as I bent over to pick it up my hair fell into my face and I noticed my hair was down. "What the? I know I didn't take my hair down."

"Oh." Nasuku said as he reached in his pocket.

"'Oh' what?" I asked.

"'Oh' this." He said as he pulled a hair tie out of his pocket.

I studied it for a second. "How did you end up with my hair tie?" I asked as I took it from him.

"Well, last night when I went to the library to bring you a candle I found you asleep on the desk, so I carried you back here and took down your hair. You know, incase Yoko walked in. I wanted it to look like you." Nasuku explained, leaving out that she snuggled him twice.

"Oh so that's how I ended up here." I said. Then it hit me. "I didn't finish those books!"

"It's ok. It's ok." Nasuku said. "You proved you were really studying."

"What? How?" I asked.

He smiled. "You may not know it but you talk in your sleep." Nasuku laughed. "You just about told how to predict an opponents next attack." I blushed. He laughed a little harder.

"General Nasuku?" Someone shouted from outside. "Where are you sir?"

Nasuku sighed. "Sometimes being General gets annoying. You get no time to yourself." He said. I nodded and attempted to put my hair up, but soon found it's impossible to tie your hair up with one hand. "Here let me." Nasuku said as he took the hair tie back.

He walked up behind me and tied it up. When he was done I turned and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

"GENERAL NASUKU!" The same person yelled from outside.

"Come on let's get out there before they kill me." Nasuku said as he walked out the door. I nodded and ran after him.

* * *

"Finally!" A soldier shouted when he spotted Nasuku. "Where have you been General Nasuku?" He asked.

"I've been busy." Was Nasuku's simple reply. "So what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." The soldier replied. "I just wanted to tell you we're ready to leave." Nasuku just stared at the soldier.

"You've been calling my name like someone's dieing and all you wanted to do was tell me we're ready to move out?" The soldier nodded. Nasuku sighed and covered his face with his hand. "Ok. Dismissed." The soldier nodded and walked away.

I watched the soldier walk away, and then looked at Nasuku. He had his hand over his face trying to hide his embarrassment. I couldn't take it anymore; I burst out laughing. "I can't believe how stupid your men are!" I stated between laughs.

"Rook." Nasuku warned.

"I'm mean he's yelling his head off. 'GENERAL NASUKU!' He yells and you're all 'What's wrong?' and he's all 'nothing just wanted to tell you we're ready to leave.' And the look! The look was hilarious." I said, as I laughed harder.

"Rook." Nasuku warned again.

"I mean how stupid can men be. Well as I always say, 'Can't spell mental without men.' I mean…" I was cut off when Nasuku put me in a headlock.

"You're a guy yourself! Remember?" He asked between his teeth. "And I suggest you don't insult my army seeing as how you're part of it. Now tell me are you really stupid enough to insult yourself?" I shook my head the best I could. "Right you're not. So don't do it again."

Nasuku released me from the headlock. I coughed a couple of times and rubbed my neck. "Gees, Nasuku. Why are you acting so grrish?" (A/N: And grrish is a word I made up that means irritable. Thank you for your time.) Nasuku gave me an irritated look then turned is back to me and walked away.

"We leave in less than an hour. Be late and you'll be left behind." He said warningly.

"But…"

"Left behind." He repeated more sternly then before. I flinched at the tone of his voice. He had been so easily agitated lately. Something was wrong. Something was bugging him.

"I'm going to find out what's bugging him and fix it." I whispered to myself.

"Fix what?" A voice asked from behind me. I spun around to find Shinsai.

* * *

'Damn it! I yelled at her again.' Nasuku thought as he walked away from Reeka.

_Yah, you really shouldn't do that._

'Who are you? And please don't tell me I'm talking to myself. Because talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.' Nasuku thought as he sighed.

_Well then you'll be happy to know you are not talking to yourself. I'm a separate person, but I can't tell you who just yet. Now you just need to calm down. Take deep breathes. In and out. In and out._

'Just get on with it.' Nasuku told the voice.

_Ok tell me, are you actually angry at Reeka?_

'No. I've just been annoyed lately with take her to war and she's just always there making her unnecessary comments. So I get angry and she gets yelled at.' Nasuku responded.

_Ok. Now I understand. Well there's really nothing you can do about her going to war. That's already settled. So get over it. There's nothing you can do so don't try and go against it. Just accept it._

Nasuku glanced over his shoulder and saw Reeka talking to Shinsai. He stopped walking. "Just accept it. Those words might just come in handy with another problem of mine." He said. Nasuku somehow felt that the voice was smiling.

_Yes they very well could._

* * *

Done! Once again sorry it took so long. Well better late then never.

Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nope

I'm back and ready to write so here I go!

On with the story!

* * *

Last chapter:

"I'm going to find out what's bugging him and fix it." I whispered to myself.

"Fix what?" A voice asked from behind me. I spun around to find Shinsai.

* * *

Nasuku glanced over his shoulder and saw Reeka talking to Shinsai. He stopped walking. "Just accept it. Those words might just come in handy with another problem of mine." He said. Nasuku somehow felt that the voice was smiling.

_Yes they very well could._

* * *

"Uh…nothing." I told Shinsai. "So what's up?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing much. I was just looking for Mushi." Shinsai replied. "He went missing…again."

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes. Every time I find him he runs off." Shinsai told me.

"And that's a problem why?" I wanted to know.

"The usual. He's a moron and probably won't remember when we're leaving. Therefore will be left behind." Shinsai explained. "So have you seen him?"

I shook my head. "But I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks." Shinsai said as he patted me on the shoulder and walked past. I turned and watched him walk away. Shinsai acted like an older brother. Always looking out for people. He always helped without any complaint and accepts anyone. I smiled. Like he accepted me.

That's when I spotted Nasuku. He was staring right at me. Our eyes locked and held. 'Why's he staring at me?' I wondered. The look in his eyes told me he was in deep thought. But about what? Nasuku closed his eyes and smiled making him look content. Then turned and walked away, his black hair swaying in its loose ponytail.

'What was that about?' I asked myself. Then shook my head and brushed it off. 'It doesn't matter.' I turned and looked at the palace. When would I see it again? When would I come home? When would I see my family again? What if, just what if I never came back? Never see my family again.

I laughed. 'Why am I worrying? That'll never happen.' I stood there silently for a minute. 'But just in case.' I thought as I walked up the main steps to the palace. I walked down the seemingly endless hallways until I reached my destination. My father's study.

I stood outside for a while. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. Finally I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "My Lord?" No response.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Yet again, nothing.

'Oh forget this!' I opened the door quickly. Making mom jump. Father just kept staring at the scroll he was reading. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I gave father a sour look and smiled at mom. Mom just stared at me.

'Oh yah she doesn't know its me.' I remembered. I took out my ponytail and let my hair fall the way I used to wear it. "It's me mom." I said.

Mom stood up and slowly approached me. She put her hands on my face and then suddenly hugged me. "It is you." She said.

'She acts like she thought I was dead.' I noticed. "Yah who else would just barge into Lord Sesshomaru's study?"

"Only an idiot." Father said from his desk. I glared at him.

I slowly pushed past mom and walked over to father's desk. He looked up from his scroll to stare at me. "Fine Lord Sesshomaru!" I said. "I came to say goodbye but as always you have to be a cold hearted jerk."

'I can't believe I'm saying this to his face after all these years.' I thought. I walked to the door and stopped. I turned to father again. 'Well might as well get it all out now.'

"Actually I don't really care if you ignore me. I'm used to it because as many people can tell YOU'RE NOT MUCH OF A FATHER!" I shouted at him. Mom's eyes widened as I said that. Father just stared at me. His expression didn't change. "I never looked to you as a father but instead as anyone here would. I look at you as a lord not a noble and wise lord, but as a lord of sheer cruelty and death. You have no feels my lord. You're just a mean, cruel demon who is only lord because his father was before him. If it weren't for Lord InuTaisho you would not be lord. You would just be a demon who is hunted by all. No one would respect you. You would be all alone. Alone to roam the Earth for all eternity." Father stood abruptly. "Alone with your cruel heart and your shadow. Not much of a crowd My Lord. Not one to be proud of I could tell you th…"

"Enough!" Father commanded. "If you see me as a only a lord then so be it. Leave and stay out of my sight or I will kill you." He said.

"But Sesshomaru!" Mom said.

"Then so be it, My Lord." I bowed and left. As I walked to my next destination I put my hair up in its high ponytail, and thought.

I had just insulted my father more than I ever had before. I had told him I didn't think of him as I father but only as a cold-hearted lord. That was true, but not completely. I sighed. 'Oh well what's done is done.'

Next I was going to say goodbye to Sessho and Masera. I began walking towards Sessho room when.

_Thud._

I turned a corner and ran into someone causing me to fall. I looked up at the startled person.

"Oh hi Sessho. I was just looking for you." I said as I stood up.

"Really?" Sessho asked. I nodded. He crossed his arms. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm gonna be leaving soon and I don't know when I'll be coming back. I mean if I ever come back." I put out my hand. "So I came to say goodbye and apologize that I won't be here when Masera gives birth." Sessho stared at my hand then grabbed it and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss having someone to fight with." He said.

"Well I'm gonna flat out miss you." I said as he let me go. I smiled at him. "I'll come back as soon as the war's over."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I replied.

"Good. Now don't get yourself killed." He said.

"Hopefully I won't." I said as I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait one more thing." Sessho called.

I stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I don't like the way that General looks at you sometimes, so be careful. I know you're a virgin, and I want you to come back that way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned to him fully. "Nasuku would never do such a thing to me. He's my teacher. My friend. Yes I know he's known to get into _trouble _sometimes. But he would never do such a thing to me."

"Believe what you want. But just promise me you'll be careful."

"Yes of course." I responded. "Now if you don't mind I'll be going now." Sessho nodded and I walked away. What was he thinking? Nasuku would never do such a thing as to seduce me. Never in a million years. How dare he think such a thing about Nasuku!

Well he doesn't like Nasuku to begin with. That might be part of it. But what looks was he talking about? 'It doesn't matter. He was just being foolish. Nothing more.' I told myself.

My last visit was going to be to my sister, Keema. She was the only one in my family who didn't know that I was dressed as a guy. This was probably going to be the hardest person to say goodbye to because she didn't know. I was just about to turn the corner to walk down the hall where Keema's room was when I heard voices. I stopped before turning the corner and listened.

"Um…Lady Keema?" Wait, I knew that voice. Mushi?

"Yes?" Keema. Definitely Keema.

"Um…"

"Yes?" Keema asked again.

"Never mind." Mushi said quickly. I heard him running my way and flattened myself against the wall so he wouldn't see me. Sure enough he ran right past, but only a blind man would miss the blush on his cheeks. I smirked. What was he up to?

When Mushi was out of sight I turned the corner. "Lady Keema?"

"Yes?" Keema asked.

"Didn't you know who that was?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I've seen him before but never caught his name. Do you know it?"

I nodded. "His name is Mushi." I told her.

"Oh." Keema said. "And why did you decide to pay me a visit." She asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye." I replied.

Keema stared at me like I had grown a third eye. "Why? I don't know you." She said.

I smiled. "Actually you do." I told her. I walked closer to her.

"I-I do?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes." I said as I pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." I said. When I let her go she was blushing deep red.

"Are you s-sure I know you?" She asked.

"Well I would hope." I said. "Don't worry I'm sure _father_ will explain it later."

"R-Reeka?" She asked.

"ROOK!" I heard Nasuku call.

"Well gotta go. See yah." I said as I ran from a still confused Keema.

'Oh that was fun!' I thought as I ran through the palace and to the front door.

* * *

DONE!

So what do you think?

Review please.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope… 

Waz up peoples? I'm back and ready to take on the next chapter.

So on with the chapter!

* * *

I burst out the front doors to see the army already leaving. 'Man Nasuku wasn't kidding when he said he would leave me behind.'

"Wait soldier!" Someone shouted behind me. I spun around to see Keema running down the hall towards me.

My eyebrow twitched. 'Damn, she followed me. I wasn't expecting that to happen. Oh well.' I smiled and saluted Keema then ran out the front door. I used my good arm to swing myself over the railing of the stairs and took off towards the army.

Keema ran down the stairs. "Wait! I command you to stop!" She shouted at me but by then I was already concealed in the crowd. "Come back here!"

I kept low until we were out of the palace walls. Then I let out a sigh of relief. 'At least she didn't run into the crowd after me. Then I would really be in trouble.'

Someone ruffled my hair from behind. I spun around to find Mushi smiling at me. "Got yourself in trouble with Lady Keema did you?" He asked.

I turned and started walking forward again. "Not exactly."

Mushi walked next to me and raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly?"

I looked around. The army was smaller than I thought. There were only about maybe 90 soldiers. Something was wrong here. I remembered seeing a lot more soldiers at the palace. "Hey Mushi?"

"Yah?"

"What happened to all the soldiers?" I asked. "I remember seeing a lot more. Where did the rest of them go?" I asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru led them into enemy grounds as usual." Mushi replied. I gave him a confused look. "Oh I forgot you're new. Well let me explain. Every time there's a war Lord Sesshomaru gets half the soldiers and General Nasuku gets the other half. General Nasuku always ends up with the new soldiers and the not so skilled ones, and Lord Sesshomaru gets the strong and experienced soldiers. Do you get it so far?" Mushi asked. I nodded and he went on. "Well because of the strength difference General Nasuku's army stays in the West and Lord Sesshomaru's army goes to the opposing side, in this case the North."

I nodded. "So General Nasuku gets the weaker army?" Mushi nodded. I laughed. "Mushi, you just insulted yourself."

"Hey, but you're here as well." Mushi protested.

I stopped laughing. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm new. You on the other hand have been in how many wars on this side?"

Mushi put his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't want to go into that right now." He replied.

I instantly regretted asking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, no its ok." Mushi assured me. "It's fine."

I nodded and decided to change the subject. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to pass through Tasaki." Mushi replied.

"Tasaki? Why are we going through that damned demon town?" I asked. Mushi shrugged.

"We've just always done it. The crowds cheer us on and the women giggle and smile. General Nasuku seems to like it." Mushi told me.

I shook my head. 'Figures.'

It didn't take long for us to reach Tasaki; it being the closest demon village to the palace. When we came close to the village the men around Mushi and I sped up making Mushi and I end up in the back. We didn't mind being in the back of the group. It was a bit quieter. We talked about nothing in particular as we entered the village. At first no one seem to care but then some one noticed my blue hair. The crowd went from loud cheers to whispers and mummers.

"What's the big deal about your hair?" Mushi asked me quietly.

"It's sort of rare." I answered. "Normally only descendents of the Great Lord InuTaisho have it." Mushi nodded in understanding. Then out nowhere a male Kitsune jumped in front of me. Making Mushi and I stop.

The kitsune looked me up and down. "What good will you be?" He asked. "You can't be more than 13 and here you are going to war with a broken arm. What are you insane?"

I glared at the kitsune. "Move aside." I commanded.

He just crossed his arms. "I don't think you should be going to war. I would wish to talk to your father. I believe he should reconsider."

My father. That cold hearted jerk. My anger all came out at once. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY FATHER! HE SENT ME TO WAR! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO GO TO WAR?" I shouted at the kitsune. "Now I would suggest you move." I said coldly. The kitsune didn't move. "I'm warning you." I said.

The kitsune didn't move. "You really aren't that frightening." He said.

'If you knew who I really was I would be.' I thought angrily. "Move." I said in a deadly tone. The kitsune didn't move. "That's it!" I yelled as I tried to punch the kitsune, but someone caught my fist.

"Nasuku." A woman squealed from the crowd. "Look it's Nasuku."

Nasuku gave me a disappointed look. "I see your arm's healed."

I didn't notice it before but I had tried to strike the kitsune with my right fist. Nasuku let go of my fist and I examined my arm. I moved it around and everything. It was healed.

Nasuku glared at me then apologized to the kitsune. "I am so sorry for my soldier's behavior. He has a bit of a temper. Please forgive him."

The kitsune looked at Nasuku then me. I glared at him and he backed away from Nasuku. "It's fine. No problems." He turned and walked back into the crowd rather quickly.

Nasuku looked at Mushi. "Why did you allow that to occur?" He asked.

"I didn't think it would almost start a physical fight. I thought they would just argue a little then move on. I'm sorry." Mushi replied as he bowed slightly.

Nasuku nodded accepting the apology. Then he turned to me. He gave me a cold glare. "Come with me." He said in a cold tone. He turned on his heels and walked back towards the front of the army. I followed silently behind him.

When Nasuku had turned and walked through the army it had stopped. Waiting to see what he was doing. Now as I walked through the army the hid smiles under their hands and muffled their laughter.

I glared at them all as I followed Nasuku's agitated form out of the village. When we finally got to the front of the army they started to move again. Nasuku walked faster than the rest so we were a ways ahead of them.

"What were u thinking?" Nasuku asked harshly. I didn't answer. What was I to say? I wasn't the one who started the argument. "Well?" Nasuku asked as he glanced over his shoulder at me.

I crossed my arms and looked off of the trail. "I didn't start that fight. The idiot came up to me just asking for a fight."

"Just because he was asking for it doesn't me u should give it him." Nasuku replied. "Even if you weren't the one to start the argument you did almost start a fight." Nasuku sighed. "You can't do that pup. You can't expect them to respect you. You aren't royal to them right now."

"So what?" I answered. "Maybe if I killed one of them they would respect me."

"No they would only fear you." Nasuku replied. "You need to behave yourself for a while. Let things settle before u start acting up."

I nodded. "All right."

We traveled in silence for hours. Just walking on. Nasuku seemed like he knew where he was going. We walked on until Nasuku just suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't you smell it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and started to cough. Smoke. The air was thick with smoke. Nasuku turned to the army.

"Change in course men!" He shouted. Then took off to the left. I ran after him. The army ran behind us. The farther we ran the stronger the smoke became. There was so much smoke it must have been a village that had caught on fire. WE had to run through a small bit of forest to get to the source of the scent. The second we burst form the forest. I gasped. There only about a hundred yards away lay the remains of a large demon village. Nasuku and I stopped and stared at the once beautiful village in horror.

What had happened here?

* * *

Done for now! 

Review please.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Feh.

I couldn't keep myself from the computer.

On with the story!

* * *

I looked at the village. It had just recently burned, and some of the huts were still on fire. A large black cloud of smoke hung above the village. I movement out of the corner of my eye made me glaze at Nasuku. His hands were fisted at his side in anger.

"Na…General Nasuku?" I asked trying to get his attention. He ignored me and strode toward the remains of the village. I had to run to keep up with him. Soon we were in front of the village. The bodies of dead male demons were all over. Most likely who ever attacked to village took the women and the children. The women would become playthings before they died because of their dead mates and the children would probably be made into slaves. I wanted to throw up. Most of those children wouldn't make it.

"Search for survivors." Nasuku commanded. The army answered with salutes and yes sirs. Nasuku didn't move but just kept staring at the remains a rather large hut while the army walked past him into the village. I went to follow but Nasuku put his arm out preventing me. "You're staying with me." He said. I nodded.

Nasuku strode into the village I walked obediently behind him. We saw no survivors only the bodies of the dead. No hut had not been burned. All had been burned including the people inside. The smell of burned flesh made my stomach turn. I fought the urge to throw up. I didn't want to look weak.

"Please. Don't hurt me." I heard someone say. I spun on my heels and looked around. Nasuku turned and walked past me toward the noise.

"We aren't going to hurt you miss." Someone responded. "We are here to help you."

Nasuku smiled. "It looks like Mushi found someone." I ran after Nasuku, and we soon found Mushi walking our way with a female wolf demon leaning on his shoulder for support. Her left leg was bleeding and appeared broken.

Nasuku approached the woman and she tried to push from Mushi. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Please miss I told you we aren't here to hurt you." Mushi told her. She just stared at Nasuku. "This is my general, General Nasuku. He won't harm you either." Mushi assured the woman. She slowly nodded and Mushi wrapped her arm around his neck for balance Mushi looked at Nasuku waiting for orders.

"Tell the men to set up a temporary camp." Nasuku told Mushi.

"Yes sir." Mushi replied as he turned the woman and walked towards some soldiers who were still searching for survivors.

"_Help me. Mommy where are you mommy? I'm scared."_ The child's words just appeared in my head and I jumped back in surprise.

Nasuku saw me jump. "What is it Rook?" He asked.

I looked at him slightly confused. "There's a child nearby. She's looking for her mother." Nasuku looked at me puzzled.

"What?" He asked.

"There's a child nearby, and she's all alone. I feel pulled to her. It's some kind of…" I walked closer to Nasuku, and whispered. "female instinct."

He nodded in understanding. "So where is she?" He asked.

"_Mommy please. I'm scared and hungry." _The child spoke again

I spun and looked at the hut behind me. I wasn't as damaged as the others, and it was possible that the child was in there. I pointed to the hut. "She's in there."

"_Mommy they found me! The bad people found me!"_ The girl cried in my head. _"Now they're going to kill me."_

"She thinks we're going to hurt her, Nasuku." I told him. "Let me go by myself first so she isn't frightened anymore." Nasuku nodded and I walked over to the hut entrance. I pushed the burnt mat that hung from the entrance and walked in.

I looked around the room. I didn't see any child and I couldn't smell her out because the air was so strong with smoke. I walked into the middle of the room and lowered myself to my knees. "I know you are here child." I said in a gentle tone; one that a mother might use.

"_Mommy help."_ The child cried. _"HELP!"_

"Please don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. I came here because I heard you calling for your mother. I'm here to get you somewhere safe. I am a soldier of Lord Sesshomaru. I'm only here to help." I told the child. "Please come out." Slowly I saw the head of a young cat demon stick out from behind a burnt barrel. She had hair somewhere in between blonde and brown and had light blue eyes. Judging by how she looked she couldn't have been older than three.

I smiled at the kitten. "Yes that's it." I told her. "I'm only here to help. I'm sorry if I scared…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the child came running from behind the barrel and hugged me, crying. She buried her face in my chest and cried loudly. I wrapped my arm around her and waited for her to stop crying.

After about fifteen minutes she calmed down and she loud sobs became muffle sniffles. "There you go." I said softly. "Let it all out." She removed her head from my chest and stared at me.

"Where's my mommy?" She asked. My heart felt like someone had squeezed it. The girl stared at me wanting an answer.

I bowed my head and answered. "I don't know." The girl burst into tears and buried her head in my chest again. "I'm so sorry." I told her. The girl cried for another fifteen minutes then stopped. When the child stopped crying I noticed she was a sleep. I stood up with the child in my arms and walked outside. Nasuku was sitting next to the entrance looking bored.

When he saw me walk out he stood up, and looked at the child. "Is she injured?" He asked as he ran his hand threw the child's hair.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think she is." I answered. "She was so tired she cried herself to sleep in my arms."

Nasuku nodded. "She's so young." He said. "Her mother and father are probably gone and here she is all alone in the world." He picked her from my arms and held her. "The poor child."

"I know. She's so helpless, and fragile." I said. The child snuggled into Nasuku's chest and mumbled 'Daddy.' Nasuku just smiled at the child and rocked her in his arms.

The child smiled in her sleep and grabbed Nasuku's shirt. "You know Nasuku you would make a great father." I said.

"I hope to be one someday." Nasuku replied.

"But that would mean you would have to stay with one female." I said. "That would be hard for you wouldn't it. I swear if what everyone says is true you have taken every unmated female in the palace."

Nasuku gave me a hurt look. "I haven't taken everyone. A couple of them have gotten away." He said as if it were a joke. I gave him an it's-not-funny-look. "Besides I haven't done anything…_wrong_ in two years."

"Wow it's a record." I said as I spun on my heels and walked away. Nasuku followed. I walked out of the village to see that camp was set up. There were tents everywhere all with the royal crest on them. I walked into camp and stopped to wait for Nasuku. He took his own sweet time to catch up.

"Your tents by mine." He told me as he walked past.

That took me by surprise. "What? Why?" I asked confused.

Nasuku kept walking. "I don't want you to get into trouble. So I put you near me so I could keep my eye on you." I caught up with Nasuku and walked with him through the camp. I guess it made sense to put me near Nasuku. He was the only one who knew who I really was.

Nasuku and I were have way through the camp when Mushi went flying from a tent and landed in front of me. "Mushi are you ok?" I asked concerned.

He looked up at me and I noticed the slap mark across his face. "All I was trying to do was make wrap her broken leg." Mushi told me.

"Oh are you talking about the woman from the village?" I asked. Mushi nodded. "What did you do?"

Mushi stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Nothing. I was just wrapping her leg and all of a sudden she slapped me." He rubbed his cheek. "She's strong."

I looked at Nasuku. "I'll be right back." He nodded and I walked into the tent Mushi had come flying out of. "Uh miss?" I asked when I walked in.

The wolf demon looked at me. "Can I help you?" She asked.

I sat down in front of her. "Why did you whack my comrade out of this tent?" I asked.

"He was a pervert! He ran his hand down my thigh!" She told me.

I laughed outright. "Mushi? Mushi hasn't had a pervert thought in his life." I told the woman. "I assure you miss it was an accident. He would never do such a thing. To tell you the truth Mushi is sort of an idiot." The woman stared at me. "I just wish for you not to hit him again, ok?" She nodded and I smiled. I stood up. "If you ever need anything my name is Rook." I walked out of the tent to see Mushi talking to Nasuku about the kitten.

"She's so small." Mushi said as he smiled and patted her head.

"Mushi." I said. He spun around and looked at me. "It was a misunderstanding. She thought you were being perverted. See your hand rubbed against her thigh and she flipped."

Mushi looked at me confused. "I would never…"

"Yes I told her that. Don't worry she probably won't hit you anymore. Just be careful where your hands go." I told him. He nodded and walked back into the tent.

Nasuku chuckled behind me. "What?" I asked.

"She thought Mushi was being perverted." Nasuku replied. "Mushi perverted? That's just insane."

I nodded "I know. I laughed when I heard it too." I told him.

Nasuku smiled. "Come on." Nasuku said and started walking again. I followed him until he stopped. "Here we are." He said as he went to enter one. Then motioned for me to follow. I followed without hesitation. "This is my tent." Nasuku said as he sat down.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I sat across from him. "All the tents looked the same to me."

"After a while you notice the small differences in each tent making you able to find your own." He explained.

"Ok." I answered still a bit confused as to how the hell you can see a difference in the tents. The girl in Nasuku's arms shifted and slowly opened her eyes.

Nasuku smiled at her. "Why hello there." The girl's eyes widened and she looked around. The second she saw me she jumped out of Nasuku's arms and tackled me in a tight hug. Nasuku looked at me dumbfounded. "I'm not that scary am I?"

The girl was shaking slightly in my arms and I knew her waking up to Nasuku wasn't the best idea. "Shhh…It's ok." I told her as I put my hand on the back of her head and ran my hand through her hair in a comforting manner. "It's ok."

Nasuku watched me comfort the child, and smiled. "You know you wouldn't make that bad of a parent either." He told me.

I gave him a look that yelled for him to shut up. This child was scared to death and right now she didn't need to hear Nasuku. All he would do is scare her more. "Shhh…I'm sorry I didn't mean for him to scare you." I told the child. She removed her head from my chest again and looked over her shoulder at Nasuku. He smiled at her and she buried her head in my chest again.

He chuckled. "A shy one, isn't she?"

"Nasuku." I warned. "Shhh child…It's ok he wouldn't hurt you." I girl looked up at me and I smiled. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

The girl nodded, let go of me, and sat in my lap. She stared at Nasuku and he stared back. To Nasuku and my surprise the girl spoke. "Hi."

"Uh…hi." Nasuku replied. The girl jumped off my lap and walked over to him. He stared at her. The girl raised her arms, and Nasuku picked her up and set her in his lap. "So I'm not scary?"

She shook her head and motioned for him to let her whisper in his ear. He leaned forward and she told him something. A light blush appeared on his face when she looked at him waiting for an answer. "Uh…no." He replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did she ask you?" I asked him.

Nasuku shook his head, but I didn't have to protest the girl told me exactly what she had asked. "I was wonderin' if you were his mate." The girl said in a cute little high-pitched tone.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "I'm not his…Hold on. How did you now I was a girl?"

That's when it dawned to Nasuku. "That's right. How could you tell?"

The girl tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "You heard me callin' for my mommy."

'That's right.' I thought. "So it wasn't the way I looked that gave me away?" I asked. The girl shook her head. "Ok good." I said sighing. The girl then turned to and looked at Nasuku.

"So why aren't you and her mated?" The girl asked.

Nasuku still a bit flushed answered. "She's to young for me." Soon after that a sword sheath hit Nasuku square in the head. "I mean she's my student." He corrected rubbing the bump on his head.

The girl put her index finger on her chin. "Oh." Nasuku smiled at the child then glazed at me, and shook his head. Children were too innocent.

About an hour later I took the girl to a nearby stream and got her washed up. There she told me her name was Kya. I thought the name was cute.

After the quick bath I took Kya back to Nasuku's tent and she fell asleep in his lap. He was smiling the whole time while he ran his hand threw her hair. While she slept Nasuku and I discussed what we would do with her. Even though we were perfectly capable of taking care of her we couldn't have her here. We were at war. Not really the best place for a child.

"We could send her to the palace. I'm sure my mother would love to take care of her." I suggested.

"Yes that would work but how would we get her from here to there?" Nasuku asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Maybe I could run her up there."

"And even if we did get her there what about after the war?" Nasuku thought out loud. "What would happen to her then?"

That one was easy. "I could take care of her. That one wasn't that hard Nasuku." I told him. He sighed and nodded.

"I still can't help but feel bad for her. She lost everything." Nasuku said.

I nodded. "All we can do at this point is help her." Kya at that point stretched and snuggled into Nasuku's knee. We both laughed.

* * *

Nearby somewhere in the forest a mysterious cat demon ran. He was armed with a bow and some arrows and had some foreign instrument attached to a strap that hung on his shoulder. He was looking for a place to hide from the demon chasing him. It had been on his tail all day and was catching up quickly. He saw a hole in the ground under a tree in between its roots and slid underneath it.

* * *

DONE! BU YAH!

So what do you peoples think of Kya. Isn't she cute? Come tell me how cute she is.

Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Now the story is getting interesting. Every time I finish one chapter I can't wait to write the next. At this rate this story won't take as long as I thought. So yah.

And on with the story.

* * *

When the sun went down I took Kya from Nasuku and took her into my tent. I laid her on my bedroll and watched over her. She would sometimes mumble 'mommy' or 'daddy', but other than that she slept peacefully.

I sighed. The poor child didn't have a home anymore, her parents were probably dead, and she was still so young. I couldn't help but feel guilty. The village had probably been burned down by northern soldiers, and in a way that was my fault because really my family caused the war. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I needed some fresh air. I stood up and walked outside. I poked my head into Nasuku's tent. He was reading a combat book.

When he noticed me he looked up. "What is it, pup?"

"I'm going for a walk. Kya is still asleep in my tent, and probably won't wake before I get back, but I thought you might want to know just in case." I told him.

"Ok." He replied and returned to reading his book. I left his tent and walked out of the camp. I walked in a field, and noticed the moon was almost full. Making the sleeping flowers glow a gray/silver color. I stayed there for a while then turned and walked towards the forest.

"Ahhhhhh." I heard a pained shout from the forest and ran toward the noise.

* * *

The cat demon sat quietly under the tree hoping the demon wouldn't notice him. The demon sniffed around then paused. The hairs on the back of the cat demon's neck stood up as he approached the tree he was under. IT stuck its head under the tree and snort. The cat demon slowly pulled an arrow from its quiver and stabbed the demon's nose.

It jumped back shaking its head and the cat demon climbed out from under the tree while he had the chance. He didn't get out fast enough and the demon slashed his shoulder and down his back with his claws. The cat demon let out a pained yell and fell to the ground only momentary before stumbling to his feet and taking off.

The demon let out a growl and ran after him. The demon got close and slashed the back of the cat demon's leg. He only stumbled a little before taking off again.

The cat demon looked over his shoulder. "Damn it."

* * *

I ran through the forest searching for the source of the shout. I heard a growl and then someone running through the underbrush. A larger thing ran after it. The noise was getting closer. I stopped and waited. In no time a cat demon came bursting from the trees. He had hair a blonder than Mushi and dark, dark green eyes. His hair was pulled in a high ponytail and he had a bow and a couple of arrows on his back along with some weird looking instrument.

The cat demon was injured. His back had been slashed by what might have been claws and so was his left leg. When he saw me stopped and shouted, "Get out of here you idiot!" Right when he finished his sentence a large demon burst from the woods and ran at the cat demon. He spun around and tried to dodge another attack but because he had lost so much blood he wasn't fast enough and the demon hit him over the head. Knocking him out.

The demon was about to kill the cat when I threw a rock at him to get his attention. He looked at me. His eyes were red and he looked pissed.

"You know buddy you really need to learn some manners." I told him. The demon abandoned the cat demon and ran at me. I jumped out of the way of his claws. The enraged demon spun around and tried to strike me again. I jumped but his claws slashed my leg. When I landed I glared at the demon. The wound was bad but it would slow me down.

The demon ran at me again and I could jump fast enough. He slashed my left arm. I registered the pain for a second before everything went red.

* * *

Reeka's eyes went red after the demon slashed her leg. Her instincts said she was in danger and she became a full demon. Her demon blood was released and now she had no control over her body. It was only instinct that controlled her now. She glared at the demon.

"You chose the wrong demon to mess with. I am the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and now you shall die for you disrespect!" Reeka shouted as charged at the demon. When she was close enough she jumped into the air and a yellow whip extended from her fingers and sliced off the demon's head.

Reeka landed on the ground and flung the demon's blood from her fingers. "Worthless. Some demons do not disserve to live. " Now no longer threatened her vision returned.

* * *

My vision returned and I rubbed my head. "I hate it when I do that." I said out loud. The cat demon shifted and I ran to his side. He was bleeding badly, but he was still alive. I went to lift him but he hit my hand away.

"Don't touch me." The cat demon told me. I was about to answer but the cat demon's eyes shut and he was out again. I smiled and lifted him. I put him over my shoulder and jogged back to camp.

When some of the soldiers in the camp saw me with the injured demon they ran out to help. We carried him to a medical tent and laid him on a mat. I stayed in the tent and told a soldier to go get Nasuku.

After the soldier left I was alone with the mysterious cat demon. I removed his bow and arrows and set them to the side. Then removed the instrument. Before setting it down I looked it over. It was made of polished wood that was strangely shaped. It was skinny at the top and then became wider suddenly about half way down. The instrument had strings connected to the top and then close to the bottom. Attached to the side was a piece of metal with another thinner piece of metal connecting the ends. It looked as thought the metal part could be removed but I didn't think it was any of my business to try so I set it next to his bow.

I wrapped a cloth around his leg to stop the bleeding and then removed his now blood stained shirt. Even though his back had been slashed his chest was covered in blood. I left the tent and quickly came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. I dunked the cloth in the water and began wiping away the blood.

At that point Nasuku walked in. He looked at the cat demon. "What happened?" He asked.

"A demon attacked him." I replied as I dunked the cloth in the water and rung it out again.

"Why?" Nasuku asked as he kneeled next to the cat demon.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I told him. Nasuku looked at me. His eyes narrowed at my left shoulder. "What is it?" I asked. Nasuku leaned forward and pulled my shirt partially open. "What are you doing?" I asked him startled now.

He pulled my shirt so it exposed my left shoulder. I looked at it and saw the wound. "What happened?" He asked. "Why are you wounded?"

I had forgotten about the wound. It hadn't hurt that bad. "The demon attacked me duh." I told him. "I just didn't get out of the way fast enough simple as that." I looked down. "He got my leg too."

"Geez. Give me that." Nasuku said and motioned for me to give him the cloth. I did and he started to wipe away the blood. "What is it with you and getting hurt? You can't go a day without getting yourself wounded." Once the wound was cleaned Nasuku tossed the cloth into the water bowl and grabbed some bandages. He wrapped them around my shoulder and then around my chest to keep them in place. "There." He said when he finished. "I'll leave your leg for you to bandage."

I nodded. "Nasuku, where's Kya right now?" I asked.

"Oh, she's playing with Shinsai." He replied. "Last time I checked Kya was tackling him."

"Ok, well I'll bandage him," I poked at the cat demon, "and wait until he wakes up. Then I'll ask him some questions and report back to you." Nasuku nodded.

"That would be fine." He said and stood. He walked out of the tent without another word.

I went back to wiping the blood off of the cat demon. After about a half hour I was almost done. I had wrapped his wound and wiped off all the blood except for a small section on the lower left side of his stomach. I went over it with the cloth and some of the blood came off but not all of it. I went over the same area again. Nothing came off. I studied the blood and slowly ran the cloth over it. That's when I noticed it wasn't blood. It was attached to his skin. I studied the spot and then almost choked when I noticed the shape of the mark. It was in the shape of a red blood drop.

The royal marking of the North.

This cat demon was royalty from the north. I ran my fingers over the mark to make sure it was really what I thought it was. I hand grabbed my wrist. I looked at the cat demon. His eyes were partially open and he was staring at me. I put my hand over his. "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I'm only bandaging your wound. It's ok." I told him. He nodded and let go of my wrist. He laid his head back on the mat and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He said.

I put the cloth in the water, and wrapped the rest of his stomach. "It's no problem." I told him.

He put his hand on his forehead. "What headache. Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in one of Lord Sesshomaru's army campsites." I replied.

"WHAT?" The cat demon yelled as he sat up quickly. His sudden outburst startled me and I fell backwards. "You've got to be kidding me!"

I shook my head and sat up. "You really shouldn't sit up so quickly in your state. You'll reopen your wound." I told him.

He stared at me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My names Rook." I told him. "And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Yug…Yushi." He replied. I searched in my head. No one of the royal northern family was named Yushi. Wait the reason this war began was because of the northern lord's son Yugi. Yugi and Yushi were pretty close names, and he had almost called himself Yugi.

"Hm…ok." I said. "Where are you from?" I asked.

"From the n…east" He replied.

'He almost said he was from the north.' I thought. 'He must be Yugi.' I had one more question to ask him to confirm my suspicions

"Why did you shout when I told you where you were?" I asked. "There is no reason for easterners to fear the west."

"I…uh…I was surprised that I ended up in the soldier camp of such a fine lord." He replied. That did it.

"You're lying!" I shouted at him. "Your real name is Yugi. You're the next heir to the north. You ran from your…" Yugi jumped forward and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet." He commanded. I glared at him, and he sighed. "You figured me out. Oh well, but please keep it down. I do not wish to be killed." I pried his hand away from my mouth.

"I couldn't care less if you were killed. You're the reason this war is happening. So if you died it would probably end." I told him in a stern whisper. That's when I noticed the look on his face. He was studying something. He stared at my hair then he studied my eyes. His eyes moved to my chest and then back to my face.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He looked me strait in the eye then pinned me to the ground. "What are you…" My sentence was cut short when he wedged his knee between my legs and kneed me in between my legs. He smirked when I didn't cry out in pain. Panic took over. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head with one hand. Then he took his free hand and started to rub my forehead.

After half a minute of rubbing he smirked again. "Your not who you say you are either." He put his forehead on mine. "Are you Reeka?"

"What?" I asked startled. He knew who I was? "You must be mistaking. My name is Rook."

Yugi shook his head. "Now you're lying." He said. "You have silver/blue hair and amber eyes. That's what made me suspicious. Then I noticed your breast bind wasn't tight enough showing you are in fact a female. Females are not allowed to go to war. The general would have easily figured you out but if you were supposed to be here then nothing would be done about it. The lord purposely put you here. " He smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru would never allow a normal female to go to war." I was about to speak but he went on. "Another mistake with you disguise was the fact that a part of your royal marking was showing."

"Fine! I figured you out and you figured me out. Now were even, so get off me!" I shouted at him. Yugi climbed off of me and I glared at him. "So why did you run from your home?" I asked. I wanted as much information I could get.

Yugi stood up and grabbed his shirt. "I…Well you're part of the reason."

That took me by surprise. "What are you talking about?" I asked as he pulled on his shirt.

Yugi turned and looked at me. He sighed. "I'm sure you know that the lords of other lands will sometimes arrange matings between their children to become allies. Well a matings was arranged a long time ago between the northern lord and the western lord." He paused. "That mating was between the western lord's daughter and the northern lord's son. I other words you and me."

"What? There's no way! My father would have told me!" I shouted.

"Shhhh." Yugi told me. "Keep it down." I didn't speak so he took the opportunity to explain some more. "We weren't supposed to know, but the lord of the east, your father, backed out of it. He said he no longer wanted to have an alliance with the north. My father became enraged. I heard him shouting one night and that's how I found out."

"So why did you run?" I asked.

"I didn't want to be forced to mate with someone I've never met. I confronted my father on the subject and he told me I would obey him and do as he commanded. I ran." Yugi explained.

"You're an idiot!" I told him. "You don't run when something that big pops up. You started a war you idiot. By running you started a war." That's when I remembered Kya. She had lost everything, and all because this idiot ran. I became in raged. "Because of you there is a young cat demon in my tent who has no family or home because your father accused mine of killing you!" Yugi went to speak. "Now I wish I had left you to die at the hands of that demon. Then this war would have meaning!" I stood up quickly and ran out of the tent with my hand over my forehead to hide my marking. Yugi ran out of the tent after me.

Kya was playing with Nasuku and Mushi when she saw me coming and waved. "Hi Rook." Nasuku looked up.

"Hi yah…" When Nasuku saw the way I was walking and that I was covering up my forehead he became concerned. "Rook what's wrong?" He ran over to me. "Why are you covering your forehead?"

"Rook?" Yugi shouted as he tried to catch up. Nasuku looked at him then me and put two and two together. He stepped in between Yugi and me. Yugi stopped in front of Nasuku.

"Who are you?" Nasuku asked sternly.

Yugi stared at him. Then me. "General Nasuku I need to speak with you and this man privately." Nasuku nodded and Yugi flinched.

We went into Nasuku's tent and I glared at Yugi until he explained who he was and what his here business was. Nasuku was silent the whole time, but his facial expression changed through out the speech. When Yugi finally finished I made him explain how he had figured out who I was.

Nasuku became expressionless, and only stared at Yugi. Then he turned to me. "Go tell someone to put up a tent for him." My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well he's here and there no way we're going to be able to end this war just by saying we found Yugi, so all we can do is let him stay." Nasuku replied as he crossed his arms.

Yugi was surprised at first but then the biggest smile I had ever seen appeared on his face. "Thank you so much sir." He said.

I shook my head and stood up. "I'm not in the mood to mess with any of this right now. I'm going to bed. I'll figure this out in the morning." And with that I left the tent. I found Kya and took her back to my tent.

Kya stared at me with the cutest face she could muster. "Please let me stay up." She begged.

I shook my head. "It's way past your bed time. You need to go back to sleep." I replied. After about an hour of arguing she went to sleep. I followed soon after.

* * *

Information overload.

Geez I didn't mean for that chapter to be that complicated (or long).

Well please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. So…yah.

This story is so much fun to type. I was thinking about the plot and I just now noticed how much drama is in this story, and the funny thing is I don't like drama. Explain that one. (Shrug.) Oh well.

On with the story. (I just noticed this is improper grammar.)

* * *

I awoke to the sound of some kind of unusual music coming from outside of my tent. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that Kya was gone. I sat up quickly and searched the room frantically.

She was nowhere to be found.

I ran out of my tent and found the source of the music I had heard. It was Yugi. He was playing that weird instrument. He had the fat end sitting under his chin and held the skinny end in one hand. With his other hand he held the metal piece and was slowly running the skinny metal side on the stings of the instrument. He had his eyes closed listening to his own music.

I decided to watch him some more before making my presence known. He at times made the metal piece move fast across the strings and other times did it slowly. Sometimes he would have the metal piece raise high in the air and other times low. Every little movement changed the note.

Yugi made the song start off slow and soft then made in speed up. He ran through all the notes easily. Each one slightly different from the one before. He sped up the song and ended it with one long high-pitched note. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

"So did you enjoy the music?" He asked me as he lowered the instrument from his chin and put the metal piece back in its place.

"It was…interesting. I've never seen an instrument like that before." I said.

He nodded. "Not many people have. It's not from here." Yugi pulled a woven silk cloth from his pocket. It was decorated with his family crest and had two weird looking hooks at the ends. He hooked the hooks in some hoops on the ends of the instrument and placed it on his back with his bow and arrows.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Uh…" Yugi just stared at me.

"You don't know do you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think it really matters what it's called as long as I know how to play it."

I nodded. That made sense. I looked around the campsite was deserted. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

Yugi turned his side towards the burned village. "They went to bury the dead." Then he turned back to me. "And before you worry the general has the young cat demon. He took her down to the river to let her play. Or I think that's why. I'm not quite sure."

I stared at him. "Why are you always so clueless?" I asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I'm just like that. Clueless and cute." He replied smiling.

"Clueless and full of yourself. Just what we need… another Nasuku." I said sarcastically as I pushed past him.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked as he caught me by the arm. I pulled from his grasp.

"I'm going to help the others bury the dead. Unlike you my who life I grew up learning how to help other people and work." I told him.

"Why are you always so darn cold?" Yugi asked. "Ever since I got here all you've done is shut me out and insult me every chance you get."

"He's just like that." Nasuku said as he walked up. Kya was running in circles behind his legs with daisies woven into her hair, probably Nasuku's doing. "But luckily he's not as bad as his father…usually."

"Hi Rook!" Kya shouted before I could respond. The next thing I knew there was a kitten attached to my leg.

"Kya?" I said.

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "Yes Rooky?"

"Rooky?" I asked confused. Nasuku was trying not to laugh his head off. "General Nasuku did you tell her to call me Rooky?" I asked irritated.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "No but if I had it would have been even funnier. Rooky? Why didn't I think of that?" Nasuku hit his forehead with his palm.

I glared at him. "Annoying. That's the only way to explain you." I said.

"Yah you have no idea how many times I've heard that one." Nasuku said to Yugi.

"Sh…He called me clueless earlier." Yugi said almost slipping and calling me a 'she'.

"What ever." I said as I picked Kya from my leg. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll take Kya to the palace now."

"Now? Rook are you sure now is the right time?" Nasuku asked. Yugi just stood there confused.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. "The sooner she's out of danger the better." That's when I noticed Kya was crying. "Kya? Kya what's wrong?"

She tried to talk but couldn't. She tried again. "You…want…to…send me away." She sniffled. Then she buried her face in my chest and cried. I wrapped one of my arms around her and ran the other one down her hair.

I looked at Nasuku and mouthed, 'What do I do now?'

"Kya?" I feminine asked behind me. I spun around to see the female wolf demon we had rescued from the village. "Kya is that really you?" She asked as she stumbled over to me.

Kya removed her face from my chest and stared at the woman. "M-mommy?" She stuttered then jumped from my arms to the woman's. "Mommy!" She shouted as she cried harder, and buried her face in the woman's chest.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mommy?" I asked confused.

Yugi looked at the woman then Kya. "Hold on! Time out! What just happened here?" He asked.

Just then Mushi came running up. He looked at the woman panting. "Geez. Even with a broken leg you still end up giving me the slip." He said as he bent over and panted some more.

Nasuku stood there and thought for a moment. "So let me get this strait. You're Kya's mother but she looks like a cat demon. Meaning she's a mix bread between a wolf demon and a cat demon. Your mate was a cat demon wasn't he?" Nasuku asked. The woman nodded. "Yes that explains why her eyes are blue."

Mushi stood up fully. "So is that why you keep running from me? Because I remind you of your mate?"

The woman blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Yes I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand it. You have the same eyes that he did."

"HEY! WAIT WHO ARE YOU?" Came the shouts of some soldiers in the front of the camp.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Nasuku raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. Mushi."

"Sir." Mushi said.

"Go see what's going on." Nasuku told him.

Mushi groaned. "Great more running." He then turned and ran in the direction the shouting was coming from.

"I wonder what's going on." I said as Nasuku approached the wolf demon.

He stopped in front of her. "I want to apologize for not returning Kya to you earlier. I didn't know she was your child. I'm sorry." He told her.

His apology caught both the woman and me off guard. "There's no need to apologize." The woman said as she smiled at Nasuku. "You didn't know. It's not your fault and it seems you were taking excellent care of Kya."

Nasuku nodded. "Thank you."

"Kimaya! Kimaya, I can't believe it!" A shout came from behind me. I turned around to have a cat demon go running past me at the female wolf demon and Kya. He hugged them both tightly. "Kya! Kimaya! I can't believe it." He said as he hugged them tighter.

"Ok again I am confused." I said as I watched the scene.

Mushi then came running over to us. He jumped in front of us and put his arms out. "Don't attack him. He's her mate." I looked at Nasuku and he looked at me.

"We weren't going to attack him." We both said at the same time.

"Oh." Mushi said. That's when I noticed a bundle wrapped in white on his back. But before I could ask what it was the cat demon let go of his family and walked up to Nasuku.

He bowed deeply. His short blonde hair shifted slightly as he did so. "Thank you so much fine sir." He said. "Thank you so much for helping my mate and kitten. If it weren't for you I don't know what I would have done." The cat demon stood up strait again and stared at Nasuku.

Nasuku stared at the cat demon a bit caught off guard. He had not been expecting that. Maybe a handshake and a couple of thank you' s but not that. "It's all I could do to help." Nasuku said as he put out his hand.

The cat demon smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Taki." He said.

"General Nasuku." Nasuku replied. After they let go of each other's hands Taki bowed again.

"Thank you again." He said and walked over to his family. Kya jumped from Kimaya to Taki and hugged him tightly around the neck. He hugged her back and turned to us again. "I'll take my family and leave now."

"If there's anything else you need…" Nasuku started.

"No, no we're fine." Taki replied. Kya looked at me then Nasuku. She jumped from her father's arms and ran over to me. I picked her up and smiled at her.

"It was fun, Kya." I said. Kya smiled and hugged me around the neck.

"I gonna miss you." Kya said. Then jumped to Nasuku. "I gonna miss you too."

He smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you as well." Kya gave him a kiss on the cheek and tackled her father's neck again.

"Bye." She said and waved as her father shook his head and walked away. Kimaya followed after not seeming to have any trouble walking now that she had her mate back. When they were out of sight I smiled.

"That was cute." I said as I turned to Nasuku. "Wasn't it?"

"Yah." He replied seeming to be daydreaming. I shook my head and turned to Yugi.

He was staring into space looking confused. "Ok what did I miss here? Who was the woman?" He asked.

I sighed and walked past him. "Clueless." I mumbled.

* * *

Done! And all ready to type the next chapter, (Yawn.) in the morning.

Please review.

P.S. I apologize for any misspellings or improper grammar. I'm tired and brain dead, so yah.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Sadly no, I don't own InuYasha.

Hee hee. You people are funny. Most of you asked the same question. What pairing is it? Well, I can't tell you that. You know why? Because I love bugging you people. XD

And on with the story.

* * *

After walking past Yugi I went to my tent hoping to find some peace and quiet. That wasn't going to happen.

"Rook?" Nasuku asked from outside my tent. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked annoyed.

"Well you just seem more irritated then usual." Nasuku replied. "Can I come in?"

"Why do you ask me that question? You'd come in anyway." I complained.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Nasuku asked seeming to miss the point of what I had just told him

"Yes." I answered. Nasuku walked into the tent. "Now what is it you want?" I asked.

Nasuku sat down in front of me, and told me, "It's just us now, so tell me what's wrong." He had that determined look in his eye. The one that said he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted.

I stared at him. There was something bugging me but I wasn't about to tell Nasuku. I shook my head. "There's nothing wrong."

Nasuku stared at me. He searched my eyes and found what he was looking for. "You feel guilty about something. I can see it in your eyes." I stared at him surprised.

The eyes of a person would supposedly let any onlooker see into a person's soul. Through their eyes you could see their emotions and such, but never had I believed it. When someone told me that I knew it to be wrong because of my father. His eyes were as cold as the rest of him. No emotion ever seeped through. But even so Nasuku had found a way.

I spun so my back was to Nasuku. Now he couldn't see into my eyes. "Pup." When I didn't answer Nasuku sighed. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Please Reeka." I shook my head and went to stand up but Nasuku pushed on my shoulders to keep me down.

"Nasuku, let me up." I commanded.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Nasuku replied.

I grabbed Nasuku's hands and pried them from my shoulders. "Since when do you care?" I asked. "It's my business none of yours." I stood up and was about to leave when I felt Nasuku's arms wrap around my mid section; I froze.

"I've always cared, always." He said. "Now please tell me what's wrong."

I was totally startled. Nasuku had never held me like this before. It scared me. I pulled from him and ran out of the tent.

"Rook!" Nasuku shouted then ran after me. I ran past Yugi.

"Rook? What's wrong?" Yugi asked. When Nasuku ran past him he figured it out. Something had happened. He also took off after us. I ran out of camp and into the field I had been in the night before. When I looked over my shoulder I saw Nasuku and Yugi running after me. I sped up. Then right before I entered the forest I spun around.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted at them. I spun to run into the forest and then I heard it. An arrow was coming right at me from behind. I tried to jump out of the way but it was moving too fast and went through my back, near my shoulder.

Normally a simple arrow wouldn't take me down but there was something different about this one. Where it was buried in my back burned. I became very weak and fell to my knees then to the ground.

"Reeka!" Nasuku shouted accidentally using my real name. He ran to my side as Yugi grabbed his bow and knocked in an arrow. He aimed for a tree near the forest edge and let it fly. There was a shout and a figure fell from the tree.

Nasuku picked me up as Yugi walked over to the figure. The last thing I heard before I passed out was, "He's a human from the Northern army."

Nasuku approached Yugi and the figure, Reeka still in his arms. "What do you mean he's a human from the North?" He asked.

Yugi looked at him. "As I said it. He's a human from the Northern army." He said as he stood. "My father isn't really the nicest lord. See he captures humans and makes them serve him as servants or as soldiers in the army. Some even…" Yugi paused. "my father uses to replace my mother." Nasuku nodded in understanding. Yugi kneeled next to the human and took one of the arrows from his quiver. He smelled it then jumped up quickly. "We need to get her wound wrapped immediately!" He shouted. "Her life is in terrible danger!"

"What?" Nasuku asked. "Why? What was on that arrow?" Yugi didn't answer but instead took off towards the camp. Nasuku followed.

After they entered Reeka's tent Yugi commanded Nasuku to lay her on her bedroll. He told Nasuku to get bandages and a bowl of water with a cloth. Nasuku ran out of the tent and quickly returned with what Yugi had told him to get. He about dropped them when he saw that Yugi had removed Reeka's shirt and was proceeding to remove the cloth around her chest. Nasuku wanted to shout at the cat demon but didn't. Instead he set the bowl of water and cloth next to Yugi.

When Nasuku set the bowl down Yugi nodded. "Nasuku hold her up for me."

Nasuku lift Reeka off the mat, and Yugi squatted behind her. Then he proceeded to remove the arrow. He put his hand on Reeka's back so the arrow was in between his thumb and index finger, then he grabbed the end of the arrow and broke it in half. He placed the tail end on the ground then pulled the rest of the arrow from Reeka's chest.

Blood began to run from the wound. "Good thing she was asleep or that really would have hurt." Yugi said.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Nasuku asked as he laid Reeka back on the bedroll.

Yugi grabbed the cloth from the water and wiped away the blood that ran from the wound but didn't touch it or try to stop the bleeding. "That arrow was poisoned by a very powerful herb. It kills any demon that it enters…normally. Luckily I know the antidote, but even with it if we're not careful she will die anyway."

Nasuku stared at Reeka and nodded. That's when he noticed it. Her breathing was becoming shallow. "What's the antidote?" He asked. Yugi gave him a long list of herbs and Nasuku ran to retrieve them. When he came back Yugi was still letting the arrow wound bleed.

"Why aren't you bandaging the wound?" Nasuku asked as he gave Yugi the herbs.

"Because if I can bleed out some of the poison it will make a big deference." Yugi explained then began to grind the herds. "We're going to have to find a way to wake her up so she came take the antidote." Nasuku nodded. He had an idea.

After a short while Yugi announced the antidote was done. Nasuku then started to wake up Reeka. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Pup? Pup wake up." He whispered.

Reeka shifted and open her eyes a little. "Don't call me that." She mumbled.

That's when Yugi cut in. "Reeka I need you to drink this." He said as he held up a cup of some green liquid. Reeka nodded and Nasuku helped her sit up. She took the cup from Yugi and almost spilled it because she was so weak. Nasuku caught her hand and helped her guide the cup to her lips. She took a sip and choked. Nasuku patted her on the back.

Yugi sighed. "Yes I know, it tastes terrible but you need to drink it. Take it all down in one gulp that's the best way." He told her. Reeka nodded again and Nasuku helped raise the cup. She took it all down just as Yugi had told her. She fought to keep it down.

"I'll be right back." Nasuku said and laid Reeka back down on the bedroll. He left and quickly returned with a canteen of water. He helped Reeka drink some and she was out again. Yugi wrapped her wound she had bled enough.

* * *

Nasuku and Yugi took turns watching Reeka. When Yugi was watching her Nasuku would make sure the army was in order. When Nasuku was watching her Yugi would gather more herbs and such. Everything was going smoothly until Nasuku came back once.

Reeka's breathing was very shallow and labored, and she was covered in sweat. Nasuku turned to Yugi. "What's wrong with her?" He asked as he kneeled beside her.

Yugi looked very worried. "She's come down with a terrible fever." He told Nasuku. "If we don't find a way to bring it down it's going to kill her." He put his hand on her forehead. "When the antidote starts to fight off the poison the patient always gets a fever but never have I ever seen it this high.

Nasuku put his hand on her forehead after Yugi. She was burning up. "I know a way to bring down the fever." He said.

"Name it." Yugi said.

Nasuku sighed. "If another body absorbs the heat from her body it will bring down her temperature." He explained.

"You mean like lay down next to her?" Yugi asked. Nasuku nodded. "Ok I'll do it." He said.

Nasuku shook his head. "I don't think so. If Reeka wakes up to you next to her she'll kill you. I think I should do it. I'm her teacher. I've known her since she was a pup. She trusts me more." He explained. Looking a little discouraged Yugi nodded. "Keep on eye on things for me."

"Sure." Yugi said and left the tent. Nasuku then turned his attention to Reeka.

"Reeka, please wake up. I know you're weak and miserable but just make some noise to tell me you're listening." Nasuku waited. Reeka didn't even stir. He ran his fingers through her hair again. "Reeka."

Reeka groaned her disapproval with being wakened. "Pup I need you not to be startled. You have a high fever and I'm going to help bring it down." Not even waiting for a sign Reeka had heard him he pulled off his shirt and started to remove the bandage around Reeka's chest. The more flesh that touched the faster the heat would be transferred. Reeka slowly cracked open her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked so quietly Nasuku barely caught it.

"I'm going to absorb some of the heat from your body so your temperature will drop. You have a terrible fever." He replied as he set the bandages aside.

"But do you really need to expose my chest?" Reeka asked.

Nasuku had to hold back the erg to say some smart comment. "The more flesh that touches the faster your fever will drop." He explained and slowly pulled the wool blanket up not wanting to startle Reeka in her state of confusion. Then he slowly slipped under. "Now pup I'm going to pull you to me. Don't be startled or worried. It's just me."

"Ok." Came the reply. Ever so slowly Nasuku wrapped his arms around Reeka and turned her to him. Then he pulled her to his chest. Her skin was hot against his and he was afraid it might be too late to bring down her fever.

"I'm sorry." Nasuku said. Reeka let out a confused noise and he pulled her closer. "It's my fault you were hit by that arrow. If I hadn't…" He trailed off.

"It's not your fault." Reeka said from his chest. He couldn't help but shiver when her breath hit his bare chest. "Because you were right there was something bothering me." She paused to take a deep breath. The fever made it harder for her to breath. "Before I left the palace I got in a fight with my father. I told him I didn't think of him as my father but as a cold lord. He told me fine and now doesn't consider me his daughter." She shifted in Nasuku's arms so she could be closer to him.

He ran his fingers threw her hair hoping to comfort her. "I'm sorry pup." He said. "When we get back to the palace we'll straiten it out. Just you wait." He said. Reeka nodded best she could and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Nasuku kept running his hand through her hair, thinking. "Just you wait." He said. "It'll all be different as soon as this war is over."

* * *

FLUFFYNESS! Yah!

Review please.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or He, Jars of Clay (Mushi's song)

Uh…yah.

And on with the story!

* * *

I awoke to something hard and warm against me. I snuggled into it liking the warmth. Then to my surprise it chuckled at me. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed the warmth was coming from another body. I then looked up at the person. When I saw it was Nasuku I was a first ok with it, but when I noticed our state of dress…

"Nasuku!" I shouted and jumped back holding the blanket to my chest. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled again and propped himself up on one elbow so he faced me. "I was expecting that." He said. "I helped bring down your temperature. It was so high you would have died if I hadn't. The arrow that struck you had a poison on it. Yugi gave you an antidote but you came down with a fever and I was forced to bring it down."

I blushed. I was always the one who got injured over and over again. I would have to be treated. Sometimes I would awake to powerful herbs being forced up my nose or my mother's worried face, but this time I awoke to my teacher next to me…in the same bed!

When Nasuku saw me blush he smiled and got up from the bedroll. "Ah come on pup. It's not that bad is it?" He asked.

I looked at him. I wanted to say, 'I never said I didn't like it!' but I knew I couldn't. "Next time ask me." I said.

Nasuku turned his back to me and retrieved his shirt. "I did." He said as he slipped it on.

"Oh." I said and looked at the ground. When I saw a shadow in front of me I looked up.

Nasuku stared at me. I felt weird under his gaze and pulled the blanket closer to my chest. He kneeled in front of me. "You're not mad that I did that are you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Ok, but just remember I meant nothing by it. It was just something I had to do to keep you with me." I nodded again. He smiled, but it looked forced. "Besides it was either me or Yugi. I really didn't think you'd be happy if you woke up next to him."

"Right." I said. "Uh…Nasuku."

"Yes?" He answered.

"Could you turn around so I can put on my shirt?" I asked.

"Oh yes sure." He said as he stood up and went to the other side of the tent. He sat down, tilted his head forward, and closed his eyes. I then dropped the blanket and stood up. I walked over to my clothes and breast bind. I picked them up and quickly glanced at Nasuku. He looked asleep. I still didn't feel comfortable so I turned my back to him, as I got dressed.

'Why didn't I just tell him to leave?' I wondered as I tried to tie my breast bind but because of the arrow wound couldn't. I tried again but failed. "Damn it." I muttered to myself. Before I could try a third time I felt someone grab the bind's ends.

Nasuku carefully pulled the bind tight and tied it. Before I could say anything he grabbed my shirt and put it on my shoulders. He gently placed my arms in the sleeves and closed it. Then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my sash tight to hold my shirt in place. Slowly he removed his arms and didn't walk away from me. He stayed standing behind me.

I froze. I was confused now. What was he doing? Why wouldn't he say anything? I wanted to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. Finally Nasuku turned and left the tent without a word. My heart pounded in my chest. What just happened?

I ran out of the tent and looked around for Nasuku. "ROOK! You're well!" Someone shouted.

I spun around to see Mushi and Shinsai walking towards me. Mushi waved at me like a maniac. I forced a smile and waved back. "Hi yah guys." Mushi ran at me and held his hands out behind him like he thought he could fly through the air. He stopped right in front of me, and quickly ran around me. "Uh…"

"Sorry Rook he's rather hyper today." Shinsai said as he ran up.

I laughed. "I noticed." Mushi stopped running and smiled at me, laughing. I poked him in the forehead. "You, my friend, are weird." I said. Mushi just smiled bigger. I shook my head. "Hey Shinsai. Have you seen General Nasuku?" I asked.

Shinsai nodded. "He stormed by us when we were walking this way." He said. "He looked rather angry. Did you do something?"

I looked at the ground. "Not purposely." I told him. "Which direction did he go in?" I asked.

Mushi cut in before Shinsai could tell me. "Do you think that's very wise Rook?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well if you are the reason he's mad he might not want to see you right now." Mushi explained.

"But Mushi even if I am the reason he's mad it wouldn't hurt for me to say sorry." I replied. Mushi thought it over a minute then pointed behind him.

"He went into the field near the village." He said finally.

"Thanks guys." I said as I ran past them. Nasuku was mad at something and I was going to find out what.

I ran through the camp and into the field. When I spotted Nasuku he was looking at the sky near the middle. I stopped and slowly approached him. "Nasuku? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Nasuku didn't answer but instead kept looking at the sky. "Nasuku?"

Silence.

I was beginning to wonder if coming was very smart after all. "I'm sorry." I said.

Nasuku looked at me confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry." I repeated. "I must have done something wrong for you to be angry seeing as how I was the only person you were with before now."

Nasuku shook his head. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that…" He paused. "Nevermind. It's nothing." He looked at the sky again.

I sighed. "Are you sure it's nothing I did?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Nasuku?"

"It's hard to explain…" Nasuku trailed off and looked at me. He approached me. "Very hard to explain." He said as he stood in front of me. My heart began to beat faster. What was he talking about?

That's when I heard it. Music. I turned to the woods. It was different from the music Yugi played but yet similar. "Do you hear that?" I asked. Nasuku nodded. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Nasuku responded as he began to walk towards the music. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Yes, yes we shall." I responded and followed Nasuku.

We didn't need to walk far until we heard that the person was also singing.

_**Don't try to reach me  
cause I'm already dead  
the pain when it grips me  
for things that I've done**_

_**Well, I try to make you proud  
but for crying out loud  
just give me a chance to hide away  
exhaustion takes over  
will this someday be over**_

His voice was beautiful. It flowed so well. Nasuku and I stayed low until we saw who was singing…Mushi. He sat in a tree play a larger version of Yugi instrument only he used his fingers to pluck the strings. Nasuku and I walked into the clearing and watched Mushi. He smiled at us.

The bushes behind us shook and we spun around as Yugi came out, instrument in hand.

_**Fearful tears are running down  
the pain you've laid don't speak a sound  
don't take my heart away from me  
and they think I fell down**_

_**Again**_

Yugi began to play a slow rhythm.

_**Daddy, don't you love me  
then why do you hit me,  
and mama, don't you love me  
then why do you hurt me  
**_

_**Well, I try to make you proud  
but for crying out loud  
just give me a chance to hide away  
exhaustion takes over  
will this someday be over**_

_**Fearful tears are running down  
the pain you've laid don't speak a sound  
don't take my heart away from me  
and they think I fell down**_

_**A teardrop falls  
from up in the heavens  
drowning the sorrow**_

Yugi stopped and smiled at us. "Like it?" He asked.

We just stared at him. "Since when could you sing?" I asked not believe what I just saw.

"Since always." He replied.

"Where'd you get the instrument?" Nasuku asked.

Mushi jumped from the tree. "Kya's father threw it at me when he ran into camp. I tried to give it back but he told me to keep it." He said.

Yugi stared at Mushi. "I only knew one other person who could play and sing like that. What's your name?" He asked.

"Mushi." He replied.

"Mushi? Wait a second." Yugi approached Mushi. "Mushigo? Mushigo Catarie?"

Mushi jumped away from the man. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Nasuku and I stared at the two. What was going on?

"I thought you were dead." Yugi said. "I thought someone had already turned you in."

"Well as you can see I'm alive." Mushi snapped. "Now who are you?"

Yugi put his instrument back on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter who I am. It matters that you're a still wanted criminal."

"Criminal?" I asked. "What are you talking about Yugi?"

Yugi turned to me. "Mushigo Catarie. Wanted for the murder of his parents then denial and escape." He said if reading the wanted sign.

I gasped. What?

* * *

Uh oh! What's going to happen! What's Mushi's story? Come back next time and find out!

Review please. (You know you want to.)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Like any of you people would report me…ok ok. I don't own InuYasha.

I really don't think you want to listen to me babble so…

On with the story.

* * *

"Criminal?" I asked. "What are you talking about Yugi?"

Yugi turned to me. "Mushigo Catarie. Wanted for the murder of his parents then denial and escape." He said if reading the wanted sign.

I gasped. What?

Nasuku stepped forward. "Mushi, care to explain?"

Mushi shook his head and took a couple of steps back. He threw one arm to the side. "I didn't do it! I don't give a damn if no one will believe me!" He turned to run but Yugi grabbed him by the arms.

I walked up to Mushi who was now struggling against Yugi, desperately trying to get away. "Mushi?" I said softly. He stopped struggling and stared at me. His eyes were glazed over with tears ready to fall. "Why don't you tell us what happened? We can't help if we don't know what happened. Please stop trying to run and tell us." Yugi tilted his head down as the tears fell down his cheeks and let his body relax. Yugi let him go and he fell to his knees. I kneeled next to him and waited.

Mushi began his story… (Flashback)

"Mushigo you terrible child!" A woman shouted. "Learn to do as I tell you!"

A young Mushi about thirteen cried as his mother yelled at him again. She always did. It seemed he could nothing right. She asked him to pick some herbs and he had picked too little, so she yelled at him.

"Get out of my sight! I do not wish to see you for the rest of the day. Find your own food you will get none from here." The woman said and turned away from Mushi. He ran out of the house and onto a nearby hill. He always came here after she threw him out; almost every night.

Mushi hugged his knees to his chest and stared at the sunset behind the village. His family lived outside of the village for some reason, well he knew there was a reason, but his parents would never tell him.

After the sun went down Mushi got up from the hill and snuck into the nearby forest. He walked until he came to a certain tree. He stopped and jumped into it. At the top he found his guitar and pulled it out. He played and sung until his fingers bled and his throat hurt as always.

Finally he placed the guitar back in its place and climbed from the tree. He sat down and leaned against the tree. He looked at the sky through the trees. "Why do you torture me?" He shouted at the sky. "I have done nothing wrong! What have I done to deserve this punishment? Some unknown sin or something?" Mushi's eyes began to water. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried into them. "I wish it would all stop." He sobbed.

A week later when he was sent to the village to buy some things his wish came true. He was walking back to his home when he smelled it. Blood. His parents. He dropped the basket of things and ran to the house. He was about to enter when he heard voices. He flattened himself to a tree downwind and listened.

"They should have given us the money." Someone said.

"Yah, yah then they wouldn't of had to pay with there lives." Another said then laughed.

A more laid back sounding one spoke next. "Don't they have a boy? Shouldn't we worry about him?"

"Nah." Replied the first.

"Now where are those drugs? Here pretty drugs?" Said the second one. Mushi's world came crashing down around him. His parents were drug dealers? No they couldn't have been. Then he thought back to all the times his parents looked a little out of it and what kind of herbs and supplies he had gathered. It all pointed to his first thought. His parents were drug dealers.

The demons came out of his home. Blood all over them. There was a wolf, weasel, and kitsune. Mushi didn't recognize them. He waited until they were out of sight and ran into his now destroyed home. There on the ground lay his mother and father. He kneeled beside them and checked their pulses. His father was dead but there was a slight heartbeat coming from his mother. He quickly tried to stop the bleeding he grabbed cloth after cloth and wrapped it around her wounds. He didn't really like his mother but he never wished for her to die. He loved her.

In the end his efforts were in vain. His mother died. Mushi stood up and looked at his parents' bodies. He was now covered in blood from head to toe.

Just then a couple of village people walked in having smelled the blood and coming to investigate. There they saw Mushi covered in blood standing over his parents dead bodies. They all knew how Mushi was treated and came to the simplest and easiest conclusion. Mushi had snapped.

A couple of strong demons ran forth and seized him. Mushi didn't fight against them, but instead let them drag him the short distance to his family's closest friend's home…the lord and lady's palace of the North. The village men threw Mushi down in front of the Lord and Lady. Slowly he raised his now cold and angry green eyes to meet their gazes. The Lady grabbed her eight-year-old son, Yugi, and hugged his head to her chest so he couldn't see.

The Lord's face twisted in anger. "Stand boy!" He shouted at Mushi. He slowly stood and stared at the lord. "How dare you!" He spat. "Killing your own parents!" Mushi diverted his eyes. For the time being he had gone mute. At this point he couldn't speak or show any emotion. "Don't you have anything to say boy?"

Mushi stared at the lord. He had something to say. "My lord, my parents were drug dealers. They were not killed by me but by three demons that were going on about my parents owing them money." He bowed. "I did not kill my parents."

The lord's face turned a redder shade. "You expect me to believe that lie? You're covered in their blood from head to toe! Some villagers found you standing over their bodies! Drug dealers! Feh!" The Lord turned to his guards. "Take him down to the dungeons and keep him there until he is ready to speak the truth!"

So Mushi was dragged down to the dungeons. Weeks went by and Mushi didn't say anything. They tried starving him with no prevail. Then they moved to torture. They whipped him, beat him, and did any horrible thing they could think of to him. Mushi took it all in. This was his punishment for his wish. Finally they gave up. They left him to rot in the dungeons. Until the Lady came down one night.

"You didn't kill them did you?" She asked. Mushi just stared at her. She looked around then produced a key from her kimono. "Take the back exit. Climb the wall and go west. They won't notice you're gone until it's too late." She said and unlocked to door. She walked in and helped Mushi stand.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Because just by looking at you I can tell you're not a murderer. Just a confused boy who is being punished for a crime he did not commit." She replied and helped him up the dungeon stairs. "Now do as I told." She said in a gentle tone. She kissed his forehead. "Stay safe." And with that she left him.

Mushi stood there for a minute. She had just treated him like her own son without a second thought. She was like the mother he never had. Mushi smiled and did as she had said. He snuck out the back and head west. There he changed his attitude, and became cheerful and happy. Then he joined Lord Sesshomaru's army and was finally accepted.

(End flashback.)

Mushi was now shaking with his sobs. I couldn't take it any longer. I embraced him. Yugi and Nasuku knew I was a girl and would understand the instinct to comfort, and Mushi was in such a state that he would care. I held him and he cried into my chest.

Yugi stared at Mushi dumbstruck. "M-my mother helped y-you escape?" He asked.

Mushi couldn't respond, and instead kept sobbing. "Yugi? Will you shut up?" I said. "Leave him be for now."

Nasuku put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "He's right. Just leave him. He's been keeping this to himself for a very long time."

After a while Mushi stopped crying. He pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his eyes. I stood as well and made sure he was all right. When Mushi felt up to it he spoke. "I didn't kill my parents. I would never do such a thing. I loved them. They were all I had." He said.

Yugi looked like a complete idiot. He stared at Mushi then me. "W-what?"

"He didn't do it." I said simply. "And he doesn't lie. I've seen the scars from the torture. They're all over his back. So many of them it's sickening." I told Nasuku more than Yugi.

Mushi nodded. "They still hurt at times." He said. "They never let me forget."

Yugi backed up and fell on his butt. "A lie? Heh heh. Who would of thought?" He said as if he had gone nuts. I left Mushi's side and walked over to Nasuku.

"I think you should take him to hot springs nearby and let him soak in them. It'll help him a lot." I told him. Nasuku nodded.

He walked over to Mushi and put his arm on his shoulders. "Come on Mush." He said and led Mushi away.

I turned to a still confused Yugi. "Would you close your mouth? You looked like an idiot." I said.

"Well I sure as hell feel like one." Yugi said and ran a hand down his face. "Great, I try to fit in and have people like me and I act like a jackass."

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it." I told him. "Mushi needed to get it out of him. It was eating him away on the inside. It did him good to tell us."

Yugi looked at me. "So did I do good or bad?" He asked.

"Neither." I said and walked away leaving behind an even more confused prince of the north.

* * *

Poor Mushi huh? Well now you guys know where those scars came from in the Chapter 12. Well I'm tired and ready to sleep. Night.

Review please. (No yelling at me.)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Sorry it took so long. I just never got around to writing I'm sorry. Not only that but I was out of ideas as to what should happen after this and was stuck. Then it came to me! There's a character you people have read about but he hasn't really done much lately and he's one of the main bad guys so…I need to get him involved in the story. So yah. XD

On with the story!

* * *

After Mushi's confession I went to my tent. I wanted to write Sessho to find out what was going on at home. Was father still mad? Was mom worried? Did Keema figure out what was going on? I laughed at that thought.

"I confused her so bad!" I said loud and proudly. (A.N. Whoa, that's a weird sentence.) I laid down on the ground and stared at the top of my tent. My mind then wandered from home to the war or rather lack of. Nothing had really happened. The only signs of the enemy were the burnt village and the human archer. Where was the enemy? You can't have a war without someone to fight with. I was sure Nasuku had sent out soldiers to search for their camp. They must not have found anything.

At that moment Nasuku walked into my tent. I propped myself up on my elbows. "Back so soon?" I asked.

Nasuku nodded. "Mushi's calmed down a bit. He's in his tent resting. I let him off of his duties until he's recovered." He sat down and sighed. "Finally sometime to relax." With that he fell over onto his back.

I laughed. "You seem stressed." I said jokingly.

"Wow you must be a genius. I would have never guessed." Nasuku said sarcastically.

"General Nasuku!" Someone shouted from outside.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Nasuku shouted and jumped to his feet. I stood up as well. He exited the tent and someone I had never seen before ran over to him.

"Are you General Nasuku?" The demon asked. Nasuku nodded. "I have a letter for you from Lord Sasuke." He said and pulled a letter from his side bag. He handed it to Nasuku and stood there while he read it.

Nasuku's eyes ran up and down the page. When he was done he lowered the letter and stared at the messenger. His eyes looked unfocused meaning he was thinking. Finally he said to the messenger, "Tell your lord we'll be there." The messenger nodded and was off.

When he was gone Nasuku gave me the letter. "Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"Just read it." Nasuku said and turned to me.

"Ok fine." I said and read:

_General Nasuku_

_Our Lord Sasuke wishes for you and your student to attend the dinner that is to celebrate your leadership as general. The dinner is to take place in the west wing three days after you receive this letter. _

After that were directions to the lord's castle. I didn't bother reading them. I handed the letter to Nasuku. "Cheesy letter," I stated, "and another thing. You said 'we' would be there. Don't you just mean you?"

Nasuku took the letter back and tucked it in his shirt. "No I meant 'we'. Reeka is coming with me."

"What?" I exclaimed. "No, no. She doesn't even know who this lord is."

"Well that's too bad." He said. "She's coming. End of discussion."

I crossed my arms. "That wasn't really much of a discussion anyways." Nasuku just shook his head walked back towards his tent. I ran after him. "So who is this Lord Sasuke?" I asked.

"He's the 2nd most powerful demon in the west below Lord Sesshomaru." He replied. "His castle is about a day and a half walk. If 'we' run, then only a day maybe less if 'we' push it, but that's not necessary since 'we' have three days to get there." He explained to me.

I nodded and glanced over my shoulder at the campsite. Everyone was up and walking around looking quite bored. Soon they would start coming up with their own entertainment. They would start getting restless and start fights, would probably end up at a brothel, get into trouble in a nearby village maybe. I sighed and if Nasuku left that was sure to happen.

"Nasuku what about the army? You can't really leave them alone." I paused. "And what if the enemy attacks? Then what?"

Nasuku answered, "I'll leave a couple of my most trusted men in charge while I'm gone." He turned and looked around. "SHINSAI! YUGI! MUSHI!"

I choked. "Are you kidding me?" I asked, not believing my ears. "Them? I mean, yah they're nice but put them in charge of an army and things happen. And what ever happened to letting Mushi rest?"

When I finished my sentence the three of them ran up. Mushi looked normal but I still wasn't quite convinced. Shinsai was the first to speak. "You wanted us?"

"Yes, I need for you to watch things around camp for a few days." Nasuku told them. Their jaws dropped.

"What do you mean?" Mushi asked.

"Exactly as I said." He replied. "I'll be gone for about…" Nasuku thought about this. "Five or six days."

"Why?" Yugi asked. "What's so important that you have to leave?"

I stepped closer to Yugi and whispered, "His ego," just loud enough for Nasuku to hear. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me away from Yugi.

"That's enough out you." He said. I laughed.

"So when will you be leaving?" Shinsai asked ignoring our stupidity.

"Early tomorrow morning." Nasuku replied. "And I'm taking Rook with me."

Mushi tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Well just incase something happens I have someone to get my back." Nasuku replied.

'Smart Nasuku.' I thought. 'That was very smart…for you anyway.'

The three of them just looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok." They all said. Nasuku nodded.

* * *

The next morning Nasuku shook me awake. I sat up still dazed from sleep. "How can I help you Nasuku?" I asked. He stared at me and shook his head. Before I knew what had happened he threw a bag into my hands.

"That's your stuff. I gathered it while you were sleeping." He explained.

"Oh." I said and stared at the bag. "And why did you do that?" I asked. Nasuku sighed, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's only hope we're never attacked in the morning." With that he dragged me out of the tent. I stumbled trying to keep on my feet. It was still dark while he pulled me through camp. Only the lookouts were up and walking around. He pulled me out of the campsite and onto the main trail.

After a while, when I was finally fully awake, Nasuku let go of my arm and let me walk on my own. After about an hour the sun came up. I watched it rise and started to hum. Nasuku didn't seem to mind.

About an hour later Nasuku stopped. "You know you can go change if you want." He said.

Confused I stopped. "Change? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I bet you're very uncomfortable dressed as a guy. Why don't you go over in those bushes and unbind you breasts or somethin'?" He explained.

I nodded. I was uncomfortable and I guess I didn't have to hide my identity anymore. "Alright." I said and set down my bag. I walked into the woods on the side of the trail and made sure no one from the trail could see. Even when I was sure they wouldn't be able to see me I put my back in the direction it was in. I opened my shirt and did away with the annoying bandages.

When I was done I actually felt like I could breath. I took down my hair as well and removed the cover up, revealing who I was to the world. I walked out of the woods and put the bandages in my bag then threw it over my shoulder.

I turned to Nasuku. "Much better." I said.

He laughed and said, "That's good, pup." Then Nasuku put his hands behind his head and started walking down the trail again. I walked next to him. He yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Bored." There was a pause then we both laughed. When we stopped Nasuku spoke again. "You know we're going to have to get you some nice clothes."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well, you're dressed in men's clothes. Not really the best thing to wear to a special dinner." Nasuku said. "Maybe a nice kimono." He added thinking aloud.

I was about to respond but then just sighed. I already knew nothing I said would change his mind. Besides I hadn't dressed up in forever. It might be fun.

"Next village we'll stop and get something." Nasuku said suddenly. "Maybe we can get some sweats too." I looked at him and saw a childish look on his face. I shook my head. Men and their food.

* * *

About midday we left the trail when we smelled food, humans, and animals indicating a village. We stopped on a hill outside and looked it over. It was quite large for a human village. People were running around finishing errands while people shout prices of their items at them.

I sighed as I stored at the village. "Why are humans always so busy. They're always running around." I said. "Do we really have to go to this village? Can't we wait until we see a demon village?" I looked at where Nasuku had been only to find him going down the side of the hill toward the village. I jumped off the hill and landed in front of him. "The least you could of done was told me you were leaving." I said to him.

He laughed and walked around me toward the village. I just watched him walk away. 'What was so funny?' I thought then ran after him. When we entered the village people stopped mid-sentence to stare at us.

I glared at them and they instantly turned away. "I hate it when people stare. It's so rude." I said to Nasuku. He nodded and continued on.

Then my ears picked up a hushed conversation a man was having with a woman.

"That's odd. That demon looks just like that demon Sesshomaru." The man said as he stared at me.

"You're right. They must be related." The woman replied.

"Yes but what is she doing here?" The man asked as he crossed his arms.

I growled. Why did people always speak of my father when they saw me?

"Stop that." Nasuku said sternly when he heard me growl. I stopped growling. Nasuku turned to the humans around us. "Please do not be alarmed. We are not here to hurt anyone or cause trouble. We just need to buy some things and then we'll be on our way." He told the humans.

They just stared at him until a man spoke up. "That's a lie. There's no way demons would want to buy human goods. Because you demons like to say they're pitiful and poorly made." He told Nasuku.

I lost it. Before Nasuku could stop me I ran up to the man with unbelievable speed that only my family possessed. I leaned in his face. "You ignorant, idiotic fool. Do you know who this demon is?" I asked and motioned to Nasuku. The man backed up and shook his head.

"Pup." Nasuku said using his stop-or-you'll-be-sorry tone.

I went on as usual. "This demon is General Nasuku of Lord Sesshomaru's army. He is fighting the North to save your pathetic lives. So I really don't think you should be using such a tone when speaking to him." I told the man in a deadly tone. The man back up and tripped on his own feet, falling on his butt.

I turned and walked back to Nasuku. "That wasn't needed." He said irritated.

"Yes it was. Humans don't listen unless you scare them." I replied and put my hands in my sleeves. "Now are we going to get our things or just stand here?" I asked. Nasuku glared at me.

"I'll get the things. You just stay out of trouble and I mean it." He said sternly and walked away. By now the humans had started to calm down and get back to what they were doing. I sighed and walked over to a hut. I leaned against it and waited.

"Hey blind loser!"

I turned and looked in between the hut I was leaning on and the one next to it. Three boys around the age of ten were crowded around something. That's when the smell of tears hit my nose. Female instinct kicked in. I turned and walked in between the huts. The boys didn't notice me until I was right behind them.

One of the boys felt my presence and turned around. "Demon!" He shouted. The other boys looked up and backed away. "Demon! Someone help! There's a demon!" They all took off running. I snorted at them and looked down at what they had been picking on. There in front of me lay a boy about ten or eleven curled in a ball crying. I kneeled next to him and touched his shoulder. He whimpered and curled into a tighter ball.

"Oh you poor child." I said and looked him over. He had short black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and had scratches all over his body. I couldn't see the color of his eyes because he had them held together tightly. "Please don't be alarmed I'm not going to hurt you." The boy didn't move.

Instinct told me to hold him but common sense told me otherwise. "Please don't worry I will not harm you in any way. I just want to help you." The boy listened this time and slowly loosened his body from the curling position he was in. "There we go." I said encouragingly. He sat up his back to me and rubbed his eyes. He turned his face to me and I noticed his eyes were a gray color. To see if he really was blind I waved my hand in front of his face. His eyes didn't move.

The boy tilted his head in front of him again. "Yes, I'm blind." The boy said.

I blinked a couple of times. "But how did you…"

"I felt the wind of your hand." The boys said. "So now that you know are you going to hurt me like everyone else?" He asked.

"No, of course not." I said. "I just wanted to help you."

The boy moved his help to me again. "Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" I wanted to know. The boy didn't respond instead he got on his knees facing me and reached out. When his hands hit my face they roamed around and felt the features of my face. He touched my ears and pulled back.

"You are a demon." He said and pulled his hands away.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Yes I am." I told him. "But I'm not going to hurt you a swear."

"I've never met a demon before," He said, "so none have had the opportunity to hurt me. Therefore I am not afraid." The boy stood up and almost fell again. I caught him. "Thanks." He said and tried to stand again. He fell.

"Here allow me." I said and picked him up.

He laughed. "I guess you really are a demon if you can pick me up." The boy said.

I nodded. "But even so would you mind if you had to hold onto my neck from behind?" He shook his head and I set him down. I turned around and he reached out and wrapped his arms around my neck. I stood up and hooked my arms under his knees. "So where are your parents?" I asked. "I'll take you to them." The boy went silent. "You don't have any parents do you?" I asked. He shook his head. 'Why does this always happen to me?' I thought. "Then where do you stay?"

"Where ever I can find somewhere to lay down." He replied. "I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. The other villagers say my parents abandon me because they were ashamed I couldn't see." I felt a tear hit my shoulder.

"I'm sure that's not true." I said. "I've met the villagers…they're not very nice."

He nodded and laid his head on my shoulder. I sighed and started to think. I couldn't leave this kid and if I did somehow I would regret it later. But what would Nasuku say. He already seemed to be in a bad mood.

When I was in deep thought I paced and without even noticing it I walked into the open. A villager saw me with the boy and started shouting at me to put him down. Her shouting pulled me from my thoughts. When I looked up I saw a couple of villagers walking towards me.

"Put Hazari down!" The same woman shouted. I took a step back and that's when I saw Nasuku come running up. He jumped in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He practically hissed.

"This child has been hurt, abused, and neglected." I replied. "He's blind and these people don't help him. They leave him to fend for himself. Don't even give him shelter." I said back loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Please I don't want to cause trouble." Hazari said and went to get off my back. I tighten my grip.

"Don't worry. If I can get you out of here I can find you a nice family or a least something better than this." I said quietly to him. "Nasuku we can't just leave him here."

"Nor can we take him with us, pup." Nasuku replied his tone kinder. "We can't just say he's ours and leave. That would be kidnapping."

I growled making Hazari flinch. I quietly apologized to him. "Nasuku please. If we don't he will die. Besides if we just tell them who I am they won't fight us."

"They already know who you are." He said back.

"Not all of them." I said back.

The villagers watched as Nasuku and I fought. They wondered what they should do. Attack us both or just leave them to fight it out then take action. I glanced at them and they all glared back.

"Please Nasuku." I said just quiet enough for him to hear. I gave him a pleading look. "He needs to be with people who care if he lived or dies." Nasuku stared back at me and we locked eyes for a while before he sighed and agreed. He turned around to the villagers and dropped to one knee. Then swinging his leg on the ground he sent up so much dust they couldn't see. I covered Hazari's eyes since he didn't know to close them.

Nasuku turned and grabbed my arm. "Come on." He said as he pulled me behind him. We ran out of the village and into the woods around it. There we stopped. I set Hazari down and Nasuku walked over to him.

"You didn't have to do that really." Hazari said. "I didn't want you to get in trouble."

Nasuku kneeled in front of him and put the boys hands to his face. "It's no trouble." He said. "We were happy to help."

"Well not you at first." I cut in. Before Nasuku could reply Hazari cut in.

"You've met a blind person before haven't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Nasuku said. "And I know blind people learn faces by running their hands over them. It also makes them more comfortable."

Hazari nodded. "And you're also a demon aren't you?"

"Yes." Nasuku said.

"May I know your names?" He asked. "You already know mine."

"Oh yes sure." I said. "I'm Reeka."

"And I'm her teacher Nasuku." Nasuku said.

Hazari paused. "Reeka…Reeka. I've heard that name before. Something to do with a lord of some kind." He said.

I looked at Nasuku. I mouthed, 'Should we tell him?'

Nasuku shrugged, and mouthed back, 'It may scare him.'

I shook my head. 'He's not afraid of demons.'

"Are you still there?" Hazari asked.

"Yes we are." I said. "Hazari have you ever heard of the demon lord Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well I'm his daughter."

Hazari didn't reply. Nasuku turned to me. "I thought you said it wouldn't scare him." He said.

I ignored Nasuku and walked over to Hazari. I kneeled in front of him. "Hazari?" He didn't respond. I took out his ponytail and ran my hand through his hair. "Hazari, please answer me." I said.

"I-I never would have guessed." He said.

"Well she is nicer then expected." Nasuku said. I glared at him to shut up. Surprisingly, he did.

"Are you afraid of me now?" I asked.

"No." Hazari replied. "Like I said I've never met a demon before so none have had the opportunity to hurt me. Therefore I am not afraid." I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

Damn that was a long chapter. So yah.

Review please.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own anything. (Except this story plot. Lol)

I'm back…again! Lol. So how about a new chapter? Hm? Hm? Lol. I'm so hyper for some reason.

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

We decided to walk a little farther before setting up camp. We walked so far that I couldn't smell that damned village anymore. I thought it was stupid. But Nasuku talked me into it. 'Just in case the villagers come looking for Hazari.' Nasuku had said. 'Like they would,' I thought. 'They don't care. They're probably happy we took him.' I kept myself from growling so I wouldn't wake Hazari who had fallen asleep leaning on my shoulder.

I looked at the fire in front of me. Then raised my gaze to Nasuku who sat on the other side of it. His eyes were unfocused, he was thinking. Not wanting to pull him from his thoughts, I waited until his eyes focused again.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me. "Nothing." He answered then sighed. "The army…what if something happens while I'm gone? What if they're attacked? What if…"

I cut him off. "Stop worrying yourself. They'll be fine." I said. He nodded and stood. "Where yah goin'" I asked when he started to walk away.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk." And with that he walked into the forest. I just shrugged and looked at Hazari. He was still sleeping.

"What are we going to do with you?" I quietly asked no one in particular.

"Send him home."

I knew that voice. I looked up into the tree I was leaning against. "Father." I said quietly.

Father jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me without making a sound. He looked no different from the last time I had seen him. His face the same as it had been since I was born. Father's eyes went from me to Hazari. I looked at him as well.

"I'm just like you aren't I?" I asked. "Finding a young human in need and I just can't leave without helping." His eyes landed on me again.

"Yes." He said simply.

I scooted to the side slowly and set Hazari so he was sleeping on the ground then I stood up. I was about a foot shorter then my father and had to look up to see his face. We stared at each other for a minute or two then I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry father! I didn't mean what I said! I was being foolish!" I said close to tears. "Please forgive me!" I was surprised when I felt him wrap one arm around me.

"Rin believed you." Father said. "I didn't." His arm tightened for a moment then loosened again.

I knew that was as much of a 'You're forgiven' I would get out of him so I let go and backed up.

"Reeka? Nasuku?"

I turned and looked at Hazari. He was sitting up and reaching out his hands looking around him. I kneeled and touched his arm. "I'm here." I said. He nodded.

"I heard you talking with someone but it didn't sound like Nasuku. Who are you talking to?" He asked. I looked my shoulder at father. He was closer then before.

"He's blind." I said.

Father nodded. "I could see that." I moved aside and my father kneeled and put Hazari's hands on his face. 'Am I the only one who didn't know to do that?' I thought.

Hazari moved his hands over my father's face. He felt his ears, cheeks, eyebrows, etc. Then let his hands fall to his sides. "You have a lot of the same features Reeka had. Are you related?" Hazari asked.

I was about to answer but father spoke for me. "I'm her father." Hazari flinched understanding who this was before him. He bowed his head respectfully.

"My lord it's an honor." He said.

Father stood and turned to me. His eyes met mine then darted behind me. I turned around to see a soaked Nasuku come out of the forest. The second he saw father he stopped. "Lord Sesshomaru." Nasuku bowed respectfully. When he straitened again he walked over to us. "If I may ask, why are you here, my lord?" Nasuku asked.

Father's eyes landed on Nasuku. "Rin wished for this Sesshomaru to check up on Reeka." He replied.

"Mom's probably worried sick." I said laughing lightly. "I'll have to write her and Sessho. I was going to but something came up."

"And what was that?" Father asked.

I looked at Nasuku. He nodded, went to his shoulder bag, and pulled out the letter. "This M'lord." Nasuku handed the letter to father. Father quickly read it and passed it back.

"And who is watching the army while you're gone?" Father asked.

"Without thinking I answered. "Shinsai, Mushi, and Yugi." I said.

Father looked at me. His eyes narrowed. "Yugi?" He asked.

'Shit!' I thought. 'Now what?'

"Yugi…uh…he's a new soldier in the army." Nasuku said trying to cover it up. Father just gave him the look and he spilled. "The next heir to the North." He said defeated.

Father's eyes narrowed dangerously. I had to do something before he went after Yugi. "You shouldn't worry about him though, father." I said.

"What makes you so sure he won't turn on us? If he's a spy?" Father asked.

"He saved Reeka's life." Nasuku said quickly.

Father looked at Nasuku then me. "Gaining trust. Who shot you?"

I knew where he was going with this. "…the North." I responded. I understood that he thought maybe the North had set up a plan. They would send Yugi into the camp then shoot me with a poisonous arrow. Yugi would then only have to heal me to gain our trust. And apparently it had worked if that was their plan.

"If he does anything suspicious kill him." Father said knowing that we understood what he was saying.

I nodded. "Yes M'lord." Nasuku said. Father looked at both of us then spun on his heals and walked silently into the forest his silver hair glowing in the moonlight.

I heard Hazari let out a breath. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of demons." I said.

"I didn't think I was." He replied. "It's just that his voice was…"

"So cold." Nasuku finished. "We noticed."

I laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Well you're his daughter." Hazari said. "You're probably used to it."

I shrugged. "Maybe." I heard some rustling and turned to see Nasuku sit down and poke the fire with a stick. That's when I noticed his clothes. "What happened to you? You're all wet." I said.

He stared at me. "I jumped into the river."

I blinked. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" He replied. I just sighed. He wasn't going to tell me. I turned to Hazari.

"You should go back to sleep." I told him.

"Ok." Came the light reply. I watched him lay down and soon his breathing evened out.

"I know why you jumped in the river." I said suddenly.

"Then why?" Nasuku asked almost challenging me.

I turned to him. "You probably have a headache from worrying about the army," I said. He nodded. "And everyone knows cold water helps but really, Nasuku. Did you really have to just jump in clothes and all?" He shrugged.

I sighed and sat down. Nasuku and I didn't speak after that. Later, I laid down on the ground and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Up up, pup." Nasuku said as he shook me awake. "Up up, p…"

I sat up quickly. "Call me pup one more time…" I said. Nasuku still kneeling next to me just stared at me.

Then he smiled evilly. "Pup."

I jumped up and tried to tackle him. He laughed. Then quickly fell back onto the ground and flipped me over him with his feet. I landed on my back in front of him. I sighed. It was too early for this.

All the racket woke up Hazari. He sat up confused. "Wah goin' ong" He asked still half asleep. Nasuku and I sat up and looked at each. Our laugher woke up the forest.

* * *

I would have gone on but I'm tired and wish to go to bed.

I hope Sesshomaru was in character. It's kinda hard to keep him in character without making him sound cheesy. Tell me how I did please.

Reviews are appreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Waz up people? Sorry it's been so long…or I think it has…oh well. Here's another chap for ya…I bet no one is even reading this. No one ever does…sigh.

On with the story.

* * *

"Hey Nasuku?" Hazari called as he walked next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" Hazari asked as he tried to run to Nasuku's side only to run past him.

Nasuku laughed. "I think the question is where are _you_ going?" He said as he quickly grabbed Hazari's arm before he ran into a tree. "Be careful." Nasuku told him still slightly laughing.

Hazari blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." He apologized. I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh.

Nasuku picked up Hazari and put him on his shoulders. "There's no need to apologize and we're going to a special dinner being held by the demon lord, Sasuke." Nasuku said as he smiled.

"Oh." Hazari said. "Do you think they'll mind me coming?"

"Probably not." I replied. "And even if they had a problem I would use my status to make them let you. I love being the most powerful lord's daughter." I smiled happily and walked past Nasuku as if I was in charge of the world. He laughed. Hazari heard Nasuku laugh and laughed as well knowing I was being funny.

I stopped and spun around to face them then put my hands on my hips and smiled. Nasuku walked past me. "Sometimes I think you're worse then I am." He said. I smiled and walked next to him.

"So how much further do you think it is before we get there?" I asked.

"Oh I'd say now." He said as he ran forward a little.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted as I ran after him.

I had missed messing around with Nasuku. Before the war we used to do it all the time, but when I had to start hiding my identity we couldn't because we didn't want to give anything away. It had been a bit boring. I laughed when a thought went through my head. 'Nasuku's right! I am still, in a way, a pup!"

When I finally caught up with Nasuku he was on a cliff overlooking a field, and in the middle of that field was a palace a bit smaller then the one my family lived in.

"Told ya." Nasuku said. "Hold on tight Hazari." He said barely giving Hazari any time to prepare before jumping off the cliff and into the air. Hazari's eyes widened and he hugged Nasuku's head.

"Hey!" I shouted and jumped after him. "You're scarin' the poor kid!"

Nasuku turned his head and smiled at me. "Well it's too late now. We're already in the air." A few seconds later we both landed on the ground under the cliff. I quickly detached Hazari from Nasuku.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Y-y-yah." He responded still a little shaken from the jump.

"Nasuku that was just cruel!" I shouted.

Nasuku shrugged. "It was quicker then going around, besides when was the last time we jumped off a cliff?" He asked.

"But you…" I sighed. "Nevermind." I said and picked up Hazari, and put him on my shoulders. "You're safe with me Hazari. I won't let Cliffy near you." I then proceeded to walk towards the palace gates.

"CLIFFY?" Nasuku shouted. "Why Cliffy? Why not Mr. Cliff or…"

"Oh just shut up!" I shouted back.

Hazari laughed. "You two bicker a lot." He said. I ignored him and walked on when we reached the palace gates we spotted two guards. There were two kitsunes standing on both sides of the gate.

"Who goes there?" The kitsune on the left shouted as we approached the palace gates.

Nasuku stepped forward. "No one really. Just the General and daughter of Lord Sesshomaru." He said casually.

The guard on the left walked over to me and inspected my face. Then he turned to the other guard. "Open the gates it's them!" He shouted. The other guard quickly pushed open the gate. They hadn't even been locked.

'Strange.' I thought. 'Why wouldn't they lock the palace gates the whole point of palace gates were to make it hard for others to enter. So either they were just to lazy to lock them…or the locks were broken. Then why weren't they replaced?' That was suspicious.

The guard in front of me turned around and stared at Hazari. His face clearly showing his disgust. I glared at him. "You got a problem, guard?" I asked irritated. The guard stared at me and his face didn't lose the disgusted expression. I narrowed my eyes at him.

The guard then bowed slightly, quite a pitiful bow in my words. "I apologize my Lady. I just don't see how you could carry a human on your back. They're such repulsive creatures. Not very smart eith…" I didn't let him finished. I quickly grabbed Hazari's ankles so he wouldn't fall and kicked that son of a bitch square in the nose.

"Reeka!" Nasuku shouted as the kitsune stumbled backwards with a hand over his nose. I slowly lowered my foot to the ground and walked towards the guard.

I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him quickly. His hand fell from his face allowing the blood to run from his nose. I put my face right in his. "I'm warning you. If you ever insult this boy again I will kill you. Do you understand?" I hissed. The guard nodded and I forcefully tossed him to the ground.

Stepping over guard I walked toward the gate. I heard Nasuku run over to the guard on the ground. I spun around holding onto Hazari's ankles again. "I apologize for my student's behavior." Nasuku said as he helped the guard up.

"Nasuku, what are you doing!" I shouted. Why the hell was he helping that bastard? Nasuku glared at me through the corner of his eye in response. He wasn't happy.

I narrowed my eyes at the guard then spun on my heels and walked through the gate into the palace courtyard. There stood a female wolf demon. She bowed at me and folded her hands in front of her. "Hello my Lady. I am here to lead you and your teacher to your rooms." She said.

I turned partially in Nasuku's direction. He was talking to the guards. I growled slightly when he bowed. I turned back to the wolf. "Would you mind just showing me? My teacher is busy at the moment." I responded.

"Yes M'lady." The wolf demon said respectfully and bowed again. Then she turned and started walking in the direction of the palace. I glanced over my shoulder again to see Nasuku laughing at something one of the guards said. I snorted and looked forward again. "Uh M'lady?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Would you like another room for the boy? Or would you wish for him to stay with you?" She asked.

"Uh…Hazari would you like your own room?" I asked Hazari glancing up.

He shook his head. "I'd like to stay with you or Nasuku if it's ok." He told me.

The wolf demon stopped suddenly and opened a door for me. I nodded to her and walked in. I set Hazari down and looked around. It was a nice room, quite big. I turned to the wolf. She smiled and bowed again. "I hope this room pleases you." She said.

I nodded and looked around again before answering, "Yes it does. Thank you…?"

"Oh Mitsu." The wolf said quickly. "My name is Mitsu, M'lady."

"Well then, Mitsu, thank you." I said.

Mitsu bowed slightly. "If you need anything just call for me." She said and closed the door. I heard her walk away then plopped down on the futon.

"Hey Reeka?" Hazari said.

"Yah?" I responded. He used my voice to figure out where I was and sat down next to me.

"Could you explain to room to me?" Hazari asked. "I want to at least understand the lay out of the room."

"Yeah sure." I said. "Well across to room from the door is a window. Then to the left of the window is the futon and where we are. Across from us is another door only a bit smaller, and if I were to guess it leads to Nasuku's room. Then there's a desk next to the small door in the corner near the window. How was that?" I asked.

"Great! Now I just have to figure out the distances between everything." Hazari said then stood. He walked all around the room with his arms out in front of him. He ran his fingers over everything and walked around the room numerous times before plopping down next to me again. "Now I have a good idea of where everything is. No running into things for me." He said.

I ruffled his hair. He knew how to get around without sight and he was doing it quite well. Hazari yawned and laid down. To give him more room I stood up and walked over to the desk. I took off my shoulder bag and set it on the desk then took down my hair. I placed the hair tie in my pocket.

Just then I heard a door slide open quickly. I didn't have to turn to see who it was. I knew who it was.

"That was uncalled for!" Nasuku said angrily. "Not even five minutes and already you've hurt some one!"

I turned to Nasuku. "That damned guard…"

"Watch your mouth!" Nasuku snapped as he approached me.

"Like I was saying, that damned guard wasn't at all being respectful!" I said louder then before. "First of all he used a sarcastic tone with me, insulted Hazari, and insulted my choice of company!" Hazari sat up hearing his name.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Nasuku hissed back. "I heard every word he said! But that doesn't give you the right to kick him in the face!"

"It gives me all the right!" I shouted. "I'm the daughter of Lord…"

Nasuku pinned me to the wall next to the desk. I gasped not expecting it and Hazari jumped at the sudden thud. "I don't care who the hell you're the daughter of!" He shouted in my face. "You can't go around hurting every person who makes you mad! Just walk away! You don't have to act like your father to get respect!"

"My father?" I shouted. "Don't compare me to him! He would have killed that guard! All I did was bloody his nose!" I put my hands on Nasuku's shoulders and pushed him away from me. I leaned in his face. "If you want me to listen then fine! I'll just walk away." I pushed my way past Nasuku and out the door.

"Reeka!" He shouted as he walked into the hallway after me. When I didn't turn back he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She'll come back…when she's ready to talk." Nasuku walked back into the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

'How dare he!' I shout in my head as I sat in a tree in the palace courtyard. 'How dare he compare me to my father! Besides that guard deserved a good kick in the face! He had it coming! If hadn't kicked him someone else would of! He was such a bastard! I should have killed him myse…" I stopped mid-thought when I felt a presence under the tree I was in.

"Go away Nasuku." I said irritated. "I don't want to talk."

"But my name's not Nasuku." I smooth voice said below me. I quickly leaned over and looked at the ground below me. There stood what looked like a tiger demon. He had long orange hair that almost reached his knees and black triangle like markings under his eyes. He wore all white except for some dark blue along the edges of his collar. He was quite handsome.

When the tiger demon noticed me inspecting him he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. I noticed this and spoke, "Oh I'm sorry."

The tiger chuckled at me. "It's fine." He said and jumped into the tree. He landed on the branch next to me and smiled. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here." He said. I shook my head and he sat down. He leaned against the tree trunk and put his hands behind his head. "So let me guess you're Reeka right? Lord Sesshomaru's daughter?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes." I answered. "And who might you be?"

"Oh just Lord Sasuke." He responded. When I heard who he was I lost my balance and fell from the tree.

I landed on my back and all of the wind was knocked out of me. After half a minute of lying on the ground I sat up and groaned. Lord Sasuke was standing above. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

I rubbed my head. "Yah…I was just a little caught off guard by who you are." I responded.

Sasuke laughed. "Apparently." He said and held out a hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet with such force I stumble forward into his chest. I froze then looked up blushing slightly. He had a weird smirk on his face as if he had done it purposely. Before I could do anything he had me pinned to the tree trunk. He placed his hand on the side of my face, and his eyes became half lidded.

My heart was racing. I knew what was happening but I just couldn't stop him…if I wanted to. Sasuke leaned in and right before our lips touched something went flying through the air and hit Sasuke in the back of the head.

Lord Sasuke spun around quickly and spotted the object that hit him in the head. A rock the perfect size to fit in someone's fist. Sasuke picked it up and tried to find a scent on it. When he found none he squeezed it in his fist and turned it to dust. He then opened his hand and let the remains of the rock fall to the ground.

I watched Sasuke then looked in the direction the rock had come from. I walked over to the tree the rock had come from. I looked up in it and found no one there. I tried to pick up a scent but found none. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Lord Sasuke do you have any idea who might have thrown that rock?" I asked as I spun around to see Sasuke gone. "Now where did he go?"

* * *

Lord Sasuke burst into his private wing of the palace. "Who the hell threw that rock?" He shouted.

A human man ran to him. "I'm sorry General but we didn't see who threw it."

Sasuke picked the man up by the collar of his shirt. "I told you not to call me General right now! Call me Lord Sasuke as I told you!" He hissed at the poor human.

"Y-y-yes Lord Sasuke." The man responded. Sasuke released the man and he fell to the ground then bowed. His forehead touching to the floor. Sasuke just stepped over him then walked down the halls until he came to his study. He threw open the doors and spotted a familiar cat demon sitting at his desk in her expensive pink kimono.

"Hello Kirkra." Sasuke said as he walked in and shut the doors behind him.

"You failed didn't you?" Kirkra asked as she stood and walked over to Sasuke. The cat demon ran her finger down his cheek then down his neck to his shoulder. "You didn't mate her?"

"No." Sasuke said angrily. "Someone interfered but no one knows who yet."

Kirkra wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. "The lord's not going to like this news." She said.

"I know but I'll get her next time." Sasuke responded. "I'll get her."

* * *

A dark figure walked down the palace halls angrily. How dare she! She knew better then to fall for something like that! The figure sighed. He had thrown a rock to stop the Lord but he didn't know how long it would be before that Lord tried to seduce her again.

The figure smirked. He would be the first to do that, and no one was going to interfere. He would throw as many rocks as he needed to as long as she isn't messed with. The figure smiled. 'Good thing I have this.' The figure thought as he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid with a cork on the top. It had hidden his scent just like it was supposed to. And matter what he would use it to make sure no one knew who he was.

"I'll protect you Reeka."

* * *

Mew! That was a fun chapter! What was Lord Sasuke talking about? And why is the name Kirkra sound so familiar? Who is this mysterious person who hit Sasuke with a rock? Find out next time…maybe.

Review please.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: What's the point with disclaimers? Everyone knows I don't own it! (But I might in the near future.)

You guys rock! I was going through my reviews and I noticed how many people have yelled at me to update. Not asked, yelled! That's awesome!

Oh I also noticed someone mentioned drawing the characters. I have tried and failed miserably many times….I can't draw. So if anyone would draw them for me that would be awesome! If you're interested please inform me by email (profile) or in a review. Thank you!

And on with the story!

* * *

After a while of wandering the courtyard and halls around it, I gave up on finding Lord Sasuke and whoever threw the rock. Instead I just went back to my room. When I entered Nasuku was leaning against the wall reading a book while Hazari was sleeping peaceful on my futon.

Nasuku looked up from his book. "You've been gone for longer then I expected." He said.

"Yeah whatever." I said and closed the door behind me. "Oh, I met Lord Sasuke." I informed him. "He was quite nice."

"Really?" Nasuku asked. "And what makes you say that?"

I blushed slightly remembering what had happened. "We talked for a while and…" I paused for a moment, thinking. Then answered quickly. "He just was, ok?"

Nasuku gave me a weird look then returned to reading his book. I sighed and sat next to my futon, leaning against the wall. Then my mind began to wander back to the courtyard incident. He was so close, and I had just met him. Why hadn't I tried to stop him?

_Good question Reeka._

The voice was back and it didn't seem happy.

_Why did you? You know better then that! You should have stopped him! He had no right to interact with you in that way!_

'Woah, woah, woah!' I shouted in my head at the voice. 'Calm down! It's ok, nothing happened.' I told the voice and sighed. I was being scolded by a voice I didn't even know!

_Yes but it almost did! You need to stay clear of that Lord Sasuke. Something isn't right about him. He was trying to get closer then any man should at your age. _

'Just lay off all right! I wasn't going to let him get any closer then he was.' I told the voice.

_If he were determined enough you wouldn't have a choice, and he seemed like he wasn't going to leave until he had done what he set out to do. _

'Fine voice I'll stay cle…wait a second. If you saw us then who threw that rock?' I asked the voice. There was no response. 'Voice!' I shouted mentally.

Nothing.

I was about to call the voice again when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and answered it. Mitsu greeted me.

She bowed slightly. "Hello M'lady." She said warmly. "I thought that perhaps you would like to bathe in the hot springs. I'm sure that after traveling here you would wish to bathe." She explained to me.

I glanced over my shoulder at Nasuku. He looked at me and shrugged then went back to reading his book. I nodded to Mitsu. "Yes that would be great. Thank you, Mitsu."

Mitsu bowed again and motioned for me to follow her. I walked out into the hall and shut the door behind me. "Follow me please, M'lady." Mitsu said as she began to walk down the hallway. I walked next to her. "I heard you met Lord Sasuke today."

I nodded. "Yes. I met him earlier in the courtyard while I was relaxing in a tree." I told her.

"So what do you think of him?" Mitsu asked.

"Well he's nice…and I guess you could say he's charming." I replied as we began walking down a trail marked by large rocks. Up ahead I spotted a large building.

"He is quite charming, isn't he?" Mitsu replied and gave me what seemed to be a forced smile.

I nodded. When we reached the building Mitsu opened to door and let me walk in first then she followed closing the door behind her. The building was larger then it looked. Inside was a hot spring that would easily fit a fully transformed demon if it weren't for a line of boulders that cut it in half. I was about to ask why when I felt Mitsu grab the ties to my pants.

"Mitsu it's fine. I'll undress myself." I said.

"But m'lady, it's my duty to." Mitsu responded sounding offended. I sighed and allowed her to undress me. After she had she bowed. "I'll have your clothes wash for you." She said.

"Oh, thank you Mitsu." I responded and smiled.

"You're welcome, M'lady." Mitsu said and left trying to keep from hitting the doorframe with my sword.

After she shut the door I walked into the hot spring and lowered myself under the water. Then I came back up and leaned against a rock on the spring's edge. I sighed and sunk a little more into the water. It felt so good. I stayed like that for a while.

I was in a dream like state when the sound of a door sliding open pulled me back to reality. I sat up quickly and looked in the direction of the door I had come in through. There was no one there. Then I looked towards the rock barrier. I couldn't see past it from the water.

I jumped when I heard the sound of someone getting into the water on the other side of the barrier. Wondering who was on the other side I quietly made my way to the barrier. I put my back up against one of the large rocks and looked through a hole in-between two rocks. I gasped when I saw who it was.

It was Lord Sasuke. He was leaning against the edge of the spring with his eyes closed looking quite content. He had his long orange hair back in a ponytail to keep it from getting in his face.

When he heard me gasp he opened one eye. I quickly flattened myself against the rocks. Maybe he wouldn't notice me.

"Hello Reeka."

I jumped from the rocks in surprise and spotted Sasuke looking at me from over the rocks. He had his arms crossed on the top of the rocks with his chin resting on them. He was just staring at me. When I noticed I was exposing my chest from standing up in too shallow water, I flushed and quickly spun around wrapping my arms around my chest.

I heard Sasuke chuckle. "Why are you so shy?" He asked. I didn't reply but instead just lowered myself all the way to my neck in water. I heard Sasuke jump the barrier and felt the water splash me. I was about to turn around when I felt arms wrap around my waist. My face flushed a deeper red when I felt his bare skin against mine. "Why don't you answer me?" Sasuke asked.

I forced myself to speak. "B-because I-I've n-n-never been looked at b-by a m-male while I-I was b-bathing." I said stuttering the whole time.

Sasuke chuckled again. "So I'm the first am I?" He said and buried his nose in my neck. I closed my eyes and whimpered not used to the feeling. I tried to pull from him but he tightened his hold on me. "And in being the first I will make it worth your while." Sasuke said and turned me in his arms so I was facing him. "Truly worth your while." He pulled me closer and put a hand on the side of my face.

I scrunched my eyes when shut I heard the voice's words come back to me. '_You need to stay clear of that Lord Sasuke. Something isn't right about him. He was trying to get closer then any man should at your age.' _I now knew the voice was right. I pushed against Sasuke's chest to stop him when the door slid open.

Nasuku walked in his eyes closed and my clothes in his arms. "Hey Reeka, Mitsu sent me to give you your clothes. She had to take care of something so asked me." When I didn't answer right away Nasuku slowly opened his right eye a little. "Reeka are you are you alri…" He stopped immediately when he spotted Sasuke holding me while I tried to push away from him. Nasuku's eyes widened and became angry. He dropped my clothes and jumped into the water.

He pushed Sasuke away from me then put his arms out in a protecting manner while I hid behind him clutching his now soaked shirt. He glared at Sasuke. "Why were you holding my student in such a state of dress?" Nasuku demanded.

Lord Sasuke just crossed his arms and chuckled once again. "She didn't seem to mind, did you Reeka?" He asked as he tried to spot me. I buried myself in Nasuku's back.

"Leave herbe! This is between you and me!" Nasuku shouted. "She's still young! she didn't know how to react to what you were doing! And you knew that! Yet you continued! Why?"

"Well she's cute wouldn't you say?" Sasuke asked. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to…"

"She's my student!" Nasuku shouted. I could feel his body vibrate as he yelled. It was actually quite comforting. I snuggled into his back. "I have never looked at her in a sexual way! And I suggest you don't as well!"

Sasuke just smirked. "Right. Whatever." He said then jumped the rock barrier again. The second he was gone Nasuku spun around and inspected me.

"He didn't harm you did he?" Nasuku asked as he inspected my face. I shook my head.

"He didn't do anything to me." I answered.

My eyes widened when Nasuku hugged me. "I'm so sorry Reeka. If I had known I would have come earlier." Nasuku said.

I snuggled into chest and whimpered, "I was so confused. I didn't know what to do."

"I know. I know." Nasuku said and rested his head on mine. "It's alright. I'm here, now. I won't let him touch you."

* * *

"Mitsu!" Sasuke shouted back at the palace. "Bring me Mitsu!" I few moments later the wolf was thrown in front of him. "Explain what was so important you sent the one person who would ruin my plan to give her the clothes!" He shouted at her as he picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

Mitsu spat in Sasuke's face. He slapped her across the room. "Damn bitch! Why won't you do as you're told!" Sasuke yelled.

"You killed Lord Sasuke!" Mitsu yelled back. "He was a wonderful lord! And you killed him for no reason! General Nasuku and Lady Reeka will figure out you're…" Mitsu's sentence was cut short when Sasuke grabbed her by the neck.

"They will not figure it out because you aren't going to be around to tell them!" Sasuke said as he snapped the poor wolf's neck and let her body fall to the floor. "They will not figure it out, and since I can't seem to get Reeka then we'll just have to do this the hard way."

Sasuke called for some servants to remove the body then went to tell Kirkra the new plan.

* * *

Wow that was a dramatic chapter…oh and please tell me if you are interested in the art thing.

Thanks! Review please!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

So what's up everyone? Nothing much. Good because now you have no reason not to read this chapter! Lol. Enjoy!

And on with the story!

* * *

Nasuku gently picked me up and carried me from the spring. When he climbed out of the water he kneeled and grabbed my shirt. Carefully he covered me with it without removing me from his arms. Then he grabbed my pants and placed them over his shoulder.

I removed my head from Nasuku's chest and looked around. When I didn't spot a specific item I spoke up. "Where's my sword?" I asked.

"Your sword?" Nasuku asked. "You didn't leave it in the room?" I shook my head. "Well that was kinda dumb." He said.

I just sighed and laid my head on his chest again. "Well I didn't know it would go missing." I said.

"Ok where was the last place you saw it?" Nasuku asked.

I thought back to when Mitsu had undressed me. That's when I remembered her taking it with her. "Last time I saw it Mitsu took it with her when she took my clothes."

"Why did she take your sword?" Nasuku asked quickly. "You're supposed to have it with you at all times for protection, and servant would know not to take it unless told to do so…" Nasuku and I stared at each other for a second.

I started to speak what was on both our minds. "Sasuke must of told Mitsu to take my sword…"

"So you wouldn't be able to protect yourself." Nasuku finished. "But why?"

I started to think about all I had noticed that were out of place while we were here. "Nasuku did you notice when we got here the gate was unlocked?" I asked. He nodded. "Isn't that a bit…weird?" Nasuku nodded again. "Then when you think about it, don't you think it's weird that I was invited to a dinner to celebrate you being general when I, at least as far as they know, am not involved in this war? They should have just invited you." I explained as it started to become clear.

Nasuku's eyes widened when he started to put what I was saying together. "This whole thing was set up!" He said quickly. "You were meant to be here so the lord could accomplish something, but why am I here?"

"There must be a reason because if they just wanted me here they would have just invited me." I said. Then I remembered. "When I was talking to Mitsu about Lord Sasuke, she didn't seem to happy about him. Then when she was walking here with me she acted like she knew something I didn't…"

"Which was what I stopped…" Nasuku said then it hit him. "She sent me purposely!"

I nodded. "There's something up Nasuku." I said. "And we need to get to the bottom of it!"

"Right!" Nasuku said and nodded.

_Reeka! The human boy! He's in the room alone!_

My eyes widened when I heard the voice. I quickly pushed myself from Nasuku's arms and landed on my feet. With great speed I put on my shirt and held it shut as I ran from the building. Nasuku ran after me.

"Reeka! What are you…" Nasuku started to ask but I cut him off.

"Hazari!" I shouted. "We left Hazari alone, and if we're right and something is up the first person they are going to go after is him!" I quickly ran down the rock trail and into the courtyard. I bolted into the palace. I knocked over a few servants as I ran. I heard Nasuku apologize to them as he ran by. When I reached my room I skidded to a stop and opened the door. I ran in and looked around. I couldn't find him.

"Hazari!" I shouted as I looked in Nasuku's room as well. "Hazari!"

It was no use Hazari was gone. Nasuku just stared into the room with a blank look on his face. I grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him inside. Then shut the door.

"Nasuku they took Hazari!" I said as clutched the folds of my shirt closed. "Now something is definitely up! I'm gonna kill them! That damn bastard is goin d…" I was cut off when my pants hit me in the face.

"Just stay quiet." Nasuku whispered. "Let's just figure out what's going on." I motioned for Nasuku to spin around and he did so as I put on my pants and closed my shirt.

When I was done I put my hand on his shoulder. Nasuku turned around to face me. "We already know what's going on." I said. "This 'Lord Sasuke' is a bastard using us for some selfish purpose."

"This isn't Lord Sasuke we're dealing with." Nasuku said.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean we're not dealing with…"

Nasuku cut me off. "I met Lord Sasuke once before at a meeting your father was having. He wasn't like this. He was a respectable demon. He was very polite and kind. This isn't him. This is an imposter we're dealing with." Nasuku said quickly.

"Well done Nasuku." A voice said from the door. I quickly scolded myself for not noticing the door open. There stood 'Lord Sasuke', and around him stood at least 20 guard or so I thought until closer inspection. They all wore white with the Northern crest on the front. These weren't guards they were soldiers. "I am indeed not Lord Sasuke."

I didn't care what he had to say. "Where's Hazari?" I shouted at the imposter. "What did you do with him?" I tried to approach the demon but Nasuku grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"Who are you?" Nasuku asked coldly. "You are definitely not Lord Sasuke so who are you?"

The imposter smirked, and rubbed the marking from under his eyes. Then he rubbed his forehead until what looked like his scalp was started to come loose. He grabbed the skin and pulled it off his head, letting it fall to the ground. His own white hair fell around his face. I quickly inspected the hair piece and nearly gagged. It was real skin. It was probably the scalp of Lord Sasuke.

I stared at the demon he looked familiar. Where had I seen him before? Apparently I wasn't the only one who recognized the demon in front of us.

"Nata!" Nasuku shouted. That's when I remember. This was the owl demon that had deserted Nasuku's army and was serving as a messenger for the north when I first saw him. "What the hell is this about?" Nasuku asked.

"Well I can't tell you just yet." Nata responded.

I spoke up. "Then tell us this: Where is Lord Sasuke?" I asked.

Nata laughed. "Why he's dead my dear." He replied. "You may be cute but apparently you don't have the brains to go with your looks." He said.

I had to hold myself back from attacking him. "And where's Hazari?" Nasuku asked.

"Oh the human boy. He's right here." Nata said and motioned to some guards off to the side. Just then Hazari came into view as he was pushed to Nata. He grabbed Hazari by the arm and pulled him off the ground. Hazari yelled out in pain at the sudden jerk.

"Let him go Nata!" I shouted. I could see the tears running down Hazari's face and it made me want to do anything to get him away from the owl. My body tensed as I thought of a way to get Hazari back.

"Who this boy? Why do you want him back so bad? He's just a human," Nata said, "and even worse blind." Angrily I watched as he scared Hazari more and more. I watched as Hazari squirmed trying to get away from Nata. While I watched something caught my eye. My sword was on Nata side. I could see my family's crest on the handle. He had my sword!

I heard Nasuku growl and looked at him. He pulled his sword from its sheath then to our surprise about six soldiers suddenly ran in from the other door near me. They split into two groups and tried to grab us. The ones that went for Nasuku quickly disarmed him by hit him in all directions to quickly for him to react. Then they grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. He tried to break free but couldn't.

The soldiers that went after me tried the same thing but I wasn't as easy to capture. I quickly jumped back when they tried to get me causing them to all run into each other. Then I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran for Nata. With my family's speed, he couldn't react fast enough. I hit him over the head with my bag then quickly grabbed my sword from its sheath as he fell back into three other soldiers causing them to fall down.

I then turned and ran at the soldiers holding Nasuku. Without hesitation I stabbed one through then sliced off the other two's head in one swing as Nasuku ducked knowing that was the best way to get rid of them. Nasuku quickly grabbed his sword and ran for Hazari. He picked him up then jumped back when the soldiers ran at him.

Nasuku and I put our backs together as Hazari stood next to us. We both held out our swords as the soldiers slowly moved in.

"Please tell me you have a plan." I said.

"No." Nasuku said. "I don't." The soldiers parted in front of me as Nata approached. I held my sword up higher as he did so.

"You bitch!" Nata shouted. I smirked when I saw the blood running down his forehead from my bag. I was lucky I had remembered that the sharpener for my sword was in there. It was heavy and as hard as a rock…heck it was a rock! As Nata came closer I pushed Hazari closer to Nasuku with one hand.

Nata came as close as he could without being in my striking range. I glared at him and he glared back.

"What are your relations with the North?" I asked him as I glanced to the side at the soldiers that all glared at me. Among them I spotted the gate guard that had insulted Hazari.

Nata chuckled making me look at him again. "You really are slow. I'm General Nata of the North." He said smirking.

That's when Nasuku spoke up. "Where's the rest of the army?" He asked. "There aren't even close to enough soldiers to make up an army here."

"Where are they? They're doing what you're supposed to do during a war." Nata replied.

* * *

Yugi yawned as he sat in a field with Mushi and Shinsai. "I'm so bored." He said and fell on his back.

Mushi yawned as well. "Yah."

Shinsai stood up quickly and drew his sword. He put it to Yugi's throat. Yugi smirked, rolled to the side, and grabbed bow. Then he grabbed an arrow and knocked it in. He shot it at Shinsai who quickly dodge it. The arrow almost hit Mushi who sensed it coming and scrambled out of the way just in time as it hit the ground right between his legs.

Mushi stared at it in shook. Yugi and Shinsai laughed at the look on his face. Mushi glared at them and jumped to his feet. He quickly grabbed the boomerang like weapon on his back and threw it at Yugi. Then drew his sword and ran at Shinsai.

Yugi, not used to Mushi's weapon, tried to run backwards and fell. Shinsai ducked when Mushi came at him. Mushi, expecting to hit something, was running so fast he tripped over Shinsai. His sword went flying forward and stuck in the ground. Mushi sat up and rubbed his head. When he heard his weapon coming back he flattened himself to the ground as it flew over him barely missing Shinsai then hit the ground.

All three demons sat up and looked at each other. After about three seconds they broke out laughing. Little did they know that in the forest down wind from them an army waited.

* * *

DAHN DAHN DAHN! Lol. So what's going to happen next? Find out next time!

Review please.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Nope.

Well I'm back! So yah….lol! Sorry it took so long.

On with the story!

* * *

My eyes widened. 'What they're supposed to do during a war?'

"You're army is completely open to an attack," Nata said. "When I give the signal they will attack."

'But Yugi, Mushi, and Shinsai are there. They will watch over the army.' I glanced over my shoulder at Nasuku. 'Why didn't he mention that to Nata?' I came to the conclusion Nasuku didn't want Nata to know he left three demons in charge of the army.

That's when it hit me. If Nata is the general of the North and he's here then who's leading the other half of the army? Without someone in charge the army would fall apart…then again they could have just done what we did. I sighed. Well might as well ask.

"If you're here Nata and the army is there then who is leading the attack?" I asked.

Nata smirked. "The Lord of the North, Lord Karashima." He replied. "Right now M'lord sits and waits in the forest around your campsite waiting and watching."

I still couldn't seem to find where I came into this plan. "If this whole thing was about the war then why am I here? Why did you try to seduce me numerous times?"

"Numerous times?" Nasuku asked.

"Heh because it would enrage your father and your teacher." Nata walked around me to Nasuku. He stood right in front of Nasuku to the left of his sword. Leaning in his face he asked, "It would enrage you wouldn't, general? If I mated your student? Made her mine? Would it make you mad?"

Nasuku quickly swung his sword at Nata, but expecting it he jumped backwards. Nasuku ran at him causing poor Hazari to be standing out in the open. I grabbed his arm and touched it to my leg. He quickly clutched the fabric of my pants.

I held out my sword daring any of the soldiers to attack. I watched Nasuku and Nata out of the corner of my eye as Nasuku tried to slice Nata in half, but Nata kept dodging enraging Nasuku even more. I returned my attention to the soldiers when three ran forward to attack me.

I was about to run at them but Hazari reminded me I had to stay put. They were foolish and attacked me from the front with no plan at all. "Hold on Hazari." I said and felt him wrap his arms around my leg. I quickly spun in a circle, making Hazari's feet leave the ground, and cut down two while the other jumped back. Blood covered my sword and my front. I couldn't help but smirk. It had been so long since the last time I had been covered in blood. I had missed the feeling.

The third soldier circled me. I watched his every move. Then suddenly he attacked from behind me. I instinctively spun around and jumped away, landing a few yards away facing him. I felt something wet soak through my pants then picked up the scent of salt. Hazari was crying again. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

The guard recovered from missing and ran at me again. I ran forward and held my sword out to the side as he came close to me I jumped up and used gravity to slice off his head. Blood splattered all over my face and I was sure some was now on Hazari.

"Reeka to your left!" I heard Nasuku shout. I quickly jumped to my left and spun around only to have my feathers brush against my face. Nata had transformed and was now out of the room flying down the hall. Nasuku ran past me. I went to run after him but I couldn't run very fast with Hazari attached to my leg.

I quickly kneeled. "Hazari, wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, quickly!" I ordered. He did as asked and I took off down the hall dodging the soldiers in my way. "Nasuku!" I called as I rounded the corner to the courtyard.

He stood there staring at the sky. I saw a white object in the sky flying at a great speed towards the army. I ran up to Nasuku. "Why are you just standing there?" I shouted. "We need to get back to camp!"

Nasuku jerked as if he was spaced out. He nodded quickly. "Right! Oh and this is yours." He said and handed me my sheath. "Nata dropped it when he took off."

I quickly sheathed my sword and secured it to my side. "Nasuku, you go ahead." I told Nasuku. He nodded and began to run back towards camp. I hooked my arms with Hazari's knees. "Hold on Hazari." I said, "We're going to go really fast." I felt him tighten his grip and took off. I quickly caught up with Nasuku. He motioned for me to go ahead of him.

"You can run faster then I can. When you get to camp if the North hasn't already attacked warn the men and prepare them. If the North has attacked do your best to help." Nasuku commanded. I nodded and began to run as fast as my legs would allow.

* * *

The three demons in the field grew tired of their sparring game and decided to return to camp. As they began walking away the wind shifted directions. Shinsai stopped and turned. Yugi and Mushi stopped as well and looked at Shinsai confused.

Shinsai scanned the tree line. "Yugi, Mushi, we're being watched." He said just loud enough for them to hear. "There are a lot of them."

Mushi, catching the scent, nodded. Yugi also smelled them. His eyes widened when he caught a certain scent. "Guys get back to camp and get everyone ready." Yugi commanded. "It's the Northern army and they're being led by my fath…" He was cut off when a white bird flew by dragging its claws across his face. Blood ran down Yugi's cheek as he glared at the bird, watching it fly into the trees.

"Nata…" Yugi said angrily then turned to Mushi and Shinsai. "What are you waiting for? Go get everyone ready!" He shouted. Shinsai and Mushi nodded and ran into camp. They then split up and ran through the campsite shouting for everyone to get right to fight.

Yugi stood in the field glaring at the tree line. Soon a cat demon emerged followed by Nata. The cat demon stopped no more then ten feet from Yugi, Nata a foot behind him.

"Father…" Yugi said.

"Yugi, how have you been?" The demon said in an everyday voice. Acting as if nothing was going on.

"How have I been?" Yugi shouted. "Oh just great, if it weren't for this damn war you started! You knew I had run away!"

"Yes I did, didn't I?" He asked. Yugi clenched his fist and glared at the man in front of him.

"You're a bastard…" Yugi said.

Nata then spoke up. "Now, now, you shouldn't address your lord like that." He said.

"My lord?" Yugi asked. "Not anymore. I am now loyal to Lord Sesshomaru. You can go burn in hell for all I care!"

"Now Yugi. I'm your father." Lord Karashima said as he approach Yugi.

Yugi stood his ground. "You are no father to me. You made a deal with Lord Sesshomaru that I would mate his daughter and you didn't even mention it to me. Then you started a war because I ran away and you blamed Lord Sesshomaru. You are not a father. You are the farthest thing from a father."

Lord Karashima stopped and clicked his tongue. "That's not very nice, Yugi."

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I could almost see camp. It wasn't very far away.

"Reeka, how much further?" Hazari asked.

"Not very far now." I replied. Within a minute I ran into camp. I saw that all of the men were gathered in the center of the campsite. I ran up to them and skidded to a stop in front of them.

Any chattering instantly grew quiet and I heard some men mumble, "It's Lady Reeka." A couple even bowed.

"Enough of that!" I shouted. "The Northern army is about to attack this is no time for mumbling about how I'm the lord's daughter. Just shut up and listen!" Instantly everyone shut their mouths. "Nasuku is on his way. He'll be here momentarily. In the meantime we need to stall best we can so he can lead."

"Why don't you lead us?" Someone asked.

"Because Nasuku told me to prepare you not lead you to battle. Your General will be here soon enough." I answered. "Everyone stay here while I see where the army is." I said and turned to leave but remember Hazari. "Hazari you can let go now." Hazari did so and I stood. I turned to Mushi. "Mushi watch him. He's blind so don't scare him." I commanded.

He nodded. "Yes, Lady Reeka." I rolled my eyes and ran in the direction I smelled Nata. When I entered the field I saw Yugi talking angrily to another cat demon. They looked very similar. The only difference was the cat demon in front of Yugi was older and had longer hair that was down instead of up like Yugi's. They're scents were also very similar, so I came to the conclusion that the demon in front of Yugi was his father, Lord Karashima. Nata, standing behind him, also made me come to that conclusion.

I stopped running ten yards from Yugi. By now they had spotted me. I then walked up next to Yugi. He glanced to the side at me then returned his gaze to his father.

"Oh look who it is." Lord Karashima said as he stepped closer; now only five feet from Yugi and I. "Reeka, isn't it?" I didn't respond, instead just glared at the cat demon. His eyes narrowed. "You are to respond when a lord is talking to you." He said coldly.

I spat at his feet. "And you are to speak to the daughter of one more powerful then you with respect!" I said back just as coldly.

"Daughter of Lord Sesshomaru or not I speak to no hanyou with respect. You are nothing more then a disgrace to demons." Lord Karashima said. "A freak!"

I fisted my hand. "Hanyou or not I am still stronger then you are!" I shouted.

Lord Karashima laughed out right at me. "Stronger?" He asked and snorted with laughter. That did it. I was about to attack him. Yugi sensed this and put his arm out in front of me, preventing my attack. I looked up at Yugi. He shook his head. I growled slightly telling him I wasn't happy about his interference but didn't attack.

Yugi quickly looked to the right and wrapped his arm around me then he jumped back as a northern soldier came running from the forest trying to strike us down. The soldier only changed course and ran at us again, but before he could reach us Mushi's weapon came into view slicing through him. Then it looped around towards Lord Karashima, who had to jump back to dodge it. The weapon returned to its owner who was standing twenty feet from the campsite. Mushi caught the weapon with ease and readied himself to throw it again.

Mushi's eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at Lord Karashima. It was clearly visible that Mushi was restraining from attacking again. I wondered why until Nasuku walked out of the campsite, his stride strong; showing authority. His hands were fisted at his sides in irritation. The army followed behind him.

Nasuku stopped ten yards from Lord Karashima. Nata then turned to the forest and made a hand signal. I then attempted to run to Nasuku's side but Yugi grabbed my arm. "Not now." He said. "Nasuku wouldn't appreciate you running into danger. We are going to wait until the battle begins before moving."

"How would it be safer for me to run into battle later? The same danger stands." I pulled my arm from his grasp surprising him. "I'm the daughter of Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful demons to ever walk the earth and I will not stand here like a coward."

"_You can't just keep running off like this, Reeka! One who runs from their fears is a coward! Nothing but a coward."_

"_I'm not a coward!"_

"_Then what are you Reeka? You're not brave I can tell you that."_

"I was once accused of being a coward," I said and looked at Nasuku, "by that man." I looked back a Yugi. "And I refuse to be called one again." With that I ran from Yugi to Nasuku's side. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly.

"Lord Karashima!" Nasuku shouted. "You came here because your son was said to be murdered by Lord Sesshomaru but yet your son seems to live! You started a war and I am here to represent Lord Sesshomaru! At this moment you may either surrender or fight! At fight would take more lives! You choose which one you want!"

Lord Karashima smirked and glanced at Nata. It apparently was a signal and Nata turned and yelled, "Now!" Demons ran from the forests all around us, attacking us. The battle had begun.

* * *

It's a battle! Yes finally right? Lol

Review please!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: No 

I'm back and ready to write my first battle, war chapy. So here it goes.

On with the story.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Lord Karashima!" Nasuku shouted. "You came here because your son was said to be murdered by Lord Sesshomaru but yet your son seems to live! You started a war and I am here to represent Lord Sesshomaru! At this moment you may either surrender or fight! A fight would take more lives! You choose which one you want!"_

_Lord Karashima smirked and glanced at Nata. It apparently was a signal and Nata turned and yelled, "Now!" Demons ran from the forests all around us, attacking us. The battle had begun._

Nasuku and I instantly drew our swords and went back to back. Holding our swords in a defense matter, we dared any foolish demon to attack. Mushi's weapon soared through the air at Karashima while he drew his sword and ran at a random enemy, striking him down.

Many of the North's soldiers crowded around Nasuku and I. We were the main targets of my father's side. I was his daughter and Nasuku was his General. Three soldiers ran in my direction. I cut down the one in front and was about to kill the other two when Yugi attacked them. He killed both of them and stood in front of me in a protecting manner, his sword raised in defense.

Nasuku, noticing my back was touching his, turned his head slightly. When he spot Yugi standing in front of me he spoke, "She can protect herself, Yugi. Leave her be." Yugi gripped his sword tighter as another soldier ran at him. He quickly jumped and sliced down him. The soldier fell to the ground dead.

The air was thick with the scent of blood now. Everywhere you looked you could see demons lying on the ground injured, dead, or dying.

_Reeka! Left!_

I jumped out of the way barely dodging Nata's attack as he launch steel feathers at me. Nasuku spun around, once he spotted Nata he took off in his direction. Yugi pressed his back to mine.

"So even attacking her pisses you off Nasuku?" Nata asked as he quickly drew his sword and locked it with Nasuku's.

"It's more the fact that you still live that pisses me off!" Nasuku shouted as he pushed his sword against Nata's so hard he was forced to take a step back. Nasuku stepped forward. "You're a trader!" Nata was forced to take another step back. Most of the battles had stopped to watch the two generals fight. Nasuku's eyes narrowed, as did Nata's.

Yugi and I watched the two still back to back. All of the battles had stopped now as everyone watched the generals. I took the opportunity to scan the area. I spotted Shinsai and Mushi. Besides being tired they were fine. Looking for any injured people from our side, I spotted some demons lying on the ground but I couldn't quite tell if they were dead or alive. I then scanned the area for demons that were injured on the enemy side.

In my scanning I noticed Lord Karashima was nowhere to be found. Then my ears picked up the sound of running boots. Whoever was wearing the boots was running very fast. I moved my eyes to the direction the sound was coming from. I followed the sound trying to find the source.

I saw a flash of blond and when I noticed the sound was going directly toward Nasuku and Nata's battle, I ran as fast as I could from Yugi and jumped in front of Lord Karashima before he could reach them. He merely ran around me and charged at Nasuku.

Nasuku turned to defend himself but Lord Karashima was too fast. He ran his sword right through Nasuku. Nasuku dropped his sword and went limp on Karashima's sword. My heart stopped. He smirked and pulled his sword from Nasuku's body and let it fall to the ground.

Anger took over me and my vision began to redden. They had injured Nasuku!

"Very nice job, M'lord." Nata said as he sheathed his sword and kicked Nasuku. He didn't move.

My eyes turned a darker shade of red. I was on the edge of losing it. I ran at Nata. Quickly I swung my sword at him, injuring his leg he fell to the ground then I spun around and attacked Lord Karashima. But to my dislike he saw it coming and locked his sword with mine. I pushed his sword and he was forced to stumble backwards.

"You injured my teacher!" I yelled. "And for that I can never forgive you!" I ran Karashima again. He ground his teeth together and jumped back as my sword buried itself in the ground where once stood. I quickly pulled it out and ran at him again. "Stand still dammit!" I shouted.

_Reeka, Nasuku! _

I glanced over my shoulder as I attacked Karashima again. I saw a Northern soldier standing over Nasuku. My heart felt like it had stopped and my eyes regained they're normal color. Nasuku hadn't moved. I quickly made a decision, running from my battle with Karashima I cut down the soldier above Nasuku.

"Don't run from me, half breed!" I closed one eye in pain as a sword entered the left side of my upper back, exited through my shoulder. Lord Karashima twisted the sword causing more pain.

Suddenly Karashima's sword was pulled from my back and I fell to my knees, blood running down my chest. It was hard to breath making me believe a lung had been punctured. My vision was blurry. I had lost too much blood.

I heard much cursing and the sounds of swords hitting together. The battle had begun again. I heard the sound of boots running in my direction.

"How dare you injure Lady Reeka, you bastard." That sounded like Shinsai.

"Damn you, father!" That had to be Yugi.

Someone kneeled next to me. "Lady Reeka!" Someone said frantically. They sounded like Mushi but I couldn't be too sure. I looked down at Nasuku and placed a hand on the side of his face. He felt so cold. "Lady Reeka!" The person shouted again. Before I could respond everything went black and I collapsed on Nasuku's chest. The noise around me faded into nothing.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Reeka! Reeka, wake up!_

I sat up quickly then grabbed my left shoulder in pain.

"Lady Reeka, you're awake!" Someone said next to me excitement in their voice. I opened one eye and looked next to me. Hazari and Mushi sat there.

"Reeka? Are you ok?" Hazari asked concerned.

I removed my hand from my shoulder and noticed my chest was wrapped in bandages. My hand was now covered in blood from touching the bandage on my shoulder. It needed to be replaced. "Yes." I responded. "In a way." Then suddenly Nasuku entered my mind. Panic swept over me. I stood up quickly, gripping my shoulder.

Mushi stood up as well. "Lady Reeka you shouldn't be moving around yet! Your arm…" I cut him off.

"How long have I been asleep?" I demanded.

"About half a day." Mushi responded. I quickly pushed past him not caring that my state of dress was very inappropriate for the soldiers to see. Only in my pants and bandages I quickly staggered out of the tent still gripping my shoulder. The soldiers all stopped where they were and stared as I walked through the camp. Many bowed and respectfully said my name. I didn't care though. All I cared about was finding Nasuku.

I followed his scent and came to a tent that many people were running in and out of. They didn't stop when I approached. I noticed that many were carrying bandages and bowls of bloodied water. I pushed open the tent flap and gasped.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

NYAH! NYAH! Is he ok? Hehe…

Review please.

(I apologize for the weird seperators. won't let me put in lines for some reason.)


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own it…yah.

Well schools started so if I don't update for a long time I'm sorry. I will try as hard as I can to update regularly.

And on with the story.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_I pushed open the tent flap and gasped. _

Nasuku was lying on a futon. His breathing was harsh and labored. Blood was running from his gut still. Yugi sat next to him. His hands were covered in Nasuku's blood as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. When he spotted me standing there he shouted, "Someone please escort Lady Reeka out of here"

A soldier I didn't recognize walked over to me, and gently grabbed my elbow. I shook my head at the soldier. "No. Leave me be." I told him. He let go of my arm and bowed. I walked past him and kneeled on the other side of Nasuku.

"Reeka you shouldn't be in here." Yugi said without looking up. "I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think." I said cutting him off. "I'm staying here." I picked up Nasuku's hand. It was so cold to the touch. I placed my other hand on it to warm it up, ignoring the pain it brought my shoulder.

Yugi sighed. "You soldier." He said. The soldier who had tried to get me out of the tent turned. "Go retrieve Lady Reeka's shirt from the third medical tent." The soldier nodded.

"Alright." He left.

"Why hasn't Nasuku stopped bleeding?" I asked.

Yugi dipped the cloth he was using to stop the bleeding in a bowl of water before responding. "Poison. My father had a kind of poison on his sword that thins the blood and keeps it from clotting. Its purpose is to make its victim bleed to death." He explained. "I am sorry to say but there is no antidote for this sort of poison."

My heart sank and I stared at Nasuku's face. I almost jumped when I felt my shirt being placed on my shoulders. I glanced over my shoulder at the soldier. He smiled warmly and I thanked him.

I turned my attention back to Nasuku. I stared at his face, hoping that he would open his eyes and smile at me.

"The lord's are here!" I heard someone shout pulling me from my thoughts. I caught the scents of my brother and father. I gently set down Nasuku's hand and stepped outside the tent to meet them.

The soldiers had stopped and parted allowing them to pass without trouble. I wanted to smile at them but I couldn't. When Sessho spotted me he took off running to meet me. "Are you alright? " He asked quickly. He pushed my shirt off my shoulder and inspected the wound there. "These bandages should have been replaced by now!" He almost shouted.

I didn't respond. Sessho stared at me in shock. When my father approached Sessho stepped aside. I bowed to father surprising everyone. My father's eyes widened slightly at the action. I don't know what made me bow but for some reason I felt the need to do so. Once I stood father brushed past me into the tent. I walked in after him followed by Sessho.

The soldiers in the tent stopped instantly and bowed. "Dismissed." Father said. They all left without hesitation, all except for Yugi who continued his work.

Sessho stared at him. Then snapped. "Your lord told you to leave."

Yugi glanced up and stood quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

I introduced him. "Father, Sessho, this is Yugi. Son of Lord Karashima."

My brother raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asked. "The reason this war is occurring is because of your death."

"Not exactly." I said as walked back over to Nasuku and kneeled next to him. "Really it's because of a promise father made with the Northern Lord."

Sessho looked from me to father then Yugi. "Would any of you care to explain?" He asked confused now. I didn't reply so Yugi told Sessho everything while I stared at Nasuku. I applied pressure to his wound while I waited for Yugi to finish.

"Wait you," Sessho turned to father, "arranged for him to mate my sister than you," He turned back to Yugi, "refused to and ran away. Then to start a war your father said that my father killed you?" Sessho asked. Yugi nodded. Sessho sighed and sat down. "This is pretty complicated."

While they talked father walked over to where I was and kneeled next to me. He pushed my shirt and bandages aside while he inspected my shoulder. I quickly pulled away from him. "It there's someone you should inspect, it's Nasuku." I said. "He's been badly injured."

Father looked at him and stood. "There is nothing I can do for him if he's alive." He said. I looked at Nasuku again. "But your bandages should be replaced. I will be nearby." With that father left. Sessho walked over to me and Yugi took over stopping Nasuku's bleeding.

Sessho replaced my bandages and Yugi announced that Nasuku's bleeding had slowed down. Sessho explained that he was worried when he caught the scent of my blood and on his way he met up with father. He then left telling us now that he knew I was all right he had to return to his mate, Masera.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It had been four days and Nasuku still hadn't woken up. I never left his tent. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. Yugi, Mushi, and everyone had tried to convince me to leave his side but I refused. Yugi would come and regularly change my bandages. It was taking longer for my wound to heal because I had a small amount of poison in me wound he explained. I didn't care though. I was so worried. Nasuku hadn't even moved. He stayed still barely breathing.

I sat there watching him. I wondered if he ever worried like this when I was injured. I then remember what he would do when I was hurt. I walked over to his head and sat on my legs. Pulling his head into my lap, I took out his ponytail and ran my hand through his hair.

I was surprised when I saw a tear land on his cheek. I quickly wiped away the tears and continued to run my hands through his hair. When I felt more tears run down my cheeks I didn't bother wiping them away. I let them fall freely.

I rested my forehead on his. "Nasuku please, please wake up." I whispered. I kissed his forehead gently and rested my forehead there again.

A large hand cupped my cheek. "Why are you crying, pup?" An oh so familiar voice asked. I pulled back quickly. Nasuku weakly smiled at me.

I buried my nose in his hair. "Please…don't ever do that again." I almost begged. "I was so scared." I said.

Nasuku ran his hand through my hair as I cried. "Shhh. It's alright, pup." He said gently. "Every things alright."

After I calmed down. Nasuku fell asleep again. I was so happy he was ok. He was the only person I could really talk to and I didn't want to lose him. I watched him sleep for a while then set his head down gently. Lying down next to him, I buried myself in his side. It reminded me of when I was little and had nightmares. I used to get Nasuku and he would lay down with me until I fell asleep again. In a way I had just woken up from a nightmare.

I was almost asleep when I felt Nasuku wrap his arm around me. I smiled into his side and fell asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I really hope you didn't think I was going to kill my favorite character. Nasuku rocks!

Review please.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

I agree with you guys. My chapters are too short so I have decided that I will keep one chapter for a week starting next week, adding to it every free chance I have. I will try to reduce the amount of grammar errors but I cannot promise anything at this point.

Thanks for reading my story.

Okay I'm going to answer SaM's question since I received no email to respond with.

Review: Umm question u know Kirkra she's the cat demon from before right and u know how Yugi's mom is dead right? Well I think she's dead...well anyways is Kirkra Yugi's step-mom (Lord Karashima's new mate?) or somethin and she doesn't like Reeka I don't know this is a wild guess.

Answer: Yes, Yugi's mother is dead but no, Kirkra is not Lord Karashima's new mate. She is on his side but in Chapter twenty-nine, if I recall, she was hanging all over Nata…And you are correct Kirkra does not like Reeka. As was explained in chapter nine, Kirkra was once Reeka's grammar teacher but Reeka didn't like her and chased her from the palace. She had gone missing until now.

On with the story!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yugi walked through the campsite, the pure morning light reflecting of his blond hair. Sighing to himself he rubbed the back of his neck. He was growing worried. Reeka hadn't eaten or slept since she walked into Nasuku's tent five days ago. Heck, she hadn't even left the tent since her father and brother had left. He stopped. Concentrating on the tree line, he tried to find the Lord he was now loyal to. Eventually he gave up, knowing very well that the powerful demon lord had purposefully hidden himself from view.

Yugi then returned to his original task. Walking past many other tents he made his way to the first medical tent. Pushing back the flap, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy run down his spine when he saw what lay inside. There lay his once fiancé and the general of her father's army. The cat demon didn't like the position they were in. The general had his arms wrapped protectively around the young hanyou with his chin on the top of her head, while she had her hands on his chest with her nose buried in his shoulder. He growled to himself when saw that their legs were intertwined.

Yugi glared at the general's relaxed face before approaching the two. He kneeled behind Reeka and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Why did I let you go?" He asked himself. His face softened as he stared at her. Reeka smiled and snuggled further into Nasuku's shoulder.

Yugi stopped and growled again, this time too loudly. Reeka opened her eyes slowly and tilted her head to look at him. He tried to hide his feels and smiles at her. Still half-asleep she just snuggled back into Nasuku's shoulder. Then she paused, finally realizing the position she shared with her teacher.

Blushing, Reeka pushed herself from Nasuku. In her desperate attempt to get away from Nasuku she knocked Yugi over, landing on top of him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. She stared at him and her blush darkened. Yugi wanted to chuckle but decided not to. Then, to Yugi's disappointment, she pushed herself away from him and to her feet. Reeka ran from the tent blushing like mad.

Reeka being removed from his arms woke Nasuku. He opened his eyes to she Reeka run from the tent and Yugi sit up. Then to Nasuku's surprise he saw Yugi glare at him.

"What were you thinking?" Yugi asked.

Nasuku stared at him confused. "What?"

"I walked in here this morning to find you and Reeka closer then you should be." Yugi explained, irritation seeping into his voice. "You know there's an age where it's no longer innocent for a female to be in the same bed as a male." Yugi stood, still glaring at Nasuku. "I've heard stories from the soldiers that you like to bed women out of pure lust well…" Yugi paused and his eyes narrowed. "If you so much as try to bed Reeka I'll kill you." Nasuku watched as Yugi pushed the tent flap back with more force than necessary and left.

Nasuku sighed and laid back down. "She was the one who got in bed with me." He said to himself then turned over to think.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I walked quickly through the campsite. My cheeks burned and I noticed a couple of soldiers stare at me, confused looks on their faces. I stared at the ground trying to hide my blush. I quickened my pace and entered my tent. Mushi sat on the floor in front of Hazari. Mushi's back was to me.

"But Master Mushi I haven't heard Reeka's voice in five days. Where is she?" Hazari almost whined.

"Don't worry Hazari she's fine. She's just watching over Nasuku is all." Mushi replied.

I coughed. Mushi turned and looked at me. "Master Mushi?" I asked with laughter in my voice.

Hazari stood up. "Reeka?"

Mushi shrugged. "He insists on calling me that." Then, as if he just realized something, he stood up quickly and bowed. "I apologize my Lady. I was in your tent without your permission."

I stared at him and smiled. "No, Mushi it's alright. You were just taking care of Hazari for me." Hazari followed the sound of my voice and attached himself to my leg. I smiled and ran my hand through his.

That's when Mushi noticed my flushed. "Lady Reeka, are you alright?" Mushi asked as he put his hand on my forehead. "I think you have a fever. Oh no your wounds infected. YUGI!" I put my hand over Mushi's mouth.

"I don't have a fever Mushi!" I told Mushi. I pushed him from the tent and sat down on my futon. Hazari sat down next to me.

"Are you sick Reeka?" He asked.

I shook my head and answered, "No."

Hazari sat in my lap and held out his small hands to find my injured shoulder. He placed his hand there gently. "How's your shoulder doing?" He asked.

"Fine. It's almost healed."

He smiled at me. "That's good." I smiled back and ruffled his hair, he laughed.

"So what do you think of Mushi?" I asked him.

"Oh Master Mushi. Well he's very nice but he worries a lot." Hazari answered as I tried not to laugh. I just couldn't get over the fact that he called him Master Mushi. "Reeka?"

"I-I'm fine." I said trying desperately not to laugh.

Hazari feeling my lap shake figured I was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny Reeka?" He asked. I was about to answer when…

"Reeka?" I turned and looked at the tent entrance. Nasuku stood there, with a look on his face that I recognized. He had been thinking about something and it was beginning to bother him. His shirt was also open. That's when I noticed that the bandages needed to be replaced. I began to wonder why Yugi hadn't replaced them yet.

"Nasuku is that you?" Hazari asked.

"Yah it's me." Nasuku responded, his voice containing no happiness. I picked up Hazari and set him down next to me before standing up. I walked over to Nasuku.

"Nasuku you shouldn't be walking around yet?" I told him.

"I'm fine." He said back.

I glanced over my shoulder at Hazari then I looked back at Nasuku. "What's wrong?" I whispered so Hazari couldn't hear me. I didn't want to worry him.

"I need to talk to you…privately." Nasuku responded just as quietly. I internally flinched. That was just another way for him to say I had done something wrong. I nodded not wanting to argue.

"Hey Hazari we'll be right back alright? Just call Mushi if you need anything." I told Hazari.

"Ok." He replied.

Nasuku then turned and left the tent. I followed him. He led me through the campsite and past the resent battlefield. When he stopped we were in the woods. There he turned to me, his arms crossed.

"What you did last night was very inappropriate." Nasuku said.

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I didn't do anything wrong. What is worrying about you inappropriate?"

Nasuku closed his eyes then opened them slowly. "No. I talking about climbing into my bed with me."

I stared at him for a moment. Looking away, I rubbed my arm nervously and blushed. "Oh that…" I said.

"Yes that." Nasuku said firmly. When I didn't respond right away he sighed and lowered his arms. He walked over to me. His voice became gentle. "Pup. Pup, look at me." I did as he told me. "I don't mind you climbing into bed with me but you're at the age where it's just not appropriate for you to crawl into any males bed. Rumors could start. Especially when you crawl into bed with me."

I couldn't help but laugh at his last comment. Nasuku smiled. "Nasuku, I understand what you're saying but when I laid down with you I remember you wrapping your arm around me. If I really shouldn't of been there then why did you encourage it?" I asked then blushed again. "Then when I woke up this morning, you had me pushed against your chest completely."

It was Nasuku's turn to blush. "Well when you laid down with me I was still half asleep and well…it's instinct for a male to get close to a female during the night if they're near each other. That's why you can't sleep in the same bed as a male."

I looked at Nasuku. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were diverted. It was actually a very cute face. When he finished he looked at me again. "You know when I laid down with you it was just because I was tired from worrying." I put my hand on the side of his face. "I was having a nightmare."

He smiled understanding what I was referring to. "I worried you that much?" Nasuku asked.

I nodded. "I refused to eat and sleep." I told him. It surprised me when he pulled me into a hug.

"You are a true friend Reeka." Nasuku said. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I'm so glad I have someone like you to worry for me." He paused and ran his hand through my hair then whispered. "But promise me something. You won't starve yourself anymore and try to get some sleep because I promise, I'll be ok…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I figured glared at the two from a tree down wind. He growled when Nasuku hugged Reeka and buried his crawls in the tree he was in. "Why did I let her go?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ok that was an ok chapter…longer than most.

Review please. Feel free to ask any questions about the story. If you have a question about a character or you don't understand something about the plot go ahead and ask. I'll answer them in the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: No 

Ok questions! I have questions! Actually, I never thought anyone read my author notes so this is cool. All right we have much concern over pairings and if there will be a lemon.

First of all, pairings. The pairings of this story have been decided and planned but in telling you I would ruin the rest of it because it has a very big impact on the story plot. So at this point you are going to have to keep guessing.

Then there is the question, "Is there gonna be a lemon in this story?" Well originally yes but I'm actually quite young to be writing them. (Fact: I'm barely thirteen) Not to mention my mother has found the website and is reading my story. She has already gotten onto me about the cursing that is why it has been cut down if anyone noticed. And just to let you in on a little secret…I already wrote the lemon. At this point it is hidden very deep in my computer…I'm very good on a computer. So there is a high chance.

Now for the people who may not want a lemon, I may write another chapter as well that contains the needed information but no lemon. Now it may not flow as well as the lemon but the story will still make sense afterwards.

Oh and one more thing…(grin) puppy eyes don't work on me. Heh…

On with the story! (My catchphrase!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Nasuku released me from the embrace I placed my hand on his wounded stomach. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why hasn't Yugi replaced your bandages?" I asked. "They're dirty."

Nasuku pushed my hand away and closed his shirt. "He doesn't seem to be very happy with me at the moment." Nasuku answered and walked past me.

I spun around and stared at his retreating back. "What? Why?" I quickly shot at him. Nasuku didn't answer. I sighed. "Nasuku…come on tell me." I pleaded. He didn't say anything. I made a small noise of dislike and followed him.

I felt as though someone was watching me. I spun around quickly and scanned the tree line. I caught no scent that would suggest danger nor one I didn't recognize. Finally I grunted and ran to catch up with Nasuku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you be so foolish?" Lord Karashima asked coldly as Nata stood in front of him. His leg obviously still causing him pain.

"I apologize my Lord." Nata replied bowing to the best of his ability. "I didn't see her coming."

"Yes but because of your foolishness we must wait until your injury is healed." Karashima responded quickly. "You are important to the plan."

Kirkra sat on a cushion as she watched the two men. Her Lord had been in a terrible mood since the battle. He was always yelling at Nata. Kirkra sighed. "My Lord."

Lord Karashima ceased his scolding and looked at the female. "Yes?" He asked. Nata looked at her with a look that thanked her.

"I do not believe that General Nata should be punished for letting that dog injure him. He did help you injure Nasuku, and his wound will take longer to heal." Kirkra said trying to put an end to their bickering. "We have the advantage."

The Lord spoke again. "Yes but we would have more of one if…"

Kirkra was the only one who ever dared cut off the lord of the North. "My Lord, I hate to say this but what is done, is done. Nothing can change what has happened." She explained. "We must move on and use the little advantage we have before you two waste it. And just for the record my Lord the more you make Nata move around the more time it will take for his wound to heal." Kirkra's voice laced with her annoyance.

Lord Karashima looked from Kirkra to Nata and sighed. "Nata you're not completely off the hook but until then both of you are dismissed." Nata bowed. Kirkra stood, bowing as well then she guided Nata from the tent.

"Thank you Kirkra." Nata said. "That Lord of ours sometimes really gets on my nerves. God, one more minute…"

"Oh shut up!" Kirkra snapped. Nata was about to snap back but Kirkra spoke again. "You need to rest and stop complaining." She led him into his tent and made him lay down on his futon. Then she stood to leave, stopping at the tent flap she glanced over her shoulder. "Oh and if you even try to leave this tent you have more than an injured leg." Nata hmpted and rolled over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much convincing Nasuku finally allowed me to bandage his wound. I was as gentle as I could be. Even though the poison was mostly gone Nasuku's wound still wasn't close to being healed. I sighed. He should still be in the medical tent. He wasn't ready to be moving around yet and it was obvious he was tired.

When I was done bandaging him up I gently placed his shirt on his shoulders. "There." I said. "Now that's a lot better." I then sat in front of him and for some odd reason he closed his shirt. I looked at him in confusion. Normally he didn't care if I saw his chest. He wasn't the same. Not as care free anymore.

"Reeka." I instantly gave him my attention. "Show me your left shoulder." He commanded. I stared at him, a bit shocked at his tone but I listened and pushed the fabric from my left shoulder. Then I pushed down the bandages.

"It's not serious." I told him. He stared at the wound then sighed and shut his eyes. I fixed the bandage and my shirt. I then studied Nasuku's face. He seemed stressed.

"Nasuku." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You should get some sleep." I told him. He frowned and I knew he was about to protest. "Nasuku, it's easy to see you're tired and becoming more and more irritated. Get some rest."

"But what of the army?" He asked. I pushed him down onto his futon. He didn't put up a fight.

"I'll make sure everything is in order. You sleep." I told him. I didn't mention that I would have my father help. If I did he would get up again. He nodded and was out. I almost laughed at how tired he was. He was exhausted.

Leaving his tent I sought out my father. I walked through the campsite once again. I passed Yugi who glanced off to the side as he passed. I stared at him in question. When he refused to look at me I continued on. Entering the clearing I spoke, "Father?" I didn't need to shout or even raise my voice I knew he was there. "You don't need to show yourself, but Nasuku has woken up though I'm pretty sure you already knew that. Well anyway, Nasuku is resting and is worried that his…well your army is in danger. So please help me keep an eye out for anything unusual."

I turned to leave but his voice stopped me. From somewhere in the trees my father spoke. "That Yugi was watching Nasuku and yourself earlier. He continuously growled and dug his claws into the tree he was in. He doesn't seem trustworthy."

I turned and faced the trees again. "He just angry about something. I don't believe he is evil, just irritated." I replied. I heard a small 'hmpt' in response and knew my father no longer had anything to say. Turning from him I returned to camp.

My father didn't trust Yugi. I sighed. 'I knew he wouldn't.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when I awoke Hazari was still asleep. I smiled at him from my sitting position across the tent. He rolled over and I smiled. Fixing my clothes, I exited the tent. Stretching, I noticed it was barely light. I heard talking coming from Nasuku's tent. Among the voices were my father's, Mushi's, Shinsai's, and Nasuku's. I heard them speaking of the battle and figured they were explaining everything to my father.

Most of the soldiers were still resting, only a couple wandered the camp. Yawning, I decided that since most of the men were still asleep it would be the perfect time to bathe. I scrunched my nose. I hadn't bathed since before the battle. I knew there was blood on my being that probably didn't belong to me. Not only that but my wound should probably be washed. I sighed knowing my hair probably looked very unladylike. I hadn't brush it since…Oh I couldn't remember!

Leaving camp I approached the spring. When I came to its edge I smiled and removed my garments and bandages. Quickly I lowered myself into the spring. I sighed. It had never felt so good. My muscles began to loosen from worrying and I gently scrubbed my wound. When I was content that my body was clean, I found a rock near the edge of the spring. I sat on it. The water coming up to my chin, I sighed and closed my eyes enjoying the water. Then I submerged myself under the water. Liking the feeling of my hair floating around me and near weightlessness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi pushed back the flap of Reeka's tent and looked inside. He spotted the human asleep on her futon but she was nowhere to be found. Letting the flap fall closed again he thought of places she would be. He turned to Nasuku's tent and prayed she wasn't in there. Approaching it he didn't caught her scent coming from the tent only the scents of Nasuku and Sesshomaru.

Turning from the tent he tried to catch her scent. Finally discovering it he followed it south. As he followed it he discovered it lead into the forest. He continued to follow it until he came to a hot spring. Not spotting Reeka's clothes lying next to a rock, he looked around. "Reeka?" He called.

While looking around something silver/blue caught his attention. He approached the spring and squatted near the edge where he had seen it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing up, I closed my eyes and bent my back as I ran my hands through my hair. When opened my eyes again I saw two wide dark green eyes staring back at me. I let out a small scream and covered my chest with my arms before squatting in the water again. Yugi stumbled backwards quickly and fell over.

He looked to the side blushing. I felt my face grow hot when I realized that standing in the shallow water had allowed him to see my whole body. "S-sorry." He apologized. I was thankful my father was in Nasuku's tent. The last thing I needed was for him to catch Yugi here.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. The water around me seemed to grow colder.

"I was trying to find you." Yugi replied. "I was going to ask you something but I don't think now is the right time." He stood and brushed off his pants. He turned to leave.

"What is it?" I asked. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at me before turning away again. "The General." He said.

"Nasuku?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "Is there anything between you two?"

I stared at his back for a moment before replying. "Nasuku is a very close friend. I've known for as long as I can remember but other then that no."

Yugi seemed to let out a breath he was holding. "Oh, that's good." He said as if it were a relief, happiness seeping into his voice. Turning to me he smiled and said, "Well enjoy your bath." Then he walked back towards camp.

I stared at where he had just been standing a bit in shock at his sudden happiness. He had gone from almost sounding depressed to being so happy it was almost scary. I sat on a rock by the spring's edge and ran my fingers through my hair while I thought. Yugi had just seen me naked. I blushed again and stopped combing my hair. He had seen me…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reeka seems very affected doesn't she? Maybe she does have feelings for a certain cat…

Oh and anonymous…'HE' is mine! Deal with it!

Review please.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original InuYasha characters.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When I returned to camp everyone was up and about. They were running around the camp taking care of what had to be done. I spotted Nasuku who was handing some papers to a hawk demon. Nasuku told him some things and the hawk nodded before transforming and taking off.

I walked over to Nasuku. "What were those for?" I asked.

"Letters to the families of the dead." Nasuku responded, sighing.

"How many did we lose?"

"Six, but luckily only one was mated," he responded. I sighed knowing that his mate was no longer with the living. If the male of a mated couple dies the female follows three days later. It had been six days since the battle. I was pulled from my thoughts when Nasuku spoke again. "We think we may lose another."

"Lose another?" I asked.

Nasuku nodded. "A wolf demon named Tsaki was badly injured and he hasn't improved. We contacted a Dark priestess who will arrive soon and see what she could do but nothing can be promised."

I nodded. "I hope everything works out for him. Is he mated?"

Nasuku let out a loud sigh. "Yes and with two young cubs." I looked at the ground sadly. "Death, that's what happens during a war nothing can change it." I looked at Nasuku.

Then my eyes lit up. "My father…."

Nasuku cut me off. "Left. He left this morning and there is no way he would return to bring a normal demon back to life. He has more important things to do." He turned and walked towards his tent, he motioned for me to follow. He pushed back the flap and I walked in. "I think Rook should come back don't you?" He asked smiling slightly.

I nodded, "Yes he's been gone way to long. I think the other soldiers are beginning to wonder." I smiled back at Nasuku.

He pulled the two glass bottles from his pocket and removed the cork with the clear liquid in it. He put his thumb over the opening and tipped the bottle over. Then he tapped the tip of my nose. I felt this weird sensation run through me and my scent was now that of Rook's.

"There." Nasuku said. He put the clear bottle away and pulled out the tan one. Removing the cork he gently covered my royal markings. "So your arm any better?" He asked.

"Yes, its doesn't need to be bandaged anymore." I told him.

He smiled. "That's good." Finishing, he put the cork back on the bottle and placed it in his pocket.

"How's your stomach doing?" I asked as I put my hair up in its high ponytail.

"Oh, it's fine." Nasuku responded as he walked over to a small chest and began digging through it. I went to approach him but was hit in the face with a soft and long piece of white silk. I caught it and stared at it. "For your chest." Nasuku responded. "It will probably be more comfortable than the other cloth. I got at that human village where we found Hazari."

I nodded and spun around so my back was to Nasuku. I pushed my shirt off my shoulders so it hung around my waist where it was tucked in. "Your birthday's coming up." Nasuku stated randomly as I tied the cloth.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. His back was to me. I looked back ahead. "Birthdays don't matter to demon's you know that." I said as I fixed my shirt. "We live too long."

Nasuku laughed. "The only reason they don't celebrate them is because they lose count." I smiled. "But I know how old you are so it matters. You'll be sixteen in three days, correct?"

I nodded. "Correct." I walked over to Nasuku. He turned around sensing that I was done. "Thanks for the cloth, Nasuku." I said and kissed his cheek. Turning away, I left his tent, missing the slightly blush that appear on his face.

"No problem, Reeka."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mushi was on his way to visit Hazari when he over heard Nasuku who was talking to, as far as Mushi could tell, Rook.

"Your birthday's coming up." Nasuku said.

"Birthdays don't matter to demon's you know that. We live too long." That was Rook.

"The only reason they don't celebrate them is because they lose count. But I know how old you are so it matters. You'll be sixteen in three days, correct?" Nasuku asked.

"Correct." Was the response.

Mushi not caring to listen to the rest of the conversation ran off to find Yugi and Shinsai. He had a great birthday present for Rook.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When Rook _returned _the other soldiers were really happy to see him. Many asked me where I had been and why it had taken so long for me to return. I had made up a story that I had to help Lord Sasuke's palace gain order again. They had bought it. When they asked where Reeka had gone I told them that she had returned to her mission of scouting Lord Sesshomaru's land, they believed that too.

I confronted Mushi and asked why _Lady Reeka_ had been placed in my tent he replied that it was inappropriate for a woman to be treated with men especially someone of that status, and that my tent was the only one available. I accepted his reasons.

On returning to my for the first time as Rook as expected Hazari called me Reeka. I explained to him that he was to call me Rook and that I was undercover as a male soldier. He looked confused at first then smiled warmly and replied, "Ok!"

Three days pasted by boringly. Nothing happened. Nasuku was too busy looking after the rest of the men for me to be bothering him. I spent most of the days in my tent playing with Hazari. He enjoyed brushing my hair and I enjoyed the feeling of him doing so, not to mention he was very gentle and never once caught an earring. He once braided some of my hair and I had to hide it in the back of my shirt so Shinsai wouldn't see it when he came in to ask if I had any plans that night.

I told him I didn't. There was no reason I would, seeing as I wasn't allowed to leave without Nasuku's permission. Shinsai smiled and told me to meet him in Mushi's tent when the sun was almost gone. I agreed. Then before he left he said, "Oh and Happy Birthday, Rook." That confused me. I thought only Nasuku knew it was my birthday.

"It's your birthday today!" Hazari had asked quickly afterwards.

I nodded then remembered. "Yes it is." I said as I unbraided my hair. I was about six hours past midday meaning it would begin getting dark soon now, and if waited too long to undo the braids my hair would be curly when I went to meet Shinsai.

Hazari's face saddened. "I'm sorry, Lady Reeka. I don't have anything to give you as a present." He apologized.

I stopped unbraiding my hair and gathered Hazari up in my arms. I put him in my lap. "There's no need to worry Hazari. Birthdays don't matter to demons that much. It's just I'm young." I told him as I removed his small ponytail and ran my hand through his hair a couple of times. "And please call me Rook." I told him gently.

He nodded. "M'lad…I mean Rook, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I just turned sixteen. I'm actually very young." I told him.

"Oh sixteen?" He asked loudly in surprise. "I thought you were like a hundred at least!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm very young for a demon as I told you before."

I laughed as he let out a long, "Ohhhhh."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quickly it started to become dark. I retrieved a bit of dried meat and a canteen of water for Hazari. He thanked me and held out his arms meaning he wanted a hug. I smiled and hugged him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and told me to stay safe and return soon. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'll always be safe." I told him. "I'm a demon aren't I?" He nodded. I smiled knowing he was more relaxed now and wouldn't worry as much. "If anything happens call my name loudly and I'll come."

He nodded. "Alright."

"You be good now." I said jokingly as I left. He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

When I came to Shinsai's tent I heard many soldiers inside. I was about to walk in when three pairs of arms emerged and pulled me inside. Shinsai, his partner Saka, and Mushi smiled at me and announced I was there. All of the soldiers in the tent smiled at me and shouted, "Happy birthday, Rook!" There were maybe twenty soldiers there.

I blinked at them a couple of times in confusion. "Shinsai, what's going on in here?" I instantly recognized that voice as Nasuku's. Shinsai and Mushi reached out of the tent flap, grabbed the front of Nasuku's shirt and yanked him in. He stumbled in and stared at the soldiers in the tent.

"Hello General Nasuku!" Almost all of them shouted.

"What's going on?" Nasuku asked confused.

Shinsai wrapped his arm around Nasuku's shoulders and said, "Well General, we overheard that it was Rook's birthday today and we decided to celebrate so here we are but this is not where we are going to celebrate." He explained.

"And when were you going to inform me you were leaving camp?" Nasuku asked sternly.

Saka jumped in front of Nasuku. "Well we were going to invite you once everyone was ready to go." He said trying to save all of their butts.

Nasuku stared at him for a moment then sighed. "Where are we going?" Everyone cheered, happy that he had approved.

"That's a secret General." Mushi said. "It's going to be a surprise for Rook, and before you worry General Nasuku we've taken care of everything. The soldiers who didn't want to come have agreed to watch over the camp. We left Kyru in charge. He'll make sure nothing happens while we're gone."

Nasuku thought over what Mushi had just said. "Good enough." Nasuku said then glanced over his shoulder at me. I shrugged. I didn't know anything more than he did. "So when are we leaving?"

"Well since you approved…right now!" Mushi said as he ran past Nasuku and hooked arms with me. The sudden jerk made me spin around and I had to run to keep up with his pace. Everyone poured from Shinsai's tent while Nasuku stood there a bit in shock.

Saka run up next to me. "You'll love this we promise." He said, smiling. This was the first time I had ever really gotten to inspect Saka. He had long white hair that would have reached his waist if it were let down from it's ponytail. His eyes were a light gray. I stared at him trying to figure out what kind of demon he was.

Finally I gave up. "Hey Saka." I said.

"Ya."

"What kind of demon are you?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm a air demon." He told me.

"I thought air demons were rare!"

Saka smirked. "They are and that comes in handy where we're goin'." He said.

Shinsai ran up. "Put this on, Rook." He said as he held up a piece of cloth. "It's a blind fold. We can't have you seeing the surprise before we want you to." He gave me the cloth and I tied it over my eyes.

A couple of minutes later Saka announced we were almost there. I sensed Nasuku walk up near me but he didn't say anything until a weird scent hit my nose. "No!" Nasuku said suddenly. "We are not taking him there! He's too young!"

"Aw come on General! He just turned sixteen he should be allowed besides it's not like you're his father. He can make his own decisions, can't ya Rook?" Mushi asked. I didn't answer right away I was too busy annualizing the scent. Finally I figured out what it was.

"Why are you taking me to a brothel?" I asked with a sudden fear. What if they found out who I was!

Saka snapped his fingers and removed the blindfold. "I knew we should have given him something to keep him from being able to smell. Oh well." He said.

I looked at the building in front of me. It was huge and if I couldn't smell I might not even suspect it was a brothel more like a human lord's palace. I looked at Nasuku who seemed irritated.

"We can't take him in there!" Nasuku said.

"But General you already approved!" A soldier behind us shouted.

Nasuku spun around. "Yes but if I knew you were coming here I wouldn't have said yes!"

"Oh but General Nasuku the point isn't that you wouldn't have said yes the point is you _did_ say yes." Shinsai pointed out. Nasuku growled knowing he wasn't going to win. They had a point. "And if recall last war all you wanted to do was come to the brothel."

"Fine!" Nasuku said blushing slightly. "But next time I want to know exactly where you're going no exceptions."

"Yes sir." The soldiers said.

Nasuku walked up to me and whispered so only I could hear him, "I'll think of something." I nodded.

Mushi opened the door to the main entrance. There was a large rectangular table there and around it were many pillows. Many beautiful demons of all kinds sat around the table dressed in very expensive looking kimonos. When they saw us enter they stood. A cat demon with glasses stood as well he approached Mushi.

"Hello Mushi you're a bit early." The cat demon said smiling, the bangs cupping his face shifted as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes I hope you don't mind." Mushi replied.

"No, no not at all." The brothel owner said. "I'll leave you to your business." And with that the cat left.

Nasuku pushed his way through the crowd of soldiers and the second the female demons saw him they all squealed, "It's General Nasuku!" Nasuku looked up in near shock that they remembered him after almost eight years. Four of the females ran over to Nasuku and hooked their arms around his and pulled him to a pillow where they made him sit and proceed to snuggle him.

I just blinked at them and suddenly Mushi grabbed me. He pulled me in front of him. "Hey girls, this is Rook! He's the birthday boy." About ten of the females stared at me and quickly ran over. They looked at my face and one squealed.

"He's so cute. He has the face of a girl!" She said. She looked like a dove demon with her white hair in a high bun and light blue eyes. She smiled at me and hooked arms with me. She led me to a pillow then made me sit down. The other girls followed me and cuddled into my sides. I was a bit startled by the face that girls found me attractive. Some of the men laughed at the look on my face.

Mushi smiled. "Looks like they like you." He said. The rest of the girls picked men. Some finding the ones they had been with before and not even sitting down but instead they just left to find a room. Two of the females approached Mushi but he waved them off. "I'm sorry but I don't intent to bed anyone." He said. A couple of men laughed but he ignored them and sat at the table.

When all was said and done only Saka, Mushi, Shinsai, Nasuku, myself, a couple of soldiers and to my surprise Yugi remained in the main room. I gave Yugi a questioning look and he replied. "I don't trust you with Nasuku." He replied. Everyone but Nasuku and I gave him a weird look.

The dove demon remained by my side with her arms wrapped around my chest while the other girls left. They had silently decided that the dove was to remain with me. The girls with Nasuku remained. The girl with Saka poured some sake and passed around the small cups.

I didn't drink it right away instead I just held it while everyone else took a sip of theirs. While they did so I glanced around the room and spotted a female I hadn't noticed. She was a tiger demon, and she sat all by herself in a corner of the room trying not to be seen. I stared at her and she met my gaze before looking away. She would have been quite beautiful if her eyes weren't so scared looking.

I sighed and sipped my sake. Saka started a conversation about the last battle. To impress the girls I guessed as I continued to drink my sake. The subject randomly changed and at one point the dove demon snaked her hand into my shirt. It startled me and I dropped my sake. Everyone laughed except for Nasuku and Yugi who knew why I had been startled.

"I'm sorry Master Rook." She apologized bowing. "I didn't mean to startle you." Quickly she cleaned up the mess and refilled my cup. Then she settled next to me again. She placed her hand on my chest. "Were you injured in battle? Your chest is bandaged." She stated. The men looked at me awaiting an answer.

"Yes." I replied. "When I was at Lord Sasuke's palace I was attacked but I'm fine." I told her.

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "That's good, Master Rook. I hate seeing you hurt." I sighed and drank the sake. This was a little too much for me to handle.

"Hey Rook!" Saka said suddenly. I looked up. He smirked. "You should probably _retire_ for the night don't you think, and since it's your birthday pick any girl in the room to take with you."

I stared at him trying to think of an excuse not to. I looked at Nasuku. He was smiling and laughing with the girls around him. I sighed. He was drunk. No good to me. I looked at Yugi and he shrugged. He had no power over the men here.

I looked at the dove at my side she smiled at me. That's when I remembered the tiger demon. Glancing at her, I decided she didn't want to be bedded. I smiled that was good. I looked at the dove again. I placed my thumb under her chin. "You are very pretty and sweet but I think I would rather go with the tiger over there." I said. She looked up at me and I could smell the fear coming from strongly now.

The dove frowned. "But she won't be any good. She has no idea how to do anything." She complained. "I on the other hand am very good at _everything_."

I stood. "Don't worry I'm sure Saka would love the company." I told her as I walked over to the tiger. Yugi stared at me confused. I gave him a look that said not to worry. I held my hand out to the tiger. She didn't take it but instead stared at the ground. I crouched in front of her and whispered, "I'm not going to bed you."

She looked at me surprised. I smiled at her. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. She stood instantly and hooked arms with me. I led her from the room and heard Shinsai and Saka cheer me on.

The tiger demon led me to a vacant room and opened the door. She let me walk in first then shut the door behind her. Once it was shut she hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, Master Rook!" She said as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"Please don't call me master." I told her as she let go of me. "I don't see myself as such."

"But we are required…" I cut her off.

"But I don't wish for you to and no one will know that you didn't." I explained. She smiled. "So why are you in this brothel?"

She diverted her eyes. "My father…. he owes money here." She said.

I sat down and stared at her. She sat down in front of me. She was actually very young, maybe my age or younger. "How much does he owe?" I asked as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my money.

"More than any one person could pay." She said seeing what I was doing.

"Oh really?" I asked. I opened the sack of money and she stared in shock.

"How could you have so much…Are you a thief?" She asked.

I laughed. "No."

"No one but the lord's and their family could…" She looked up at me again and gasped. "Oh my!" She bowed. "My lord." I rolled my eyes.

"Get up." I told her. She did so instantly. "You are very good. No one has figured out who I am, surprisingly." I said. "So you must not tell anyone who I am." She nodded. "So how much do you need to get out of here?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I spent the night in the tiger demon's room so no one became suspicious. She now had enough money to get out of the brothel and enough extra to start her own life. She had thanked me for an hour strait, but eventually she fell asleep and I stared out the window, thinking about random things. When morning came I woke up the tiger and told her I was going to leave. She nodded and I left.

I instantly ran into Saka. "So how was it?" He asked.

I stared at him then answered, "I was…great." I said hesitantly.

He smiled. "That's just what I wanted to hear! So you'll come with us from now on." He asked.

I shook my head. "Nah."

"But why not?" Saka asked. "I thought you said…"

"I did but you know what, having girls climb all over you because they have to isn't really my favorite thing to have happen." I said. Saka gave me a look of complete shock.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked. "Are you gay or something?"

I shook my head. "No." Then I walked past him. He watched me in disbelief.

I returned to camp quickly. Hazari was probably worried sick. I told him I wouldn't be out to late. I quickly enter my tent to see him asleep on my futon. I smiled. He didn't look worried.

"How did you pull that one off?" Nasuku's voice startled me slightly.

I turned to face him. "I didn't bed the girl is all. Not that you would remember you were drunk." I said.

"I know. I know." He said. "And I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen." That's when I noticed a package in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

Nasuku lifted the package and gave it to me. "This is for you." He said. "I was going to give it to you last night but well…" I nodded understanding. I opened it and gasped.

It was a beautiful white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it along with light blue circles randomly on it, like bubbles. I stared at the kimono then set it on the futon before launching myself at Nasuku and hugging him tightly. "It's beautiful Nasuku!" I told him.

He smiled and hugged me back. "I thought you'd like it."

"No." I told him. "I don't like it…I love it! Thank you so much Nasuku!" Nasuku tightened him grip and buried his nose in my neck.

"I'm so glad you like it."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So what do you think of Saka? Rate him for me!

Review please.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I no own.

Sorry it took so long to update. I was banned from media miner and I couldn't figure out why so I spent a lot of time trying to figure it out. I'm still not sure shy but I still wrote the next chapter.

Please do me a favor and check out teiboi's fan fiction "Anika Vs sesshoumaru". She is a very good writer and I believe all of you will enjoy it. Thank you.

Now without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Once Nasuku left I put the kimono he gave me carefully in my bag. I told myself I would try it on as soon as possible. Soon after Hazari woke up and was happy to know I was back and safe. He asked me where I had gone and I lied, telling him I had gone to a demon village nearby. I wasn't about to tell him I had gone to a brothel. Not to mention he probably didn't know what one was and I wasn't about to tell him. I was so relieved when he didn't ask for any more information.

Hazari combed my hair while I thought. Hazari needed to be somewhere safer than an army campsite. My mother would take care of him without complaint. She'd be so happy to have a kid around the house again. Not to mention I missed everyone at home. Masera must be showing signs of pregnancy by now. In another month or two she'll be giving birth.

"Hazari?"

"Yes?" Hazari paused in combing my hair.

"Would you mind if I took you to my home, the palace of the west?" I asked as I turned to him. His unfocused gray eyes stared back at me.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He responded as he quickly came to the wrong conclusion, tears coming to his eyes. "Because I'm blind? You want me to become a servant."

I quickly pulled him into my arms. "No, Hazari! I'm not trying to get rid of you. It's just you aren't safe here. I just don't want you to be in danger. At the palace you can be safe. My mother would love the company so would my brother and his mate. You'd be the farthest from a servant Hazari. You'd be an honored guest." I told him as I held him against my chest. "I'm your friend Hazari. I don't care if you're blind. I just want you to be safe."

Hazari grabbed the front of my shirt and buried his face in it. I ran my hand through his hair. I had heard that humans were emotional but never had I thought that Hazari would do something like that. I thought he knew I would never do such a thing. I ran my fingers through his hair and made a comforting deep rumbling come from my chest. I was a bit shocked with myself. I had never made that sound before and here I was doing it on my own as if by instinct. Hazari's tense body began to loosen and he closed his eyes. He looked so worriless and calm now.

"Hazari?" I asked after a couple of minutes. He didn't respond. I came to the conclusion my weird rumbling had put him to sleep. Smiling, I stood with him in my arms. I grabbed my shoulder bag and threw it over my shoulder. I walked out of the tent and squinted as the sun hit my face. It was about midday now.

"Hey Rook! What are you doing with Hazari?"

I saw Mushi walking towards me. "Oh, I'm taking him to the palace of the west." I replied. "Orders from Lady Reeka. She wants him to be safe."

Mushi nodded. "That would probably be best for him." Putting his hand on Hazari's forehead, he smiled. "I'll miss ya Hazari. I'll come visit ya sometime." Mushi then ruffled his hair. "I hope Lady Reeka finds a way to give him his sight."

I looked at Hazari. "So do I, Mushi. So do I."

Mushi then smiled and yawned. "Well I'm tired. I stayed up with Yugi all night at the brothel. He didn't want to go with a girl so he and I talked all night." Mushi explained before yawning again. "I'm going to bed." With that, Mushi walked past me and over to his tent where he stumbled inside.

I smiled and walked over to Nasuku's tent, poking my head inside I saw he was asleep, his shirt off and lying next to him. 'Probably because of the night he had last night.' I thought and to my surprise growled as a sudden anger came over me. I brushed it off and calmed myself before leaving his tent and making my way to the western palace.

* * *

Soon after I left camp I put my hair up and removed the cloth around my chest. I didn't remove the cover up. I didn't want anyone to challenge my status. After a couple of hours of traveling Hazari woke up. He wanted to walk so I set him down and he held my hand as we walked. That must have looked weird to any passing person, a demon holding a human child's hand.

When we finally arrived at the palace a guard approached me. He asked me what my business was as he was trained and I replied, "I'm Reeka and I wish to enter my palace."

The guard laughed, "What are you trying to pull?" He asked. "I'm not so stupid as to let you in I'm sorry. Now leave." The guard turned from me to return to his post.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead revealing my royal marking. Making my voice more authoritative I said, "Didn't General Nasuku ever teach not to turn your back on an enemy."

The guard turned around and stared at my forehead before stumbling back a couple of feet. "W-where did that come from?" He asked as he pointed at my forehead. "T-t-that wasn't there before!"

"Yes but then it was hidden. Now it is not. Let me in soldier." I commanded.

The guard slowly approached me. "M-my Lady if it really is you I apologize." Reaching up he rubbed my forehead gently. Closing my eyes I let him. This was actually a very smart move on his part. During a war an imposter may try and fake a royal marking. Satisfied he stopped rubbing my forehead and took a step back before bowing. "My Lady." He said. "Welcome back."

I nodded. "Now please allow me to pass." I commanded. The guard stood and stepped to the side. I nodded to him and walked inside Hazari gripping the fabric of my pants. I walked across the courtyard to the palace stairs. Picking up Hazari I walked up them. "Stairs." I stated to answer his unasked question. Setting him back on the ground I threw open the palace doors.

Walking inside I felt Hazari grip the fabric of my pants again. I walked down the familiar halls until I came to the dinning hall. I smelled my mother's, brother's, sister's, and Masera's scents coming from inside. I took a deep breath and opened the door quickly making my mother jump and her to drop her teacup.

Sessho looked over and stood up quickly. "Reeka what are you doing here" He paused. "And who's that?" He asked noticing Hazari, who had buried himself in the back of my leg.

"Oh this is Hazari and I came to drop him off here." I replied. "See he was mistreated in his village because he's blind and…"

"You just couldn't keep yourself from helping." Sessho finished. I nodded.

Keema suddenly stood and walked over to me. Leaning in my face she said, "Why did you just vanish without telling me where you were going?" She sounded almost hurt. "We tell each other everything!"

"I know." I said. "But I was ordered by father not to tell anyone. I'm sorry."

She glared at me for a couple more seconds before hugging me, her cheerful side getting the better of her. "I'm just glad you're alright!" She said then released me. She looked at Hazari and scooped him up. He let out a small gasp of surprise. "Hello Hazari! I'm Keema, Reeka's twin sister." Keema said happily. She spun around with him in her arms.

"R-Reeka!" Hazari shouted. I quickly took him from my sister's grasp and held him against my chest. He grabbed the fabric there as he regained his sense of direction. I looked at my sister. "Keema you can't do that kind of thing to him. He's blind. He can't comprehend fast movement like that." I told her.

Keema's eyes saddened. "I didn't know. Most kids his age like to be spun around." She looked at Hazari. "I'm sorry." She said as she ran a hand through his hair. He turned in my arms so he was facing her direction. He held out his hands trying to find her. She gently grabbed his wrists and placed them on her face. He ran his fingers across her face taking in all the small details.

"You are very beautiful, Lady Keema." Hazari said as he removed his hands from her face. She stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you Hazari."

* * *

Nasuku awoke near midday. Sitting up he rubbed his forehead desperately trying to get rid of an upcoming headache. Standing he put on his shirt and left his tent. Smiling he walked over to Reeka's. He pushed back the flap. "Hey pup. I was about to check…" He stopped mid sentence noticing she wasn't there. He let the flap close and turned away from it feeling stupid that he had tried to talk to no one.

Deciding he would look for her around camp he began to walk through the camp. Soldiers would occasionally greet him and he would nod to them while he continued on his way. When he was sure he had checked the whole campsite worry began to come to him. Returning to her tent he searched for a sign as to where she was. He noticed her bag was gone meaning she had gone somewhere farther away and she had taken Hazari with her.

Leaving her tent he searched the camp again. His pace quickened. He passed Yugi who turned and watched his back before asking, "What's wrong?" Nasuku continued on not wishing to speak with the cat at the moment. The smell of rain hit Nasuku nose and he growled slightly. Yugi walked after him. "I asked you what's wrong." He said this time annoyance slipping into his voice.

"Nothing." Nasuku replied.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Then what's with the growling and the fast pace?" Yugi asked.

Nasuku stopped and looked at him. "You really want to know what's going on?" He asked angrily. Yugi nodded. "Well Rook's missing." He told him.

"What?" Yugi asked. "Missing! What do you mean missing?" He almost shouted.

"I mean gone, no where to be found, not here." Nasuku responded smartly. It started to drizzle and Nasuku growled loudly. "Dammit! Now I won't even be able to follow Hazari's scent." I began to rain harder and they took cover in Nasuku's tent.

"How could you lose her?" Yugi asked as he paced Nasuku's tent.

Nasuku sat on the opposite side, his arms crossed. "She normally tells me where she's going. In either a letter or…"

"Well she didn't his time did she?" Yugi shouted.

"Calm down Yugi." Nasuku told him. "We'll find her."

"No." Yugi responded. "I'll find her." Turning he walked out into the rain.

Nasuku stood suddenly and pushed back the tent flap to watch him walk away. "Why is he such an ass?"

* * *

"So Masera how are you feeling?" I asked.

Sessho placed his hand on his mate's already large belly. Masera placed her hand over his and looked at me. "I'm feeling great. The pregnancy is going great." She told me.

I smiled. "That's good to hear."

Sessho looked at me and asked, "How's your shoulder?" Mother looked at me quickly.

I pushed the material on my shoulder off so the remainder of the wound was visible. "It's almost healed. I should be gone by tomorrow." I informed him and he nodded. I turned to my mother who was sitting next to me and she touched it lightly.

"Did it hurt?" She asked. I nodded, thing that was a stupid question. My mother sighed and fixed my shirt. She placed her hands on the sides of my face and made me look at her. "You need to be more careful." She said. "I don't want to lose a daughter. I don't know if I could handle it."

I put my hands on hers. "Mom, you know as well as I do if I died father would bring me back." I said trying to reassure her. My mother nodded and removed her hands from my face. I sighed internally. My mother worried so much about father and I being away. It must kill her on the inside as she sits so far away worrying for days on end.

I heard laughter coming from the hallway and all of a sudden Keema and Hazari came running into the dinning hall soaking wet. Keema picked up Hazari and spun with him for a second before setting him down. He then stumbled a little and fell. Keema and him broke out laughing.

Mother, Sessho, Masera, and I stared at the two. Mother asked some servants to bring towels. They placed the towels on Keema's shoulders and she thanked them before leaving to change clothes.

I picked up Hazari and removed my undershirt. Then I wrapped it around him so he wouldn't catch a cold. Plucking off his clothes, I gave them to a servant to dry and return. I returned to my seat with Hazari in my lap. He smiled then sneezed. I looked down at him. "Oh please don't tell me you have a cold already." I said.

He just smiled and snuggled into my chest, closing his eyes. I sighed. My mother reached over and ran her hand through his hair gently. Hazari smiled again. My mother smiled. I was happy to see that Hazari would bring her more comfort.

Keema returned a couple of minutes later wearing a pure white kimono. She sat down across from me and next to Masera. Pulling her wet hair over her shoulder, she ran her fingers through it. "It came out of nowhere. I'm sorry he got wet we were just having so much fun." She said then noticed Hazari. "Aw that's cute!"

I looked down at Hazari. He was asleep…again. "Geez Keema you really wore him out. This is the second time today he's fallen asleep." I said and brushed some loose hairs from his face. He snuggled further into my chest and I smiled. Sessho and everyone smiled as well.

"You're going to make a great mother, Reeka." My mother said. I looked at her quickly. "You treat him as if he's your own child." She added.

I smiled. "Well I did adopt him in a way." I ran my fingers through his hair. "I couldn't stand the way his village treated him. I guess instinct took over. He just seemed so alone and helpless. Not only that but he realty is a sweet kid. I guess I just saw him as a lone pup that needed a family. He's very bright he might be able to help out around here too."

My family and I talked for hours about the war and what had happened while I was gone. Then before we knew it night had come. Hazari woke up not long after my mother left for the night. He smiled at me. I asked him if he was hungry and he said no but his stomach told me otherwise.

I had a servant bring him some fruit, which he thanked her for and ate quickly. After Hazari finished he stretched and yawned. It picked him up and told my brother I was going to stay the night. He smiled and nodded. Then I left him and Masera and walked down the maze-like hallways to my room. Opening the door I noticed it smelled stale. I set Hazari down on my bed and opened the window. Fresh air, wet with the recent rain flooded my room.

I inhaled deeply enjoying the clean air. Hazari sneezed bringing my attention to him again. He pulled my inner kimono tighter around him. I sighed and walked over to him. "Cold?" I asked. He shook his head. I knew he was lying and sat down next to him. I pulled him in my lap again, wrapping my arms around him.

I remembered when Nasuku used to do the same to me on cold nights. He would pull me into his lap when he noticed I was cold. Even when I told him I wasn't. He would wrap his arms around me and use his body heat to keep me warm. I smiled at the memory and tightened my arms around Hazari.

Suddenly it occurred to me that I hadn't told Nasuku where I was. I flinched knowing he was going to tear me a new one when he found me. He was probably worried sick and Yugi too.

The door to my room opened and I looked up. Sessho walked into my room. He smiled and shut the door behind him. He held a small, white, folded sleeping kimono. He handed it to me. "For Hazari." He explained. "The servants aren't going to finish with his clothes for awhile and I think he deserves something more…his size."

I knew what he meant by that. My undershirt reached past Hazari's knees when he stood. "Thanks." I said as I handed Hazari the clothing so he could feel it.

My door opened again. Keema stood there. "Hey Reeka could I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. I picked up Hazari and set him next to me then stood. "Sessho take care of Hazari while I'm gone, 'kay." Before he could answer I had shut the door and followed Keema down the hall. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Father's study. I have to show you something I found." She replied.

Keema opened the door and let me in before shutting it. She sat at the low desk and I sat across from her. There were two stacks of letters in the middle of the desk. Keema pushed one pile across the desk to me.

"Look at who these letters are addressed to." She said.

I picked up the first letter and found it was addressed to me. I turned it over and noticed the seal had been broken meaning someone had read it before. I read the letter and stared at the paper in disbelief. It was a proposal from a lower lord further north. I set down the letter and picked up another. It was also addressed to me and was a proposal. I opened many of the letters every one the same. Addressed to me, asking for my hand, and already open. I was disgusted that some were dated to when I was still a pup.

I looked at my sister. "Where did these come from?" I asked.

"I found them when I was trying to find a book from father's library. They fell off the shelf." Keema told me then she motioned to the other stack. "I have a lot as well. Most are like yours. Trying to make an alliance with father but there's one I have that's not signed. The person said that I knew him and that he loved me. It said that he had gone to war and that I should wait until he returned before marrying anyone." Keema laughed softly. "It also said that he was shy and it might take him awhile to confess."

I laughed lightly. "Well at least he's honest." I stated. My sister nodded.

I read all of the letters showing a couple to Keema then when I got to the bottom I found one that was still sealed. It wasn't addressed direction to me but it still mentioned me. What confused me the most was the person didn't use my title. It said: _To Lord Sesshomaru concerning Reeka._

The handwriting looked familiar but I couldn't figure out where I had seen it before. There was no signature on the front so turned the letter over. I was about to open it when Keema stopped me.

"Reeka that one's still sealed and it's addressed to father. I don't think he'll appreciate us going through his mail." She said.

"But it mentions me." I responded. "I should be allowed to open it."

Just then the door opened quickly and forcefully.

* * *

After the rain stopped Nasuku began asking the soldiers if they had any idea where Rook was. No one knew were she had gone. Nasuku grew more and more frustrated and decided when he found her he would give her hell.

Yugi also continued his search. He was beginning to worry. He couldn't find a clue as to where she had gone. He had passed Nasuku a couple of times while they walked through camp. They would glare at each other as they passed then continue their search.

Nasuku growled loudly when he finely gave up. A still half asleep Mushi poked his head out of his tent. "What's the matter, General?" He asked.

"Rook's missing." He replied still walking away.

"Oh, I knew where he is." Mushi replied yawning.

Nasuku spun around quickly. "Then where is he?" He asked eagerly.

"Oh he's…" Mushi yawned again, "He's at the palace of the west. He took Hazari there for Lady Reeka." He told Nasuku.

"Thank you, Mushi." Nasuku turned and was about to go find Yugi when Mushi spoke again.

"If you're going to the palace of the west can I come too?" Mushi asked putting his hair up. Nasuku nodded and Mushi smiled. "Thank you."

After finding Yugi the three began their journey to the palace. They ran the whole way there. By the time they arrived it was dark. The guard at the gate was surprised to see his General but didn't ask any questions when he saw the look on Nasuku's face.

"Is Lady Reeka here?" Nasuku asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He said and pushed past the guard, Yugi right behind him. Mushi stayed behind not wanting to get in the way of the two angry demons. Nasuku walked through the familiar halls. He followed Reeka's scent and found that it led to Lord Sesshomaru's study. Without any indication he was coming in he threw the door open.

* * *

I jumped and dropped the letter when the door opened so suddenly. Nasuku entered the room without hesitation. He hit his hands on the desk and leaned over so his face was right in front of mine.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" He asked angrily, glaring at me. "If you are going to leave you have to tell me where you're going! Not only is that a rule your father set but also one I set for the army! By leaving you made me look like an idiot in front of the whole army!"

I locked eyes with my teacher afraid he would yell again if I looked away. Finally he sighed and sat down next to Keema. He rubbed his forehead. I didn't notice Yugi was there until he shouted, "You scared us both to death!"

"Don't shout at her, Yugi." Nasuku said softly. "It never does any good. Don't waste your breath." Yugi glared at me once more before sitting at the desk as well. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm.

Keema looked at me. I was sure my face showed my surprise. I wasn't expecting them to just barge in. I wasn't even expecting them to find me with the recent rain. I stared at my sister who looked shocked and confused. I looked at Nasuku who was staring at me. He looked relieved but also slightly irritated. Looking at Yugi I noticed he had his eyes closed and was smiling. He looked satisfied.

I sighed and looked down. I spotted the sealed letter partially under the desk. I picked it up and set it on the table face down. Nasuku saw it and looked at me in question. "It's my father's." I replied. He nodded and scanned the table and letters.

He stilled for a moment, recognizing the way the letters were addressed. "Reeka, you're not supposed to be looking at these." Nasuku said as he gathered the letters. He straightened them out then grabbed the sealed letter. He turned it over and placed it on the top of the pile. He stared at it and his eyes seemed to grow worried. He flipped the letter over again checking the seal then he seemed to sigh in relief.

I raised an eyebrow at him in question he answered smoothly, "It's addressed to Lord Sesshomaru do you know how much trouble you would have gotten into if you opened it?"

I shrugged and Nasuku sighed and stood. He gave me a look that I recognized as the look that meant he would speak to me later. Then he left.

Yugi scolded me a little bit more before Keema had a servant lead him to one of the guest rooms. I explained to Keema who he was before returning to my room.

Hazari was asleep on my futon, a large blanket on top of him. Sessho's scent was faded but he left a note on my dresser. I picked it up and read it:

I put your undershirt in the laundry and it should be ready by tomorrow. I waited until Hazari fell asleep before I left. Hazari's a sweet kid.

Sessho

P.S. Nasuku wants to see you in his room.

I folded the letter and stuck it in my pocket. Walking over to Hazari, I pulled the blanket up to his chin before making my way to Nasuku's room. I knocked on his door before pushing it open. "Nasuku?" I asked.

The room was dark and it was hard for my eyes to adjust. "Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?" His voice floated to me from somewhere in the room. It sounded cold, maybe angry.

"I… You were asleep." I replied.

"You should have woken me up." He replied. I hesitantly walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I scanned the room but I couldn't locate Nasuku.

"I didn't want to. You seemed tired from the night before. How many women did you sleep with that night? Four? Five?" I said before I knew what I was doing.

"What?" He asked. "I didn't sleep with anyone."

I knew he was lying and it angered me. "You're lying, Nasuku. I know you slept with those demons." I said my voice growing angry.

"Reeka, I didn't sleep with anyone." He replied, his voice growing irritated.

"Yes, you did." I said back.

I heard a fast movement coming from the direction of Nasuku's bed and before I could react Nasuku had me pinned to the wall next to the door, his chest bare from resting. "No, I didn't!" He shouted at me. "Even drunk I would never betray…" He stopped as if he was about to say something that he shouldn't. Then he gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Please from now on tell me if you are going somewhere. Please don't ever scare me like that again. At this point in the war anything could happen." He said gently.

I could tell I really scared him and I had insulted him by accusing him of sleeping with the women at the brothel. I hugged Nasuku. "I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." He replied wrapping his arms around me. "Just…don't do it again." He told me.

I nodded.

* * *

There. Done. Hope you liked. To tell you the truth I think my chapters are getting worse and worse, and at this rate this story will go on for forever. Not that many of you would mind.

Review please.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Still no, even though I am trying.

Hello everyone. I'm here to write the next chapter to your delight. What happens to Hazari in this chapter has a point so stay with me.

Sorry it took so long I had a project I had to finish for school but here's the chapter. Short but here.

And on with the story.

* * *

Yugi yawned and stretched as he walked down the complicated hallways of the Western palace. Passing Reeka's room he heard covers being thrown around forcefully. Not sensing Reeka inside he came to the conclusion it was Hazari making all the noise. He opened the door to see if he was all right. Hazari was lying on his back covered in sweat and his face showed pain. His legs were tangled in the covers. Suddenly he grabbed his head and yelled for Reeka at the top of his lungs.

Yugi took a couple of steps back as the loud yelling made his sensitive ears ring. Hazari began shaking his head violently. His eyes and head hurt so badly. He felt sick and had a high fever. Tears began to run from his eyes uncontrollably as he yelled for his guardian again.

* * *

I pulled from Nasuku when I heard what sounded like someone shouting my name. "What was that?" I asked Nasuku, not sure I had really heard it.

"It was nothing." Nasuku responded.

"Reeka!" I heard Hazari's voice shout.

I knew I had heard something. I threw open Nasuku's door and ran from his room. Nasuku quickly followed. I ran through the hallways pushing people aside when they got in my way. I spotted Yugi standing in the hallway outside of my room. I walked past him as I asked, "What happened?"

Yugi shrugged quickly. "I-I don't know. Hazari was rolling around then gripped his head and yelled for you." He told me.

I quickly kneeled at Hazari's side. I pressed my hand to his forehead. He had a very high fever. Hazari grabbed my hand and tried to push it away. He yelled my name again.

"Hazari. Hazari, I'm here. It's alright." I told him.

He pushed on his eyes. "R-Reeka! It hurts! It hurts so badly!" He cried.

"What hurts Hazari? Tell me." I said quickly. By now Nasuku was kneeling next to me.

"My head! My eyes! They hurt Reeka! Please make it stop!" Hazari yelled, shaking his head frantically.

"Hazari. Hazari! It's going to be alright!" I told Hazari. I turned to Yugi. "Get the medic!" I shouted at him. He nodded and ran down the hallway.

"Hazari, open your eyes." Nasuku commanded. I stared at him confused.

Hazari shook his head again. "No it hurts! It hurts!"

"I know but do as I say." Nasuku told him again.

Hazari removed his hands and opened one eye as much as he could, which was only about half way. I gasped when I saw his eye. It was different. It was focused and had a bluer color. Hazari closed his eye again and covered it with his hands. He began calling out again.

Nasuku quickly grabbed a bottle from his pocket and took out the cork. Waving the bottle under his nose he made Hazari smell it. Hazari's actions slowed until they stopped completely.

I grabbed Hazari's wrists and pulled his hands from his face. He didn't respond to my action his head merely rolled to the side lazily. I dropped Hazari's hands and grabbed Nasuku's shoulders. "What did you do to him?" I shouted as I shook him. My mind didn't allow me the chance to make reason of what Nasuku had done. I panicked.

"Reeka. Reeka! Stop it!" Nasuku said sternly when I didn't stop shaking him. He grabbed my wrists and held them about my head. "Calm down. I merely knocked him out so he wouldn't feel the pain. I put him in a deep sleep. He'll be fine." He reassured me letting go of my wrists.

I returned my attention to Hazari. The medic ran in only a moment later Yugi following her. She ran over to Hazari and placed her hand on his forehead before asking what had happened. We told her all we knew then she said, "Please leave while I treat him."

Nasuku stood and was about to leave when he noticed I was still kneeling next to Hazari. "Reeka we must leave." He said. I shook my head. "Reeka…"

"I'm not leaving him." I responded firmly.

"But My Lady, it's not ladylike to st…" The medic tried to talk me into leaving.

"Don't instruct me on what is and isn't ladylike." I snapped at her. "You forget your place. I'm the lord's daughter. I decided on where I go and stay."

Yugi sighed in irritation and walked over to me. Without any indication of what he was going to do, he scooped me up off the floor and into his arms. Then he turned and left the room. As we passed Nasuku he glared at Yugi. "She can walk on her own." He said.

"Well too late now." Yugi replied already half way down the hall. I struggled in Yugi's grasp and he tightened his hold. "You really do fight a lot don't you?" He asked.

"Put me down!" I commanded him. When he didn't respond quickly enough I started pushing on his chest and struggling even more.

It was hard for Yugi to keep his hold on me. "Reeka. Stop moving so much." He said as he tried to get me to stop struggling. I refused and soon I rolled from his grasp. I landed kneeling with one leg out strait. Then I flexed my claws and lunged at him. His eyes widened and he jumped back. "Reeka."

I ran at him again. My rage rising. "I told you to put me down." When I was about to strike Yugi he predicted my move and grabbed the wrist that was about to strike him then he grabbed the other wrist. He pinned me to the hallway wall with my wrists above my head.

"Why the hell are you so angry?" Yugi shouted.

"Let me go!" I said. I tried to get away from him but he was too strong. By the way I tried to jerk from Yugi's grasp I silently told him I wanted to go back to Hazari.

Yugi's tone softened. "Reeka calm down. Hazari is going to be fine. The medic needs peace and quiet to help Hazari. She can't work with people staring at her." He explained. Placing his hand on the side of my face he continued, "He'll be just fine. Don't you worry."

I glared at Yugi for a moment more before suddenly pulling from his grasp. I hugged him and burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. "Yugi, his fever was so high! He's just a boy! How can he survive such a sickness?" I cried. He tightened his grip and made a low grumbling come from his chest. The sound was very comforting and my worried muscles loosened slightly.

Yugi closed his eyes and rested his head on mine. "Shhh… It's all right. Hazari is going to be fine. Shhh." He said softly. "Everything is going to be fine."

"But…"

"Shhh."

"He…"

"Shhh."

Every time I was going to say something Yugi would quiet me. He calmed me easily. Soon my mind began to wander away from Hazari and to other things. I was brought back to reality when Yugi loosened his grip on me. He pulled away from me and I gave him a confused look. He smiled. "Would you go for a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Mushi smiled as he walked around the palace. It had been so long since he had last been there. He began humming a random tune and turned the corner. He hit something and it fell. Mushi fell as well.

Mushi looked down at the startled person underneath him then jump off as quickly as he could. "I-I-I'm sorry, Lady Keema." He said blushing. He helped her up then bowed. "I didn't know you were there." He apologized as he looked at the floor.

Keema brushed off her clothes then gently placed her thumb under his chin and raised his head. "It's fine Mushi." She told him. He smiled and she removed her thumb. "Mushi."

"Yes?"

"Right before you left to go to war you were trying to tell me something. What was it?" Keema asked as she rubbed her hand against the letter in her pocket. 'Was it from him?'

Mushi's stomach clenched. He was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. "I was…uh…" He sighed. "I was going to tell you…"

* * *

Evil. Evil. That's me.

Review please.

The next chapter's going to be almost all Yugi/Reeka. Nasuku will only pop up here and there.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Nope.

So what was Mushi going to tell Keema? What's wrong with Hazari? What's going to happen between Yugi and Reeka? Why am I wasting your time? …I don't know, but I sure as heck got a plot twist for ya.

Ok, I lied. This chapter was supposed to be mostly Yugi and Reeka but for some reason it became a Nasuku chapter.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Nasuku growled as he watched his student be carried away by the prince of the North. He acted as though he owned the place, Reeka included. Nasuku turned and walked the way Reeka and Yugi had gone. Suddenly two female arms wrapped around his chest stopping him.

"Master Nasuku. I haven't seen you in forever."

Nasuku looked over his shoulder hoping to see someone other than her, but no matter how many times he prayed in those couple of seconds it was still her.

"Hello, Kariku." He greeted, hiding his gilt. "I thought you were at Lord Hazaki's palace."

Kariku detached herself from his back and walked in front of him smiling. "I was but he send me back here. With the war and all he doesn't want too many servants. He thinks that if there are too many then they'll overthrow him." She explained. "He's so paranoid."

Nasuku nodded. He studied her face. It was the same as it had been twelve years ago. Her golden hair was a bit longer, now reaching her waist but other than that she was the same as she had been, young and beautiful. She had been Nasuku's personal servant when he first moved into the Western palace but she was sent to a lower lord further south when Nasuku was twenty. Nasuku was pulled from his thoughts when he smelled salt.

The cat demon's blue eyes were filled with tears and suddenly she hugged Nasuku, burying her face in his shirt. "I missed you so much, Nasuku." She cried. Nasuku hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "You never returned any of my letters. You never came to visit me. I thought you had forgotten me."

"Shhh, Kariku. I could never forget you." Nasuku told her. "I was just very busy."

"For twelve years?" Kariku shouted at him. Nasuku stared at her wide-eyed. She had never raised her voice at him. She looked away. "I'm sorry General Nasuku. I didn't mean to yell. I mean wouldn't you get angry when someone you love didn't bother to see you for twelve years?"

Nasuku internally winced when he heard that certain word. Love. He sighed. She still hadn't figured it out. "Kariku, all those years ago didn't mean…"

"Kariku!" Someone shouted. "Where are you? We still need to clean the kitchen!"

"I'll be right there!" Kariku shouted back. "We'll finish talking later." She told Nasuku and pecked him on the lips. "See you later."

"Kariku!"

"Coming! Coming!" She shouted as she ran towards the voice.

Once she was out of sight Nasuku punched the nearest wall in anger. "It didn't mean anything." He finished quietly. "Why was I so foolish when I was young? Dammit." He hit the wall again. He thought back to when he used give a servant girl a certain look and she would be in his chambers in a matter of minutes. He had been so foolish and young then, only sixteen. Bedding random women wasn't very wise. At the time he thought it was great. He would have a different woman in his bed every night. To keep them coming back he would tell them things like, 'I love you.' and 'you're the only one for me.'

Most of them understood that he didn't mean it but came back anyway. Then there was Kariku. She was the prettiest of all the servants and she was so sweet and loyal. He didn't need the other servants anymore. He only needed her but then one day Lord Sesshomaru sent her to another lord's palace. Nasuku was enraged and yelled at Lord Sesshomaru. As Punishment for his outburst Sesshomaru made it impossible for Nasuku to contact Kariku.

After being banned from seeing Kariku, Nasuku moved on and went back to his old ways. Then soon after Kariku was sent away a war broke out between the east and the west. He was stationed near the bordered just close enough to a brothel that he could get there within a half hour.

Nasuku set up a bad reputation for himself. He was known to not be at camp at night. Once he returned from the war his men picked on him. Telling him they were lucky they had won the war and that he was a terrible General. He didn't fool around as much after that. Then the morning of Reeka's thirteenth birthday he realized she meant more to him then he had first thought. After that point his love life came to a standstill. Then at age twenty-nine he never slept with any women. He didn't want to betray his feelings for Reeka.

Nasuku sighed. He knew he'd see her later.

* * *

Yugi didn't know the palace very well so I found a place for us to go .We went to my mother's garden. Yugi sat on the bench about five feet from where I leaned against Jengee. It was barely morning and I was even more worried about Hazari now. I had no idea of his condition and every time I would attempt to leave the garden Yugi would stop me. For all I knew Hazari could have been dead. I sighed and looked at the rising sun.

"Reeka."

I gave Yugi my attention. He was hunched forward with his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his intertwined fingers. He seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say next. Sighing, he stood. He held out his hand. "Reeka come here." He said gently. I straitened and walked over to him. I placed my hand in his and he pulled quickly causing me to spin. My back hit his chest and his arms wrapped around my midsection.

I stiffened. I had only been held like this once before. By Nasuku when the war first began. (Chapter 24) Yugi rested his chin on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything. "Yugi…"

"Shhh." Yugi said as he turned me in his arms so I faced him. He made me back up until my back touched Jengee's trunk. He pinned me between the tree demon and himself. I stared at him confused. Yugi cupped my cheek and gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I saw Yugi's eyes were half lidded. He pressed harder and my head touched Jengee's trunk.

Yugi gently placed one of my arms on his shoulder and I wrapped it around his neck. He buried his hand in my hair and pressed himself against me. I wrapped both arms around his neck as I closed my eyes and gave into the kiss.

Yugi pulled back slightly. "Reeka. I want you to know something." He said gently. "I love you." My stomach felt like it did a back flip. Before I could say anything Yugi was kissing me again. I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip and I instinctively opened my mouth.

* * *

Nasuku sat on his bed debating on whether he should go track down Kariku or wait for her to come to his room. He had to tell her soon that he didn't love her. He knew it was going to hurt her.

Nasuku was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a tapping on his window. It confused him. Who would be knocking on his window? He was on the second story. He heard the tapping again. He stood up and walked over to his window. Pushing the curtains aside he saw Jengee staring at him from the trunk of the tree. He gave Jengee and confused look.

Jengee motioned with one of his branches and his eyes to the ground. Nasuku looked down towards Jengee's roots and saw Yugi and Reeka. His eyes widened then narrowed in anger. How dare that bastard! Nasuku ran from the window and grabbed his sword as he ran out of the room. He ran down the hallways and practically jumped all of the stairs.

He kicked open the front doors and made his way to his Lady's garden.

* * *

Yugi pulled back for some much needed air then leaned back in to kiss me again but he stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Nasuku standing behind Yugi. His sword pressed against the back of his neck. The look on Nasuku's looked as though he would kill Yugi at any moment.

"Let go of Reeka." Nasuku said. His voice was so cold it sent chills down my spine. Yugi removed his arm from my waist and his hand from my hair. I removed my arms from his neck. "Reeka come here." He commanded. I didn't move. "NOW!" I removed myself from between Yugi and Jengee and ran to Nasuku's side. He glared at me. His eyes seemed to be a harder blue. He returned his attention to Yugi. "If you ever, and I mean ever, touch my student again I will give this war a true meaning." Nasuku growled.

Yugi didn't respond or move. Nasuku removed his sword from Yugi's neck and sheathed it before turning to me. His eyes settled on my lips, which I was sure, were swollen by then. I heard him growl and he violently grabbed my upper arm. He dragged me through the garden and through the courtyard. He forced me up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. He practically broke the door down. Throwing me on his bed, he stood above me and glared down at me.

I sat up and refused to look at him. I was expecting him to ask me what I had been thinking but he asked me a different question. "Why? Why did you allow him to take away your first kiss so easily? I heard no fighting at all." Nasuku said anger still easily found in his voice.

"Why would you care?" I shot back. "I can do as I please. You're supposed to protect me but you're not supposed to get evolved in my love life."

"Oh yes I am." Nasuku responded harshly. "I wasn't only assigned to teach you to fight and defend yourself but I was also told to keep you away from any male who may have feelings for you. Your father is the one who is supposed to find you a mate. You don't pick him." He glared at me. "I'm more surprised by the fact that you would let someone who already turned you down try and win your love. It's just stupid."

"Stupid?" I shouted. "He had a good reason as to why…"

"That doesn't matter!" Nasuku practically roared. "There are better men out there, Reeka. Men who would have given you a chance even if they didn't know you." He glared at me then walked to the door. "Stay here. I'll be back." Nasuku walked back towards the garden. He was going to settle this.

* * *

Well there ya go. There's gonna be a fight. I apologize for the shortness. I promise the next one will be longer.

Review please.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: No.

I promise this chapter will be longer than the last. I just…I don't know for some reason I just wanted to get it posted but now I regret it. I think I made it happen to fast. –Sigh- well whatever.

Now on with the story.

* * *

"Right before you left to go to war you were trying to tell me something. What was it?" Keema asked as she rubbed her hand against the letter in her pocket. 'Was it from him?' 

Mushi's stomach clenched. He was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. "I was…uh…" He sighed. "I was going to tell you that I hoped you would stay safe during the war. With Lord Sesshomaru leaving the castle the enemy may have attacked."

Keema's shoulders dropped slightly in disappointment. "Oh." She said. "Well thank you, Mushi."

Seeing the disappointment on her face, Mushi put his hand on her shoulder. "Will you stay safe? For me?" He asked.

Keema blinked at him then smiled and nodded. "Yes." She promised. Wondering why he thought she wouldn't.

"Good." Mushi said and walked past her. Keema watched him leave and smiled. He was so nice and kind. She sighed and took the letter from her pocket. She opened it. She read through the letter again then placed it in her pocket. She sighed again. He had directly denied it and the letter did say he was shy…

* * *

Yugi stood facing the tree as General Nasuku dragged Reeka away. He wanted to follow him, knock the living daylights out of him but already Yugi was barely even allowed to stay in the West. If he even tried to challenge his rival he would instantly be killed by the Western soldiers…Or Nasuku himself. 

He rested his head against the large tree in front of him in irritation. Rival? Yes, Nasuku was definitely his rival. He kept getting in the way. Using his status and knowledge of Yugi's past against him. Using it to get closer to Reeka. Yugi slammed his fist into the tree. Why did he have to fight for what was his? She had been given to him. A voice in Yugi's head yelled at him why – because he had turned her down. Why hadn't he just waited to see how she was? What she was like?

He knew he loved her now. No denying it but that damned General…

"Yugi."

Yugi recognized the cold voice of his rival. He didn't move from the tree. "What? Is there something you forgot to threaten me with? Thought of something else to shout at me?" Yugi asked angrily. Suddenly he pulled himself from the tree and turned to Nasuku. "Or have to come to kill me? Come to take my life so I can't interfere anymore." He paused. "So you can have your precious princess without challenge!"

Nasuku didn't shout back but thought of what he was going to say first. Finally deciding he responded, "The reason I stopped you had nothing to do with a relationship. She's my student…"

"Don't you start that student crap!" Yugi shouted. "That may work on other people but I don't believe it!" He took a step closer to Nasuku. "I've heard the stories about you Nasuku. About how you used to sleep around." Nasuku ground his teeth together. "Reeka deserves better! She needs someone who will stay with her for the rest of her life! Not a man that will sleep with her a couple of times then grow bored and leave! That would break her! Maybe even kill her!" Yugi stopped then straightened. "You may try to protect her but really you're doing her no good." He said in a calmer tone. "You are only sentencing her to death!" Nasuku head was tilted forward, his bangs covering his eyes. Yugi glared at him the turned to leave the garden.

"Jengee, please." One of the old tree demon's large, thick branches stopped Yugi. He stared at it in slight shock. He had not noticed the tree was a demon. "Yugi, you're wrong." Nasuku stated. "I'm a better person for her. I understand her. I know what she enjoys and what she's afraid of. I've been there for her ever since she was born. Not only that but I know that at this stage in her life she doesn't understand love. She's not ready for it. She can't comprehend it quite yet. I've tested her. Tried to show her what love is and every single time it frightens her. I've seen other men try. She always ends up in my arms close to tears." Nasuku smiled to himself. "She trusts me enough that even after I scare her she still comes back to me."

Yugi didn't turn but responded, "She didn't seem scared when I kissed her, told her I loved her. She didn't run to you. She wasn't frightened. She was only frightened when you came." He paused. "Nasuku tell her tonight. Tell her you love her and if she runs you know where she'll be – my room." Pushing through Jengee's leaves, Yugi left.

Nasuku looked to the side and sighed. How was he just supposed to tell her? He couldn't just tell her out of the blue. She saw him as a protector, a teacher, a friend nothing more than that. Why couldn't she see that he wanted her to be more than a student or a friend? That he wanted her to be something so much closer? That he wanted her to be with him forever?

"Nasuku, my dear friend." Jengee said trying to get Nasuku's attention. His face was visible on the truck of his tree, his features showing his age and wisdom. Nasuku looked at the tree demon. "I apologize for not interfering with the cat and Lady Reeka. I didn't think she would allow him to do such a thing. I saw his intentions but I didn't believe…"

"Stop Jengee. It's not you're fault. It's mine." Nasuku sighed. "I shouldn't have inferred with them."

"What?" Jengee asked quickly.

Nasuku sighed again. "Yugi's right, she didn't run from him. She doesn't care for me. She loves him. She probably hates me right now for stopping them."

"Nasuku, stop being foolish!" Jengee cut in. "She's just confused, as you said. She only went along with it because she didn't know what else to do. Stop blaming yourself for her ignorance. See, look Nasuku." Jengee motioned to the window of Nasuku's room. The curtains were parted and Reeka looked down at them. Nasuku's eyes met hers and she didn't close the curtains or look away. He saw no anger in her eyes like he had expected. She gave him a small smile then closed the curtains.

Nasuku smiled as well. "See Nasuku she doesn't hate you. She's only confused." One of Jengee's branches pushed Nasuku towards the front door of the palace. "Now go talk to her. Don't tell her how you feel yet. Just talk to her. Get her side of the story. Don't yell just talk to her. You two argue so much you," Jengee smiled to himself, "you remind me of a mated couple." Nasuku turned to Jengee fast but by then he face was gone and only his chuckles could he heard. Nasuku smiled and left the garden.

* * *

I waited for Nasuku to leave before I ran to the window. I watched Yugi and Nasuku argue even though I couldn't hear them. When Yugi left Nasuku seemed…sad. Jengee and him talked for a bit then Jengee motioned to me and Nasuku looked up. I could see the doubt in his eyes turn to happiness as he stared at me. For some reason I couldn't glare at him. I didn't feel angry anymore. I couldn't. All I could do was smile. I closed the curtains when I heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in." I told the person.

The medic stepped in. "Lady Reeka," She said and bowed. She straightened and continued. "I have brought down the boy's temperature and he awoke a moment ago. My Lady you'll never believe this but he can see." She said.

My eyes widened slightly. "How is that possible?" I asked suddenly. "He was born blind there's no possible way…" I trailed off.

"My Lady. I don't think the boy was born blind." The medic said. "I'm guessing he was born with sight but maybe a clot formed in his brain somewhere causing his sight to be lost but his temperature was so high that it might have opened the vein and the clot came loose. Blood can reach his eyes now. He can see!" The medic smiled. "I've tried to see how well his sight is but he refuses to look. He says he wants to see you first."

I was a bit shocked at this but nodded. I stood and walked out of the room. The medic followed me as I walked to my room. She opened the door for me and I entered. She bowed. Shutting the door, she left.

Hazari sat in my window seat. His eyes were bandaged and he didn't acknowledge my presence. "Hazari." I said he turned to me.

"Reeka! You're here!" He said holding out his hands.

I walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. I held his hands. "So you can see?" I asked. He nodded. "That's great Hazari!"

"Reeka I want you to be the first thing I see." Hazari said. "So could you…"

"Yes." I replied. I reached up and pulled the sting holding the curtains and the room became dark. I knew his eyes wouldn't be able to handle the sunlight yet. Then I reached up and untied the bandage I unwrapped his head. He sat there patiently as I did so. When the bandage finally fell from his face his eyes stay closed. "Hazari, you can open your eyes whenever you wish."

Hazari's eyes slowly opened and I noticed they were a bluer gray now. He stared at me for many moments, his eyes now focused. Finally he said, "Reeka?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Hazari smiled and threw his arms around my neck. I smiled as well and hugged him back. He pulled away from me and studied my face. He touched the crescent moon on my forehead. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's called a crescent moon." I told him. "Only my family has it on their body. It's the family crest."

"Is that the only place it is? On your family?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "It's also in the sky sometimes." He gave me a confused look and I smiled. "You'll understand soon enough. I'll have someone teach you everything okay?"

"Okay." He replied, smiling.

I heard the door open behind me and Nasuku's scent reached my nose. Hazari gripped my shirt in fear. Nasuku stopped and stared at Hazari. "Hazari?"

"N-Nasuku?" Hazari asked as he recognized Nasuku's voice. He ran from me and hugged Nasuku around the waist. Nasuku wrapped his arms around Hazari and looked at me confused.

"He can see Nasuku." I said. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Nasuku looked down at Hazari who was staring up at him. "You can see?" Nasuku asked. Hazari nodded. Nasuku smiled. "That's great Hazari!"

Nasuku and I stayed with Hazari all day trying to teach him colors and shapes. They were all new to him and we had quite a time teaching him the difference between a square and a rectangle. When Hazari started getting tired we laid him down to sleep. He fell asleep almost instantly. I opened the window and looked outside. It was dark out. Maybe three hours into the night. I turned from the window and stretched then yawned. The events of the day had worn me out.

"I think I'll stay in a guest room tonight." I said glancing at Hazari.

Nasuku gave me a confused look. "Why?" He asked.

"Well if I sleep in here the servants would have to bring a cot but if I sleep in a guest room I get to have a bed." I replied. "I'd rather sleep on a bed rather then a cot anytime." I walked past him into the hallway. "Well night Nasuku."

"Night, pup." Nasuku replied as he walked the opposite way. I turned and glared at him but didn't say anything. The closest guest room wasn't too far away so I didn't have to walk that far to get there. I opened the door and closed it behind me then collapsed on the bed. I took off my pants and threw them across the room like I used to when I lived at the palace. Then I rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Nasuku smiled to himself as he made his way to the bathes. It had been a long time since he had been able to spend time with Reeka that wasn't war related. Opening the door to the bathes he stepped inside. The warm air hit his face and he sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real bath. He closed the door behind him and slipped out of his clothes. 

He walked into the warm water of the indoor hot spring. Letting out a sigh he dunked himself in the water. Coming up, he crossed his arms on the edge of the spring and rested his chin on them. He closed his eyes.

He still hadn't told Reeka he loved her. He would have but it wouldn't have been right with Hazari in the room. He'd tell her just not yet. He'd wait and watch her. Look for the best time.

The door to the bathes opened pulling Nasuku from his thoughts. He heard the sound of silk fall to the floor and someone stepped into the spring. Nasuku turned to see who it was but didn't have to when two arms wrapped his chest.

"Kariku, what are you doing?" Nasuku asked.

"What do you mean?" Kariku asked as she kissed the back of his neck. "Don't you remember? You used to love…"

"Stop!" Nasuku said not wanting to hear her finish. He turned around and she smiled at him. "Kariku…I…" He started but he couldn't think of what to say.

"Shhh." Kariku said as she kissed him. She attempted to crawl in his lap but he pushed her away. She stared at him in confusion. "Nasuku what's wrong? Why are you fighting me?"

"Kariku…all those years ago…" He paused. "Kariku I was never in love with you." He finally said.

Her eyes widened and tears began to collect in her eyes. "W-what do you mean?" She asked. "We were in l-l-love."

Nasuku placed his hand on the side of Kariku's face. "Kariku at that age I didn't know what love really was. I mixed love with lust. Kariku you're special to me, "He brushed away a couple of her tears, "but not in that way. I really love someone now."

"S-s-so you u-used me?" Kariku asked.

Nasuku shut his eyes then looked to the side. Sighing he answered, "Yes." Kariku raised her hand and struck him. Slapping him right across the face. Nasuku touched his cheek and winced.

"You used me just like all those other servant girls!" Kariku shouted. "How dare you!" She hit him again then ran from the spring. Grabbing her robe as she ran. The door slammed hard behind her. Nasuku looked off to the side in shame. Now both of his cheeks were red. He disserved both. Actually he disserved more. He disserved to be beaten within an inch of his life and he knew it.

Nasuku stood and rung out his hair. He stepped from the spring and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist he left the spring, his clothes would be picked up by the servants. He just hoped they wouldn't burn them. He stopped at his door. He placed his forehead on the frame and sighed. He had screwed up everything. His almost perfect life had just been destroyed. Between Kariku and Yugi he had been having one hell of a day.

Pushing away from the door, Nasuku turned and looked down the hallway. He then began walking towards his new destination.

* * *

Reeka rolled over and yawned before snuggling into her pillow and falling asleep again. The door to her room opened but she didn't notice. Nor did she notice the intense blue eyes staring at her. With great speed and skill, the owner of the eyes straddled the young Lady and pinned her hands above her head. He then began to run kisses up and down her neck.

Reeka's eyes opened quickly as she tried to identify her attacker. He kissed her roughly as he undid the sash around her waist. In the brief second he had stared at her before kissing her she recognized him.

'Nasuku??'

* * *

Hehe. That was fun to write. Like it? Gonna review? I thought so!

Review please. What's gonna happen? Only I know…hehehe.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: After more than 40 chapters I think it's understood that I don't own Inuyasha.

Damn you guys! Damn you all! I had, what I thought, to be a great plotline and you all had to come up with better ones. I mean I had a couple of people say it was a imposter who was Yugi, and I couple who hoped Nasuku would go all the way…(laughs.)

And on with the story.

_

* * *

Reeka rolled over and yawned before snuggling into her pillow and falling asleep again. The door to her room opened but she didn't notice. Nor did she notice the intense blue eyes staring at her. With great speed and skill, the owner of the eyes straddled the young Lady and pinned her hands above her head. He then began to run kisses up and down her neck._

_Reeka's eyes opened quickly as she tried to identify her attacker. He kissed her roughly as he undid the sash around her waist. In the brief second he had stared at her before kissing her she recognized him. _

'_Nasuku??'_

* * *

What was Nasuku doing here? What was he doing? And most importantly, why was he only in a towel?

I didn't know what to do. I was being pinned by my teacher, the General of my father's army, my best friend! He had given me no explanation. He hadn't said anything. I would have killed any other man for doing this but I couldn't even get myself to strike him. I couldn't speak or fight him. I felt defenseless, innocent –weak. Like a newborn pup I laid under him. Waited for what he would do next.

Nasuku began to suck on the skin along my throat; I instinctively raised my chin. Sparks seemed to run from the places Nasuku touched. They ran down my spine and I whimpered not used to the feeling but almost enjoying it. Hearing my whimpers Nasuku stopped and stared at me as if he had finally realized what he was doing. His expression became angry. A low, deep growl erupted from his chest.

At first I feared he was angry with me; that I had done something wrong. He pushed himself off of me angrily. I felt cold without the heat of his body on me. I sat up clutching my shirt closed. He was almost out the door. "Nasuku…" I tried to get his attention. I wanted to know why.

When I whispered his name another angry growl filled the room and the door shut soundlessly behind him as he left. I sat there in the dark silence of the room. I sat there for a long time running the experience over and over in my head. After a long while I rested my head on my pillow, staring at the ceiling. I covered myself with the blanket that had long been forgotten at the edge of the bed. Finally, to my dislike, sleep dominated me and I fell into a dreamless, uneasy sleep.

* * *

Nasuku paced his chambers angrily. The young General now wore pants though he wished he didn't. He almost hissed in pain caused by the sudden tightness of his pants. He had sworn he would never scare her like that. Never wake her in the middle of the night with impure intentions. Why had he gone to her? Why now after all this time of avoiding it? Was it because he felt threatened? Felt that Yugi would win her heart? He didn't know but he did know he had scared and confused her. It was his foolish mistake and now he paid for it. He suffered through the pain of his uncompleted task.

Sitting on the dark blue sheets of his bed, Nasuku rested his head against the wall. His eyes were closed and his mouth open in visible discomfort. He could easily fix his problem but he refused to. For going into her rooms and almost taking advantage of her, he disserved every second of pain. Moaning in displeasure, Nasuku rolled onto his stomach on the bed. It eased the pain slightly and he urged himself to roll back over so the pain would return but he didn't, he couldn't.

Oh how he wished he hadn't left. That she hadn't whimpered and woken him from his blindness of lust and love. That he had stayed. Made her his forever. Oh how he dreamt of it. How he loved to idea of little silver haired pups running around calling him dad. He sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru would never allow it." Nasuku mumbled to himself. He groaned loudly. "What am I going to tell her when she begins asking me questions in the morning? Maybe I can convince her it was only a dream." Pausing he sighed. "That won't work I left marks all over her neck. Damn it!"

Turning his head to face his cluttered desk, Nasuku tried to think about something else but her startled face kept returning to him. He buried his face in his pillow and sighed deeply. He had growled at her. Scared her even more than before. He never growled in front of her. Never.

Would she ever trust him again?

* * *

Yoko knocked on the guest room door softly. "M'lady, are you awake?" There was no answer. The kitsune pushed the door open hesitantly. She spotted Reeka lying on her back in a deep sleep. Smiling, the servant entered the room and opened the curtains letting in the morning sun. Reeka's head rolled to the side and she let out a small groan of dislike.

"Oh come on, Lady Reeka." Yoko said cheerfully. "It's time to get up. Breakfast will begin soon."

"I'm not hungry." Reeka replied groggily.

The door opened again. This time the door was thrown open in excitement. "Reeka!" The princess of the west barely had enough time to see Hazari running for her. She sat up quickly and he tackled her chest.

"Good morning, Hazari." She told him.

"Good morning, Reeka!" He said happily.

"He missed you." Reeka looked up and noticed Yugi leaning against the doorframe. He smiled sweetly.

She ruffled Hazari's hair. "But I was only gone a night."

"Yes but sight is scary." Hazari told her.

Sight is scary? Most would say the opposite, that blindness is scary. Sight was new to him just like blindness would be new to a person who once had sight. Both would be scared for it would be new. People fear change and new things.

Setting Hazari next to her, Reeka threw the covers off her. Yugi blushed and looked away. Looking down she noticed her shirt had come undone during the night. "Lady Reeka make yourself decent." Yoko told the young demon.

"What? It's not like Yugi hasn't seen a woman before and Hazari doesn't even know what he's seeing." Reeka said as she stood and fixed her shirt. She tied the sash in a sideways bow and yawned. It was like a short summer kimono, reaching mid thigh on her. Not even bothering to grab her pants Reeka walked out of the room, Hazari trailing behind her happily. Yugi watched her walk by then gave Yoko a questioning look.

Shrugging, Yoko sighed. Yugi shook his head and walked after her.

"Good morning!" Reeka said as she opened the dining room door. Everyone inside looked at her. Rin, who was sipping some tea choked on it and started coughing. Sessho began patting his mother on the back while looking at his sister in disbelief. Keema seemed to be in shock and Masera's head hit the table. Every servant in the room turned, stared then scurried out.

"Nasuku is going to kill you when he sees what you're wearing." Sessho said when Rin stopped coughing. "Father would, too."

Yawning again, Reeka walked in. Yugi walked in behind her, closing the door. "Where is Nasuku anyway?" She asked as she sat across from Sessho and next to Keema. Hazari sat in her lap and she rested her chin on his head. Yugi sat next to her.

"General Nasuku left last night with the cat demon soldier." A blonde haired servant said as she walked in with a tray of fruit. "He left shortly after midnight saying he had to return to camp before the soldiers got out of hand."

* * *

It took Nasuku quite a time returning order to the camp. The men weren't listening to Shinsai, who he had left in charge. Many were at the brothel and in nearby villages. He waited for all of them to return then scolded them. Threatening to send some of the soldiers' names to Lord Sesshomaru and let him deal with them. They behaved after that and Nasuku retired to his tent to think.

Glancing at his small lap desk he saw the unfinished letter he had attempted to write. He picked it up. Not even bothering to read it again, the General tore the letter in half. He had lost. He ruined any chances he had with her. Scared them right out of her.

He was ashamed of himself.

* * *

I stared at the blonde servant. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"We used to be very close." The servant replied as tears formed in her eyes. Then anger took over. "But that son of a…"

"That's enough!" Sessho said when he figured out what she was trying to say. He stood and pointed at the door. "Leave now and you will not be punished for your mouth!" The servant almost threw down the tray and stomped out of the room, crying. Sessho sat back down. We could easily guess why the cat demon was angry. She was beautiful and Nasuku was sure to have noticed that. She must have been a formal lover of his.

I ran my fingers through Hazari's hair. "Why didn't Nasuku tell me he was leaving?"

"Well you didn't tell us when _you_ left." Yugi replied.

"Yes but Nasuku isn't the type of person to take that sort of revenge." I said as I grabbed an apple and gave it to Hazari.

"Maybe he just wanted to get back to camp." Keema suggested.

"Maybe." I said. Grabbing my hair I twisted it and pulled it over my shoulder. Yugi watched me, smiled softly. Suddenly his face lost all happiness and he looked angry. His eyes narrowed at my neck. "What?" I asked.

Grabbing my arm, Yugi yanked me to my feet causing Hazari to fall out of my lap. My hair fell my shoulder and covered my neck again. Everybody in the room watched as he dragged me out of the dining room. Not even stopping to close the door, Yugi pulled me down the hallway with him. He yanked me into his room and shut the door before pinning me to the wall closest to the door.

"Yugi what are you…" He cut me off.

"Where did you get these?" He shouted pushing my hair away from my neck. "Who was in your bed last night?"

"What?" I asked. "In my bed…I thought that was…Oh god. I wasn't dreaming."

"Who was it?" Yugi demanded. "It was Nasuku wasn't it? He tried to take you didn't he? Damn him!" His voice softened as his face came closer to mine. "How dare he leave such marks on your body." He gently ran his fingers down the side of my face then kissed me. I tried to push him away. I didn't want him to kiss or touch me at that moment. I wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

When I tired to push Yugi away he pressed me harder against the wall. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Why wouldn't he let me go? Suddenly Yugi was pulled from me. I saw my brother knee him in the stomach and Yugi fell to the floor.

"Reeka." Sessho said as he tried to pull me into an embrace. I shook my head; tears ran down my cheeks freely now. Turning I ran from the room. I ran down the hall and out the palace door. I ran through the palace gate. I ran down the main path. The only thing on my mind was finding Nasuku. I had to see Nasuku. He knew what to do. He always knew what to do.

* * *

Nasuku sat in his tent. He stared blankly at the wall, thinking about what he would say to her. What he would do to keep from hurting her, scaring her again. She was obviously in love with Yugi. She didn't fight him. She let him kiss her and probably have his way with her. He sighed sadly.

That when he caught the scent. Reeka? He stood and was about to push the tent flap open when Reeka ran into his tent. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained. She threw her arms around him. Burying her face in his shoulder she cried. Nasuku a bit in shock picked her up and sat on his futon with her in his lap.

"Reeka, what's wrong?" Nasuku asked concerned. When she didn't respond he gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. When he saw her lips he knew why she was there. Why she had run to him. He hugged her tightly against his chest. Making a low rumbling noise he, comforted her. Calmed her.

Nasuku buried his nose in her neck and smiled. She still came to him. She was afraid and she had come to him. She had run from the palace to camp to be in his arms, to be with him. Allow him to comfort her.

Lying down on his futon, Nasuku pulled Reeka to his chest. He rested his chin on her head and no longer did he fear she hated him, feared him, didn't want to be with him. He knew now she didn't love Yugi and he still had a chance.

Reeka's sobs slowed until they stopped. Nasuku looked at the young demon. Her eyes were shut and she clutched his shirt not letting him leave. She was asleep in his arms. She trusted him so much even after what he did. He smiled and held her close. Then for the first time he said the words he had longed to say for so long, "I love you, Reeka."

* * *

There it is! It's been said! It's official we have a love triangle! Now for all you Yugi/Reeka lovers don't lose hope there's still plenty of time for things to change. I apologize for all of the drama. I hate drama but yet I love to write it. Go figure!

For all of the people who may be wondering what the heck was wrong with Nasuku at the beginning when he was pacing his room. He was…you know turned on. Let's just leave it at that. I'm sorry I didn't just flat out say it in the story! I'm just…shy.

Now with that said, please review. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say.

You guys make me feel so special. You're so supportive. I have over 300 reviews and almost 20,000 views thank to you guys. Thank you all so much.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

So now the story is starting to get a little more complicated…. I'm actually confusing myself. (Sadly I have to look back into my story very often now…You readers probably know more about my story then I do…That's sad.) So this chapter probably isn't going to have that much humor in it. Even though most of the time I don't mean to make it humorous.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

I felt myself rise and fall slightly as if I was someone's breath. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw I was almost completely on Nasuku's chest. His hand was on my head and his other arm was wrapped around my waist. He wasn't asleep, just staring at the top of the tent in thought. I noticed my hand was clutching his shirt. Sitting up slightly, I loosed my grip causing him to look at me. He gave me a small smile.

"You ok now, pup?" He asked as he ran his hand through my hair. I nodded and rested my head on his chest again. Closing my eyes, I listened to his heartbeat; so strong and powerful, full of life. Nasuku was silent for a while before asking, "Was it Yugi who scared you? Got to close?"

Opening my eyes, I sat up and stared at Nasuku. He got on his elbows and stared at me waiting for an answer. How was it he knew me so well. I never knew it was possible for one person to know so much about another. The only hint of what had happened was my tears but I could have been crying about anything. No he knew I don't cry. He knows he's the only one I allow to see my tears. He's the only one I truly trust to see my weakness.

Meeting his deep, endless, blue eyes, I nodded. "He didn't harm you did he?" Nasuku asked quickly sitting up and holding my shoulders in his large hands. I shook my head. "Good. Where is he now?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Before I took off Sessho had him on the ground. After that I don't know what happened." He nodded.

Standing up, Nasuku helped me up as well. That's when he noticed what I was wearing. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?" Nasuku asked, unhappy that I pranced around in such a state of dress. "What would your father say?" He scolded. "What if some sick demon had seen you running down the path on your way here? You would have been so vulnerable!" I laughed gently to myself and Nasuku stopped his rant. "What's so funny?"

"Sessho was right. He said you would be like this if you saw me wearing this." I responded. Nasuku stared at me for a moment before slowly smiling and laughing slightly himself. Ruffling my hair, he walked over to a small chest. He kneeled in front of it. Opening it, Nasuku threw a pair of pants at me. I caught them.

Nasuku stood up and turned to me. "Wear those to get back to the palace." Nasuku said.

I stared at him. He had instantly known I wanted to return to the palace without any mention of it. I nodded to him and he busied himself with the chest while I slipped the pants on. They would have fallen off of me if I hadn't been holding them up. Nasuku turned to me and laughed. He handed me a sash and I quickly tied the pants up.

Looking down I noticed the pants covered my feet and rested on the ground. They were so baggy. Was Nasuku really that much larger than me?

"Hm. Too big but they have to do." Nasuku said. He walked over to the tent flap and held it up for me while I exited then followed me out. "Shinsai!" Nasuku called.

The tiger demon ran from a nearby tent. "Yes, General Nasuku?" Shinsai asked.

"Would you please escort Lady Reeka to the western palace?" Nasuku replied. Shinsai nodded.

"Come on, Lady Reeka." Shinsai said as he walked away thinking I was following.

I leaned closer to Nasuku and whispered, "Why aren't you taking me back?"

"Because I can't risk leaving camp again." Nasuku whispered back. "Now go on." He pushed me in Shinsai's direction and I watched him over my shoulder while I caught up to Shinsai. Nasuku gave me a small smile before turning and walking further into camp.

I lagged behind Shinsai as we traveled, staying about five feet behind him at all times. I wanted to think, try to figure out why all of a sudden Yugi and Nasuku had been trying to win my love. Even though I hadn't spoken to Nasuku about it I knew he had been there. The marks on my neck proved it. I was a bit surprised to feel that the marks felt as though they were trying to pull me to Nasuku like a mating mark would. No matter how much the mark pulled I refused to go back to Nasuku. I needed to help Yugi. My brother was probably putting him through hell. Yugi…

I paused in my walking for a moment. Yugi was the first person to ever kiss me. He was also the first to tell me 'I love you'. I began walking again. I had been such an ass to him. He was trying so hard and I pushed him away. Not only that but most likely he was sitting in a cold, damp dungeon cell. That is not where a prince is supposed to be.

Thinking back to Yugi's kiss compared to Nasuku's I noticed something. Nasuku's kisses sent spark like sensations down my spine while Yugi's didn't. Yugi's kisses seemed dead and felt as though there was no point to them but pressing lips together. His kisses were not pleasurable at all. But Nasuku's…

"Lady Reeka?"

A concerned looking Shinsai pulled me from my thoughts. He was way ahead of me now, nearly twenty feet. I had fallen back too far. Shinsai walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he made me walk forward.

"You know M'lady, you shouldn't space out while traveling. Deep thought dulls your senses. You could easily be attacked at any moment." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. I nodded, understanding. "Nasuku told me that once." Shinsai continued. "He saved my life. I wasn't paying attention and a rabid bear demon attack me. Nasuku saw it coming and killed it before it reached me. That's how I met Nasuku."

I stared at Shinsai. "You don't use Nasuku's title?" I asked.

"When I'm around the other soldiers I do but when I'm not I don't. Nasuku and I are close friends. I've known him since he came to the palace as a soldier. He was only sixteen then, ya know. Youngest soldier to ever pass the qualification tests…well he was until Rook came along." Shinsai said as we walked.

"Sixteen?" I asked.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it. He became General at age seventeen, only a year later. That's when he started watching you in his spare time. Lord Sesshomaru wanted him to train you." Shinsai ruffled my hair. I stared at Shinsai in shock. Nasuku had become General at seventeen? I never knew he was that powerful. I still couldn't believe it.

"Lady Reeka there's something the other soldiers and I have been wondering for sometime now…" My stomach clenched. Did they know I was Rook? "Nasuku and you…Are you two a couple?" Shinsai asked.

"W-what?" I asked in shock.

"Well the soldiers have noticed that you two are always so close. When Nasuku was invited to the dinner at Lord Sasuke's palace you went along and you two were alone together all the time you were there. Then when Nasuku was cut down you refused to leave him. There were even reports that you crawled into bed with him. Those made everyone suspicious but you running across camp in nothing but your shirt then running into Nasuku's tent. Staying in there for hours well…" Shinsai explained. I nodded. I understood where they could have come to that conclusion. Then Shinsai asked again. "So are you two together?"

I shook my head. "No. We're just very close friends…at this point."

" 'At this point'?" Shinsai asked. I walked forward, passing him. I didn't even know why I added the last part. 'At this point', what did that mean?

The rest of the trip was traveled in silence. When we arrived I quickly entered the castle, not even bothering with the guards. I walked into the castle and I instantly caught the scent of iron mixed with Yugi's scent; Yugi was hurt.

"Sessho!" I shouted. My yell echoed through the palace, bouncing off of the ancient stonewalls. The yell even rivaled my father's own deep roar that brought fear to even the bravest of the guards. Every window shook as the holler ran through the palace.

Standing in the main entrance hall I waited for my brother's response. I knew he had either been the one to hurt Yugi or had ordered it. When my brother did respond or show himself I walked further into the palace. I passed servants who instantly moved out of my way, knowing I would strike them down if they didn't. Finally I spotted my brother.

As I approached him I tried to calm myself. He was like father, if you confront him with anger he will return it and you will never get the answer you seek. I stopped only five feet from where he stood. "Brother, what have you done to Yugi?" I asked trying my hardest to keep too much anger from seeping into my voice.

"I have done nothing life threatening to him." Sessho replied, his eyes cold like fathers. My eyes widened at the sudden realization. It felt like I was, in fact, confronting my father. I was then struck with the instinct to back off from an alpha. I fought the instinct down and stood taller still challenging my brother.

"Where is he now?" I asked my voice as cold as his.

My brother answered without hesitation, "He is in the dungeons where he is guarded by five demons. They have been ordered that no one is to see the prisoner unless I allow it. Anyone who tries to enter his cell will be killed on the spot."

A sudden anger washed over me._ Prisoner_? Was Yugi considered so low by my brother that he could call him by his name and instead _prisoner_? I wanted to strike my brother. Show him how much I hated his decision but I was stopped when I saw his face grow soft with concern and comfort.

My brother moved closer to me. I tensed not knowing what to expect. Sessho embraced me. Only reaching his shoulders he had to bend slightly to do so. "Why did you fight him, Reeka?" Sessho asked. "I saw you didn't enjoy his affection and yet all you did was cry. You only struggled slightly. Why did you allow him to be so close even when you didn't want it?"

My muscles loosed as I listened to my brother's smooth and gentle voice. It chased my anger away as he asked me why I had allowed Yugi to be so close. I wanted to answer him but I didn't know why myself. I buried my face in my brother's chest and replied softly, "I don't know."

"Reeka…If I didn't get there when I did he may have…" Sessho didn't finish but I knew what he was going to say. I pushed from him my anger returning.

"Yugi would never do such a thing!" I shouted. "He isn't that type of person!"

"And how would you know, Reeka?" Sessho shouted back. "He is the son of the enemy! You know nothing about him! You have only known him for a month. Two at the most! He could have easily taken advantage of you." Sessho said in a softer tone. "Reeka, I just don't want you getting hurt."

I glared at my brother. He believed I couldn't defend myself. He thought I would allow myself to be raped. "Sessho release Yugi." I commanded, monotone.

Sessho shook his head. "Father is to be contacted and then the prisoner will be put on trial for attempted rape."

I launched myself at my brother. Grabbing the front of his shirt, I caught him off guard and pushed him to the wall. "His name is Yugi!" I shouted. "Not him or the prisoner! Yugi!" I lowered my voice. "Have you already send a message to father?" I asked the shocked Sessho.

He diverted his eyes from mine. "No."

I let go of Sessho. "Good." I responded. "Don't. If father's finds out he will kill Yugi. I don't want that. Yugi didn't try to rape me and he never will. It may have looked that way to you but Yugi only meant to confront me about something."

Sessho eyes narrowed in confusion and irritation. "Last time I checked confronting someone didn't evolve kiss…"

I cut him off. "Oh shut up!" I told him. I then called for Yoko. The kitsune stood before me in a matter of seconds.

"Yes M'lady?" Yoko asked.

"Yoko, please tell the other servants to stop whatever their doing and clean the palace top to bottom. Make sure the smell of blood is completely gone. Can you do that for me, Yoko?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes Lady Reeka." She then took off down the hall shouting for all of the servants to meet in servant quarters. I loved how Yoko never asked why I ordered her to do something.

"What are you doing?" Sessho asked.

I turned to him and replied, "If the scent of Yugi's blood is anywhere on the premises father will find it and we'll be screwed." I paused then continued. "Yugi is not going to be put on trial and father is never going to hear about this. Do you understand?" I asked.

Sessho's frowned. "I still think…"

"Sessho please. Just let the poor man go." I pleaded. My brother sighed.

* * *

Nasuku turned from Reeka as he walked further into camp. He heard a loud birdcall from above. Looking up, he saw three hawks. They flew towards him then transformed into his soldiers. The tallest one stood in the front.

"Did you find them?" Nasuku asked.

The tall demon nodded and responded, "Yes, General, they are about a mile south from here."

"The soldiers are all lying around drinking. Apparently they don't think we're a threat." Another one said.

Nasuku nodded. "Thank you. Keep an eye on them while I organize the troops. The camp is ours. Dismissed." Nasuku told the soldiers. They didn't question him or speak out, only nodded and left for the skies once again to do as their General had instructed.

Nasuku entered the center of camp and shouted, "Front and center!" All of the soldiers knew what that command meant. They all grabbed their swords and any other weapon they used then ran to meet their general. Standing at attention they waited for commands. Nasuku walked up and down the line counting the soldiers, making sure they were all there. Once finished he turned to them.

"The enemy camp has been located by our spies. They are not as far as I first thought and apparently are not ready for an attack for the spies have reported that the soldiers are being lazy and drinking." Nasuku explained to the soldiers. Half laughed at the stupidity of the enemy troops. Nasuku didn't think it was the time for laughing and yelled for them all to shut up.

"Now the North's campsite is only a mile south from here so if we begin now we will get there just before dark. That will give us just enough time to get organized and in position. Then when the signal is given we attack surprising the enemy and hopefully taking out the general." Nasuku explained then had Mushi and Saka help him make groups and give out positions. Once that was done they moved out, silently approaching the campsite of the North.

Nasuku knew Reeka would be mad at him later for purposely sending her away before a major battle. He didn't like angering her but he didn't want to put her in danger. Before when the enemy attacked him he didn't have any choice but to allow her to fight along with the army, but he had a choice this time and decided she was to not fight. The last thing he wanted was to see her wounded again.

Sighing, Nasuku began thinking of the upcoming battle instead of his Lady. She was safe and that was all he cared about.

* * *

Yugi sat with his knees to his chest in the corner of his damp, dark dungeon cell. He could hear the guards talking and laughing on the other side of the door but he tried to ignore them. He shifted his left arm and flinched. Inspecting the wound he winced. Lord Sessho had gotten him pretty bad. Getting a deep gash in the arm was not Yugi's idea of a fun time. He hadn't even noticed Sessho was in the room until he was pulled from Reeka.

The second Reeka ran from the room Sessho went into a rage and struck Yugi with his claws when the he tried to stand. Sessho then had Yugi thrown into the dungeon without any bandages or water to clean it out with. Now he sat in the cell hoping the wound wouldn't get infected.

A loud yell erupted through the palace and Yugi instantly recognized the voice. Reeka. She had returned. He heard her shouting at her brother about him and he felt a new bit of pride but it was instantly taken away when he remembered what had happened.

He was merely trying to show her he didn't like the marks left by, he could only guess, Nasuku. His scent wasn't strong but Yugi could still detect it and Yugi had determined the marks on Reeka's neck were from love bites, no doubt about that. Normally, when love bites are received the person receiving them knows where they came from but Reeka seemed surprised to find them. She mumbled something about it being real and not a dream then rejected his kisses. He had made her cried and that cut into him. Making shame build inside of him over pride.

When she ran from the room he could only watch and guess where she was going; Nasuku. She definitely went to him. Hours had passed since Reeka had left. All that time she had been with Nasuku. Doing what, he could only wish nothing. He didn't expect her to come back for him. He expected her to let her brother put him on trial for rape and be executed but she hadn't. She had come for him.

Yugi stared at the far wall then narrowed his eyes. Reeka didn't love him as he first thought. There was no way. After she ran from his kisses he was sure. She may not have loved someone else but she definitely didn't love him.

Yugi sighed. He wanted to cry but his upbringing prevented him from it. He had been taught crying was a weakness. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the large dungeon door being opened.

* * *

After a lot of arguing and convincing Sessho finally agreed to let Yugi go. I thanked him and he walked with me down to the dungeon. Telling the guards they were allowed to leave, Sessho retrieved the keys and unlocked the cell Yugi was in. I stepped in to see Yugi huddled in a corner holding his left arm as if it were hurt. He didn't look at me or even acknowledge my presence.

Walking across the room slowly I whispered, "Yugi?" When he still didn't respond I ran the rest of the way to him. I dropped to my knees in front of him and grabbed his face making him look at me. "Yugi!" He placed his right hand on mine and smiled weakly. I sighed and smiled back.

"Are you hurt?" I asked concerned.

He motioned to his left shoulder. "It's not bad." He told me.

I looked at his bloodstained shoulder and pushed the fabric off of his shoulder so I could inspect the wound. I was still open but not bleeding. "We need to get that bandaged up." I said then stood and offered him my hand. He didn't take it but instead stood on his own. Supporting his left he followed me out of the cell and upstairs. Yugi didn't even glance at Sessho as he passed.

I took Yugi to the medic and she nagged on about how it should have been bandaged right after it was inflicted. I expected Yugi to explain to her why but he didn't so I stayed quiet as well. Once she was done Yugi and I left the clinic.

"Yugi, I think we should return to camp." I said as we exited. He nodded but otherwise didn't respond. I stared at him for a moment. Why was he being so cold? I figured it was from being thrown in the dungeon. I've seen that place crack people in less than an hour and how long had Yugi been down there? Longer than an hour and I knew that.

Without even speaking to my brother or anyone else Yugi and I left the palace alone. Apparently Shinsai had returned to camp once he and I had arrived. We traveled rather quickly trying to get back to camp before dark. Once we got to camp we found it deserted.

Yugi and I searched the camp for any sign as to where they had gone but there was no note or message as to where they had gone. I sat on the log in the middle of the camp that served as the seat when the fire was lit. Examining the fire ring I noticed it was cold. They had left a while ago.

"Reeka!" Yugi shouted.

I jumped up and followed his voice. I found him standing at the southern edge of the camp. "What is it?" I asked.

"I know which way they went." Yugi replied.

* * *

Nasuku crouched in a bush, an archer next to him. He watched the enemy campsite waiting for the perfect point to attack. His army hid in the woods surrounding the campsite waiting for his signal to attack. He watched as the enemy troops began to settle for the night. It was beginning to grow dark now, only an hour until complete darkness would fall.

The archer next to Nasuku looked at him silently questioning why it was taking so long for him to give the signal. Nasuku didn't responded just lipped 'Not much longer.' His eyes then settled on the tent he had been observing for some time. Finally the flap opened and the General stepped out. Nata yawned and stretched as he awoke from an afternoon nap.

Nodding to the archer, Nasuku told him to give the signal. The archer nodded in return and shot his ready arrow across the campsite. It rain bowed over the campsite until it landed near the edge on the other side.

Seeing the signal the western army ran into the campsite from all sides. Nasuku drew his sword and ran into the campsite. He ran at Nata who saw him coming. Jumping back, the attack missed him. He then jumped back into his tent trying to reach his sword. Nasuku followed him in.

* * *

Yugi and I ran down the path as fast as we could. Nasuku and the rest of the army had left camp and gone south. Yugi and I had agreed they probably found the enemy campsite and had attacked. Before we left I ran into Nasuku's tent and found the two bottles I needed on Nasuku lap desk. I hid my scent and covered my royal markings. I really didn't want to be a main target again. Running into my tent, I found one of my breast binding clothes and tied it tightly.

As we ran down the path the worst kept running through my head. What if Nasuku was hurt? What if he had been captured? Father would never give up a war for a general. What if…

Yugi noticed the worried look on face. "Reeka, stop it! Stop worrying yourself it'll be fine." He told me. I nodded but the 'what ifs' still ran through my head.

I spotted smoke in the night air and sped up my pace. I left Yugi in the dust while I ran at the enemy campsite. I drew my sword and burst into the chaotic campsite. I cut down a man pursuing Mushi and he stared at me in near shock. "Rook?"

I put my back to his as another enemy attacked. Mushi threw his boomerang weapon and it wounded the soldier before coming back to him. He caught it with ease and launched it again. "Where have _you_ been?" Mushi asked.

"That doesn't matter." I replied. "Where the General?" Another soldier attacked and I ran at him. Striking him down I returned to Mushi.

"Last time I saw him he was attacking Nata but I haven't seen him in about ten minutes now." Mushi said and ran from me. "Sorry!" He shouted back.

I took off across camp striking down random enemies and helping fellow soldiers. Finally after almost five minutes of near panic worrying I spotted Nasuku. Sure enough he and Nata were still going at it. Both were panting heavily and sweating. They jumped apart as I watched and glared at each other. I saw Nata smirk and knew something was up. In an instant Nata was gone. Nasuku was in shock at the sudden disappearance.

I saw where Nata went. He jumped into the air, way above Nasuku. My teacher couldn't see him. I wanted to call out as Nata came down but I knew it would take too long for Nasuku to respond to my call. I ran as fast as I could across the distance between Nasuku and I.

I jumped in front of Nasuku and locked with the sword that was about to end Nasuku's life. Nata glared at me and jumped away.

"Rook?" Nasuku asked as I readied myself for another attack in front of him.

"That's my name don't wear it out." I replied.

Nasuku then snapped at me, "This is no time for games!" He ran around me at Nata. "And don't interfere with my battle!" I watched as Nasuku attacked Nata. I was slightly hurt that Nasuku didn't want my help but what hurt me the most was the fact that he had yelled at me for trying to help.

I ground my teeth in anger and took off across camp deciding to take my anger out on a Northern soldier. I heard a painful cry that sounded familiar. I looked for the source of the cry and found whom it belonged to. "Yugi!" I shouted as I saw him stumble back. His right eye was shut as blood ran down his forehead. He clutched his hurt shoulder, which was now bleeding again.

I ran at the three soldiers now playing with Yugi. I tired to strike one but he saw it coming and stepped to the side. I slid to a stop in front of Yugi and got in a defensive stance. The three Northern soldiers laughed at me, probably because of my size. I was a lot smaller than all of the soldiers.

"Cute isn't he?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah." The other two replied.

I tensed and whispered to Yugi, "Run for it."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you to fight them off on your own."

"Dammit, Yugi. Just get the hell out of here. I'll be fine." I told him giving him a strong look. "Now go!" Yugi nodded and turned before running into the forest. I smiled and went to look at the soldiers again when something hard hit the back of my head. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees. Everything grew blurry as I fell to the ground. Once I hit the ground everything went black.

* * *

Nata stared at Nasuku as he panted. The strength in his leg had not yet returned. He wasn't as fast as he normally was and that was affecting his battle with the dog. Grinding his teeth together he dodged another attack and shouted, "Retreat!" He looked around him. "Meet at the main campsite!"

Rocketing into the air Nata changed to him owl form and flew away not even bothering to see if his troops had heard him. Nasuku frowned. He didn't want a retreat he wanted to see the end of Nata and his troops. Turning to scan the area he noticed all of the enemy troops were darting into the woods. His troops tried to pursue them but they were reaching the end of their strength.

"Stay put! We are not to follow them!" Nasuku shouted. He spun to his hawk spies. "Sazu! Have you and your men see where their main camp is, even though I doubt they're stupid enough to all go as a group! Do your best anyway!"

Nasuku watched as some of his men fell on their back, exhausted. Many were new men who had just joined. He also saw some of his men still pursuing the enemy troops. He called them back but they continued against his orders. Then he remembered something important.

"Rook!" Nasuku shouted looking desperately for his young friend. "Rook!" He shouted again as he ran through the campsite trying to find her. No matter how much he search or yelled she was nowhere to be found.

Nasuku dropped to his knees and yelled her code name so loud birds flew from some of the nearby trees but still there was no reply.

* * *

I think that's on of my longer chapters. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had a bad writer's block. Then won't let me update. Sorry.

I know you guys aren't going to like this but I just realized while writing this chapter that the story is almost over. There are only about four more chapters but don't worry I have ideas for a second story and now a third. So the adventure isn't over yet.

I need songs that you believe go with the story for the last chapter. It has a point trust me. But please explain why you think that song relates to the story.

I was wondering how you guys visualize me. (Just popped into my head one day.) I just wonder what kind of impression my writing gives you guys about me if anything. Just a small wonder. You don't have to answer.

Next chapter will probably contain the lemon so be ready!

Review please.

(I apologize for any errors that may be in this chapter.)


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Hello, Kelly. I decided to edit this chapter for you. It needed it very badly.

This is an edited chapter and may be a little different from the original.

And on with the story!

* * *

_Reeka._

I moaned gently as I began to wake. As I became more aware, a pain in the back of my head began to throb more and more violently. Trying to escape the pain, I almost allowed myself to slip back into sleep.

_No, Reeka. Come on. You need to wake up. You're defenseless if you're unconscious._

It was that voice again. His deep voice was so comforting despite the danger I knew I was in. I was glad he was back; I hadn't heard anything from him in a long time. Hello, voice, I thought in response.

_Yes, hello,_ He said impatiently._ Now listen to me, Reeka. Three northern soldiers are sitting several feet from you. They've captured you. Their intentions are not good._

I kept my eyes closed and listened to the voice, losing myself in it as it filled my head. Slowly, my body began to wake from its deep state of unconsciousness. The heat of the sun was absent; it must have been night. What time is it? I asked the voice.

_Midnight, _came his quick response_. No, don't move! Don't let them know you're awake. Not yet._

My attempt to roll over would not have succeeded anyway. I was too weak, and my head hurt so badly. What is going on, I asked the voice.

_Reeka, they know you're a girl, and their intentions are clear enough._

My heart stopped. Oh god.

"Aw, it looks like our little western soldier is awake." A voice said to my right.

The voice cursed harshly in my head.

Slowly, my eyes drifted open as my body began to wake even more. My vision was blurry, taking its time to focus on the canopy of trees overhead, the night sky showing through the branches. I tried to sit up but found my hands tied above my head. Fighting the pain in my head, I tilted my head up to look and found my wrists tied tightly to the hilt of a sword that had been beaten deeply into the ground. A sudden rush of fear took me, and I tried to snap the rope by twisting my wrists frantically. I fought and it burned and scraped my skin. Try as I might, in the end, it was no use—the rope was demon made.

Focusing on the rest of my body, I also found my legs were tied but weren't secured to anything, and my back was damp, I realized, frowning to myself. It could feel the damp grass on my shoulders, back, and legs. My eyes widened.

I'd been stripped.

At the male chuckles, I glared at the northern soldiers who had leaned over to grin from the circle of flames. I opened my mouth to curse at them, but found that I was also gagged. The soldiers laughed at my attempt.

"So, the soldier closest to Nasuku is female. What a surprise." One demon said sarcastically. "Shoulda known." The demon had short, dark green hair and nearly clear, green eyes. The demon's kind was unknown to me. What demon had those features? Was he a cross breed?

The other two looked like brothers, maybe twins. Both had dark brown hair and golden eyes. Some kind of dog demon like myself, I supposed. The only difference between the two was the length of their hair. One had shoulder length hair, while the other had mid-back length hair.

I felt the soldiers' eyes on my body and pulled my legs to my chest, covering myself the best I could. The green haired demon smiled playfully and stood. "Now don't be shy, young one." He approached me. Kneeling, he cupped my cheek and made me look at him. "We merely wish to have some fun."

* * *

"Where is he?" Nasuku boomed as he spun to glare at Yugi, jaw tight.

Yugi flinch at the volume of his voice, glaring back him from beside the law table. "For the hundredth time, Nasuku, I don't know!" Yugi shouted as he cradled his injured arm against his body. "He told me to leave-!"

"And you listened to him!" Nasuku shouted as he slammed his hands on the small planning desk between Yugi and himself and leaned into the young prince's face, nearly nose-to-nose. The wood cracked under the force, but Yugi did not look away, meeting the general's furious eyes. When Nasuku spoke again, his voice was dangerous lowly, "The fact that you listened and left him alone with those men sickens me. He had no chance."

The tension in the tent rose as the two continued to challenge the other to do something. Mushi stepped forward from his spot on the other side of the tent where he'd long been forgotten. "I'm sure he'll be fine, General." He said softly, hoping to ease the tension. "Rook could easily take out those men. He's a very good fighter. Fast, too."

Nasuku sighed as he settled back, sitting on the cushions by the table. Mushi didn't know how dangerous the situation really was. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Yes, Rook is a great soldier, but he's small. _H__e_ could easily be taken out if he's not careful." The young General rested his arm on the table, directing his eyes away from Yugi. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Rook's father if he's injured." He said softly as he rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands, fingers moving into his hairline. Suddenly, they clenched around his face as emotion took over him. "I don't know what I would do if she was hurt." He whispered softly. Mushi missed the words, but Yugi caught them and raised his eyes to look at the general, his look somewhere between pity and frustration.

_Nasuku!_

Nasuku jerked up suddenly, looking around. What was that? The other two in the tent stared at him in confusion.

_General Nasuku, you need to calm yourself and listen to me._

"Who are you?" Nasuku asked out loud, turning to look around the tent.

Mushi frowned. "General?"

_I know where Reeka is._

Nasuku jumped to his feet, scooping his sword from the table, and shouted, "Where? Tell me now!"

"No one is speaking, Nasuku." Yugi growled. "What has gotten into you? Are you insane?" Nasuku shot him a dark glare, instantly shutting the man up. The general was not insane.

_She's in the forest,_ the voice continued,_ two miles north of the old Northern campsite, but you'll never find her by just going there and searching blindly. You'll never make it in time._

"In time?" Nasuku asked, panic beginning to take over. "What are they doing to her?" He began to pace frantically, securing his sword to his side and checking his dagger. Something told him that he would be using them shortly.

Mushi frowned at his general as he watched him move back and forth through the tent. He'd never seen him act so strangely. "Her?" He muttered, looking to the northern price. "Yugi, what is General Nasuku doing?"

Yugi stood, shaking his head. When he spoke, his voice was calm, "Nasuku, who are you talking to?"

_Nasuku, go to the northern campsite. Wait there for my next command. _

The voice went silent, and Nasuku instantly headed for the tent entrance, but before he could push it aside, Yugi stepped in front of him. A dangerous move.

"Nasuku, what was that about?" He demanded. "Who were you talking to?"

Nasuku almost struck the man. He was so infuriating. "It was just a friend," he replied slowly, his voice low, "who is going to help me fix your mistake." He shouldered past the prince and left, throwing the tent flap open violently. Yugi stood still for a moment, frowning, then rushed out after Nasuku, but when his feet hit earth, the general was gone from sight.

* * *

I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered as the green haired demon placed another disgusting kiss upon my neck. The other two soldiers sat next to us, obviously enjoying the show as they laughed and whispered. Occasionally when I whimpered or squirmed to get away, they'd taunt me, knowing it was no use.

The demon pressed his bare chest to mine, and I twisted, trying to decrease the area that it touched. I felt the green haired demon smirk against my neck as his hand caught my shoulder, stopping my movements. "Don't fight it, sweet." He whispered, "You'll like this." I felt his other hand trail up over my hip and up my side. I glared at the top of his head tucked away in the crock of my neck and shoulder. His hand brushed across my ribs, and I tensed.

When his palm moved over my breast, I growled and quickly brought up my knees. They slammed into his lower back, and he grunted in pain, raising his face. I twisted quickly, and he fell next to me on the ground with a grunt. Enraged, he spun to face me, pulling a dagger from his belt. He pushed it to my throat, eyes blazing.

"Try something like that again and you die." He growled at me.

As he moved to settle on top of me again, he stabbed the dagger into the earth beside my head so he could easy get to it. When he moved to kiss my face, I twisted it away, but didn't do anything drastic anymore, not with the threat of the knife. If he chose to use it, there would be nothing I could do.

_Reeka? _

Where did you go? I nearly cried, finally beginning to break under the realization that I was going to be raped. I tried to ignore the man's advances and lose myself in the voice's warm tone, but I could not.

_I spoke with Nasuku, and he-_

Shocked, I asked, You can speak with Nasuku as well?

_Yes. He's at the old campsite of the Northern army waiting for any hints of where you are._

Why don't you just tell him where I am? I asked then growled at the soldier in warning as his hand moved toward my chest again.

The voice sighed. _I'd end up getting him lost. I can move minds, but I cannot really see anything else. I'm not in your world._

That struck me as odd, and I wanted to question him about it, but knew it wasn't the time. Who was this man?

_Reeka, when I tell you to, I want you to bite through your gag and shout. Shout as loud as you can. _

But these men, I told it, they'll kill me if I do! There has to be something else I can-!

I was cut short when a sharp pain shot through my being. Blood ran down my chest from the junction of my collarbone and my neck, running between my breasts and across my opposite side. I felt the demon's fangs deep in my flesh, and froze, unable to do anything.

_Reeka, no!_

I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't stop him. His energy entered through his fangs, warming my body a he began to bond himself with me. When he drew back, I felt the seal close, and I was suddenly aware of his feelings. The lust that swirled through him entered my mind, and I shook my head, crying. I didn't want to feel anything that this awful creature felt. His hand settled on my hip as he moved his tongue over the marking.

The other two soldiers began shouting at their leader, furious. As the demon on top of me told them to be quiet, I let myself finally fall into misery.

Tears ran freely down my face. I was now bonded to this thing. This crazy demon above me was now my mate. I was marked as his. No one else could touch me now except for this bastard.

"Hurt did it?" The green haired soldier asked when the two other soldiers left to sit by the fire, cursing under their breaths. He cupped my cheek and smirked at me. "Oh, believe me, sweet, it'll get a lot better from here." The soldier's hand moved to the inside of my thigh and upward.

I couldn't take it anymore. Without even waiting for the voice's command, I bit through the nasty gag and shouted for my teacher, my idol, my general—my one true friend.

"Nasuku!"

My call echoed through the forest and upward. I knew it could be heard miles around.

My head suddenly jerked to the side and slammed against the ground. My cheek burned. "How dare you!" Shouted the green haired soldier. He slapped me again, my head hitting the ground on the opposite side. My head spun, and I whimpered, turning my face into my arm to cry softly. "How dare you disobey me?" The demon continued to roar, grabbing for his dagger.

I hoped he would kill me. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was falling apart. No one was there to protect me, to help me. I was on my own, and I couldn't do anything.

A shadow fell on me in the moonlight. I turned my face away from my arm just in time to see the man on top of me fly across the camp, the dagger falling uselessly to the ground beside me. The demon slammed into a tree and slid down it limply with a grunt of pain. The person above me dropped to his knees, and the rope around my wrists fell away. A moment later, a familiar shirt was dropped on top of me, engulfing me in his scent and warmth.

I sat up slowly, pulling the shirt around me, and watched as Nasuku stepped in front of me, his bare back flexing as he shifted his grip on his sword. He glared at all of the soldiers in the campsite one by one, his eyes beginning to turn a reddish tint as his demon blood threatened to change him into his true form. "How dare you touch the Lady of the West!" He shouted scaring the two demons around the fire to their feet. "How dare you touch Lady Reeka!"

"Lady?" The both stuttered in realization as they stepped away from him. The green haired soldier flattened himself against the tree he had hit as he struggled to his feet, his eyes terrified.

"Reeka, don't watch." Nasuku commanded me as he shifted his grip again on the hilt of his sword. "Close your eyes and cover your ears." Slowly, Nasuku began to approach the two demons at the fire pit. Despite Nasuku's order, I kept my eyes open. I wanted to see the end of these horrible men.

When Nasuku was within several feet of the demons, they ran, going in two opposite directions. Twisting, Nasuku hooked one foot around the ankle of the short haired brother, tripping him, while his sword buried itself in the back of the other brother, his thrust easily breaking through his thin armor. Nasuku threw his weight down, forcing his sword downward through the demon's body, breaking bone and slicing flesh. The demon's mouth opened in a silent cry and his eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground.

For a moment, I saw Nasuku's eyes as he turned to look at the short haired brother. His eyes were terrifying, nearly black. They held no part of the Nasuku I knew, only the fury of a man taking revenge.

The second brother scrambled backwards on his hands and feet, pleading with Nasuku to spare him as the western general followed him at a slow walk. Finally down with the chase, Nasuku stepped forward onto the man's chest, pinning him to the ground. "Please," the demon begged, but Nasuku gave him no response as he placed the tip of his sword on the demon's chest. Without saying a word, Nasuku hit the hilt of the sword with his palm, burying it deep in the demon's chest. The demon stared up at him as he choked, dying.

A shifting caught Nasuku's attention, and his eyes moved to the green hair soldier moving from the tree he'd been thrown against. With a quick flick of the wrist, Nasuku's sword cut through the bone and tissue of the dead demon's neck, and kicked the head so that it rolled to a stop before the green haired demon. He looked down at it in terror and his sudden fear overwhelmed me through his mark. I pressed my fingers against it, bidding it away.

When Nasuku began to approach the trembling demon, he pushed off the tree and took off into the forest. Nasuku stopped, not running in pursuit and raised his sword. His grip shifted so that the hilt rested on his upturned palm and drew it back over his shoulder before using all of his strength to launch the blade. It flew perfectly through the air, disappearing into the trees. A loud, painful scream sounded then nothing.

My mark became cold as he died.

Nasuku turned to me then, the anger on his face gone. Worry took its place. He walked across the campsite with several strong strides and scooped me into his arms. "I told you not to watch," he muttered as he buried his nose in my neck and inhaled deeply, probably making sure he wasn't too late. Removing his nose, Nasuku let out a large sigh of relief. "Thank god." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

Nasuku walked until we were barely out of the campsite before he sat against a tree, settling me in his lap. He gently pressed my head against his chest and rumbled low in his chest, trying to comfort me. The sound instantly soothed me, and I placed my hand on his chest and listened to the calming sound. Nasuku's other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

I pressed a gentle kiss to Nasuku's chest. He'd saved me. He'd saved me from being raped and taken away as the green haired demon's mate. I whimpered at the thought, and Nasuku pressed my cheek more firmly against his chest. I closed my eyes. I felt so safe and warm now. I felt tears form in my eyes from the exhaustion and tension that had built up. The worry and fear seemed to want to suddenly come out.

I tried to hide the tears and keep them from falling, but it was in vain as I watched one run down Nasuku's chest. I took in a quick breath trying to keep more from falling until Nasuku spoke. "Reeka, there's no one here but you and I. Let it out, Reeka. Let it all out."

I removed my head from Nasuku's chest and stared at him for a moment, my eyes glazed over with tears. We locked eyes for mere seconds, dark blue and gold, before I wrapped my arms around his neck and began violently sobbing into his naked shoulder. Nasuku wrapped his arms firmly around me and pulled me up against him, whispering softly into my hair.

When the tears finally stopped, I pulled back, looking at him, our faces close. Nasuku tried to say something, but stopped himself, pressing his lips closed. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and settled down in his lap again, leaning against his chest. Sleep began to take me. Nasuku rested his chin on my head, arms wrapping tighter around me. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly. I wanted to look at him but he tightened his hold on me, keeping me against his chest. "I'm sorry that I didn't find you sooner. If I had come faster then this"—he gently pushed the shirt from my shoulder, exposing the new mark on my collarbone—"wouldn't have happened." He ran his thumb over it gently, his voice broken.

"Nasuku," I whispered, "You saved me from a worser fate."

Nasuku did not respond as he fixed my shirt and stood with me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked into the forest to retrieve his sword. I didn't look at the body of the dead demon. I no longer felt the need to see revenge. Now that I was with Nasuku, nothing mattered anymore. I was safe.

Nasuku removed one arm from around me. I felt the jerk of Nasuku's body as he pulled the sword out of the demon and tree. I heard the dead soldier slump to the ground as his support was removed. Nasuku flicked his wrist, a tricked commonly used to remove the enemy's blood from a sword, and sheathed it. I snuggled into his chest as a silent thanks for coming to my rescue. I felt him pause for a moment before walking west.

* * *

Yugi sat alone in Reeka's tent trying to pick up her scent and calm himself. He worried so much for her. The young prince sighed and ran his hand over his face, stopping over his mouth. "Where are you?" He asked out loud.

The tent flap was pushed aside and Nasuku walked into the tent, a sleeping Reeka in his arms. "Yugi, what are you doing in here?" Nasuku demanded in a quiet voice as he moved past Yugi and laid Reeka down on her bed roll, careful not to wake her. He sat on his hunches and watched her sleep.

"Where was she?" Yugi asked quickly as he knelt next to Reeka and ran his fingers through her hair. "Is she injured?"

Nasuku paused to glare at Yugi's hand, then responded, "She was with some northern soldiers." His voice grew soft. "She's fine."

Yugi looked at him. "Then why do you sound so broken?" He whispered, fearful of his answer. "What happened, Nasuku?

Nasuku sighed and pushed his shirt from her shoulder exposing the fresh mating mark. "I was too late to save her from the mark but she, thankfully, was not harmed in any other way. The demon who marked her was ahead of himself."

With a small nod, Yugi ran his own fingers over the mark, recalling that his would be there if not for his foolishness. "Where is her _mate_ then?" He asked softly, spitting out the word.

Nasuku did not respond at first but instead ran his hand through Reeka's hair. She turned her face into his palm. "I killed him." He finally replied, moving his fingers over her cheeks and across her lips lovingly. "I wasn't thinking. I went into a rage."

"You killed him?" Yugi nearly shouted, shooting to his feet to tower above the general. Nasuku bowed his head over Reeka, knowing full-well what he'd done. "You've sealed her fate then. In three days she will die, and it's all because you killed the damn bastard who marked her! By saving her, you've killed her!"

Reeka moaned gently, and Yugi stopped yelling to stare at her, startled. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, looking over Nasuku's shoulder at him. "Do you really have to be so loud, Yugi? I'm trying to get some sleep." She said groggily.

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered softly. "I didn't mean to wake you." Reeka smiled at him weakly, and he forced a smile for her before glaring at Nasuku's back. "I'll be leaving now, goodnight." With that he left.

Nasuku raised his face to look at Reeka. Her warm eyes were settled on his face, and she raised her hand to cup his cheek, whispering his name. He grabbed her wrist, holding her hand in place as he turned his face to kiss her palm, eyes closing tightly. When he opened them again, he looked pained. "I'm so sorry, Pup." He whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her brow. Before she could speak again, he rose to his feet and left the tent.

Reeka lay there awake staring at the ceiling of the tent as warm tears began running from the corners of her eyes and into her hair. She had been awake for the conversation. She was going to die. It hurt her to know that it was over. Her life was going to end in three days just as the dead soldiers' mates had. Her life had just begun and already it was being taken away by something as stupid as a mark.

The young lady pushed the cloth off of her shoulder and ran her fingers over the mark. Why hadn't she fought more? She should have knocked him off with her knees again or bitten him. Anything to get away. If she'd only stalled another several minutes, Nasuku may have arrived in time. She fixed the shirt on her shoulder then pulled it up to bury her nose in the collar. Nasuku's scent surrounded her.

Rolling over, Reeka smelled the air, catching his scent there as well. She let out a happy sigh. It felt like he was there. His scent was all over. It made her smile but then her heart contracted painfully in her chest. Nasuku had apologized so many times since finding her. He had said it over and over as he'd carried her to the campsite. He thought he had failed.

Nasuku had not failed. He'd saved her. It wasn't his fault. None of it was his fault.

But he had still pressed his nose into her neck and apologized, his voice rough with emotion.

Reeka sighed. She'd never seen Nasuku so broken. He'd lost himself, close to tears as he held her. Even though they had not fallen, she had smelled them as she lay against his chest, drifting to sleep with the rocking of his strong gait.

She'd done that to him. She'd caused the great General Nasuku to cry over her.

If any of his enemies found out, they would think him weak. The great general would fall.

Reeka sat up quickly pulling her knees to her chest. She was Nasuku's weakness and a disgrace to her family, marked by an unknown demon. Even if she insisted she was yet taken, no one would believe her. Rumors would start, and when she died, she would leave that disgrace behind.

Lord Sesshomaru's daughter mated an enemy soldier and died for her betrayal.

Reeka sat up, a new determination in her eyes at the thought. No one could know. No one could know Nasuku had a weakness and no one could know that she'd been marked.

No one was going to endanger Nasuku's reputation or her family's name.

Not even herself.

* * *

I waited until I was sure Nasuku had retired to his tent for the night. Nobody was going to stop me now.

I quickly bound my breasts so I would look like Rook and snuck out of my tent unnoticed. Silently, I snuck over to Nasuku's tent and knelt beside it, hidden in the shadows between his tent and mine. I closed off all other sounds but the ones coming from Nasuku's tent and listened. I heard Nasuku mumble my name and started, thinking I'd been discovered. I was about to slip away but stopped, thinking that maybe I'd been mistaken.

I knelt beside the tent again and continued listening. I heard Nasuku's even breathing and knew he was asleep. But his heart was racing in his chest. Was he having a nightmare? Was it about me?

I just shook my head of the thoughts and stood up. I was about to leave but something stopped me, and I turned back. I couldn't. I had to see Nasuku one final time. I walked over to the edge of his tent and looked around. No one was looking. It was too late at night for anymore than a couple of soldiers to still wander the campsite. The only ones awake were those on watch, and they patrolled the outside of the campsite.

I slipped into Nasuku's tent as quietly as possible, careful of my step. I slowed my breathing so that it was less noticeable and approached the general.

I was right; Nasuku was asleep. But it didn't look like a peaceful rest. His face was twisted in what looked like pain and fear. His body was covered in sweat. His bare chest was no longer rising and falling peacefully. It now sounded labored. I walked over and knelt beside him. His face twisted in anguish, and I frowned. I had never seen his face with such an expression before. I didn't like it, but there was nothing I could do.

"Reeka." He whispered again. He almost sounded as if he was begging for something.

What is he dreaming about? Why is he calling my name? I stood up still looking at him. If I didn't leave soon, I was afraid I would reconsider leaving this world.

"Goodbye, Nasuku." I whispered and left, leaving Nasuku alone to battle with his dreams.

Once outside, I looked around. No one was watching. I ran out of the campsite at a full sprint, terrified of being spotted. When I was concealed in the trees, I turned and took one final look at the campsite. I was going to miss them all.

I bid the thoughts from my, and I took off towards the hot springs.

I was going to end my life there.

I was going to drown myself.

Once at the hot springs, I looked around one final time to make sure I hadn't been followed. No one. I closed my eyes and took a moment to remember all the good times I'd had. I remembered when I was little and got along with my father. I remembered picking flowers with my mother. I remembered Sessho giving me piggyback rides when I was a pup. I remembered Keema's gentle nature. We were so different, but still so close.

Yugi. I remembered his mood swings and confessions of love. I recalled his anger at Nasuku and their nearly constant bickering.

I felt my heart ache suddenly at the thought. I was never going to see Nasuku again. I was never going to be able to hug him again or hear his gentle voice.

My eyes opened, burning with determination.

But it was better this way.

I walked into the hot spring and ran my foot on the bottom of the springs until I found what I was looking for. A root. I lowered myself into the water and locked my arms around the root, pulling myself down to the bottom. After a moment of preparing, I made myself breathe in the hot water. Instantly, I started coughing underwater causing more water to enter my lungs.

It hurt. It hurt so much. I knew drowning would hurt but never did I think it would hurt this badly. My lungs burned from the heat and pressure of the heavy water, but I did not let go. Even though my body told me to surface, I stayed under. I was going to do this.

No matter how much it hurt.

My vision began to blur then everything went black.

* * *

At that very moment, Nasuku jerked awake. Panting he looked around. He was well aware of the sweat covering his body and the trembling of his hands.

He took a deep breath, looking around as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to slow the rapid beating of his heart. The dream played over in his head again.

"_Reeka!" Nasuku shouted as he tried to reach her. She lay only a few feet away, her stomach cut open as she panted. He fell to his knees besides her, reaching out for her but as his hands touched her, she vanished._

"_Nasuku!" Reeka's terrified voice shouted from behind him. He turned and saw he under the green haired demon. The demon was raping her as she screamed and tried to escape, crawling in the ground towards him, eyes pleading him to save her. Nasuku jumped up and ran at the two. When he was almost there he stopped, his feet refusing to move, and he could not get any closer. _

"_Reeka!" He shouted. "Fight him! Don't give up!" But already she was on the verge of losing consciousness. _

"_Nasuku." She said weakly as her eyes filled with tears, giving up on him, before going limp. The image in front of him vanished to be replaced by an image of Reeka standing with a small dagger in her left hand. Tears filled her eyes as she held the dagger. "Nasuku, I am a disgrace to you and everyone else." She said. _

_Nasuku was allowed to take a step forward, and when he found he could take another, he ran at her. She raised the dagger out in front of her, both hands clutching it now. "Goodbye, Nasuku." She said and brought the dagger down upon herself. She jammed the dagger up into her ribcage and gasped before collapsing to the ground._

Nasuku shook his head violently in attempt to forget the dream, but it kept repeating itself in his head. He had to see Reeka. His mind wouldn't rest until he saw her.

Quickly pushing to his feet, Nasuku exited his tent and quietly pushed open the flap to Reeka's. He just need a quick glimpse of her to make himself understand that she was okay.

But when he walked into the tent, he found Reeka wasn't there.

Nasuku looked around the tent frantically, searching for any clue as to where she had gone. Finding none he ran out of Reeka's tent and tried to find her scent. Then he remembered. She had to wear those damn herbs to hide her scent from enemies.

Nasuku growled. Then called out the name of the demon that had guard duty that night. "Mushi!"

The cat demon heard his general's call and ran to Nasuku. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Rook?" Nasuku asked hoping he had.

Mushi shook his head. "No, sir, I haven't seen him."

"Damn it!" Nasuku growled, twisting away from Mushi to look around him. A couple of heads stuck out of their tents at the sound of their general's enraged voice, Yugi included. He walked out of his tent and began to approach Nasuku, his face twisted in an upcoming rage.

Nasuku cursed under his breath, he didn't want to deal with his at the moment.

"Is he missing, General?" Mushi asked quickly, concerned. Nasuku turned to him to respond, but stopped.

Suddenly the voice spoke to Nasuku.

_She's at the hot springs, Nasuku! She wants to kill herself! Hurry! _

Mushi repeated his question, "Is he missing?"

"Not anymore," Nasuku growled as he pushed Mushi aside and began to walk away. Then he called over his shoulder, "Stay here. No one is to follow." He met Yugi's eyes over his shoulder, silently promising to cut him down if he disobeyed, then Nasuku took off in a run towards to hot springs. He ran so fast his legs almost gave out underneath him from the strain, but he didn't slow his pace. He had to save Reeka.

When Nasuku reached to the hot springs, he instantly spotted Reeka's light hair floating on the top of the water. Without thinking, he dove into the water, searching for her. He instantly spotted her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, her body completely limp. His heart felt like it was about to rip through his chest.

Nasuku swam up to the root and unhooked Reeka's arms then he pulled her to the surface, and with as much speed as he could, he pulled her out of the water and onto the bank of the spring. Pulling himself from the spring, he knelt beside her and put his hand in front of her nose. Panic swept over him when he found she wasn't breathing.

Nasuku quickly pinched her nose, placed his mouth on hers, and blew, but her lungs did not expand completely. He tried again and again, but she still did not breathe.

_Nasuku, the breast bindings! They're keeping her lungs from expanding. _

Without a moment of hesitation, Nasuku drew his dagger and pulled opened Reeka's shirt. He cut the breast bindings and dropped the dagger beside her to cover her mouth with his own again. He filled her lungs completely. Backing off, he let the air exit, pressing down on her chest. Repeating the action, he could only pray that she would breathe on her own.

She still didn't breathe, but he refused to stop. As he drew back to press on her again, Reeka suddenly started to spit up water. He flipped her quickly on her hands and knees, rubbing her back as she coughed for several minutes, her body ridding her lungs of the water. Then she sat down and looked around wearily. The second her eyes met with Nasuku's, he pulled her into a tight embrace, nearly crushing her.

"What the hell possessed you to do this?" Nasuku yelled at her as he put his chin on the top of her head, furious. "What were you thinking?" Reeka did not respond, remaining limp in his arms. After a moment, she pushed on his chest, telling him to release her. Nasuku pressed down his fury and loosened his grip on her, allowing her to escape his arm.

Reeka pushed herself away from Nasuku, scrambling away. She didn't deserve his touch anymore. She didn't deserve to be saved. She should have been dead. Looking up, her eyes locked with Nasuku's, and she quickly looked to the ground. There she saw something that would help her.

Grabbing the dagger, Reeka stood and backed up to the edge of the woods, as far away from Nasuku as she could be. She felt the tears running down her face as she stared at him. She wanted so badly to drop the dagger and throw herself into his arms but no, she couldn't.

Nasuku watched her, panic taking over. What was she doing?

"Nasuku, why did you save me?" Reeka asked as she held the dagger in her left hand, swing it back and forth weakly. "Why didn't you let me die?" She finished meeting his eyes.

Nasuku didn't answer. He only watched as the young demoness stared at him, tears streaming down her face, a dagger in her left hand. It was like his dream. His eyes widened in realization.

"Don't stop me this time, Nasuku! I don't deserve it!" She cried as she grabbed the dagger with her other hand and held before her.

Nasuku was instantly on his feet, charging at her. He'd watched her die once this same way, and he wouldn't allow it a second time. He grabbed her left wrist and yanked it to the side, forcing it to release the dagger's hilt. His chest to hers as her back met the rough bark of a tree. He squeezed her wrist with the dagger with such strength she cried out and it fell from her grasp.

"Nasuku?" Reeka stuttered when Nasuku buried his nose in the side of her neck, frantically running kisses from her collar to ear. He fell to his knees, pulling her down with him. Releasing her wrist he used his now free arm to pull her closer to him, knees interlocked between them.

"Reeka, if you ever attempt to do something like that again, I swear-!" Nasuku said with a stern tone, his voice breaking off with passion before he continued softer, his tone dangerous, "I'll make sure you can't even stand for months." Reeka shivered as his warm breath moved over her neck and nodded, knowing he meant every word.

Nasuku removed his nose from her neck and stared at her, their foreheads touching. Reeka expected to see his eyes still full of anger, but instead, they held an emotion she had never seen in his eyes before. She studied him, trying to figure out what the emotion was.

Nasuku stared back at Reeka while she studied him. He chuckled softly when he saw the confused look on her face. "Nasuku?" She questioned, unsure of his change in mood.

Gently, he leaned forward to press his lips to hers in a soft and loving kiss. His eyes closed to mere slits as he watched her eyes widen in surprise. He pushed her head back until it met the tree causing her to fall off of her folded legs, leaning against the tree completely. Placing his hands on the tree on both sides of her head, he deepened the kiss before finally allowing his eyes to fall closed.

Reeka watched as her teacher looked at her, his eyes dark with passion and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips. Those sparks that she felt only when he was touching her moved through her body again, making her want to squirm. She trusted him. She trusted him so completely. He was the only one she trusted enough to allow him to be so close. He was the only one who could yell at her then touch her so sweetly without injury.

He was the only one who was truly special to her.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Shifting forward so that their torsos were flush against each other, he smiled against her lips and pulled back his face just slightly, allowing her to breath. He began running gentle kisses down her jaw line and then down her neck, he savored the flavor of her skin. She kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the kisses, a small moan of pleasure coming from her throat.

Raising his face, Nasuku smiled at Reeka, happy that she hadn't whimpered or pushed him away. She trusted him. His heart swelled in his chest.

He leaned in again, their lips just barely touching, teasing her. "Reeka," Nasuku whispered against her lips, watching her face. Her eyes were curious, eager to know what he would say. A smile graced his lips as he finished, "I love you."

Reeka's heart jumped as her eyes widened. She wanted to say something but she couldn't think of the right words. She instead wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest pushing her head up under his chin.

Nasuku wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Moving slowly, Nasuku switched places with Reeka and leaned against the tree with her in his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, holding her against him. "Reeka." He said getting her attention. Reeka removed her head from under his chin and noticed she was eye to eye with him now.

Reeka shifted slightly to get more comfortable, and saw Nasuku shut his eyes and hiss slightly. She touched the side of his face gently, concerned. "Nasuku?" She asked thinking she had hurt him in some way. He opened his eyes again, a new emotion burning within them. Pulling her head forward with one hand on the back of her neck, fingers intertwined in her hair, he forcefully kissed her while he rested the other on her bare thigh.

Nasuku squeezed her thigh as he nibbled on her lower lip. Oh, how he loved that she was wearing his shirt and nothing more. He loved that his scent was all over her. He broke the kiss leaving her panting as he ran kisses down her neck and to her shirt line. He pushed the shirt from her right shoulder and kissed the mark there. "Reeka, please allow me to replace this mark with my own." He said as he ran his tongue over the mark then dragged his own fangs over it.

Reeka shivered at the action before stuttering out, "How?"

"I'm easily stronger than the demon who marked you." Nasuku said before running his fangs over the mark again, sending shivers down Reeka's spine. "I could override his mark with my own, and I wish to show you." Nasuku paused, drawing back to look at her, his eyes serious. "Would you allow me to?"

Reeka stared at him for a moment, trying to fully take in what he was asking her. He'd make her his mate. They would be bonded for life. She'd feel his every emotion, and he would feel hers. He would be hers. Only hers. The last thing that crossed her mind was that it would save her life. It was the least important.

He wanted to have her.

She smiled and cupped his face, kissing his forehead sweetly. "Yes," she replied. "Make me your mate." Nasuku let out a large breath of relief and kissed her again.

"You trust me?" He asked softly against her lips as he slowly pushed his shirt from both of her shoulders, causing it to pool around her waist and over his lap. With her small nod, Nasuku brought his hand slowly over her shoulder and down over the tops of her breasts. When she remained calm, he ran his palm over one, cupping it gently from beneath, his thumb moving over the distended nipple gently.

When she moaned softly into his mouth, he pinched it boldly, causing her to arch into his hand and moan again. His hesitation was instantly gone as he used his other hand to hold her head in place while he devoured her lips, his fingers teasing and pinching. She pressed herself completely against his chest, bare skin finally touching.

Nasuku let out a groan as he tore his lips away and ran kisses down her neck, dragging his fangs across her skin as he continued to abuse her breasts. She moaned as a tension began to gather in her lower stomach.

Moving down her body, Nasuku ran kisses down to her chest where he took one nipple into his mouth. Reeka buried her hands in his black hair as she let it down from its loose ponytail and moaned loudly, pulling gently at it. Nasuku moaned in approval, leaving her chest to run kisses upward again, pausing to kiss the spot he would place his mark before moving up her neck again.

He kissed her softly despite the fire that burned within him as his hand pulled loose the sash around Reeka's waist that had held his shirt closed about her. He pulled the shirt from her body, tossing it away then began untying the sash around his own waist. To his surprise, Reeka's hands covered his own. Breaking the kiss, he stared at her in wonder. Avoiding his gaze, she pulled his hands from the sash and rested them on her thighs before untying his sash on her own. Her thighs shook in uncertainty beneath his hands, and he turned his face into her neck, kissing her pulse gently in encouragement.

Reeka pulled the sash from Nasuku's waist and dropped it beside them, eyes focused on his chest. Her shaking continued, and Nasuku directed up her face with a hand to kiss her gently. "Do not worry, Reeka." He whispered gently as he pulled back, "I don't—" He was cut short as she grabbed him in her small hands. He moaned deep in his throat and rested his head on her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down him, panting against her skin. He kissed her shoulder weakly, trembling.

After a moment, Nasuku grabbed Reeka's wrists and pulled them from him, eyes dark with passion. Kissing her violently, he leaned forward, pressing her back to the soft grass. He drew back a moment to discard the rest of his uniform, then returned to lie between her legs. Nasuku rested his hands on Reeka's hips and kissed her soft "Reeka…" He whispered telling her what was to come without even speaking of it. Reeka nodded, cheeks flushed as she stared at him.

Nuzzling her neck, he pulled her legs up by the backs of her thighs until they rested over his hips. He took a shuddering breath as he raised his face to look at her, making sure she was alright. She met his gaze with one just as filled with love. Her hands gently cupped his cheeks and pulled him forward. When their lips touched, Nasuku moved forward, sinking into her.

Without even meaning to, Nasuku broke the kiss and hissed at the tightness of her around him. He'd been right. She'd never taken a lover. His heart swelled again. She was only his.

Noticing Reeka's uncomfortable expression, Nasuku pushed his pleasure aside and tried his best to comfort her. He rained kisses along her throat and face as he finally stopped deep within her. He was grateful to find that somewhere in her active youth, she'd broken the painful barrier within her.

"Nasuku," she whispered softly as he sucked at her earlobe. Looking out of the corner of his eyes coolly, he saw the heat in her eyes and knew she was ready. Drawing away slowly, he moved forward again gently, testing to make sure. When a soft moan sounded from deep in her throat, Nasuku smiled, biting her earlobe roughly as he moved again, faster.

She moaned again, louder as she arched into him, her head turning quickly to free her earlobe and capture his lips. His control snapped, and he released her thighs, his hands holding her face still as he kissed her passionately, moving quickly between her legs.

He swallowed each one of her moans as he moved. She tore her face away, moaning his name, but he drew it back quickly, kissing her even deeper as punishment.

Finally, Reeka felt something coming. The pleasure seemed to build somewhere within her, until finally it intensified and she arched forward, breaking the kiss as she let out a load moan, his name coming out roughly from her throat. With each one of his movements, his name slipped from her lips, higher pitched and quicker. He marked her neck with bites and kisses, loving the sounds as he quickened his pace. Her own name slipping from his lips, muffled by the skin of her throat.

With one rather hard thrust, Reeka cried out, her claws marring his shoulders deeply as she clamped around him. A deep growl left his throat as he buried himself deeply within her, losing himself as he buried his fangs in the old mark. His demonic energy surrounded them as he poured in just enough energy to replace the old mark.

Reeka moaned at the marking, unlike the other, brought pleasure beyond words. She clawed at his strong shoulders and back as he poured his warm energy into her. He savored the feeling, hoping that the marks scarred.

When he removed his fangs from her delicate flesh, a new mark covered the old. Reeka's head fell backwards in exhaustion as Nasuku licked away the blood running from her wound, still transferring energy to her through the contact.

After a moment, she spoke, her voice drowsy, "Nasuku."

"Yes?" Nasuku asked as he gently drew her against him to kiss her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Nasuku stared at her oddly, but smiled anyway and answered, "You're welcome, Pup." Delicately, Nasuku drew back from Reeka, then drew her into his arms as he stood, walking into thehot springsto wash. He settled on a rock with her in his lap, cupping water to pour over her exposed shoulders and neck. She leaned against his chest weakly, limp as a doll.

"Nasuku." She whispered again.

The exhaustion in her voice made him smile. "Yes, Reeka?" He asked as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I love you."

Nasuku stopped, startled, and looked down at her. He hadn't expected those words from her yet. A large smile took his face as he tilted her head up to place a kiss on her swollen lips.

"I love you, too, Reeka."

* * *

I sat in my tent dressed as Rook, still sore from the night before. I felt my cheeks burn red with blush. I was Nasuku's mate now—his and his alone. I sighed.

Since bringing me back to the camp, Nasuku hadn't let me leave my tent. As we'd entered the campsite, those still awake had eyed us weirdly, but Nasuku had given each one a steady look, daring them to say something. Luckily, Yugi hadn't been out of his tent at the time. I'd yet to see him.

I heard shouting outside and tried to stand, but my legs were weak, and I almost fell again. Lowering myself gently to the ground, I muttered, "Geez, Nasuku did you really have to be so rough with me?"

"You know I didn't mean to." Nasuku replied as he walked in, grinning. I stood again, ignoring the pain it caused me, and wrapped my arms around his chest. He hugged me tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "How do you feel?" He asked softly, his voice serious.

I pressed my nose into his throat. "I'm fine."

Another shout sounded outside, and I pulled back, my hands resting on his biceps. "Nasuku, what's going on?" I asked as I watched him. Nasuku had me sit down before pacing my tent with his hands behind his back. He didn't answer my question. "Nasuku." I said firmly. "What's wrong?"

"The North has surrounded us." Nasuku replied still pacing.

I stared at him in disbelief. "How did they get themselves organized so fast?"

"I don't know, but now, it's everyone. They have the whole entire army." He paused and stared at me before letting out a long string of curses.

"Nasuku, stop it!" I said standing again. I instantly had to lean on him for support. He gladly held me up against his chest. "Now, please, finish what you were going to say." I told him as I rested my hand on his chest and waited.

"Reeka, you can barely stand, let alone fight. I want you to go to the Western palace." Nasuku said resting his cheek on my head. "I want you to leave now and find a way to get there."

I pulled from Nasuku and grabbed his handsome face in my hands. I pulled it down to my level. "I have one thing to say to that," I paused, "No."

Nasuku pulled my hands from his face. "But, Reeka-!" Nasuku tried to argue but I pressed my lips to his, cutting him off. He kissed me back passionately before pulling away and trying to speak again. "I can't let you stay-!" I kissed him again. This time he pulled back and shouted, "Would you stop that!"

"General?"

Nasuku and I both turned to see a very confused Shinsai holding the tent flap open. Nasuku let go of my wrists and turned to him. "Yes, what is it, Shinsai?" He asked.

Shinsai merely shook his head and replied, "The North has sent a messenger."

"A messenger?" I asked.

"Take me to him." Nasuku commanded. Shinsai nodded and held the tent flap open for him while he exited and also held it for me. I saw a crowd of soldiers surrounding something. Most had their sword drawn and were shouting curses. Nasuku quickly took off across camp and pushed through the crowd. "Move away! Back up!" Nasuku shouted at the soldiers. They listened and stepped back from the now terrified northern soldier. I stood as close as I could and watched as the soldier shook on the ground when Nasuku stepped closer. He was a wolf demon, no older than me.

"What message do you bring?" Nasuku asked firmly. Not letting any emotion show on his face.

The soldier forced himself to sit up, still shaking. He tried to speak, but stuttered so badly he had to stop and try again. He swallowed. "I was sent here to—"

"Get on with it!" Nasuku snapped, scaring the boy more. I knew Nasuku didn't enjoy doing this, but it was the proper way to speak to an enemy messenger. Make yourself look evil and mean so he will tell everyone else how stern you are.

"I have b-been sent to a-ask if you wish t-to surrender." The young demon answered, stuttering less than before. "Then if n-not. I was s-sent as t-the first soldier to d-d-d-die. My blood must b-b-be s-spilled if y-you r-refuse to sur-surrender." He finally finished looking at the ground.

Everyone stared at Nasuku waiting for an answer. Nasuku merely stared at the young demon. Finally, he drew his sword. The sound of scraping metal echoed through the dead-silent camp.

"Nasuku, you can't!" I shouted stumbling forward from the crowd.

"Rook! You are to use my title when stating my name and learn your place! Now, step back!" Nasuku snapped. His words cut into me. I stared at him in shock then I felt the mark in my shoulder release a loving warmth through my body. Instantly, I could feel Nasuku's guilt and regret from yelling at me. He just had to treat me like one of the other soldiers.

I took a step back and bowed. "Yes, please forgive my foolishness, General Nasuku." I apologized and took a step back into the crowd. I felt many eyes on me as I stood there.

"Just don't let it happen again." Nasuku said then returned his attention to the demon in front of him. The northern soldier shut his eyes as Nasuku's sword was raised above his head. Nasuku's sword descended and at the last second shifted, hitting the soldier in the head with the hilt instead of the blade. The soldier fell to the ground unconscious.

Nasuku smiled and knelt next to him. He raised the wolf's arm and placed his blade against it. Making a shallow cut in the demon's arm, he held it up and allowed the blood to run off of his arm and onto the ground. Smiling, Nasuku set the boy down. "Clean and bandage his wound." Nasuku commanded. Some soldiers ran forward and carried the boy off. "Men prepare yourself for battle!" Nasuku shouted. Not an instant later all of the soldiers were gone.

I smiled at Nasuku as he approached me. "Did you really think I was going to kill him?" He asked smiling warmly at me.

"I really hoped not." I replied, smiling as well.

Nasuku patted me on the shoulder. "Come on," He said. "Time for us to get ready as well."

I looked at him in slight shock. "You're letting me fight?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice now. It's too late to send you West, and if I told you to stay at camp, you wouldn't listen anyway." Nasuku explained. I smiled and went to hug him but thought better of it. He chuckled. "Come on."

I followed him in his tent where he pulled out a new shirt. It was white with the Western family crest on the back along with light blue bands around the edges of the sleeves. He also pulled out something large wrapped in a cloth. He pulled the cloth off, revealing chest armor; it also bore the family crest on the back. He quickly changed into the shirt, leaving his black pants on.

When Nasuku reached for the armor I jumped up and grabbed it for him. He gave me a weird look, and I smiled. With much difficulty, I raised the armor above his head and lowered it onto his shoulders. It was heavier than I had first expected. Then I ran around to the front and tied the ties securing it to his shoulders and stomach.

The armor was simple but strong. It seemed to have been built out of some kind of bone. I guessed dragon bone but was not sure. The straps were made out of strong leather and had been softened to be easy to tie. It was a dark gray in color and completely covered Nasuku's upper body starting at his upper chest and going down to his waist.

Nasuku grabbed some small daggers from a box near his futon and secured them to the leather belt around his waist. He smiled at me. Placing his hand on my shoulder, he kissed my forehead. "Thanks." He said and walked out of the tent. I smiled and left the tent as well to retrieve my sword.

I heard Nasuku shouted from outside, "Front and center!"

I quickly ran out my tent only to find everyone was already lined up and ready to go. I quickly joined in and waited for what Nasuku would say.

"Alright, as you have all heard we are surrounded in four directions but we only have one general so there's a problem there." He said then paused before going on. "So I have selected three brave soldiers to lead the other groups to battle. First Shinsai," Shinsai stepped forth and stood a few feet before the crowd. "Mushi," Everyone blinked and looked at each other confused. Mushi stepped forth as well. "And lastly Rook." Nasuku finished, smiling at me.

I was in the back of the crowd and had to walk through everyone else to get to where Nasuku was. As I walked the soldiers watched me and whispered to each other. I overheard some things like 'That little guy' and 'This is suicide, General." I ignored them and stood in between Mushi and Shinsai as I watched Nasuku. He paced in front of us.

"Alright, Mushi you go east." Nasuku commanded. Mushi nodded. "Shinsai, south." He nodded as well. "And Rook you go west." I nodded. "Good." Nasuku said.

Nasuku divided the soldiers into four equal groups. He placed Yugi in Mushi's group to help out. I felt his eyes burn into my back as Nasuku explained what we were to do incase an emergency popped up or reinforcements were needed. I nodded as I took in the information. Finally turning to the soldiers Nasuku said, "Now, we must fight our hardest. Some of you may loose your lives but that's…" I cut him off.

"General Nasuku, why are you trying to scare them?" I asked. Nasuku gave me a questioning look. I stepped forward toward the army. I cleared my throat before shouting, "Let's go kick some Northern Army ass!" I raised a fist and the rest of the army followed suit and cheered. I crossed my arms and stared at Nasuku. He gave me a small glare before sighing.

* * *

When the groups went to depart Nasuku put a hand on my shoulder and leaned over, his mouth next to my ear. "Be careful, Reeka." He whispered barely loud enough for me to hear then paused. "If anything happens to me, go to Yugi." He finished.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"If anything ever happens to me, I want you to go to Yugi and have him remark you. My mark is weak enough for him to override." Nasuku explained.

"Never." I responded. "I love you, Nasuku, and I will never go to Yugi if you are killed. I will follow you in death." I told him then turned away before he could speak again. I ran to my men and moved out. We walked until we finally found part of the Northern army standing on one side of a large field. I halted my men and waited for the commander to show himself.

I watched as Lord Karashima stepped forward. He stopped in the middle of the field and waited for our commanding officer to step forward. I stepped from the crowd and made my way forward. Lord Karashima laughed.

"Nasuku sent little you?" Lord Karashima asked. "You barely reach my shoulders. How will you fight my men?"

"Does it matter?" I spat back. "Size does not matter when it comes to war. Only brains and I believe we will win for only an idiot would leave himself so open." I said then quickly grabbed my dagger from the inside of my shirt. I threw it at him as I flipped backwards. He jumped back barely dodging it. The dagger buried itself in the ground where he had just been standing.

I landed in front of my men and smirked as Lord Karashima fumed in front of his men. "Attack!" He shouted as his men ran at mine.

I held my arm out telling the men to hold still. As the enemy men came closer I saw my men tense. Finally I let my arm fall and my men ran forward when the Northern army was only ten feet away. My men ran forward and locked swords with the enemy. A foolish soldier ran at me and I drew my sword before dodging his attack then I quickly spun and stabbed the soldier. He fell to the ground.

I ran through my men cutting down random soldiers while I looked for Lord Karashima. I caught his scent to my left and jumped back but his sword struck my side and I stumbled back, my hand over the wound. Lord Karashima smirked as the blood ran through my fingers. My vision began to blur. Lord Karashima approached me and felt instinct take over.

I dropped my sword and removed my hand from my side. I felt my claws grow as my demon blood was released. I felt my fangs grow in my mouth then my vision became tinted with red. Lord Karashima took a step back.

"Y-You're a half breed." He stuttered. I raised my hand and cracked my knuckles. The soldiers around me backed away and I watched as a messenger took to the sky. I guessed he was going for Nasuku.

I turned to my men barely staying in control. "Run," I shouted. "Run or die!" My men nodded and ran into the forest. Lord Karashima's men attempted to run but I lost control of my body and attacked them. I cut most of them down with my claws and they fell to the ground dead.

Karashima stood in shock as he watched me cut down all of his men. The soldier he had just insulted took out his portion of the army in a matter of minutes. I smirked as I approached him, licking the blood from one of my fingers. He stumbled back and I quickly advanced on him. I quickly buried my claws in his stomach and he fell limp on my arm, but stayed conscious.

"Karashima, I want you to know this." I started. "I am not a young soldier of Lord Sesshomaru's army but in fact his daughter. Lady Reeka." I spat. "And never forget it! Now die!" I saw Karashima smiled and glared at him. "What?" I asked.

"Your turn." He said as he stabbed a dagger under my ribcage. I gasped and dropped him. I stumbled back as I coughed up blood. "I may be dying but I'm not going alone." He said weakly then his eyes closed for the last time.

"Damn it." I cursed, my eyes returning to their normal color. I stumbled across the clearing and into the woods. I leaned against a tree as I panted. Why was I so careless as to let him catch me off guard? Now I was going to die. I hoped my father would find me before my soul was dragged away. A new pain suddenly erupted through my body. I fell to my knees then the ground. I tried to stand but found it impossible. My eyelids grew heavy and finally closed.

* * *

_Reeka._

I tried to open my eyes when I heard the voice but couldn't.

_Reeka._

Finally I got my eyes to open and looked ahead of me. Everything was fuzzy almost dreamlike, but real. I sat up and rubbed my head as I felt a headache make itself known. I heard a sigh and looked up to see a dark figure in front of me. He stood to far away and the fogginess of the area prevented me from making out his face.

"Where am I?" I asked as I stood on my unsteady legs. "Who are you?"

"Why Reeka," The voice sighed, "you are dead."

My heart sank. "W-what?" I stuttered out. "Dead? How can I be dead!"

"Now Reeka please calm yourself." The voice told me. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath. The voice went on, "You are now in between the living world and death. Your soul refuses to move on. It has attachments to the living world. Your body has given out but your soul has not. There is something in the living world you do not want to leave behind. Please inform me as to what is."

I thought for a moment before responding, "Nasuku. The General of the West." I paused. "I promised him I would stay safe."

I saw the figure nod and step forward. I took in his features and instantly recognized whom he was. His long silver hair in its high ponytail, the jagged purple streaks on his cheeks, his golden eyes so similar to mine. "I-Inu no Taisho?" I asked in shock before dropping to my knees and bowing to him. He chuckled.

"Kin do not bow to kin." He said and helped me stand once again.

I stared at him. "You have been the voice. The one who has helped me through this war? Saved my life so many times?" My grandfather nodded. "I-I-I just can't believe it. You?"

"Yes." Inu no Taisho replied smiling. "Now enough stuttering and listen." I gave him my full attention. "You are not completely dead you can still return to the world of the living if you do everything I say." I nodded. "Good. Now listen, I need you to close your eyes and focus find your body and connect your soul to it. If it grows hard and you believe you cannot do it think of Nasuku. Think of how happy he will be to see you." He explained. I nodded once again. "Now close your eyes."

I did as he commanded. "Find your body search for it place yourself in the field your body resides in. Force your soul into it. Fight back the soul collectors." His voice guided me. I found my body lying in the woods not far from the battlefield. I could see the soul collectors around my body, their short green, ugly forms standing on and around my body. I pushed them off and they screamed in agony and vanished into a green vapor. I watched it float away then dissipate.

"Now attach your soul to its body."

I touched the back of my body and forced myself in. My body rejected me. It could no longer hold my soul but I pushed myself in anyway, forced it to hold me in its cold encasement. I suddenly felt my senses return. I felt the weak beat of my heart as it attempted to start again. I once again felt the blood run from my wounded side. The pain began to return. Suddenly I felt myself forcefully being pushed from my body, but I refused to leave. I could not leave Nasuku like this.

Finally the pushing force subsided and my heart began to beat strongly again. I felt the wound in my side begin to close and heard my grandfather again, "Good job, Reeka. You will live." I opened my eyes and saw an almost transparent boot near my head. "Now come on Reeka sit up." He said. I struggled to do as he asked but finally succeeded in sitting up. I began panting for the strength of my body was still weak.

"Now stand." Inu no Taisho said. I looked up at his ghostlike form and sighed before pulling myself to my feet and leaning against the tree I had died next to. I bent over; one hand on the tree for support while the other was wrapped around my stomach as I panted heavily. "Good." Then he vanished.

"Reeka!" I heard someone shout. "Damn it, answer me!"

"Nasuku?" I whispered gently.

"Reeka!" I heard another person shout. "Say something!"

"Yugi?" I said quietly.

I stumbled to the next tree toward their voices. I tried to call out but couldn't. I closed one eye in plain as I stumbled. "Nasuku." I rasped out. I stumbled to another tree and noticed their cries becoming louder.

I stumbled to the edge of the clearing and leaned against another tree. I saw Nasuku and Yugi frantically flipping over dead bodies and calling my name. "Nasuku!" I tried to shout but it came out more as a cough as blood entered my mouth.

Nasuku turned to me and in less than a second I was in his arms. "Where were you, you idiot?" He shouted. "I swear if you weren't already close to death!" I laughed gently at his death comment. He snuggled my neck as Yugi ran over.

"Reeka," He said gently. "Where are you injured?" I saw tears in his eyes.

"Yugi…I'm sorry…" I apologized rasping out my words. "…I…he gave me no…choice I was transformed…I couldn't stop…" I pushed from Nasuku and prayed he would forgive me as I stumbled over to Yugi and wrapped my arms around his chest. "I did not want…to kill him." I finally finished.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms gently around me. "I know it's alright." He told me, holding back his tears. "Now let's get you cleaned up." He said as he let me go and looked me in the eyes. He smiled as best he could but the sadness of his father's death still showed in his eyes.

I wanted to comfort him. Apologize till the end of time for killing his father, his only remaining family. I could see now that he loved his father even after his father hated him. "Yugi, I'm so sorry." I apologized again before loosing consciousness.

* * *

I awoke to Nasuku cupping my face and staring at me with a concerned face. I smiled weakly at him. "Hello." I rasped out.

"Hello." He replied as he kissed my forehead. I went to sit up but he pushed me back down. "You shouldn't move yet." He told me. I nodded and looked at the bed next to me. Mushi laid there, his eyes closed. I felt a sudden jab into my heart. "He's alive." Nasuku told me reading my thoughts. "He's just asleep."

_He refused to die._

Grandfather, I thought. What do you mean?

_He was supposed to die during battle, it was destiny, but he refused to leave his body even as it tried to give out. He had a deep regret that he had to fix before he dies. _He paused. _A confession of sorts. _

I nodded. "Nasuku, how many days has it been?" I asked.

"Five." He replied. "Your brother came to see you along with your father but they are gone now. They spoke with Yugi then left as soon as they found you were ok."

"I killed Lord Karashima, but what about Nata?" I asked.

Nasuku didn't respond as his eyes filled with anger. "He got away! The bastard got away! I can't believe…" I pressed a finger to his lips and silenced him. He stopped ranting and smiled before kissing my finger. "We won, Reeka."

* * *

"We did it! We did it!" The soldiers chanted as the sat around the fire and drank. They chanted and leaned back and forth. One of the soldiers was pushed off the log. I laughed as I watched behind the drinking men. Nasuku sat on a log near the fire and smiled gently before finishing off his sake.

I had been about two weeks since the North's defeat. Most of the soldiers were healed and up and about. Mushi sat next to Nasuku almost completely drunk as he laughed like an idiot.

"So how are you feeling Reeka?" Yugi asked as he walked up next to me from behind.

I smiled but didn't look at him. "I'm feeling great thanks to your medicine." I replied. An odd silence passed between us as Yugi stared hard at me. Then suddenly he scooped me up and walked over to where Nasuku sat. "Hey!" I shouted catching everyone's attention.

Yugi dropped me in Nasuku's lap and we stared at each other before looking at Yugi. "Go ahead and tell them." He said. "Tell your soldiers who Rook really is." Nasuku looked at me before smiling.

He stood holding me against his chest. "This soldier was one of the best we have ever had. This soldier took out a fourth of the army alone. Now how many of you can say that?" He said. No one said anything. "Well to let you all know this soldier is female!" He said as his hand snaked up my back and snapped my breast band it fell limp over my chest as my breasts were freed from their restraints.

"Nasuku!" I shouted without thinking then blushed in embarrassment.

Most of the soldiers stood and stared at me while another soldier shouted, "Oh my god Rook's a girl!" Then passed out from too much sake. Some people laughed at him.

"Now this female isn't only a female but…" He let me down and rubbed my forehead exposing my royal marking. The soldiers went silent as the stared at me in shock. "Lady Reeka." Nasuku finished. There was a long pause before…

"Lady Reeka?" Almost the whole army shouted at once. I smiled and laughed at how surprised they were. Then at that moment Yugi walked over to us and pushed Nasuku back down onto the stump before scooping me up and once again setting me in his lap.

"Now I have something to tell you! It is to be announced that Lady Reeka and General Nasuku are in fact mated!" Yugi shouted. Then turned to Nasuku and I smiling madly.

"How did you…" We both started.

Yugi laughed. "It was so obvious." He replied. "Nasuku's scent was all over you, Reeka, when you two returned the night that Reeka disappeared."

"Kiss! Kiss!" One of the soldiers began to chant. Another one joined and then another until the whole camp was chanting. I looked at Nasuku and smiled. He smiled back before pulling me to him and sharing a passionate kiss in front of everyone. The army cheered louder than I ever thought possible.

* * *

Sessho sat in his father's study and looked out the window at all the soldiers entering the palace gates. He searched for his sister but could not find he anywhere. A knock sounded on his door and he called the person in. Shinsai entered holding a letter in his right hand.

"My Lord I have a letter for you." He said and handed the letter to his young lord. Sessho dismissed him and Shinsai bowed before leaving. Sessho stared at the wax seal of the letter. The family crest was on it. It was from someone from the royal family. He opened the letter and it read…

"_Dear brother, _

_I broke my promise to you and didn't watch Nasuku close enough. I am now his mate and hold our first pup in my womb at this very moment. I hope you come to accept Nasuku and I, and I wish for you to know that I chose to be his mate. There was no matter of being taken advantage of._

_I have sent this letter to inform you that I am not coming home. Nasuku and I have left to be away from the palace and the royal family. We wish to be normal demons for the time being. Please, don't come after us; we do not wish to be found, but if we are desperately needed, contact Lord Yugi of the North and tell him. He knows where to find us._

_Please, tell Father that I am sorry for causing him trouble all of my life. Also, tell him his father was a very kind and respectful man. Give Keema a message, too. Tell her that Mushi wishes to speak with her. He now stays in the Northern palace with Yugi as his advisor and next man in line for the throne. Please, tell Mom that I love her and that she should not worry for Nasuku is watching over me. _

_Sessho, I'm sorry I fought you all of our lives and that I broke my promise to you. I love you, and I am grateful that such a powerful and courageous demon is my brother. _

_Tell everyone I love them._

_With lots of love, your sister,_

_Reeka."_

Sessho smiled as he finished the letter and left to give it to his father. "Reeka, you traitor." He said jokingly and laughed.

The end.

* * *

So did you enjoy my story? I hope so. Keep looking back, for I have one more chapter to add that contains some extras and a preview to the sequel 'Nata's Revenge.'

Well, Kayo out.

Please review everyone.


	45. Extras

As you all know the story has ended but I have some extras that I have written for you people who aren't quite ready for it to end. Here you will find some songs I've been keeping track of that I thought fit the story. I added some author notes about the story, and a preview for Sesshomaru's Children 2: Nata's Revenge. Enjoy.

**Songs**

Here I will list some songs that I believe go with the story and if I thought that the lead singer's voice sounded like a character's I will state it.

Note: I do not own any of these songs. They belong to the writers and artists. I have no ownership of them at all.

Artist: Jars of Clay

Title: He

**_Don't try to reach me_****_  
cause _****_I'm already dead_****_  
_****_the pain when it grips me_****_  
_****_for things that I've done_**

_**Well, I try to make you proud  
but for crying out loud  
just give me a chance to hide away  
exhaustion takes over  
will this someday be over**_

_**Fearful tears are running down  
the pain you've laid don't speak a sound  
don't take my heart away from me  
and they think I fell down**_

_**Again**_

_**Daddy, don't you love me  
then why do you hit me,  
and mama, don't you love me  
then why do you hurt me  
**_

_**Well, I try to make you proud  
but for crying out loud  
just give me a chance to hide away  
exhaustion takes over  
will this someday be over**_

_**Fearful tears are running down  
the pain you've laid don't speak a sound  
don't take my heart away from me  
and they think I fell down**_

This song reminds me of Mushi's childhood. It shows the heartbreak Mushi went through. I also think the voice sounds like the voice I imagined Mushi would have. ( It was sung by Mushi in Chapter 25.)

Artist: Jars of Clay

Title: Faith like a child

_**Dear God,  
Surround me as I speak,  
The bridges that I walk across are weak  
Frustrations fill the void that I can't solely bare **_

_**Dear God,  
**_

_**Don't let me fall apart  
You've held me close to you  
I have turned away and searched for answers  
I can't understand **_

_**They say that I can move the mountains  
And send them falling to the sea  
They say that I can walk on water  
If I would follow and believe  
With Faith Like a Child **_

_**Sometimes,  
When I feel miles away  
And my eyes can't see your face  
I wonder if I've grown to lose  
The recklessness I walked in light of you **_

_**They say that I can move the mountains  
And send them crashing to the sea  
They say that I can walk on water  
If I would follow and believe **_

_**They say that love can heal the broken  
They say that hope can make you see  
They say that faith can find a Savior  
If you would follow and believe**_

_**They say that love can heal the broken  
They say that hope can make you see  
They say that faith can find a Savior  
If you would follow and believe  
With Faith Like a Child**_

This song

Artist: Jars of Clay

Title: I want to fall in love with you

_**In open fields of wild flowers,  
she breathes the air and flies away  
She thanks her Jesus for the daises and the roses  
in no simple language  
Someday she'll understand the meaning of it all  
He's more than the laughter or the stars in the heavens  
As close a heartbeat or a song on her lips  
Someday she'll trust Him and learn how to see Him  
Someday He'll call her and she will come running  
and fall in His arms and the tears will fall down and she'll pray, **_

"I want to fall in love with You"  
"I want to fall in love with You"  
"I want to fall in love with You"

_**"I want to fall in love with You"**_

_**Sitting silent wearing Sunday best  
The sermon echoes through the walls  
A great salvation through it calls to the people  
who stare into nowhere, and can't feel the chains on their souls **_

He's more than the laughter or the stars in the heavens  
As close a heartbeat or a song on our lips  
Someday we'll trust Him and learn how to see Him  
Someday He'll call us and we will come running  
and fall in His arms and the tears will fall down and we'll pray,

"I want to fall in love with You"  
"I want to fall in love with You"  
"I want to fall in love with You"  
"I want to fall in love with You"

_**It seems too easy to call you "Savior",  
Not close enough to call you "God"  
So as I sit and think of words I can mention  
to show my devotion **_

"I want to fall in love with You"  
"my heart beats for You"

This song reminds me of Nasuku and his love for Reeka before they became mates. When his love was starting to become too much for him to bear and he imagines what it will be like when he finally tells her…

Artist: Jars of Clay

Song: If I stand

_**There's more that rises in the morning than the sun  
And more that shines in the night than just the moon  
There's more than just this fire here that keeps me warm  
In a shelter that is larger than this room **_

And there's a loyalty that's deeper than mere sentiments  
And a music higher than the songs that I can sing  
Stuff of Earth competes for the allegiance  
I owe only to the Giver of all good things

So if I stand let me stand on the promise that you will pull me through  
And if I can't, let me fall on the grace that first brought me to You  
So if I sing let me sing for the joy that has born in me these songs  
And if I weep let it be as a man who is longing for his home

And there's more that dances on the prairies than the wind  
And more that pulses in the ocean than the tide  
There's a love that's fiercer than the love between friends  
More gentle than a mother's when her baby's at her side

And there's a loyalty that's deeper than mere sentiments  
And a music higher than the songs that I can sing  
The stuff of Earth competes for the allegiance  
I owe only to the Giver of all good things

So if I stand let me stand on the promise that You will pull me through  
And if I can't let me fall on the grace that first brought me to You  
And if I sing let me sing for the joy that has born in me these songs  
And if I weep let it be as a man who is longing for his home

So if I stand let me stand on the promise You will pull me through  
And if I can't let me fall on the grace that first brought me to You  
And if I sing let me sing for the joy that has born in me these songs  
And if I weep let it be as a man who is longing for his home

And if I weep let it be as a man who is longing for home

This song was going to be in the story with Yugi singing it around the campfire trying to impress Reeka. I think this song almost explains his dilemma that he is losing Reeka to Nasuku. I don't think the voice matches his character though.

Artist: Alison Krauss + Union Station

Title: When You Say Nothing At All

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing **_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

This to me explains everything Reeka sees in Nasuku. I don't think the voice matches but it's a sweet song that says a lot about Nasuku and Reeka.

Artist: 98 Degrees & Stevie Wonder

Title: Be true to your heart

_**Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide **_

Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
Till you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know

True to you heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby, shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me

Someone you know is on your side, can set you free  
I can do that for you if you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light

True to you heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby, shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me

Your heart knows what's good for you  
Let your heart show you the way  
It'll see you through

Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are  
Well, you can take both hands off the wheel and still get far  
Be swept away  
Enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you

True to you heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby, shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me

True to you heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby, shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart will tell you no lies  
And when it's true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me

When things are getting' crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believin', baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believin', baby  
Just be true to your heart

This song is my favorite for this story. It has two male voices in it and to me they sound like Nasuku and Yugi. So it sort of sounds like their fighting over Reeka. When I first heard this song I imagined Nasuku on stage singing then Yugi getting mad and running on stage to start singing as well. Reeka's back stage running around and shouting why the hell Yugi was on stage. At one point Mushi interrupts Nasuku and Yugi by singing a verse and pisses them both off. Then near the end of the song Nasuku and Yugi came to the decision that they would let her decide.

I know that sounds funny but just listen to the song and listen very carefully…

**Some more…**

When you walked into my life by Natalie Grant (Reeka/Nasuku)

Harder than the first time by Barlow Girl (Nasuku/Reeka)

Kiss from a rose by Seal (Yugi/Reeka)

**Reader songs**

Submitted by: bookworm federation unlimited

"Deciphering Me" By Brooke Fraser

**_Friend, it getting late, we should be going  
We have sat here beneath these flickering neon's for hours.  
While I am cracking their code, you are deciphering me  
For I am a mystery, I am a locked room in a tall tower. _**

Oh can you feel the gravity falling, calling us home?  
Oh did you see the stars colliding? Shinning just to show,  
We belong.  
We belong.

Your telescope eyes see everything clearly  
My vision is blurred but I know what I herd  
Echoing all around.  
Well I am telling you and you are deciphering me.  
Not such a mystery, not such a phantom far away sound.

Oh can you feel the gravity falling? Calling us home?  
Oh did you see the stars colliding? Shinning just to show,  
We belong.  
We belong.

Its love, its love that holds us  
We will be alright

Its truth, its truth that shows us  
As we walk in this life.

Its love, its love that holds us  
We will be alright

Its truth, its truth that shows us  
As we walk in this life.

Oh can you feel the gravity falling? Calling us home?  
Oh did you see the stars colliding? Shinning just to show,  
We belong.

Oh can you feel the gravity falling? Calling us home?  
Oh did you see the stars colliding? Shinning just to show,  
We belong.

Oh can you feel the gravity falling? Calling us home?  
Oh did you see the stars colliding? Shinning just to show,  
We belong.

I have one song that I think would be perfect. It's sorta sappy but it fits (in my opinion). It's called 'deciphering me', and it goes with the story because all through out the story Reeka has been trying to figure out Nasuku, her self and what to do with her life. Also, Nasuku has tried to understand someone who he thought he already knew, trying to decipher her(get it? hehehe just like the title! D). Sorry if thats not how it is, but the song is pretty good even if you don't pick it you should listen to it (promoting NZ music!)

Submitted by: Sakuragurl and Karropp

"Unfaithful" By Rihhana

**_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company _**

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

I think maybe the song unfaithful by Rihanna because its like every time Nasuku sees Reeka with any other guy (aka Yugi) he gets really upset and stuff I don't know how to explain it. Its just like he's 'dying inside' :P

Submitted by: duckgirl566  
"Think Twice" By Eve 6

**_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical _**

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted

When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down

Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

**Author's notes**

**Songfic**

During my first ideas of the story it was going to be a song fic thus Yugi originally had a violin and Mushi a guitar, but as you can see it didn't come out that way.

Shippo was also going to be in the story. He was going to be a flute player who wished to join the army but Nasuku refused saying that a flute player could not fight. Reeka then would have convinced him to allow Shippo to join and later Shippo would have given Reeka a flute as a sort of thanks. But that never happened.

**At first…**

In my first plotline of the story I was not going to have a love triangle. The story was going to have a war and most of the main ideas, but Yugi was going to slowly win Reeka's heart while showing off for her and protecting her. Well as you can see that changed when I saw that Reeka and Nasuku made a better couple then Yugi and Reeka. Not only that, but I like Nasuku a lot. I never expected to come out as such a cool character.

Profiles.

The ages are from when the story started.

**Reeka**

Age: 15

Birthday: March 15

Gender: Female

Demon: Half dog/ half human

Height: 5ft 9

Blood type: B

Clothing: Light colors on a good day, preferably white and light blue, and on bad days dark colors like blood red, dark blue, and black. She occasionally ends up wearing clothes that do not belong to her or finds herself missing some of her outfit. She tries to wear her family crest every time possible.

Delights: Pulling pranks on people, mostly Nasuku, and trying not to get caught, also loves sitting in trees and thinking for hours.

Description: Reeka is a short-tempered and impatient young dog demon. She has her family's sliver-blue hair and dark amber eyes. She normally let's her hair remain down over her shoulders and reaching her waist but the war made her wear it up continuously.

Reeka enjoys fighting but can't stand unnecessary killings. She has a strong instinct with kids and often helps them when she can. She stays close to Nasuku and loves to pull pranks on him and irritate him. Reeka loves her family but often fights with her brother, Sessho, and almost always end up fighting it out until someone stops them.

She is now mated to Nasuku.

**Keema**

Age: 15

Birthday: March 15

Gender: Female

Demon: Half dog/ half human

Height: 5ft 9

Blood type: B

Clothing: Light happy colors like pink, blue, and white with flower designs.

Delights: Braiding flowers into her father's hair and drying flowers.

Description: Keema looks almost exactly like Reeka only her face is more relaxed and carefree. She has shoulder length silver hair and normally pulls it back in a loose ponytail just to keep it out of her eyes. Her golden aren't as cold looking as the rest of her families and border a light brown. She is kind and caring often giving the soldiers of her father's army sweets and other treats.

Keema is liked by everyone of the west and is known as Reeka's opposite. Her love life is not very active for she can never stay with one man for very long.

**Sessho **

Age: 18

Birthday: December 9

Gender: Male

Demon: Half dog/ half human

Height: 6ft 0

Blood type: A

Clothing: Wears white normally with black pants occasionally white. Loves random designs on them.

Delights: Lounging in large chairs and pulling pranks on the servants of the palace.

Description: A very stern demon that takes after his father, Lord Sesshomaru of the west, with looks and attitude. His waist length silver-blue hair his normally pulled in a high, authoritative ponytail, and deep golden eyes instantly giving him away as royalty of the west along with his aqua crescent moon marking on his forehead. Sometimes he is playful and kind but only with his family and mate, Masera. He cares deeply for his sisters, Reeka and Keema, and is very protective of them at all times, even though he and Reeka fight almost constantly.

Sessho and Nasuku have a tension between them but Sessho had accepted Reeka as Nasuku's mate.

**Nasuku **

Age: 32

Birthday: November 29

Gender: Male

Demon: Dog

Height: 6ft 2

Blood type: O

Clothing: Prefers dark blue shirts and black pants but can stand any dark colors. Occasionally has a sudden craving to wear white.

Delights: Sweet things and waterfalls to jump off of.

Description: Very tall and authoritative. He has mid-back, black hair normally held in a loose ponytail but is put in a higher one during battle so it will stay out of his face. His dark blue eyes are almost a cold color but contain much love and cheerfulness. Nasuku is normally a nice and caring man, but if it is needed he will instantly change attitudes to one of an annoyed high authority. In the heat of battle he is known to snap at people for no needed reason and for his eyes to turn almost black with hate, anger, and determination to win.

Nasuku is very loyal to his lord and master, Sesshomaru. He serves as a teacher for his lord's daughter Reeka, and the powerful general of his army. He came to Sesshomaru bloodied and bruised at the age of sixteen, a couple of days before Reeka was born, to become a soldier. After passing a series of tests he became a soldier.

He is known to be a playboy of sorts, sleeping with many women when he was younger. He stopped at the age of twenty-nine when he fell in love with Reeka. He is mated to Reeka.

Author's notes: Originally, Nasuku was not going to be a main character, only a side character but I began to like him and well…he became a main character. I also made him a main character because I thought him and Reeka had a cute relationship.

**Yugi**

Age: 17

Birthday: January 2

Gender: Male

Demon: Cat

Height: 6ft

Blood type: AB

Clothing: Light and dull colors. His clothes are normally white with some faded happy color. Sometimes craves dark blue, black, and blood red like his family crest, the blood drop.

Delights: Messing with Reeka and playing in tall grass.

Description: Yugi is a kind demon but often gets himself into trouble for not thinking about his actions. He is a kind faced demon with long blond hair almost always in a high ponytail. His very dark green eyes are kind and cheerful but can be demanding and cold at times. He is very calm unless he is worried then he becomes aggressive and demanding.

He was once in an arranged mating with Reeka but refused to become her mate, for he had never met her before. Later when he met Reeka he fell in love with her and tried desperately to win her love before Nasuku did. He almost succeeded but was beat when Reeka was close to death and Nasuku saved her life by making her his.

Yugi accepted Nasuku and Reeka being mated even though it hurts him to see the two together.

**Mushi**

Age: 22

Birthday: April 24

Gender: Male

Demon: Cat

Height: 6ft 1

Blood type: B

Clothing: Greens, preferably dark.

Delights: Watching Keema from afar and writing letters to her he will never send.

Description: Mushi is a very responsible demon though his childish attitude makes others think differently. He has light dirty blond hair that is normally held in a loose ponytail that reaches mid back. His light green eyes are always kind and relaxed even in the heat of battle. It takes a lot to make him angry.

Mushi had a terrible childhood of abuse and almost execution but managed to escape. He now uses the memories of the past to help him make future decisions. He shows an interest in Keema but has admitted anything.

**Shinsai**

Age: 53

Birthday: October 13

Gender: Male

Demon: Tiger

Height: 6ft 4

Blood type: O

Clothing: Orange, yellow, and red outfits, for he claims it makes him look like fierce and powerful fire.

Delights: Flirting with women and staring at the night sky dreaming of his life to come.

Description: Shinsai is a wise and older demon. He has watched Nasuku grow up and knows how he thinks often being Nasuku's right hand man. The tiger demon has bright orange hair that he always kept in a loose ponytail that reached his lower back. His light blue eyes are loving and full of adventure. The black markings on his face give him away as a tiger demon.

Shinsai is a very friendly demon, walking right up to someone else without a second thought. He loves meeting people and doesn't easily hold grudges.

He has no mate though he wishes he did.

**Lord Karashima**

Age: 64

Birthday: February 3

Gender: Male

Demon: Cat

Height: 6ft 7

Blood type: AB

Clothing: Dark reds and greens.

Delights: Fighting and scent of blood

Description: Karashima is the Lord of the North and Yugi's father. His long blond hair reaches the backs of his knees and he has dark green eyes like Yugi's. He is a cold demon who holds no love for anyone, including Yugi and his mate who died.

**Nata**:

Age: 31

Birthday: May 19

Gender: Male

Demon: Owl

Height: 5ft 11

Blood type: A

Clothing: Whites and blues are the colors he prefers though he can live with black.

Delights: Causing trouble and messing around with Kirkra.

Description: Nata serves Lord Karashima as his general. Nata is a very sly owl demon with mid back white hair that he wears in a high ponytail when he is around soldiers and his enemy but prefers to wear it down. His gray eyes are cold when others are around but kind when with a female or Kirkra.

Nata betrayed Nasuku during the last war between the North and joined the enemy side. There he began serving Lord Karashima as a soldier and slowly worked his way up to general. He didn't really care for his lord but loyalty served him nonetheless.

**Kirkra**:

Age: 33

Birthday: April 17

Gender: Female

Demon: Cat

Height: 5ft 9

Blood type: B

Clothing: Kimonos of purples and other such colors.

Delights: Being with Nata and treating him like a child.

Description: Kirkra is stern and commanding when around soldiers and other men but kind around Nata. Kirkra's black hair just reaches her waist and is very well kept. She wears it in a loose bun when she is causally walking around but has it in braids when at the war campsite so it won't get in her face. She has eyes on the border of green and blue that are always alert and ready for action.

Kirkra left the western palace when Reeka chased her out threatening her and throwing rocks at her. She then ran for hours until she ran, literally, into Nata. He took her back with him to the Northern palace when she kept begging. Lord Karashima allowed her to stay when she showed him how smart she was. She agreed to serve him if she was treated like a Lady and not a soldier. This was agreed to but she still had to obey Nata's commands. Agreeing the deal was made and she had been with the North ever since.

She had taken a liking to Nata though he didn't really seem to notice. She followed him around all of the time just trying to start a conversation with him. Kirkra also looked after her superior. When he was injured she would help him and sometimes threaten him when he tried to move around too much. She also got him out of trouble with Lord Karashima many times.

Even with all this Kirkra and Nata are not together.

**Sesshomaru's Children 2: Nata's Revenge. (Preview.)**

Smoke filled the air around the Northern palace. The sky was black with smoke and soot. Yugi ran out into the courtyard of his palace, still bare-chested from resting. "Get Mushi up!" He shouted at one of his soldiers. The soldier nodded and ran off.

Yugi could see the red flames of the burning demon village that supplied the palace. He could hear the screams and shouts of the men and women there as they tried to escape the flames. He was half a mile away from the village but he could still see everything that went on. He growled in anger. Who would dare do such a thing? The flames rose and Yugi saw a house collapse and hoped no one was inside.

"My Lord, what has happened here?" Mushi asked as he ran to Yugi's side fully clothed with his sword at his hip. He turned to the soldiers waiting for his commands. "Go down to the village and do everything you can to put the fire out! Go!" The many soldiers bowed and ran off to the village. "Who did this?" Mushi asked once again standing next to Yugi.

"I don't know." Yugi replied. "I have no enemies at the moment that I am aware of." The young lord scanned the village. The fire had started so fast to be an accident. The fire had been planned.

"My Lord, look out!" Mushi shouted as he jumped forward, drawing his sword. He struck downward and the remnants of an arrow fell to the ground.

"Thank you, General." Yugi said. A parchment landed in front of Yugi and he picked it up before examining the sky. There he spotted a white owl.

Mushi saw it too. "Nata? Lord Yugi, it's…" He started.

"Yes, I know." Yugi interrupted then opened the parchment as Nata circle above him and his General.

'_I have returned my young Lord but not to serve you, oh no. I have returned to avenge Lord Karashima's death and take my place at throne. You do not deserve to hold the title 'Lord'. Prepare yourself Yugi but it will do you no good. You're title will soon be mine. Send a message to Sesshomaru for all I care. I have been preparing for thirteen year. No matter what you do I shall prevail.'_

The letter was short and Yugi was soon done. He handed the parchment to Mushi who read it just as quickly and handed it back. Yugi looked at the sky. Nata was closer now.

"Nata!" Yugi shouted. "You should have remained in hiding! You threaten my throne, my title, and my army but no matter what you do we shall win just as we did before!" The young lord spat at the owl demon.

Nata let out a long and loud call before soaring away and out of sight. Yugi looked at his Mushi then the ground and sighed, "It's begun again. We must contact Lord Sesshomaru than…" He paused. "…Reeka and Nasuku."

To be continued…(I'll get it up as soon as possible)

**I was a bit disappointed at the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. I expected more than that so please, please, please review.**


End file.
